A Starry Night
by HideTheDecay
Summary: The best relationships usually begin unexpectedly.


"Which are the princes, Estennor?" In his hand, the elvish guard that spoke held a ring of keys and was looking into the cells that held the dwarves. A few looked back, with various expressions ranging from anger to disgust. "The blonde one and the fair one," his companion replied, adjusting the manacle in his grip and stepping closer to the cell of the former as he spoke, "I'll take this one."

"Fair?" he voice was incredulous. He moved closer to the cell to see the dwarf in question, sitting on the floor against the wall and peering back at him. "Is it even possible for a dwarf to be fair?" Behind him, there were several more guards with their bows drawn, encouraging the dwarves to be on their best behavior as he unlocked the door to his cell, before tossing the key ring over to Estennor so he could do similarly.

He opened the cell and stepped inside, dragging the dark-haired prince to his feet by the front of his tunic, all his other clothing, except his trousers, having been stripped from him. Kili wasn't really sure what was happening, but he didn't like the look of that metal collar he was holding and he knew that he wasn't all that fond of being handled in such of a way. Though he did not resist, he looked at the guard defiantly, "You could've just asked, you know."

The guard didn't seem to be amused by his words and opened the metal contraption. Instinctively, Kili took a step back, but there was nothing but wall behind him and he couldn't get away. There was a scuffle and he could hear a yell of "What do you think you're doing to my nephews?!" and the sound of hands rattling the metal door of a cell. In spite of his struggles, the collar closed around his neck, snagging some of his hair in the locking mechanism. He could feel it rip out as he lifted his hand to grip the metal that was so cool that it stung his skin.

"Fair," the guard repeated, grabbing the dwarf's chin and forcing him to lift his face up. "You do look like a bastard half-breed, don't you?" His features were too fine to be that of a dwarf and his beard was practically non-existent. Though he wasn't anything to look at by the standards of his own kin, in the eyes of the other races of Middle Earth, he would be considered rather handsome. "Did your mother spread her legs to every human that passed by, master dwarf?"

It was like an explosion had taken place. His voice had carried out and suddenly all the other dwarves were in an uproar at the insult of Dis' honor. Thorin's voice rang out loudest, cursing and challenging the guards in his native tongue. Kili's own expression had contorted to anger and likely would have lashed out if he hadn't been jerked quite suddenly out of his cell. He was pulled out to see Fili struggling against two guards that held his arms behind his back, a similar collar around his neck. It also looked as if Ori was being pulled out of his cell, though the scribe looked much more timid.

Kili saw Thorin standing at the door of his cell, his fingers wrapped around the bars and looking furious, but the prince could see the underlying fear that only though who knew him would catch. None of them knew what was happening and Thorin was demanding their release, to take him instead, but the dwarf king went ignored. It seemed they were the only ones being let out and Kili met gazes with Fili briefly, feeling his stomach turn heavy at the expression on his brother's face. Yet as quickly as that sensation took hold, he finally caught sight of Tauriel, who was overseeing the process, and he felt himself relax a little. He struggled to see any harm coming to him if she was around, though he had no reason to think that or trust her.

...

If there was anyone who knew the strangeness of his father's ways, it was Legolas. He had witnessed them for centuries, and for all their oddness, they were normally successful in accomplishing whatever goal he had in mind. His father's behavior with these dwarves went beyond the bad feelings between their races, though. Thorin and Thranduil clearly had no love lost between them. And worse, something this Thorin had said to his father had shaken him, put him on edge. Dangerous, that.

"Remind me again," He murmured, in that calm way of his. "What the purpose of this is?" He asked, standing near his father's throne in the throne room, as the guards were sent from the room to retrieve the dwarves on his father's whim.

Thranduil turned that serene expression on him. "They need to be taught their place," He reminded him, as though this were completely obvious.

Legolas was unsure what to make of this. He did not oppose it, not really. They had been caught in their lands, without being granted safe passage, as visiting delegations of other elves often were. He would reserve judgment. For now. Those ethereal blue eyes came to rest on the dwarves as they were forced to their knees in the throne room eventually.

He wore his regular garb, greens and browns, even his quiver and knife sheaths still in place. Ready to head back on patrol, much to his father's chagrin. Thranduil found Legolas' chosen garments to be rather boring indeed, and never made any bones about complaining. He was at least appeased when Legolas dressed for feast days, so he supposed he could allow his son to frolic the forest as he pleased when he was not needed in the court.

The younger elf looked impassive, much as Tauriel had looked, although her expression had betrayed a twinge of concern. Elves had amazing poker faces, that much was clear.

"I suppose," Thranduil began. "That you might be interested in some explanation. I rather thought you could make yourselves useful in your time with us."

...

If it weren't for the rough hand on his shoulder, Fili would have risen to his feet and refused to take such a position beneath the Elvenking. Even though their races were less than fond of one another, the brothers had been rather open to the idea of elves. Kili in particular had been rather fascinated by and friendly with the ones that resided in Rivendell and, ever the supportive brother, Fili had also spend some time with them. The amiable ones that had spoken to them had left a good impression in the minds of the brother dwarves, who were too young to hold the same prejudices that the elders of their company did. Even so, Thranduil was a different story for they'd grown up on stories of his betrayal. Both disliked him out of loyalty to Thorin, but that bias had been strengthened when they'd found themselves taken prisoner.

Fili's expression was blank, but his eyes burned with defiance, "Oh, so you're seeking the help of dwarves then, are you?" Being Thorin's heir, he naturally stepped up as the leader of the three of them, while they were separated from the rest of the company. He knew he shouldn't make the situation worse, but he knew his mocking words were no less than what Thorin himself would say. Beside him, he heard Kili snicker under his breath and didn't have to look to see the slight smirk that was undoubtedly pulling at his lips.

...

Legolas bristled at the obvious disrespect in that tone. Whatever he thought of the current situation, this was both his father and his king, and he did not take well to such insolence. "You would be wise to watch your tongue," He informed the dwarf who had spoken, though those eyes came to rest briefly on Kili. He had heard the snicker; elven ears were decidedly keener than those of many other beings.

Thranduil held up a hand to silence his son. He did not seem bothered by the mocking tone. More amused. "Help? It is service I speak of, dwarf. There will be a feast tonight, and you will wait upon those in attendance. If you do well, perhaps I might release you and your kin." He dangled the metaphorical carrot tantalizingly. "If you learn your place."

...

Fili's eyes flicked over to the other elf that had spoken, knowing that it must be Thranduil's son, though he did not know him by name. He held in a scoff. Though they were both princes, they could not be any more different from one another. He too would've spoken out to any that dare speak against his uncle and king, but Fili was certain that if their positions had been reversed, Thorin would've acted justly...unlike the king of these foul creatures...and nothing like this would have ever happened. When Thranduil went on to elaborate, Fili stiffened at the mere suggestion that they do something so degrading. He glared at him, recognizing his lie for what it was, "Careful, Elvenking, you know not what you offer."

The worry that Kili felt had faded, hearing what Thranduil had intended. It was insulting, certainly, but little more than that. Really, being dragged here was worth it just to hear his brother speak against him to his face. He wasn't worried about repercussions and was looking at the Lord of Mirkwood with a rather pleasant expression, not hiding his amusement at all.

...

Thranduil was not stupid. To go too far with this meant war between their people. A little humiliation between kingdoms, to frighten Thorin a little? That was nothing. He would not cause them permanent harm. Right now, he knew full well that he was within his rights. Were he to actually torture them, however? He would have been toeing the line, and Mirkwood's king was a little too smart for that. Old and strange, yes, much as Galadriel would become, but very, very smart.

"I offer what is within my rights to offer. Trespassers in these woods are mine to do with as I please. But mind your tongue." And Thranduil spoke a sharp word in Elvish. Suddenly, the collar Fili was wearing would increase in weight. It was a ton of bricks, heavier, even a dwarf's strength could not bear under it, and the dwarf would be forced to bow further under its weight, until his nose nearly touched the floor. "That's much better." The elven king practically purred. "The kitchens, I think, for this one. He's not fit to be around people, with a tongue like that."

Legolas watched, no emotion to be betrayed. Face wiped blank, a clean slate. It seemed that many elves practiced that face. His gaze may have met Kili's briefly, and an unfriendly sort of look passed his way, because he had seen the way Tauriel looked at him. It stung, really. He had come to be so fond of her, and she of him, and then this dwarf, this creature, appeared, and her attention was straying.

...

Fili felt the sudden weight on his neck and tipped forward, his eyes wide as he stared down at the floor. He cursed loudly in Khuzdul, feeling the guards grab both of his arms again and drag him to his feet. "Get your hands off of me!" he demanded, jerking and struggling as he was all but dragged out of the room.

Kili's expression had faded and he reached out for his brother, their hands barely skimming before he was pulled out of arm's reach. "Fili!" He had started to lift himself up and was shoved rather roughly back down to his knees. He'd taken over his brother's look, his eyes fixed on Thranduil, though he was aware of other eyes on him. "Might as well put me in the kitchens as well, then. Otherwise I'll be happy to sharpen my tongue for your feast." he spoke to him. Really, he just wanted to be with his brother. Next to him, Ori was silent and anxious, but keeping his eyes down.

...

"I rather think that would be a poor idea. You would only end up with your nose glued to the floor for the entirety of the evening, and I imagine one would get rather stiff, stuck in such a pose for so long. A wise dwarf might consider simply attempting to behave. Look at the one beside you. He has the proper idea. Thus," he hummed thoughtfully, "he shall attend me personally this evening." Thranduil decided. He liked his meekness.

And then, a hint of that cheeky side appeared. The tension between his son, young Tauriel, and this particular dwarf had not gone unnoticed. And Thranduil was the sort who could not resist stirring the pot a little. He liked to occasionally prod at his son to get a reaction, and he certainly wished to irritate Tauriel, who was too close to Legolas for his liking. "Tauriel, you may leave us." He instructed her, in that dismissive way Legolas hated. He disliked when he treated her like a servant. Thranduil was certain wondering about Kili's fate would torment her, and that amused him. "You, then. You shall attend my son." He ignored Legolas' baleful look. "You shall attend him as he prepares for the evening, and then you shall serve at the feast. You shall then attend him as he retires for the evening." Oh, he looked smug. This was glorious. He knew Legolas would not make this easy on him, and he had a feeling that acting as a valet was not what this dwarf had imagined.

Legolas attempted to intervene. "I've no need of being attended this evening. You know that." He tried to remind him.

"You are a prince of _Taur-e-Ndaedelos_," Thranduil reminded him, using the Sindarin word for their domain. "You might consider behaving as such." Oh, was there a barb, there? All was not always well between father and son. He thought his son dreamed too much of the land beyond the wood, of duties beyond this great hall.

...

Ori's head jerked up when he was mentioned and immediately a flush came across his knees and he started wringing his hands, a nervous habit he had. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, a deer caught in the sight of a predator. He was a brave one when he had to be, but he rarely ever looked or acted the part. He felt ashamed and stared down at his lap, knowing he has to be disappointing the others.

Kili had glanced over at Ori, but didn't linger his gaze on him long. His lips thinned when he was given his 'task', but was a little surprised when a small argument broke out between them. He found it curious, enough so that he actually didn't argue, though he had no intention to do such a thing. He'd simply make that clear later.

...

Legolas' own lips thinned, enough to show that he was not best pleased by this course of events. But he forced his expression back into that blankness. "I understand, Father," he said simply. And then he gestured at the guard and spoke to him in Elvish, instructing them to release him. And then he switched back to the common tongue. "Follow me," he instructed. He waited to see that the dwarf would do so before striding from the throne room.

As they navigated the winding hallways that eventually led to the elven prince's bedchambers, Legolas maintained both a stony silence and a keen eye on him. He would not hesitate to use that Elvish word to invoke the enchantment on the collar, if only to keep the dwarf from causing much trouble.

The bedchamber they arrived in was as plush as a prince's bedchamber ought to be. A fine, intricately carved bed, elegantly draped with fine fabric. The furniture was as intricately carved as Thranduil's halls were, much like the delicate architecture in both Elrond's and Galadriel's realms. Some things translated between the various flavors of elf.

...

As he was released and rose to his feet, he gave a final look at Ori, who was looking at him a bit fearfully. He offered him a little smile, "Don't fret, Ori. It'll be okay, you'll see." He felt bad that he was being forced to stay with Thranduil himself and knew that his friend would likely give into the Elvenking's demands. It was shameful, but it wasn't really significant if he did, being a low class commoner. No, it was more of a statement to have the princes of Erebor acting as servants in this domain.

Kili knew he would be forced to follow if he refused, so he trailed after him, keeping track of how many stationed guards they were passing in the royal quarter. It seemed that Thranduil's son had no personal guard, though, and as they reached the room, Kili found curious that they were being allowed to be alone together. It didn't seem particularly safe to him, even with the collar. If he got his hand on something heavy or sharp, he could do something rash if he so wished. Luckily, Kili was a bit smarter than that and wouldn't be doing something quite so mindless and dangerous. He definitely was going to try to twist this situation to his advantage, though.

He looked around the room with indifference, for even though it looked rather extravagant, he'd seen similar in Rivendell and his situation took a bit of the shine off of it. "Now this is more like the accommodations I would expect." He spoke as if this were a guest room he'd been offered. He eyed the bed, taking a step closer to the soft sheets that were draped over it. "So, is that where I get to take a nap?"

...

Truthfully, Legolas had no need of personal guards. He was, after all, an accomplished warrior himself. Apparently an elf who could down dozens of enemies without breaking a sweat or finding one hair out of place felt entirely secure in being his own guard. Besides, in this particular case, Thranduil thought it unlikely that the dwarf might be idiotic enough to kill the only son and heir of a king. Wars had been started over less.

Those blue, blue eyes came to rest on the dwarf for a moment, assessing, before dismissively glancing away again as he crossed to a series of hooks on the wall. "I suppose you think you are simply hilarious," Legolas commented dryly. Oh, yes, still rather surly, although whether he was upset with him, or with his father was anyone's guess. Long-fingered hands went to deftly unbuckle the straps that held on his quiver, and his knives. He kept a smaller knife hidden in his boot, which was just as lethal.

...

Kili pressed a hand to bed, pushing down on it as if testing it, and then he hopped right on it and dropped back, letting it cradle his body while his legs dangled off the edge. "Not bad, but a little lumpy." He continued, as if the elf prince hadn't spoken. He wiggled on it a little and messed up the pristine sheets, quite intentionally.

...

The dwarf was being quite thoroughly ignored. Legolas was, very reluctantly, beginning to prepare for the evening. He didn't even spare the dwarf a glance, though his keen hearing told him exactly what the little barbarian was doing. He imagined he looked like a hairy child, in a bed that size. He had no idea what dwarven beds were like. He imagined they simply slept in a mountain of furs. If that was the case, he might as well enjoy the luxury of it, since the elves were a people who indulged in the most comfortable of beds. He knew for a fact that there was not a lump on that bed.

Meanwhile, Legolas was focusing on removing his outer layer of clothing. His outer tunic, his belts. He crossed to the large wardrobe in the corner, to stare in irritation at the contents. He'd much rather be doing the dusk patrol.

...

After some silence, Kili pushed himself up, resting his hands on the bed behind him, swinging his legs on the bed. He watched at the elf start to change, noticing what seemed to be distain for what his wardrobe had to offer. He leaned over a little, as if to glance in, and spoke up, "I'd feel irritated too—if that was my selection." Basically, he was insulting the decorative clothing that his kind wore.

He definitely was intentionally trying to get a rise out of the elf, figuring that his brother was doing the exact same thing in the kitchens. He couldn't let him have all the fun and he figured if they were both irritating enough, they'd be sent back to their cells. He did note, however, that the elf prince was pretty much just leaving him alone, not making him do anything. He knew his company wasn't wanted and the feeling was more then returned.

...

Those blue eyes finally turned to rest on him, and the dwarf was given a head-to-toe glance that was absolutely dripping with derision. Apparently he didn't think that Kili could say anything about his wardrobe, given the deplorable state of his own. And then his gaze returned to his wardrobe. He finally selected his newest garments, the one his father had demanded they make. A long, robed garment of delicate silver-blue that cinched in around the upper body. He could still wear trousers underneath, and boots, and it was voluminous enough in the lower half that he could wear his knives on him. He took it out and went to spread it on the bed.

He glanced at Kili, and then sighed. "I don't imagine there will be anything here that might fit you. Perhaps something a child has outgrown. We cannot have you dressed as such in the great hall." He crossed to the door to his bedchambers and summoned a guard, instructing them to try and find suitable garments for someone of the dwarf's size.

He then returned to continue disrobing. Off came the undertunic finally, leaving him bare from the waist up. He went to retrieve his formal clothing, beginning to tug it on. He was, of course, as pale and unblemished as all the elvenfolk, though leanly muscled as some were not. "What did your leader say to my father?" He asked begrudgingly, sliding his arms through the long, draped sleeves. "He seems to have struck a raw nerve."

...

Kili glanced down at his own outfit, just his trousers and tunic, and frowned, "You could always just leave me here." He spoke a bit hopefully, finding that alternative to be quite agreeable. He might even stop being intentionally irritating, if the elf would agree to that.

He watched as the elf undress and glanced over his chest, never having seen one in such a state. He supposed the lack of chest hair shouldn't be all that surprising and he found it to be no wonder that he sometimes struggled to identify the males from the females. They were all far too fair and perfect skinned, which was not something his own culture valued, especially for males. It was why Kili had always been teased growing up, though he did blessedly have hair on his own chest and scars he'd earned through the years, his face had always been considered too delicate. His brows weren't thick enough nor was his nose large enough. That, added to the penchant he'd taken for the bow, meant that he'd been labeled as rather odd by his own kind.

Kili gave a shrug at the question, "I don't know, I wasn't there." He was still swinging his legs casually, "If I had to guess, though, I figure it was something along the lines of what a traitor and coward he was." He shrugged innocently.

...

"My father was quite clear on what your duties tonight would be, was he not? You are meant to serve in the great hall tonight, during the feast." Legolas would not have been surprised at the thoughts regarding his smooth chest. He knew the dwarves were a hairy race, and the elves most certainly were not. And as for scars? They were a matter of shame among his people, something to hide behind glamours. They were a reminder that elves, though immortal, were not completely invulnerable.

He glanced over again as he let the hem of the robe fall to cover his leggings. "I imagine that might have rubbed him the wrong way." Dark brows drew together in a thoughtful frown, though. He felt like his father was taking this more personally, and he wondered whether this dwarf leader had reminded him of the deformity he hid under expert layers of glamour. Nothing else made his father react with such venom, as to be reminded of what he feared.

He brought those slender hands to the lacings at the back, which would cinch the robe in tight, to cling to his upper body, and found that he could not quite maneuver them. He turned his back to the dwarf with a sigh. "Fasten the laces. It shall be all I require of you in terms of dressing tonight." Better than could be said of the other poor dwarf. His father loved being waited upon.

...

Kili lifted his brows a little, though he knew better than to expect that the elf might've listened to his wishes. If seemed he would have to be frustrating then, which is why when his first task was demanded of him, he just looked at the laces unhelpfully. Then after a long moment, he reached forward and started to tighten them, intentionally pulling hard so as to cause him discomfort as he tightened it up.

...

Irritation flared with the same pace as those tightening laces. He spoke that term in Elvish so sharply that the dwarf would be almost immediately dragged down to the bed by the collar. He turned, displeasure in every line of his body. "I would much rather this not be difficult. I know you are not fond of me, and make no mistake. I would rather attend to myself. But neither of us is to have our wish, so might we not simply make this as easy upon ourselves as we can?" Legolas bit out, clearly not intending to release him from that pose until he got some form of agreement.

...

Kili immediately dropped over, falling into an uncomfortable position on his side. He pressed his hands to the bed at either side of his head, trying to push himself up, but he could not manage. He glared out of the corner of his eye at the elf.

"I am not a servant nor will I behave like one," he snapped back, giving another fruitless push, "especially not in your kingdom." It was humiliating and he would not dishonor himself nor his kin so.

"Your king will regret treating my kin so when we reclaim what is rightfully ours." The light tone he'd been using thus far as disappeared and the anger he felt was filling his voice.

...

Legolas simply continued watching him coldly, arms folding. "Even when you claim what is rightfully yours, I doubt you will be a terribly intimidating force, considering when we found you, your party was in the midst of being decimated by spiders. I surely hope the people in our dungeons do not represent the most fearsome warriors of your people. I find myself underwhelmed." Oh, that was a low blow.

He turned away from him then, simply leaving him there to cross to the looking glass. His hands went to his hair, to deftly unravel the braids that were already woven through his hair. As he ignored the poor trapped dwarf, he began to weave a more intricate series of small braids into that silken blonde hair. Still tame in comparison to many of the styles that might be seen that evening, but it suited him.

...

Kili's eyes widen and he was suddenly struggling much harder, though he was getting nowhere. "Release me and say that again!" He would not listen to such insults, not when it was partially the fault of these elves that his people had suffered so. He was now infuriated and was fighting the weight on his neck so hard that in his writhing, he wound up tipping off the bed and falling the floor. The weight collar caused him to strike his head incredibly hard and the nasty sound of his skull cracking on the wooden boards echoed in the room. He went limp and still, groaning from the dizzying pain he now felt.

...

Legolas gave him an incredulous look when he heard him fall off the bed. Really? Could he not even be trapped without getting himself into trouble? It was a wonder there were any dwarves left at all, at this rate. With a sigh, Legolas stood, said the release word, and hooked his arms under the other to lift his smaller form back onto the bed. Long fingers probed into that dark hair, to find that he was bleeding.

"Keep still," he instructed him. A scratch like this did not need any form of healing herb, but a minor incantation would speed its recovery. "_Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen_." He spoke the incantation in that slightly husky voice of his, fingertips pressed to the wound. He invoked the great earth, asking it to strengthen his body to aid the healing. The healing brought him rather close to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and bent over him.

...

Kili made a sound of protest when he was lifted up, the movement causing his head to give a nasty throb. He cursed under his breath, hearing the incantation and feeling strange warmth fill him. He slowly opened his eyes, but they struggled to focus and he could barely make out his features. He blinked up at him, his dark eyes even more so as his pupils were rather dilated. There was a long silence before he finally just asked, "What's your name?" He didn't know what he was called and for some reason he now wished to.

...

He straightened up a little, perhaps realizing how close he had leaned as he was healing him. And his hand was still in that surprisingly soft hair. Filthy, certainly. He had to have been on the road for some time. But still soft. "Legolas," he responded, "And your name?" He couldn't recall if he had been told. Or if he had cared, initially. Tauriel surely knew.

"Give it a few moments. Your head ought to improve." And he left out the barb he could have made, regarding dwarven intelligence. Look at him, being almost civil for a few moments.

...

Kili gave a faint nod, letting his eyes fall shut again and just sinking back into the warm bed beneath him. It'd definitely had been a lie when he'd called the bed lumpy...it was actually rather lush and comfortable. "Kili," he replied and then he smiled abruptly and seemingly for no reason. He'd just thought about the fact that it was standard for his people to follow introductions with the phrase 'at your service', but to say that now would imply he might actually do what was told of him. Eventually, he cracked his eyes again and was pleased to see that his view wasn't as blurred.

...

The smile surprised him. For obvious reasons, he had not seen the dwarves in particularly good moods since they arrived, and he had not yet witnessed them crack a smile. And he had been entirely unprepared for how nice this Kili's was. He remained serious, but at least he was less obviously antagonistic than before.

There was a soft knock at the door, and Legolas stood to go and open it. A small bundle of clothes was passed to him, and he returned with them to the bed to spread them out. Another tunic and trousers, but the tunic was the heavily embroidered variety favored by the elves. The garment seemed to be about Kili's size, definitely taken from a juvenile elf.

...

It seemed the insults that had been thrown at him had been knocked from his head, for Kili was decidedly much more pleasant than he'd been just before he'd fallen. He watched as Legolas moved away to answer the door, spying on the small exchange. He watched idly as he laid out the undoubtedly soft clothing on the bed, "I'm not wearing that." If he put that on, it was giving in and he'd be that much closer to doing what was being commanded of him.

...

"This could be quite easy for us," Legolas pointed out. "Or you could make it difficult. I would rather not use the collar against you once more, and the better you behave, the more likely I will be inclined to allow you some privileges." He spoke calmly, as was his way. When Legolas lost his cool, things were dire indeed. "For example, I was thinking you might benefit from a visit to the baths, after the feast, and the rest of the guests are in bed." Code for "You smell", apparently.

...

The bath did actually sound nice, no matter the implication behind the elf's words, but Kili did not like the way he phrased it. 'To allow him privileges'. If he were just a prisoner in his cell, Kili might have been able to just look past it, but that wasn't what this was. That was him saying that if he was a good servant, he'd be rewarded. "Do you even understand what it is you're asking of me?" He knew the reason why he and his brother had been chosen...it was all for Thorin's benefit. The Elvenking was trying to goad him and it was likely working quite well.

...

Legolas sighed. "Of course I do. But really, what choice is there in this situation? The sooner we both cooperate, the sooner this entire ordeal might be over. After tonight, there will not be another feast for a while. After that, you will likely only be expected to attend to me. As you may imagine, I do not require a great deal of attending. In fact, it stifles me. I have no objection to playing a part if it smoothes my father's ruffled feathers." He shook his blonde head. "You might consider that you've gotten off easily. There are peoples in the world that might kill you for trespassing the way you did."

...

Kili's teeth grit, "S'not a very difficult part to play for you, is it?" He figured it also gave this elf some degree of satisfaction to see them 'put in their place'. They were royalty...Thorin Oakenshield was King Under the Mountain. No, he wasn't crowned and no, he didn't have his throne, but he was the rightful ruler of every dwarf in Middle Earth. He knew that meant nothing to these elves, but they deserved more respect than this. "You just have to deal with a dwarf trailing you around, which I understand is terribly inconvenient for you, as you keep telling me. You're demanding me, a prince of Erebor, to betray my kin and act in service to those that turned their back on us!" The anger broke and gave way to how upset this whole situation was making him. His hands that had balled into fists suddenly relaxed and he took in a breath and shut his eyes. Finally, the tension just seemed to leave his body and he went limp, the fight fading from him.

...

"You've no idea," Legolas responded, a note of dry displeasure entering his voice. He hated it, being trailed by anyone. Friends, certainly, might spend time with him. But he was never the sort who was comfortable being dressed by someone. Certainly, the servants were welcome to tidy where they would, and he was accustomed to some level of service, but being attended meant a constant escort; that slowed him down, made him feel smothered.

Legolas sighed and returned to trying to reach the laces on his back. He could just manage to reach the ends of them, but tying them would prove challenging. "I cannot claim to know a great deal about that incident," he responded thoughtfully, "though I understand your pain in regards to it. I can only claim to know my father. If he made that choice, it was to protect his people. Whatever else he may be, he has always been a good king." He spoke with conviction in his father's ability as a leader. "If he weighed the outcome, and found that his people would face losses that were much too high, I imagine he might have had to make a difficult decision." He imagined Kili might be a little too angry to try and see this from another perspective.

...

Kili's expression did not shift. He was not moved by his words and he would've scoffed moments earlier. He just laid there for several breaths before pushing himself up and grabbing the clothing that had been laid out. After turning his back to the elf, he pulled his shirt up and off and let it fall aside. His body was thick and muscular and there were several scars on his back, though he was relatively unmarred in comparison to his kin. He pulled on the new shirt, noticing that it felt soft on his skin...too much so. Still, he just needed to get this done, so he stood up and pushed his trousers down, stepping out of them and fixing the new pair up and onto his hips. He twisted back when he was finished and looked at Legolas, looking displeased.

...

Legolas could have tried not to sneak a glance. He could have simply turned his back, certainly, but he was curious, truthfully. Legolas had never met a dwarf. The elves of Mirkwood were not the most social creatures. Rarely, they would send out ambassadors, but that had not happened for some time. Legolas had not ventured far beyond the border of his forest kingdom. It could not have been a huge surprise that even with his irritation at this barbaric little creature, he wanted to learn more. He had not expected him to be so muscular. He wasn't sure what he had expected...that because of his size, he might seem child-like? He glanced away as quickly as he had taken a look.

When he heard him turn, he took another glance. Almost without thinking, he reached to adjust the high collar on the other's tunic. "Better. It's a little tight in the chest, but not unpleasantly so. Do you have a range of movement in your arms?" He was unsure how tight it was through the shoulders. "Hold still," He instructed him, and reached to bring nimble fingers to his hair. As quick as a wink, he had fastened a single, thin braid into the hair just over his left ear. He regarded the work with a satisfied sort of look. Much better.

...

For a beat, Kili just stared at him as if to ask if he was serious. Then, he decided to take the questions for what they were worth and test the clothing out a little by shifting his arms. It was a little uncomfortable, but he wouldn't be in battle so it wasn't a big deal. "It's fine," he reported, glancing down himself. It just looked wrong, the stitching too flowing, unlike the more geometric patterns that his people favored. He stiffened when he felt the fingers in his hair and he really had to fight to keep him batting him away. He'd never been one to braid his own hair, far too lazy to ever maintain such a look when he couldn't even be bothered to always pull the twigs and leaves from his hair, but hair braiding was an important act to the dwarves. Braiding another's hair was always significant and it was something that only friends, family, or lovers did for one another. The exceptions were rare. If he'd taken any longer than he had, Kili probably would've pushed him away. He lifted a hand to feel the braid and though it felt neat, it was much too thin for his liking. It was clearly an elvish braid. "Should let me do yours, I'd have your hair in a far more impressive style." It just a jab and he did not mean his words.

...

If Legolas had had any idea of dwarven braiding customs, he never would have done so. It had almost been a reflex, an effort to decorate a blank canvas. The elves were fond of hair ornaments and braiding, so much so that it was an everyday sort of thing, with no real customs attached.

That comment had vaguely surprised blue eyes resting on him. And then, just briefly, the hint of a smile curved his lips. Just barely there, but there nevertheless. "I'm unsure whether I might trust you with such a task," he murmured, "for I have seen some rather interesting styles among your brethren." He sketched out the shape of Nori's very distinctive hair with his hands in midair.

...

Even though Kili's mood was rather foul, he was a still a merry soul. The slight look he was given and the mention of Nori's hair had him laughing lightly. "I could only wish my brows were impressive enough to braid in such a way." It was truly a rare feat and they all admired the dwarf thief for it. "Your hair isn't thick enough for anything like that," he continued, gesturing to the thin, straight locks his kind had, "But it is long, so it definitely could be elaborate..." He was actually looking at him a bit thoughtfully as he spoke.

...

"I've never seen brows of such...magnitude." Was that a polite way to put it? He was unsure that they were meant to get that long. Legolas' curiosity was piqued, but he was still sure to keep his precious hair out of reach for now. "Elaborate? What do you imagine you might do to it?" Elves, as a rule, liked elaborate. But they also very much liked flattering, and Legolas was picky when it came to what he put on his head. "It would need to accommodate my circlet." He admitted, though he would have preferred to go without the symbol of his princehood. Official events demanded it, sadly.

...

Kili knew that to Legolas, Nori likely looked ridiculous. He'd never understand the appeal, even if he bothered to explain it. It was just a cultural difference for them...the dwarves favored strong features over beauty. If there was a balance between them, all the better. His brother, for example, was considered quite the catch and not only for his title. Kili's arms lifted to a fold and he looked at him skeptically, when he realized that the elf had taken his words seriously. For the same reason he hadn't liked his own hair being braided, he didn't think he could do Legolas'. Of course, giving him a more 'distinctive' look might be a way for him thumb his nose at the king. That would be more than worth it to him. He gave a shrug, "Braid it." That was really all he could say. He'd just have to see where his hands took him. "It'll be different than anything you've ever seen."

...

Legolas wasn't certain that he liked how vague that was. He shook his head. "Perhaps another time. You were shouting at me only moments ago. I would be likely to find my hair mysteriously chopped off." Which was a grave offense to an elf, for obvious reasons. Their hair was a matter of pride to them, which made it no real surprise that Legolas was hesitant to let Kili get his hands on it. Legolas finally stood and tugged the robe off. Too proud to ask the dwarf for help again, he simply chose another garment from the closet. A similar one, but lacking any difficult laces in the back. More form-fitting in the sleeves, and a deeper blue-grey in colour.

...

Kili just shrugged indifferently, having not particularly wished to do it in the first place. While Legolas took care of his outfit, he took to tugging at his own with distaste. If it was made to fit him, he might not mind it so much. It was rather nice, but he still hated this situation too much to appreciate the small things. He sat back down on the edge of the bed, wondering what Fili was doing. He hoped his brother was having more luck than he was.

...

Legolas returned to the looking glass to check the final product. That was much better. Plus, the form fitting sleeves freed him up from wrestling with them if he needed to go for his knife. He went to retrieve that delicate silver circlet and carefully settled it on his brow. The addition of the circlet somehow brought attention to those proud elven ears. Satisfied, Legolas stepped back and turned to Kili. "We should head down to the great hall."

...

Kili looked up at him and gave him quite the stare that made it quite clear that he hadn't decided between going quietly or to be kicking and screaming the entire way.

...

Legolas simply looked back at him. "If you do not come quietly, I will invoke the collar and drag you in." He informed him, matter-of-factly. "Besides, would it not simply bother my father more, if you did not seem to be suffering? I know from experience that he is looking for a reaction." Which was where Legolas had learned to perfect his non-reaction.

...

Kili wasn't sure he believed him. He thought that Thranduil would delight in informing Thorin that his nephews had been perfectly well-behaved little servants. He remained undecidedly still for a while, before sliding off the edge of the bed and landing on his feet. He moved towards him and his expression took a stonier look.

...

Legolas had assumed that his father would tell Thorin something no matter the outcome. Which would be more palatable for the dwarf king? That his nephews had taken this business maturely, or that they had kicked and screamed the entire way? Legolas paused to hide a dagger on himself, and then he guided the dwarf out into the hall. Through the network of winding hallways, they eventually came to the Great Hall, where long banquet tables had been set up. He leaned to murmur into Kili's ear, "I'll see if you might be assigned to wine duty. You'll merely have to stand there and refill goblets when they look empty." Why was Legolas taking pity on him? Hadn't he been irritated and jealous not long before? It was because despite all of it, Legolas had a good heart in there.

...

Kili shivered a little at the voice in his ear and turned his head to look at him as he finished. He didn't understand Legolas' motives and that confusion flitted briefly over his face, though it quickly turned unreadable once more. It did genuinely seem as if he had no ill will towards him, which was surprising considering just who he was. It really appeared as if he was just satisfying his father's whims and nothing more. He was not pleased with the idea of wine duty, but he didn't argue it this time and instead gave a nod of agreement. He looked around the room and took in the way it was set up. His eyes grazed the surface of the tables and he was casually spying for any instruments he could sneak away.

...

Legolas noticed where the dwarf's eyes had gone, but he didn't do more than give him a warning glance. He went to talk to a tall elf standing near the door, speaking in quiet Elvish with him. The elf nodded and gestured Kili over, and before long he was situated by the wall, with a bottle of wine in hand. The feast was soon started, with the guests all seated before Thranduil made his grand entrance. Everyone was magnificently turned out in their finest clothes, and the table was covered in food. Legolas had already motioned a servant over and asked them to send a selection back to his chambers, as well. He wanted to see Kili fed, and knew there might be a great deal left over. He was soon seated at the table on his father's right side, making polite conversation.

...

It really wasn't like him to be so hateful, he was such a friendly and inquisitive person. He never really had trouble making friends and he easily bonded with strangers over shared stories. In spite of himself, he couldn't help but take in all the elves with some degree of fascination, though he still did so with a bit of a glare. He leaned against the wall, holding the wine, and after a while, when it seemed no one was looking, he took a sip of it himself. He found it more or less pleasing. It would've been easy for him to just stand aside and ignore the emptying goblets, but that also meant not approaching the table. If he was going to get his hands on anything, he needed to, so eventually he sucked it up and moved to refill a couple of goblets. When the opportunity seemed to present itself, he reached for a silver utensil and slipped it away beneath his clothing casually.

...

Naturally, Legolas made note of the items that disappeared into the dwarf's clothing. Even among elves, the prince had particularly keen eyes, and it was difficult to put something past him. Thranduil seemed dreadfully amused at the way the dwarf was dressed, and sent off one of the elven staff to find clothing for his dwarf as well. He wanted them both to be in high style. Mostly because he doubted the dwarven king would appreciate seeing his people in the garb of the elves.

Legolas kept a brave face throughout the feast, although he found it quite tedious. He disliked making small talk, and navigating the complex niceties of the elven court. He was pleased with Kili, though, for keeping his mischief to a minimum. He felt a grudging respect for him, for that.

Tauriel came and went, seeing to the security of the event, and Legolas felt that prickle of irritation at the way her eyes lingered on the dwarf.

...

Though the objects that Kili were taking could have been used as crude weapons, he had no intention of attempting such a thing. No, he was taking things on the hope that one of them would be useful as a lock pick. He would figure out a way to sneak them to his kin and hope it'd be of some use to them. If Nori couldn't figure out a way to pick the locks of their cells, then it simply wasn't possible. By the time he was satisfied, he'd taken a handful of things that were now creatively tucked into his trousers and even tunic. Kili ignored Thranduil, though it was incredibly temping to take the bottle and just pour it over his head. To do so would risk losing everything he'd taken, however, so he resisted.

Kili had been hoping to see Tauriel and had been disappointed when she was not in attendance, though it was not surprising. When she did step in, Kili took note immediately...the flash of her distinctive red hair drew his attention naturally. His expression warmed and he smiled for the first time since stepping into the hall. He'd overfilled the wine goblet he'd been refilling and had instinctively apologized to the elf, not even thinking about it, as distracted as he was. He was disappointed when she left, but felt in a better mood for the rest of the feast.

...

Oh, that smile Kili gave her was irritating, wasn't it? By the time the feast was over, Legolas was in a rather foul mood. He eventually informed his father and those around him that he was retiring for the evening, and stood. He gestured for Kili to follow him, and made his way back to his bedchambers in relative silence. When they returned to the room, however, Legolas invoked the collar immediately, and while his was in a prone position, those slender hands slid under his clothes to draw out one after another of the stolen objects, piling them on a nearby table wordlessly. That done, he released him and turned to stride to his wardrobe once more, removing the circlet to return it to its place.

"You must be hungry," he finally said, a little stiffly, with a nod towards the table where a tray of food from the feast was situated. Breads as light as air, desserts that featured berries from this realm, everything rather delicate as was the elven way.

...

Kili cried out in surprise when the weight of the color forced him to the ground and the violating fingers took away everything he'd stolen. He felt the weight leave him and quickly scrambled up to his knees, glaring at the elf. He glanced over at the food that had been laid out. Then he rose to his feet and defiantly stomped over to the table he'd set the utensils on and grabbed one. With it in hand, he moved over to the table and stabbed one of pastries with it. Rather than lift it to his mouth, he drew his hand back and folded his arms, "I'm not going to eat until they feed my kin something more substantial than bread."

...

Legolas rather calmly reached back to unwind the braids that decorated his hair, ignoring the stomping footsteps. He sounded like he was a rampaging toddler. He drew off the outer robe he was wearing, replacing it in the closet, and leaving him in the more comfortable under tunic, which was a thin, soft fabric of a pale, silvery white. He glanced at him at those defiant words. "There is nothing more substantial in the elvenlands than bread. Have you never heard of Lembas bread? They are being fed something closely related." Lembas bread was only very rarely given to non-Elves, but the variation of it that was given to prisoners was meant to be just as filling. "Would you have them fed pastries? Miruvor? They are imprisoned, not guests at an inn." Legolas did not seem very moved by this threat. If Kili was hungry, he imagined that he would eat. The prince was not moved by threats or ultimatums.

...

Kili gave a snort, "Am I not a prisoner too?" He was just angry that the elf had taken everything he'd snuck away. "You stringy elves might benefit from meat in your diet. Give me that bow of yours and I'll show you what proper food is."

...

"You are a prisoner. But I've no access to the bread served in the dungeons, so I am afraid you will have to make do with this," Legolas responded. He knew why the dwarf was upset. He also knew that he had allowed his own ire to drive him to use the collar, when he knew he would have been able to simply demand the items back. He had been lashing out in his irritation. "We occasionally will eat meat," Legolas responded. "The deer found in these woods are especially fine. But were I to allow you to attempt hunting here, I imagine you might simply end up showing a spider what proper food is."

...

"If your people could take care of your lands, the spiders wouldn't be an issue, would they?" he snapped back. He looked back at the food, but his hunger had faded with how frustrated he was. He moved away from the table and sat back down on the bed, having taken to claiming it. He didn't know what else to do with himself and would've honestly preferred to be back in the prison.

...he should've just poured wine all over Thranduil.

...

That made him prickle with irritation again. "You would be wise to hold your tongue regarding matters of which you have no knowledge." He spat back at him, turning to tug off the heavily ornamented boots he had chosen to go with the robes. "A darkness has taken hold of this wood. As fast as we kill the spiders, more come to replace them."

...

Kili just gave a derisive smile, "Colored me surprised you have no allies to help with your situation." Though it seemed that Thorin's bitterness had been engrained into his mind, the truth was that it was the only thing that Kili knew to throw into his face. He knew nothing else of these people. The stories he'd heard of them as a dwarfling had always been infused with solemn anger and betrayal. He was just retorting what he'd grown up hearing, for he had nothing else in his arsenal.

...

Legolas shook his head. "We have allies in all the elvenfolk, but this is not a matter to concern them with. Not yet. While we are able to control it, it is our problem." They were at least controlling the population of the spiders, if not wiping them out entirely. He gave him an assessing look. "I imagine all you know about us is what you have been told." He observed. "And I imagine those doing the telling think rather poorly of my kind." Legolas was nothing if not observant. Kili's retorts seemed tainted with bitterness. Truthfully, Legolas was not any better off. His people had had limited contact with the dwarves, and that ignorance of their kind bred stereotypes and broad assumptions about them.

...

Kili just rolled his eyes and looked away, shaking his head to himself. "You're right and I've found that you lot are more than living up to your reputations." Actually, that wasn't true. It was Thranduil that was living up to the stories he'd been told. The other elves were just doing as they were told, which was only to be expected. He wasn't all that fond of Legolas, but he certainly wasn't as bad as he could've been, and it was clear to anyone that looked at Kili that he admired Tauriel's skill and beauty. No, these elves really weren't so awful, if not a bit stuffy.

...

Legolas sighed. "If you aren't going to eat, let's go." He stood and walked to the door, waiting for Kili to follow. He walked barefoot through the halls, leading him this time to the vast bathing chambers. The ceilings were as vaulted and impressive as the rest of the palace, and the chambers were filled with a variety of large pools. The place was lit with lanterns that hung from sconces on the wall, filling the chambers with a soft, warm light. The pools were fed by the purest of springs, some hot springs and some pleasantly cool. The darkness of the forest had not yet tainted the waters that bubbled up from the earth. At this hour of the night, the baths were deserted.

...

Kili followed just to get out of the room, though he kept a wide breadth between them as they walked. He looked around the bathing chambers and in spite of himself, he was rather impressed and it showed in his expression. He approached one of the pools and looked down into it, happy to see that this one, at least, didn't appear to be all that deep. He toed off his boots and dipped a foot into it to test the temperature. It was pleasantly warm and Kili felt the urge to just indulge in a way that he hadn't allowed himself t with the food. He glanced back at Legolas, a little questioning...he wasn't sure if he was going to stick around or give him privacy.

...

Legolas had turned his back, and was already disrobing next to one of the neighboring pools. This one was deeper, which would suit his taller frame better. Besides, he doubted the dwarf wanted to share a pool, though it was common practice for the elves to do so. It was considered a social activity, with very little bashfulness about things such as nudity. It was perhaps a strange aspect among such a stiff and stuffy race, that they were so open about some parts of their life. He carefully folded his tunic and set it aside, and his leggings and underthings soon joined it, before he slid into the pool, sighing as the warmth surrounded him. He needed this. Stress had wound his muscles as tight as the string of his bow.

...

Kili was surprised to see him undressing and wound up staring at his entirely naked frame, noticing how graceful he looked. It was so different than the hearty frames of his people. He looked away when Legolas slipped into the water. His race also wasn't shy about nudity, though it was generally only acceptable in bathing or dressing. He removed his own clothing and left it in a rumpled pile on the ground. He slipped into the pool and his eyes drifted shut as the soothing water encased his dirty body.

...

Legolas soaked a little in the pool, and then his gaze drifted to rest on the dwarf. He moved to the side of his own pool and eyed the various bottles of coloured glass that were arranged there. He chose an amber-coloured one, and then tossed it so it splashed into Kili's pool. It bobbed back to the top innocently. "Try that. It ought to help lift some of the dirt from the road." Legolas informed him, chin resting on a folded arm that rested in turn along the side of the pool as he watched him.

...

Kili startled from the sudden splash and shot him a look. He reached for the bobbing bottle and opened it to take a tentative smell. It was distinct and pleasant, though not something he favored. He preferred the smell of the forest, of leather and iron. Still, he'd take it. "Thanks." He poured some onto his hand and then started to scrub his skin. Immediately, he skin started to lighten from the light layer of dirt that had been ground into it. He moved into a shallower part of the pool so the water dropped to his waist so he could scrub his chest.

...

Legolas had tried to choose one of the less flowery scents for him. This one had a pleasant musk, and a kind of earthy smell, which was the closest he could think of for what a dwarf should smell like. Despite knowing he should turn around again, Legolas just continued watching. He really was fascinating, wasn't he? By all rights, he should be as narrow and hairless as a child, with that height. But here he was, muscular, and with hair on his chest and trailing lower. He wondered if it was a soft hair, or a coarse hair, and then wondered why he was wondering. "Are dwarves born with weapons in hand? You are quite broad, for your height." He wasn't calling him fat, just making note of his shoulders.

...

It felt really good to have the dirt released from his skin. Though he didn't mind the feeling of the earth, but it was a relief for his body to be able to breathe. After lightening, it turned a bit pink under his attentions. He glanced over at him, realized he was looking at him, and then down at himself. He laughed, "Our babes are rather strong and lively." He gestured over at him, "We're strong in the torso, but you look like you could be snapped in half." His voice was light and teasing.

...

That earned him another hint at a smile. Definitely amused at that response. "Elves are quite flexible," He responded, voice rich with an amusement that had not entered it before. "We bend, not break." Elves were more built for their agility and speed, and their natural gift with magic could not be equaled. And Legolas, certainly, was quite flexible. He was known to bend backwards, almost parallel with the ground to avoid arrows and projectiles.

...

"And I'd say that we don't break, but bruise," he smiled, playing on his words. There were not sturdier bones than those in dwarves. They could fall from incredible heights and take iron blows and only their flesh would be damaged. To break their bones required incredible force and so when it did happen, it unimaginably painful for the dwarf in question.

...

That earned him an actual laugh, though the prince turned his head to muffle it in the bend of his own arm. Legolas was one who laughter did not come easily to. There was usually too much pressure, too much need to be responsible as the only heir to the woodland throne. It was only in quiet moments like this that he felt the freedom to show a little emotion. Besides, Kili like this was charming, and made him forget a little that he was supposed to dislike him. "I don't doubt it. A sturdy folk."

...

Kili lifted his brows a little, clearly taking that as a compliment and so it was an unexpected thing to hear. He moved to the edge of the pool and set his hands on the edge of the side to push himself out. Sitting there, he grabbed the bottle and poured a little more into his hand and started to scrub his legs. He did have a few small scratches from his tumble with the spiders, but he was actually in decent shape. "Think this is my favorite room I've seen here." He commented aloud, as he washed himself.

...

Legolas eventually turned, finding a spot to sit near the edge, to soak. He leaned his head back against the side, shutting his eyes. "One of my favorites. And the library." He agreed. "The gardens are particularly pleasant as well, though less frequented, with the spiders growing bolder." He spoke with his eyes closed, just relaxing as the steam rose into the air around him.

...

After he scrubbed between his toes, he sank back into the water and, after undoing the braid, started in on his hair. He allowed himself to dip completely under and when he broke the surface, he spoke up, "The library of Erebor is said to be gigantic room of carved stone stacked with endless shelves scrolls." Writing was not something many common dwarves did, but history was of utmost importance to them so they took careful records of everything. Ori was a bit of an exception and he was rarely seen without his journal that he both wrote and drew in. Kili was dragging his nails through his messy locks as he talked, though he was only repeating what he himself had heard, since he never seen his home.

...

"It must be a sight to behold." He had opened his eyes at that, and looked over, interested despite his initial misgivings. For Legolas, who had seldom ventured beyond the borders of Mirkwood, all of the outside world was of interest. He dreamed of travelling Middle Earth someday, though he had no way of knowing the circumstances under which he would someday do so.

...

Kili shut his eyes, letting his imagination take over as he always had. He could picture it in his mind, though the real thing was likely far more grand than anything he could conjure. "I hope so," he spoke softly, more to himself than anything. They were so close to the mountain...he craved to see the place he would have grown up if it hadn't been for the dragon.

...

"Where have your people been living?" He asked curiously. He knew of some other settlements, but not the entirety of them, he was sure. He sat up on the edge of the pool eventually, growing rather overheated in the water. He squeezed the water out of his hair and draped it over one shoulder, letting his feet still dangle in the water.

...

Kili dipped under the water a final time to rinse his hair and deemed himself finished when he surfaced. He ruffled his hair so it wasn't plastered to his head and looked over at him as he leaned against the edge of the pool and just relaxed, "The Blue Mountains to the West."

...

"What are they like?" There was definite curiosity there, which the prince was masking by trying to ask casually. But he could picture them on a map he had been studying since his youth. He had no idea what it might be like beyond what was on paper, though. He glanced over and gave an amused little smirk. "There you are. I could barely see you, under all that grime."

...

Kili smiled. "Nothing wrong with a healthy coating of dirt," he argued, though conceded, "It does feel rather nice to bathe in more than a cold river." He slid out of the pool and sat on the edge like before, his feet swinging and swishing the water slowly. He considered his first question, unsure of how much he wanted to tell this the elf. "It's a cold place...even in summer's rays it was only ever warm. There forests were thick and rugged, but filled with more vermin than anything." He gave a slight shrug, "The mines ran deep into the mountain, but-..." he trailed off. The dwarves were a secretive race and they did not share their secrets with others. He offered nothing more, not wishing to speak of the poverty his people had faced there.

...

Legolas was absolutely eating up those words. He thought he might like to see such a place someday. He eventually stood and went to retrieve one of the folded towels that were stored nearby. He would dry himself, and then reach for his clothing once more, drawing the garments on. He would bring a towel over to the other man as well, setting it by the pool he was sitting near.

...

Kili saw what he was doing and turned his eyes away, focusing on his feet in the water below him. He just wanted to get out of this place. To free the others so they could be on their way. Durin's Day was approaching and they didn't have the time to linger. When the towel was finally set near him, he shifted to grab it and started to dry himself and then stood to finish the job. He moved to where he'd left the borrow clothes piled and pulled them back on.

...

Legolas started leading him back to his bedchambers, but he took the scenic route, so he could see more of the place. Legolas loved when it was like that, abandoned with everyone else asleep. There were guards here and there, but generally, they had the place to themselves. He let him look into the library, and a couple of other rooms, before they finally made it to his bedchambers. He would then cross and find the loose tunic that he normally slept in, though he still paired it with leggings. He might have preferred to sleep nude, but it was not practical, when he needed to be ready to defend the kingdom at a moment's notice.

...

Kili had rather enjoyed the little tour he was given and if he'd been allowed to really look around freely, he might find that he actually quite liked what this place had to offer. He was curious just how big it was and what else there was to be found. When they returned to Legolas' chambers, he stood unsure and shifted his weight a few times. "I don't suppose there's any chance I'll be sent back to the prison..."

...

"Not until my father's had his fill of this, I'd imagine. But he won't draw it out. He...gets bored fairly easily." His father could seem terribly fickle at times, he was sure. But he also knew that he was wise when he cared to be, and a dedicated ruler. He crossed to the bed, drawing down the coverlet and climbing in.

...

Kili frowned a little to himself, not wishing to be away from the others for the night. This would be the first night on the journey he wouldn't be in the same place as the others. The first night spent without knowing his brother was right there. At least in the prison, he'd be able to hear their snores. He also wasn't sure what to do with himself. The bed was now taken so he didn't want to approach it. "So where do I sleep then?"

...

Legolas sat up and glanced around the room. "The lounge?" he guessed. There was a chaise lounge-esque piece of furniture against wall, and it was quite plush. "There are extra blankets on the shelf in the wardrobe." He seemed unsure if that would be a comfortable place for him to sleep. But what else could he do, short of offering his bed?

...

He looked over and gave a small shrug and nod. It was better than the floor, but he was pleased that he wasn't being told to fend for himself. He moved over to the wardrobe and had to reach blindly on the high shelf for the blankets he spoke of. He tugged one down and moved towards the lounge. He climbed onto it and pulled the blanket over him, looking quite small on it.

...

Legolas, surprisingly, didn't even make some sarcastic comment about Kili's height, and how well the lounge suited him. He was just pleased that it looked comfortable. He leaned and snuffed the lantern, letting darkness fall over the room.

...

Kili laid there for a long time in silence, unable to think of anything but the others and the fact that they needed to get out of here. He didn't know where Fili was and he imagined that Ori was miserable. He had to try to do something to get the others out of here so after a while, when he felt pretty certain that the elf had to be asleep, he slowly slipped off the lounge. His footsteps were unusually light for a dwarf, as he had an agility and quickness that wasn't seen in many of his kin. It came with his all his time spent with a bow in hand, stalking the forests of the Blue Mountains to hunt for food. He snuck over to where Legolas had piled the stolen objects from the feast and he looked over them for the one that looked the most useful. He carefully plucked it up and slid it into his trousers. He didn't know how he was going to sneak through the halls, but he was just taking it one step at a time. He started towards the door, but became distracted by Legolas' bow hung on the wall. He paused and looked at it, curious. It looked a bit different than the bows he'd seen on the elves in Rivendell. He shifted his weight undecidedly and even though he ought to just go to the door and out, he found himself pressing his luck to move closer to it and reaching for it to pull it off the wall.

...

When the dwarf's fingertips were inches away from that bow, there was that familiar elven phrase to invoke the collar, which proceeded to drag the dwarf to the floor. "Going somewhere?" Came that voice, husky from sleep. Truthfully, though the footsteps were soft, Legolas was a light sleeper, and had extremely good hearing. It was hard to get something past him. He sat up slowly, stretching.

...

The moment he felt the weight and crumpled to the floor, he was cursing himself for not just leaving. He didn't know how long the elf had been awake, but he was convinced he could've made it if he hadn't taken the detour. The frustration he felt had him struggling fruitlessly for several moments, before he went limp. "Wasn't sure if I should just relieve myself in the corner," he replied sarcastically.

...

"And you needed my bow for that?" He asked, a hint of amusement actually entering his voice at that lame explanation. Light filled the room as he lit the lantern beside the bed, and he looked to find Kili crumpled on the floor beneath the bow. Just as he had thought. He spoke the release phrase, and when he got up, he crooked a finger at him. "Come here. If you cannot be trusted to sleep on your own, you can sleep here, where I can keep watch." He patted the other side of the bed. It was large enough that they ran little chance of touching, but closer than the lounge, anyway.

...

Kili pushed himself up to his knees and twisted to look at him, his expression incredulous. "You're not being serious." There was no way he exactly wanted to share his bed. He could just chain him to the post of it and leave him in the floor to be done with it. It was just too...accommodating. He slowly stood up, but was too wary to take a step closer.

...

Legolas sighed. "I am being quite serious. It is not the ideal situation, I agree, but I cannot have you slipping off like that. Surely this is more comfortable than the alternative." The alternative either being chains or another cell. Or, let the collar take care of it. He pulled the coverlet aside and gave him an expectant look.

...

There was a beat of silence that was then filled by a sigh. He'd just have to try something else later...he wasn't giving up until they were all out of this forsaken place. He comforted himself with the fact that he'd managed to steal back one of the utensils and that it'd gone unnoticed. He moved to the bed and crawled onto it and beneath the covers, feeling rather uncomfortable as he did so. He grumbled a little and settled on his side, his back to the elf so he could pretend he wasn't there.

...

Satisfied, Legolas stretched back out on his back. There was still plenty of room between them. Legolas was still rather stiff as well, uncomfortable at having him even that close, but what other choice was there that he could make in good conscience? He shut his eyes, but did not allow himself to drift off until he was certain that Kili was asleep.

...

The bed really was incredibly comfortable...possibly the most he'd ever been on. That, compounded on exhaustion, ensured that he fell asleep startlingly fast. When his body relaxed, he wound up rolling onto his back and snoring softly.

...

That snoring surprised him a little. Elves, as a rule, were not the most likely creatures to snore. But after a while, it became strangely soothing. He was lulled to sleep by the noise, finally relaxing in slumber.

...

He could feel a source of warmth near to him and in his sleep, his naturally sought it. Normally, he slept close to his brother, usually wrapped around each other in some way or another. It was only natural for him to shift closer to it, so he rolled over to his side as he adjusted and he reached blindly towards it. His hand brushed Legolas' side and then he stretched his arm to rest on his torso. The warmth he was rewarded with brought a smile to his face in his sleep.

...

Legolas slept rather soundly...until he felt an arm curl around him. Those eyes blinked right open, and after they had adjusted to the darkness, he turned his head to find the dwarf far closer than he had been when he had fallen asleep. He almost was tempted to shove him off, but...that smile. He didn't have the heart to punish him for something he had done in his sleep. And...it was quite warm, wasn't it? And so, eventually, he just drifted off to sleep again, his hand coming to rest lightly against the dwarf's back.

...

Kili had never naturally been an early riser, but he'd trained his body to getting up early for hunting in the Blue Mountains. His time on the road Thorin's Company only reinforced that behavior. He'd learned to take whatever sleep he could get. Honestly, he hadn't been able to sleep quite so comfortably in some time, so wound up sleeping beyond the break of dawn, which was a pleasantry he hadn't had in some time. Even so, he eventually started to rouse and grew aware of the warm body he was holding onto. He gave a little grumble, "Fee." He didn't like waking up before his brother and always made a point to rouse him whenever he himself awoke. He cracked bleary eyes to look at him and then realized something was very wrong. Though there was blonde hair, it wasn't the familiar lion mane he was use to. No, there were slick long locks and pointed ears. Kili stiffened as everything came back to him and he realized he'd cuddled with the elven prince throughout the night. He instinctively started to jerk back, but forced himself to still, not wanting to wake him.

...

Legolas had never been one to sleep later than sunrise, really. He was often up before they changed out the guards. But here he was, deep asleep and feeling warmer than he ever did in bed. He stirred slightly at the sound of a voice beside him, but instead of snapping awake the way that he normally would have, he found himself burrowing closer, nuzzling his face in against the dwarf's neck. He wouldn't stir until some time later, and when he did, he blinked sleepily at the dwarf. And then he remembered. And actually blushed. Legolas never blushed. But apparently this situation called for it.

...

His eyes widened and he went somehow even more rigid when Legolas nuzzled against his neck. He had no idea how to handle this situation as it was so incredibly bizarre. He wanted to extract himself, but felt like it would be a terrible idea to wake him while they were...tangled. Unfortunately, he really didn't have any choice in the matter, because eventually he woke naturally and he was face to face with a blushing elf. Kili blinked at him and then finally drew back, his expression apologetic but also curious.

...

Legolas was at a loss for words. Finally, he just shrugged, and murmured, "Good morning. No one told me dwarves latched onto you whilst asleep." Which only flustered him more to voice, so he started sliding out of the bed, and fled to the safety of his wardrobe, where he could set to selecting the familiar green and brown clothes that helped him blend so into the forest.

...

A brow lifted, "You're one to talk about latching." He couldn't remember that he'd started it, but he'd woken to Legolas' arm around him in return, so it seemed rather mutual to him. He had a pretty good idea of what had happened, though. It was why he'd thought it was his brother initially. He crawled out of the bed himself, already in his clothing. He ruffled his hair a little, but otherwise just let it be messy. There really wasn't much he could do with it, anyways.

...

Legolas was in his clothes in no time, and spent a little time to weave his customary braids into his hair. He had his quiver and knives back in place, and after snagging his bow from the wall, he nodded towards the door. "Come. We'll find breakfast in the kitchen, and then you can join me on patrol." Tauriel would surely rib him about being late. He never slept in.

...

Having turned down food the night before, his stomach gave a pathetic growl at the mention of food. He was much more agreeable to eating and actually hastened a little to join him. It didn't even occur to him that Fili had been stationed there, the idea of filling his stomach distracting him. As they walked, he glanced at Legolas' back to his bow again, still curious about it. He could kick himself for taking the time to look at it the night before, but the truth was he wanted to get a good look at it so he could compare it to the ones he'd seen.

...

Legolas caught sight of the glances the dwarf was giving his bow, and his lips actually quirked in amusement. "I'll let you have a look after we eat." He informed him gently. He could appreciate someone's interest in his bow, since he was as proud of it as he could be about anything. It was his pride and joy. He navigated the hallways until they arrived in the kitchen, and what he found gave him pause. Was that a bruise on the other dwarf's face?

...

Kili startled a little from his staring and then he grinned a little. "I'd show you mine, but I'm pretty sure your guards have it locked away with all of our weapons." When they entered the kitchen, his eyes immediately caught sight of his brother and his expression brightened, "Fili!"

Fili, hearing his name, looked at him, but his expression was a bit more appalled, seeing his brother looking pampered and in elvish clothing. Kili noticed how ragged he looked with a nasty bruise over his eye and immediately he was alarmed and rushing over to close the distance. He took his brother's face into his hands, cupping his cheeks, and looked at him in furious concern, "Fee, what happened to you?"

Fili stepped back from him, looking past him at Thranduil's son, who clearly had been put in charge of his brother with a dark scowl. "I'm fine. What happened to you?" he demanded, put off by his pristine appearance.

...

Legolas' gaze went immediately to the tall, blonde elf who had been overseeing Fili the night before. He was outraged. Whatever the dwarf had been doing, it could not have warranted that. The other elf, however, did not notice that it was the prince who had arrived with the other dwarf. All he seemed to notice was the dwarf, who was being overly familiar with his charge. He grabbed him by the snuff of his neck, arched eyebrows drawing together in rage. "You overstep yourself, dwarf," the other elf hissed. "Have you forgotten that you are a prisoner?" And up went the elf's hand, clearly meaning to lay into them both.

"It is you that have forgotten yourself," Legolas' voice cut in, right before his hand encircled that raised wrist and jerked him away from the dwarves. "Do you imagine your king might commend you for mistreating this one? Have you lost your senses? They were meant to serve, not be tortured."

The elf sputtered out apologies, explanations, eyes wide at being confronted by the prince. Legolas was having none of it.

"Do you understand who you have before you? Your stupidity has endangered the diplomatic foothold of your king. You have taken liberties that he shall hear of. Guard!" he called sharply, and there was a flurry of footsteps as three of them hurried in. Legolas shoved the elf towards them. "Take him to the king. Explain that he has abused his charge."

...

Kili could tell that whatever had happened to his brother, it hadn't been good. He'd so rarely ever seen such hostility in his eyes. He glanced down at himself, unable to believe he'd indulged and given into these elves while his brother was being beaten.

He was jerked back suddenly and found himself staring up at an angry elf. Before he could even react, Fili had thrust himself forward and shoved Kili aside, to take the blow for him, but it became unnecessary when Legolas stepped in and reprimanded him.

Kili had grabbed onto Fili's arm and they were both watching the exchange, Kili's eyes upset and Fili's mistrustful. When the elf in question was dragged away, Kili pulled his brother around to face him and reached up to brush the corner of his eye gently, "What were you doing?"

Fili winced, but didn't try to draw away this time, "More than you, it looks like." It looked like he'd just been going along, which he couldn't believe. He was so disappointed in his brother and he hated that, deep down, a part of him wasn't surprised. He'd been too fond of the elves of Rivendell. "These elves aren't like your friends in Rivendell, Kili. They've no virtue, no decency. How could you serve them?"

Kili's eyes widened, astonished and hurt by the suggestion, "Fee, I've not. I'm trying-..." Not hard enough, it seemed. "I'm sorry, I never would-... I'd never betray uncle."

Fili sighed, knowing that he did speak true. Kili meant that with all his heart, he simply wasn't the brightest of dwarves. If Thorin saw him as he was, he'd be even more disgusted than Fili was and that was even following his horrible treatment all night. He glanced over at the elf prince, that dark look entering his eyes again, "Send us back to our cells, elf. I will not stand for this treatment a moment longer. Nor will I have you corrupting my brother."

...

Legolas seemed outwardly calm, but one look at those blue eyes said that inside, he was absolutely seething. He could not even argue with Fili's assessment of the elves here, if this was the way he had been treated. He watched the guards drag him off, and then finally turned his head to look at the dwarves.

He managed to keep his cool at those words. "I'm afraid my hands are tied, until my father decides this is through. You have my word that it was never his intent for you to be treated in this manner, however," he informed him earnestly. He did not comment on the corrupting statement, since he was unsure how that was even the case. It was simply a change of clothes that were not caked with road dust, after all.

...

Kili frowned and looked down, not arguing against his brother's demand, nor his wording. He didn't see the way Fili's chest lifted or the way his hands curls into fists, but he heard the words he spit, "You think your word means anything to me?" Like with Kili, there something bitter in his voice, but there was more to his anger, with all he'd experienced the night before.

Kili had never been taught Khuzdul, as it was something that was only passed on when dwarves came of age and he was a few years shy of that, but he didn't have to know what his brother was saying to know he was cursing out Legolas in their mother tongue.

...

"I imagine it would not," Legolas responded in a cool manner. Carved of ice, just like that. "But all the same, I do not give it lightly." It perhaps spoke volumes of Legolas' displeasure with the other elf's conduct, that he simply allowed the dwarf to abuse him with those words. Clearly, he was being cursed at, though he did not know what he was saying. His gaze briefly went to rest on Kili, before he glanced pointedly away from the two of them. "If you would allow me, I might lessen the discomfort of your injury." To offer healing was no small gesture, especially when it was the prince himself who would be offering the healing.

...

Kili didn't know what to think of this, there were so many emotions bubbling in him. Strangely, there something underneath all of them that didn't make sense. It flashed when he looked up and met Legolas' gaze. There was a hint of betrayal in his dark eyes, though it made little sense for it to be there. Not only was this not Legolas' fault, but he barely knew the elf prince. Yet it was his people that had treated his brother so and he'd grown strangely comfortable in his short time in his presence. When Legolas looked away, his eyes lowered again and he tightened his grip on his brother's arm.

Though the elf had only helped alleviate his situation, Fili wasn't having it. It didn't matter to him what courteous offer it was, he would not accept his assistance. "I am not delicate, elf. I can handle a black eye."

"Fili." the brunette dwarf pulled on his brother's arm, so he'd face him. He noticed that his braids were falling out of his mustache and without speaking he lifted his hands to pull out the beads and unweave the hair. His brother seemed to visibly calm from this gesture and Kili's skilled fingers carefully re-braided each by memory, as his eyes were fixed on his brother's. It was a gentle moment that was followed by their foreheads pressing together when Kili finished...there were no words needed.

...

"So be it," Legolas responded, and turned to the tables that were arranged around the kitchen. On the end of one, as was the custom, a few platters were heaped high with food, for the guards that needed to move quickly out on patrol. And Legolas, of course. Mostly pastries of a sort, stuffed with various fillings, such as the local berries, or cheeses that the elves fashioned themselves. Legolas found his favorite, which was stuffed with berries and sweetened with honey. Apparently he was finished with being cursed at, so he was going to move on with breakfast.

As the two brothers shared their moment, Legolas basically ignored them. Letting them have their privacy. And somewhere, deep inside, Legolas found himself jealous. He had never known such a closeness with a person. His father had been as affectionate as elves could be, during his childhood, but he had no siblings to share such a bond with.

...

The moment was unfortunately cut short, however. Two of the guards that Legolas had summoned returned to the kitchen with orders to bring Fili to the king. They commanded him to follow and Kili knew immediately this probably wasn't going to be good. He held tight to his brother, "You'll have to take me too." He didn't want to be away from Fili again and if he were going to be sent back to the prison, he wanted them to go back together.

The guards simply said that only Fili had been summoned and stepped forward to take him by the arm. Fili did not resist, though he jerked away them and told them to keep their hands to themselves. He looked back to Kili, frowning a little, "I will have us sent back to the others, Kee." He was basically telling him to just stand aside and wait. With that, he moved out of the kitchens with the guards, standing tall in spite of everything.

Kili was stung at the dismissal and watched him walk away. He was left alone in the kitchen with Legolas, but his back was turned to him and his eyes fixed on the floor.

...

Legolas watched as the guards separated them, though he called one over and exchanged hushed words in Elvish. When they had gone, Legolas turned to Kili. "The other has been sent back to the cells with your kin. My father will see to your brother himself." He hoped that would bring some comfort, but he doubted it. "In the meantime, eat something. Then we can pass the time in the forest. I imagine it shall be over soon." That was all he could think to say to comfort him.

He took a bite of his own pastry. No sense in starving, just because this entire thing left him with an ill feeling in his stomach.

...

Kili frowned and turned to look at him, "He will draw this out?" He gestured to where his brother had been standing, "My brother has been through enough for your king's whims!" He was so worked up and upset about it.

...

Legolas watched him intently. "He will draw it out as long as he means to. I have no sway over my father. I can speak to the wrongdoing of your brother's previous minder, and seek out his punishment, but anymore than that I cannot do." He responded calmly.

...

Kili stared at him, torn between that strange betrayal he felt and the knowledge that Legolas had taken care of the situation. He eventually just huffed helplessly and looked over at the food. He didn't feel like eating anymore, but his stomach was protesting so he grabbed one of the pastries and frowned down at it.

...

"Just eat," Legolas instructed gently. "It won't do you, your brother, or your kin any good if you're weak with hunger." He had finished his own, and was filling a skin with water, to hang near his quiver. It was thirsty work, out in the forest.

...

He broke off a corner of it and lifted it to his mouth, chewing on it. It tasted good, but he wasn't really enjoying it. He picked at it slowly, not eating hungrily or messily as was normal for him. He was quiet and his cheerful demeanor was entirely absent.

...

Legolas slid his bow mutely across the table to him. An effort to try and cheer him up, it seemed. Legolas was not terribly good at such things, not really. "I thought to take your on patrol with me this morning. Are you fast on your feet, dwarf?"

...

Kili straightened a little when the bow was pushed towards him, but he didn't reach for it immediately. "I am, but I don't see why I should help you." Even if Legolas had meant it more as shadowing than 'help', it was obvious his brother's accusations were ringing in his ears. Really, if he didn't feel so ashamed for his relatively pleasant evening spent with Legolas before, he would've loved the sound of that.

...

"I won't be giving you a weapon, so you would not be helping, exactly. Merely accompanying me." Legolas felt strangely disheartened that whatever progress he had made with the dwarf had been dashed aside. Never mind that he was not entirely sure what kind of progress he wanted to make at all. He was not here to be friends with this man.

...

Kili gave the slightest of scoffs, the implication clearly being that he couldn't be trusted with a weapon. They, of course, were the ones at the mercy of the elves. He just took another bite of the pastry and focused on the bow. It looked similar to the ones in Rivendell, but there were definitely noticeable differences in the designs. He finally reached for it and took it in hand, pulling it up and running his hand over the grooved wood. He gave the bow string a small pluck and then twisted as if to aim it, though it was clearly too large for him. He was obviously rather interested in the weapon.

...

"Does she pass muster?" Legolas inquired, watching him as he handled his precious bow. "I imagine yours might be more built to your height. How does the build differ?" He was curious. Dwarven bows were as foreign to him as any other part of dwarf culture. He snagged another pastry and bit into it, feeling quite hungry this morning, which was surprising for an elf that often seemed as though he might live solely off air.

...

Kili was impressed, though it didn't feel right in his hand, likely due to how large it was. "It's very fine." he agreed, finally setting it back down and pushing it back to him. "My bow is sturdier and strung a little tighter." He gave the smallest of shrugs, "I carved myself when I was younger." He gave a wry little smile, "For all the talents of our weapon smiths, they were besides themselves in making a bow." It was simply not a weapon the dwarves used. Dwalin had lectured him many times when he was young about the honor in seeing the whites in the eyes of the enemy before ending their life, rather than flitting around trees and taking unfair kills like some damnable elf. Eventually the warrior dwarf had given up on Kili, labeling him hopeless. "It's not the best, but it's always flown true for me."

...

He took the bow back when it was pushed toward him. "I imagine yours is quite fine as well." Part of him wanted to see whether they had any smaller bows in the armory, perhaps for the elven children who were still learning. But then he immediately questioned himself. Why did he want to gift this dwarf with a bow? Had he taken leave of his senses? He stood, eventually, after the other man had finished his breakfast. "Will you come with me, then?"

...

He looked at him for a long moment, obviously thinking it over. He was not feeling very fond of him right now and decided to give a compromise that he certainly was in no position to make. "If you let me give your bow a try." In a way, it was forcing Legolas to agree to trust him in return to allow him some give.

...

That made those dark brows arch upwards. Well, wasn't he being a bold one? "Perhaps, if you behave yourself whilst we are on patrol, I shall let you have a go with it." There. Some added incentive for Kili to behave. Legolas began walking backwards to the door, watching him expectantly. "Come along."

...

Kili felt almost like a dog being summoned, the way he was walking. He gave him a skeptical look and started off after him, his arms folded as they left the kitchen.

...

Legolas actually gave him a fleeting hint of a smile before turning and walking properly. He led him out a side entrance, and suddenly they were in the forest. The trees were old. Legolas loved that about them. Their history, their might. He felt like he knew them all, as intimately as he knew any of his friends. "Tauriel will have left on first patrol," Legolas mused aloud. "To avoid the risk of doubling up, we'll take this direction." And off he went. Though he paused to wait for Kili to catch up, it was clear how at home Legolas was here. He was so nimble, scaling roots and swinging under branches with the ease of someone who did it every day. He felt more at home out here than he ever did in those big, cold halls.

...

Admittedly, Kili felt a little uneasy in this forest. It wasn't exactly a nice place and the stifling nature of the air wasn't pleasant. He perked a little at the mention of Tauriel, thinking they might run into her, but Legolas quickly dashed that hope. He followed after the elf, obviously nowhere as agile, but he could hold his own. His feet were quick and precise he kept up with him decently well.

...

Legolas was pleased at the way Kili was keeping up to him. He hadn't expected it, as short as those legs were. As unpleasant as this forest had become, there were still signs of beauty here and there. This place had been glorious once. Legolas remembered it well. But even amidst the growing darkness, there were hints at it. A flower, poking up from under the undergrowth. A creek trickling by. It was there. One just had to know where to look. When they reached a particular area, Legolas slowed. He could hear spidery footsteps above. He put a hand out to halt Kili, and then put a finger to his own lips. He positioned the bow, knocking an arrow to it, and taking aim. Kili was soon treated to a demonstration of Legolas' lightning-quick shots. Three arrows flew, in quick succession, and thump-thump-thump, three spider corpses dropped from the branches overhead.

...

Kili was so focused on keeping up with Legolas, that he was scarcely paying attention to his surroundings. He knew the only reason he was likely being allowed out is that him trying to escape was unlikely with his kin locked up and that even if he tried, he wouldn't get very far. He slowed then stilled entirely when he was told to be quiet. He watched him aim the bow and his brows lifted as the spiders dropped lifeless to the ground in a blink of the eye. "S'that all there is?" His ears were keener than the older dwarves in his company, but he wouldn't be able to hear what the elf could.

...

"For now. They come and go. We try and pick them off as we find them, but it never seems to wipe them out." It was clear that frustrated him. He cocked his head. "One more. Think you can hit it?" He took Kili by the shoulders and eased him into a crouch, pointing out the branch the spider would eventually come to, by Legolas' reckoning. He passed him his treasured bow and an arrow from his quiver.

...

Kili smiled a little, the corner of his lip turning up in a cocky way. "Can I hit it?" he repeated, taking the bow. The bow really was too large for him and it took some adjusting for him to get a good grip on it. He knocked the arrow and aimed it at the branch that Legolas had indicated, the picture of concentration. When the spider actually appeared, Kili held his breath and drew the arrow back, having to pull back a little further than was comfortable, but he released it and it sailed through the air, nailing the spider right through its eyes and dropping it to join Legolas' kills.

...

Legolas' hand came to clap Kili's shoulder in praise as the spider hit the ground. "Excellent. You have very good aim." He praised him, standing. He went to pull the arrows out of the spiders, wiping them clean on the underbrush. No sense wasting good arrows. He replaced them in his quiver, and held his hand out for the bow. "Perhaps I should check the armory for a smaller bow for you. You could join me for target practice. Since I seem to be able to trust you not to use me as the target."

...

The praise alone was enough to perk him. There were few things that put a light into his eyes like archery. It was his greatest skill for he enjoyed it so much, he'd frequently skip out his other lessons to run around the forests of the Blue Mountains when he was younger. "There were some elves in Rivendell who were quite impressed with my shooting." He was in no way telling him as a brag, rather sharing that he'd been delighted and honored that the elves had praised him so. "I spent an afternoon with them practicing in their ranges while we were there." He spoke with great enthusiasm, giving his bow back.

...

"Our ranges are as well-equipped. If the elves of Rivendell were impressed, I should like to see more of what you can do, with a proper bow." He responded, with that slight smile. "I like to visit the ranges occasionally, to keep sharp. Company would be nice." Tauriel sometimes joined him, but she had her guard duties. It was sometimes difficult to drag her away from them. He continued leading Kili through the trees, following no particular path. He simply went where he pleased.

...

Kili smiled, all but forgetting that he needed to be distancing himself from Legolas rather than becoming even friendlier with him. "I'd prefer mine, since I know the feel of it best, but it would be interesting to use an elvish bow." One that he could handle, anyways. He was obviously more than agreeable about joining him for practice.

...

"I'm sure there will be one more suitable to you in size. I'll see what I can do." He obviously couldn't fetch Kili's bow for him. Those had been confiscated, and he doubted he could simply go retrieve it, prince or not. He led Kili on the last leg of their patrol. There was little other disturbance, though he paused now and again to drink from his water skin, and allow Kili to drink as well. Eventually, he led him back to the castle, and went to record their kills in a large book kept outside the guards' quarters.

...

By the time they got back, Kili had decided that the forest wasn't so bad with a guide. It definitely wasn't his favorite by any means, but it was so expansive and the trees so thick and sturdy that it was difficult not to be a little impressed. Though he'd been displeased to have felt like a dog before, the truth was he was trailing after him rather like an excitable pup. His mood had improved drastically by that little adventure and he was curiously watching him write in the book while waiting for whatever was to come next.

...

Legolas wrote with an elegant elvish script that came effortlessly to him. He caught Kili watching, and added his name beside his own. "There," He murmured. "There is your name. You've been written into the history of the Woodland Realm forever. Never has the name of a dwarf been entered into this log." He gave him what was almost a mischievous look. He doubted the others would appreciate what he had done, but it amused him, anyway.

...

Kili looked at him in surprise and then disbelief, "You didn't." He immediately was pressing onto his toes to look closer at the book. He looked at the markings he'd just added, "That's my name?" He didn't recognize the scripting beyond the fact that it was the characteristic elvish marks. He grinned up at him, "I feel like you've just mortally offended some people." He clapped him on the back, clearly pleased.

...

"I did," He responded, rather pleased with himself. Though it rarely reared its head, the elf did have a mischievous streak in him. It pleased him, to think he might be irritating some of the older elves. And delighting some of the more adventurous. "That is." He snagged Kili's hand, and wrote the same marks over the back of his hand. "There. Now you can memorize it, so you can recognize your name in any script." He set the pen down, and straightened up. "I might have done," He agreed. "But the elders need something to be offended about, or things get terribly boring for them."

...

Kili was confused as his hand was taken, but he quickly realized what he was doing and as soon as he finished, he drew his hand in close to his face to look at the marks. He chuckled as the elf went on, "It'd be horribly improper for me to, but I'd show you your name in Khuzdul if I knew it." The dwarves were so secretive about their language that with only rare exceptions, usually furious cursing, they refused to speak it in front of others.

...

That caused Legolas to give him a curious look. "Is it not a dwarven language? How is it that you do not know it?" It was asked innocently, without judgment. Legolas knew all the strains of Elvish, though it was likely that this was because he was a prince. Seldom did elves learn all variations, though it was commonplace to know more than one. He would lead him along through the network of hallways again, pausing outside the armory. "I trust you not to skewer me, but I doubt bringing you in will be accepted by my father. Stay here with Teldir, and I'll let you see a few bows." The elven guard in question gave them a curious look, but nodded.

Legolas disappeared into the armory, and soon returned with three bows of varying sizes, though all three were smaller than his own. "Try these on for size." He suggested, holding them out.

...

Kili gave a little shrug, "To learn Khuzdul is considered a sacred honor and so it's only taught when my people come of age. I am only seventy-seven and I will be of age at eighty." He continued in his explanation as they walked, "All dwarflings are taught Westron as their first speech. It's more useful, since we're not allowed to speak to any but our own in our tongue."

He snickered when Legolas skewering him and gave a little shrug and nod of acceptance when he was told to stay behind. He waited idly for him to return with the different bows. Though Kili was a dwarf and naturally short, he was also of the Line of Durin, who were known for their height. Among the company, he was one of the tallest, save for Dwalin and Thorin. He took each bow in turn, testing them out as if he had an arrow to shoot. He got a feel for each, but ultimately found that he favored the medium sized one of the three. He held onto it and offered the others back. "This one."

...

That made Legolas' lips quirk in amusement. "You are but a child, to my kind." He had guessed that, by his demeanor, but it still amused him, to find that he was so young. "I have seen 1,750 years." He was fascinated to learn about the rules regarding that language, however. The elves were fairly free with their own language. Many might learn it, if they took the time. Few did, however, since it tended to be fairly complex. A few phrases might have been picked up, but few other than elves seemed to become truly fluent.

"A fine choice," He praised him. The wood has just enough flexibility on that one." He handed the other two to the guard, who stepped into the armory to return them.

...

Kili threw him a displeased look, not appreciating being called a child, even if Legolas was just talking to him casually. It'd taken so much convincing for Thorin to allow him on the trip to Erebor, since he was technically not fully mature. Ultimately, Kili was pretty sure it had been Fili telling Thorin that he'd just sneak after them anyways that had him conceding defeat and allowing him along. Then the three of them had to discuss the matter with his mother...a conversation that he wasn't keen on ever repeating.

Kili's brows lifted considerably when the elf prince spoke of his own age. He couldn't even imagine living that long. That was five lifetimes among his kind. Somehow, he wasn't expecting him to be quite so old, though he supposed that in the grand scheme of things, it was nothing to an elf.

With the new bow in hand, he looked at him curiously, "Shall we?"

...

Legolas wound up leading Kili down to the archery ranges, a vast room with various target types available. He quite happily spent the rest of the afternoon there, even making a bit of friendly competition out of it. He taught him what he thought were some valuable tricks, and yes, showed off a little, showing him how he could knock three arrows to his bow at once, and loose them to hit three separate targets. But he was also quite encouraging to Kili, praising him for what he thought were excellent skills with a bow. He was impressed at his skill, truthfully.

By the time dinner rolled around, Legolas had it sent to his room, and simply brought the dwarf there instead. He thought he had likely had his fill of serving, and he hadn't the heart to torment him. He had requested meat for this meal, so they would sup on hearty venison steaks and vegetables grown here in the forest, fiddleheads and mushrooms, sautéed perfectly. Afterward, Legolas leaned back and drained the last of his honey mead, stepping away from the small table that the dinner had been left on. His hands went to unbuckle the straps that held on his quiver and knife sheaths, repeating the ritual of hanging them on those hooks.

...

By the end of their practice, Kili was rather bright faced with pleasure. He'd been blown off his feet by just how talented Legolas was and had done his best to show him his own, self-taught skills. Any time he'd been given a suggestion, he'd taken it to heart because he knew there was no better than he could learn from. When they'd gone back to his room for food, Kili had been pleasantly surprised by the smell of meat in the air. The food had been incredible and he'd eaten heartily and stuffed himself to the point of satisfying discomfort. He'd developed a little pooch in his stomach in that single meal.

When that too was finished, he sat back in the chair that was too large for him and slouched a little, looking a bit blissfully happy with the help of the mead he'd drained. Really, if he ignored the start of the day, which had become increasingly easy, it had ended up being possibly the most pleasant yet since he'd set out on the road. He watched Legolas move away to start to change and then gave himself a little stretch. He was rather tired and as soon as he could convince himself to move, he'd be off to bed.

...

Legolas had been quite amused at how much food could disappear into that small body. He ate about half as much, himself, and still felt quite full. He disrobed to his undertunic, lining his boots up against the wall, and folding his outer clothing neatly. To look at him, one would think he had never been outdoors. His kind seemed to repel the dirt naturally.

He climbed into bed after letting his hair down once more, running his fingers through the silken tresses. He settled in against the pillows, and those blue eyes turned expectantly towards Kili.

...

Kili watched him climb into bed and caught the expectant look. He took it to mean that he needed to get moving as well. Sliding off the chair, he stood up and then paused, glancing between him and the lounge. The blanket he'd pulled out the night before was still strewn over it. He wasn't sure where he was supposed to go, but after their awkward morning together, he figured the bed wasn't going to happen again. He moved towards the lounge, but just before he climbed onto it, he glanced back at the elf briefly.

...

Legolas felt briefly bewildered when Kili got up to go to bed...but...headed for the lounge. Where did he think he was going? He wasn't going to examine for too long why he was so disappointed with this. He'd never admit it, but truthfully, it had been particularly nice, to have another warm body in the bed with him. Certainly, he had had some experience in love and had had brief fumbles with lovers in the past, but seldom did they ever stay behind to actually sleep in his chambers. This was new, and he had found that he had quite enjoyed it.

He schooled his expression into one with an arched brow, and when the dwarf looked over again, he pointedly turned the coverlet down on the side of the bed that the dwarf had occupied before.

...

Kili's eyes dropped to the downturned covers and a mixture of emotions played on his face, starting with clear uncertainly and ending with a hint of pleasure. It was easy to tell himself that last one was due to the fact that the bed was so comfortable. Slowly, he turned his entire body to face him and moved to climb into his bed instead. He wriggled under the covers and rather than face away from him, he laid on his back this time, thinking about the way he'd been wrapped up with Legolas just that morning. It was a little bizarre to think about, seeing as they were enemies and barely knew one another, even though they'd been regarding each other with something closer to friendship.

...

Legolas very nearly preened with pleasure at having changed his direction. Truthfully, the way he had been interacting with him was a very blatant hint at how lonely the elven prince was. Even if he knew he ought to dislike this dwarf, he couldn't help but enjoy his company. "...Didn't think I'd let you sleep over there again, did you? After last night's behavior." he murmured, trying to mask his bashfulness. He settled down against the plush pillows, trying to keep from thinking too hard on what the hell he was doing. He was certain his father would be less than pleased with the notion that he was allowing a dwarf into his bed.

...

He glanced over at him and those he wasn't exactly the brightest dwarf around, he still caught the fact that there was something more to his words. He considered for him a long moment, recognizing that Legolas had been rather kind to him all day. Perhaps he wouldn't declare them friends aloud, but he found that he didn't really mind the idea of it. He thought about it, and, knowing that they'd likely end up close by morning, he decided they might as well enjoy it now. Tentatively, he started to squirm closer to him, until he was pressed lightly to his side. He stilled then, unsure of what Legolas' reaction might be to that small contact.

...

Legolas was a little surprised to find the other man so readily shifting closer to him, and for a few moments, he simply reacted by staying very still indeed, as though afraid he might frighten him away. But then, slowly, one of those arms came to curl carefully around him. He was slow at first, hesitant, but if there was no objection, his arm came to rest more fully against him. His hand lightly gave a comfortable little rub against the other's back, and he gave what was almost a contented little sigh. He reached over with his free hand to turn the dial to snuff the lantern, and they were left in darkness.

...

Even though he was the one to start it, he still a bit surprised for the elf to reciprocate and wrap an arm around him. Feeling the small rub, Kili relaxed fully and slid his own arm over to hold onto him. He was a very affectionate person, as, surprisingly, were many dwarves, but he was a little more clinging than most. It made it easy for him fall into cuddling with his captor and eat up the warmth and comfort it gave him. Just like the night before, there was a small smile on his lips. Obviously whatever ground they'd lost had been regained and then some.

...

Legolas wasn't sure exactly what it meant, that this felt so very right. He decided that examining his motives was a waste of time right now, when he could simply enjoy the warmth, and the rhythm of the dwarf's breathing, and that faint, earthy smell that seemed to be the dwarf's natural scent. Was it strange to notice someone's scent? Legolas didn't know. His hand idly continued rubbing the dwarf's back in soothing circular motions, though those motions began to slow and then stop, as the elf began to drift off to sleep.

...

The rubbing of his back had Kili entirely melted against him. He tucked his face closer to him and by the time Legolas' hand had stilled, Kili's soft snores were filling the room.

...

Legolas woke first that morning, curled close against the dwarf, and feeling so comfortably warm that he was extremely loathe to move. He could not remember the last time he slept so well. Still, that part of him that was still trying to be responsible kept urging him to move. When he saw Kili's sleeping face, however, he couldn't bring himself to wake him by trying to disentangle himself from their blankets. His hand went, instead, to brush lightly through the dwarf's hair as he waited for him to wake. He was fascinated by the texture of it, how different it was from his own straight, silken locks.

...

Kili slept like a log, even more comfortable than he had been the night before with his hunger fully satisfied. When the the elf's finger slide through his hair, the dwarf gave a little grumble and then burrowed his head against him, trying to get more comfortable. "S'too early," he mumbled in a sleepy voice. He was a wonderful hypocrite like that, waking others so he wouldn't have to be awake alone, but whining if he was the one being woken. "Go back to sleep."

...

That earned him a quiet little chuckle. "Lazy," he murmured, voice rich with amusement. Why did it make warmth settle in his chest when the dwarf burrowed closer like that? He thought it was rather sweet, actually. Delicate fingertips went to brush the edge of his jaw, too, fascinated at the rasp of facial hair there. He had never touched a beard before, and he was surprised again at the different texture of that hair from the hair on Kili's head. Dwarves were such strange creatures. He let his hand fall again to rest between the other's shoulder blades, rather than keep bothering him with curious touches.

...

He'd been a little more aware that this wasn't his brother, but hearing the voice still caused everything to slide into place in the front of his mind. He was laying with Legolas and just as that thought occured to him, he felt the gentle brush of his jaw. One of his eyes cracked open and he peeked up at him. When the hand moved away, his other eye opened and lifted his head, but didn't pull away. He was a bit curious about all of this, as elves, particularly these ones, didn't seem so open with one another, much less others.

...

Legolas was rather atypical for an elf, though perhaps not for the younger generation, who were a little more relaxed about such things. In the case of the elven prince, however, curiosity seemed to be the main motivator behind Legolas' actions. He was being faced with something different, something interesting, which was a powerful motivator for one who had spent centuries doing the same old thing, day in and day out. Besides, here in the safety of his bedchambers, he did not have to be as stiff and formal.

...

Kili smiled a little and reached up to pinch a lock of his hair, caught up in their mutual interest. That brought his fingers close to his ear and he couldn't resist brushing the pointed tip of it. He didn't know if such a touch was allowed, but he was fascinated by their differences. He'd never been so close to an elf before. "Why are your ears less pointed than Tauriel's?" he questioned innocently.

...

Legolas' lips quirked in amusement at the touch to his hair. The touch to his ear made a shiver ripple through him, however; they were rather sensitive. The question had him breathing another soft laugh. "Are ears exactly the same shape among all members of your kin?" He seemed amused at the question. Truthfully, her ears were quite large, as well, for her delicate face. He thought it added to her striking beauty, though he knew his father might have disagreed. "It varies, from elf to elf."

...

Kili laughed a little at the simple explanation. He gave a small shrug, "I didn't know if it meant anything." The ears were such a distinctive feature for elves that he didn't think it was a strange question. He poked the tip of it again and then drew his hand back, drawing away and sitting up.

...

Legolas shook his head. "It does not mean anything. If you look at my father's ears, even his are more pointed than my own." He watched him as he sat up, and when he had enough room to do so, sat up as well, giving a slow stretch to arch his back. He slowly shifted toward the edge of the bed, swinging his legs out of it.

...

Kili watched him, but was much lazier about getting a move on. There really wasn't much for him to do, anyways. He didn't even have a proper change of clothing. "So what do we do today?" he asked him, giving his cheek a scratch.

...

"More of the same, I think. Another patrol, perhaps." This was generally how Legolas spent his days, out in the forest. He didn't have to. As a prince, he had the ability to spend each day as he chose. But it was interesting out there, more so than in the halls of the palace, where nothing ever changed. He stood and crossed to his wardrobe, to draw on his clothes.

...

Kili gave a small nod, not sure what else he was expecting. He wondered how repetitive Legolas' days were and thought back to how old he was. Then it occured to him that he didn't know what his brother was doing and his expression grew a little uneasy. He knew he was under Thranduil's command and he couldn't imagine that meant anything good. The Elvenking, who so clearly thought so little of his kin, had put them in this situation, after all.

...

Legolas caught sight of that expression, and felt a prick of sympathy. "Perhaps we might stop by the throne room, and see how your brother is doing?" he suggested. He didn't envy his father, having to deal with the more difficult of the brothers, but he understood how much Kili had to miss him. He worked at braiding his own hair as he waited for a response.

...

Kili was drawn out of his thoughts and looked at the elf prince. "Would your king allow it?" He didn't really notice how he'd not yet called Thranduil his father aloud. He did want to see Fili and would prefer to be at his side, though he already knew that wouldn't be allowed.

...

"I'll see to it. I shall report to him about the situation with the spiders. That should give you a little time. I cannot promise you a long visit, but surely some time is better than none?" He retrieved his gear from the hooks on the wall and strapped it into place, turning his gaze on the dwarf, finally. "My word may not mean a thing to you, but I assure you that your brother would come to no harm by my father's hand. He may be many things, but his diplomacy is second to none. He knows to tread carefully."

...

Kili was grateful and finally climbed off the bed, a bit more eager to get going with the promise of seeing his brother, no matter how short a time it might be. He really did appreciate it and noddied, opening his mouth to ask if he could change back into his old clothing, as he didn't want his brother to see him in the elven clothing again, but he realized himself and was a bit surprised and bothered that he was asking permission. He moved over to where his old trousers and tunic had been shed and started to switch them. "Diplomacy?" He plucked a little at his collar, but said nothing more on the matter.

...

Legolas tried not to be offended that the garb they had found for him was being discarded, when he thought it was much nicer than the worn ones he had been wearing; he tried to ignore it, instead. Nevermind. He would be gone, eventually, he reminded himself. It was no matter to him. "Diplomacy," he confirmed. "Like as not, he is dealing with princes of the dwarves. While he is within his rights to imprison you for trespassing, to create lasting harm to either of you would be to risk great strife between our people. Wars have been started for less."

...

Kili gave a little huff, but did not comment further. When he was dressed and looking more like himself, he adjusted his hair clasp that kept some of his hair pulled back loosely behind his head. He made his way over to where Legolas was standing and looked up at him, "Ready when you are." He was clearly eager to get moving so that he could see his brother.

...

At those words, Legolas led the way out into the hall, nodding to the guards that they passed. When they reached the throne room, he went first up the steps, letting Kili follow behind. His father was there, lounging on the throne, with Fili standing beside him. This time, the dwarf looked no worse for wear. Still grouchy, certainly, but well-fed, and cleaner. Thranduil had clearly forced him into a bath at some point.

"I'd like to report on the situation in the forest, Father." He didn't waste any time. He glanced at Kili, and gestured to the side of the throne where his brother stood. "Stand there. I'll tell you when I've finished." He spoke to him as though he were his servant and no more, but was that a subtle wink? He turned and joined his father by the throne, to update him on the situation.

...

Though Thranduil was not violent to him, Fili had no fond feelings for the elf king. He'd probably spent more time under the collar's influence than out of it the previous day, though it had died down a little since he'd woken early this morning. Still, he'd made it his mission to intentionally find ways to screw up the tasks appointed to him by the Elvenking, the first today being to 'accidently' drop the plate of berries he'd been holding for the king all over him. Of course, he'd been forced to pick every single one up on his knees, but it'd still been worth staining his clothes with berry juice and forcing him to change.

Kili's expression turned unreadible, seeing the Thranduil sitting so casually with his brother at his side. Their gazes met and he noticed that his brother looked a bit more pleased to see him in his normal clothing. Already the brunette knew he was not going to be telling him about his afternoon spent with the prince nor their night spent cuddling. He held back a smile as Legolas ordered him next to his brother and for the first time, obeyed without complaint.

"Are you alright?" he murmured to him, looking at his darkened eye that seemed to be healing.

"I told you, Kili, I'm fine." he grumbled back, knowing he was talking about his injury, "I'm just trying to get us out of here." Obviously nothing he had tried had worked. He'd done everything he could think of to have them sent back to the cells, but he'd found that Thandruil to be incredibly frustrating as he seemed to find him more amusing than anything.

Kili gave a small nod, whispering quieter still, "I'm working on it too, I promise you."

Their gazes met and his brother returned a small nod, "I'm sorry about yesterday. I thought you were just going along with it, but-..." He'd discovered how hard it was to fight a bath when it was being forced on him. Thranduil had tried to dress him in elvish clothing, but Fili had endured the collar stubbornly for several hours to fight that one. He no longer thought that Kili was just making friends with these awful people. Kili, on the other hand, felt a small lurch of guilt, but he quickly pushed it away. He wanted to tell him what he was planning, but didn't trust that the elves would not hear him. "It's alright, brother. Think not on it."

...

Thranduil listened to the report, nodding thoughtfully. "Remain vigilant. That was less than the last report you gave me. Perhaps there has been some effect of your efforts. Now. Enough with these tedious spiders. Tell me about how your charge has been."

Legolas bit back a sigh. His father never did have much patience for the spiders. "There have been no escape attempts today, and no need to use the collar of late," he responded, glancing towards Kili.

Thranduil gave a longsuffering sigh. "I have not been as lucky with the other. He is quite stubborn." His lips quirked in amusement. "I rather like his fire. He has been most entertaining."

"How long will this continue, Father?" Legolas inquired.

"As long as it takes. A lesson needs to be learned here." Not that that was the Elvenking's only motivation behind this. And judging by the reports he was hearing from guards, it was working quite well with his son, and the dwarf he had assigned to him.

...

Kili glanced over to where the elves were speaking and watched them for a moment, before turning his back to them and focusing on his brother. "Does the elf king treat you alright?"

Fili bristled a little, "If by alright you mean like a slave, then yes." He'd seemed to enjoy ordering him about and having him do the smallest things for him. He was was certainly better than the last elf, who had been punished for his actions against him, but Fili hadn't been moved by the gesture. He didn't care that he wasn't supposed to be beaten; he was still being forced to his knees like some commoner. The little technicalities meant nothing to him. If anything, he preferred the beating because it nursed the unfamiliar feeling of hatred he felt around these elves.

Kili understood his feelings and yet, his time with Legolas had been more like hanging out with a friend. It was likely just the luck of the draw in whom each of them ended up with, but he didn't think he could explain to him that some of the elves really weren't so bad. He knew that Fili would not understand and after the apology he was just given, he didn't want to rock the boat.

"Just bide your time, Kee." It was really all they could do. They needed to take advantage of the fact that they were being allowed more food and better sleep than the dwarves in the prison. "Keep up your strength, you and I will be more able than the others when the time comes for us to flee," Fili instructed his brother, gripping his arm and giving it a squeeze.

...

Legolas seemed a little less than pleased with that response. But he bit his tongue, and asked instead, "I'd like to request a change of diet for the dwarves in the cells. It does not need to be the fare that we enjoy, but we might consider adding meat to their diet. My dwarf seems to thrive on it; I assume their people partake in it more often than ours."

Thranduil looked thoughtful. "I'll take it under consideration." That was likely the best Legolas was going to get out of him right now, considering the contrary mood he had been in of late.

"You have my thanks." Legolas straightened up, and glanced over at Kili. "Kili," he said simply. He nodded toward the exit. Apparently it was time to take their leave. He had bought as much time for him as he could.

...

Kili was only able to give a nod before he was summoned. He reached up to brush the hand on his arm and they exchanged a look in farewell. He stepped away from his brother and stole a glance at Thranduil, tensing a little when he noticed they were being looked at. He scurried out of the throne room, a bit glance to be out of the elf king's presence and feeling sorry for his brother who had to stay behind.

When they were alone again, Kili relaxed a bit and he looked over at Legolas with a grateful expression, "Thanks for letting me see him."

...

Legolas followed after him, after bidding his father a good day, and when he reached one of the outer hallways, he glanced over at Kili. "I'm glad you had at least a few moments to speak with him." He wished he could have given them longer. He had seen how fond they were of one another, and felt terrible that they were being separated like this.

...

"It relieves me to see that he is treated well." Perhaps that was going a bit far, but Legolas would know what he meant. "Do you have any siblings?" he hadn't heard of any, but he figured that didn't necessarily mean anything.

...

Legolas gave his head a shake. "No. I have never known such a thing," he responded. He was only beginning to see what a sad thing that was, after seeing Kili with his brother. He was almost jealous of such a bond, since it was one he would never know.

...

Kili couldn't imagine his life without his brother. He wouldn't know what to do without him and was actually rather dependant on him. They were usually close, even as brothers went. He looked at him for a long moment, "May I ask about your mother?" There was no queen of Mirkwood and he was curious as to why that was.

...

"I never knew her," Legolas responded, calmly. "She died, when I was but a babe. My father and she were among a party headed to another elvish settlement, for some feast or another. I was left behind with a wet nurse, as it was too dangerous on the road for one so young." There was a time when the elves of Middle Earth had been quite social with one another. His father had often visited Lorien and Rivendell, and the elves there had visited this wood as well. "A dragon lit upon them. She was killed, among many, and my father injured, before they managed to escape." He did not mention how his father was injured. He doubted Thranduil would appreciate the dwarves knowing that he kept a glamour on him. He explained all of this in a fairly detached manner. It saddened him, but he had simply not known her. He had only known the sadness of her absence.

...

Kili looked at him in surprise that quickly shifted to solemn empathy. "I am sorry. I did not mean to bring bad memories forth," he apologized, reaching out and setting a gentle hand on his arm. He hadn't known that dragon's fire had left such an impact on his family as well. His whole people hadn't fallen, as Kili's had, but he felt a small connection with that shared history.

...

Legolas shook his head. "They aren't my memories. But...perhaps you might understand the reason my father made the choice that he did." He didn't expect Kili to ever like Thranduil, but he thought perhaps a little empathy might not go astray. He laid his hand over the one that touched his arm, to acknowledge it, and gave it a pat before letting his own hand fall.

...

Kili drew his hand away after the small pat, but he did not reply to his words. It was difficult for him to think anything but the prejudices he'd been taught, with how much his people had suffered. He looked at the ground in thought as they walked.

...

They eventually reached a side door, but instead of leading him out into the thick of the forest, this one led to a lush garden. It was, as Legolas had mentioned, slightly overgrown, but it had a wild beauty. "I would wager all the patrols have been completed, so the afternoon is ours," Legolas informed him, stepping down onto the garden path.

...

Kili was easily lost in the halls and so he really hadn't known where they were or where they were going and so when they reached a door, he simply assumed they were going on a patrol again, but as they stepped out into the garden, Kili was pleasantly surprised. It seemed their somber conversation had come to and end. "It's beautiful," he spoke to himself, reaching out to touch the tall plants.

...

Legolas found his way to his favorite area, one with an old fountain in the centre, and flowering bushes all around. He dropped to the slightly overgrown grass and stretched out his legs. Speaking to his father sometimes took a lot out of him. He loved him as deeply as any son should, but he had not been given the easiest parent to manage.

...

Kili watched him move away for a moment before focusing on looking about. He spent some time just moving among the worn paths in the garden, observing the different plants. This place had such a pleasant feel. Eventually, he moved to where Legolas had sat down and dropped down next to him, crossing his legs. He wasn't sure what else to say so he kept quiet for now, running his hand over the grass.

...

"I thought, perhaps, to take you to find more clothing, but you seem to prefer those." Legolas murmured, turning his head to look at him finally. He seemed almost amused as he said it. "We might at least give them a wash. I'm surprised they do not stand up on their own when you take them off, so caked are they with dust."

...

Kili looked down at his clothing, plucking at the blue laces on his tunic. "I just didn't want to upset Fili. He doesn't want me making friends with you." He glanced up at him at that, as if questioning if that is what had happened between them, but he did not ask it aloud.

...

Legolas' lips curved in the hint of a smile. "Is that what we are?" he teased gently. "_Mellon_," he said, in Elvish. "It has a good ring to it. I never thought I'd make friends with a dwarf. Perhaps I am the first elf -who has. I feel privileged."

...

A slow smiled pulled at his lips and he repeated the word. "_Mellon_." His straightened his back a little, puffing out his chest. "As you should. A great honor it is to be friend to a dwarf, elf," he teased.

...

That earned him a laugh, a quiet one. "How fortunate that I recorded your name in the log. Proof in writing." he joked. Those blue eyes had absolutely lit up with mirth. Legolas, truthfully, did not have a great many friends outside of Tauriel. Certainly, there were a number of acquaintences, but few got close to the elven prince. Tauriel was just more stubborn than most.

...

Kili laughed, leaning back on his hands and letting the blades of grass slide between his fingers. His legs stretched out in front of him and he wiggled his toes in his boots. "Aye, an oddity it is. No one would believe it otherwise." He felt warmed. Really, he should know better, but he couldn't really bring himself to regret it.

...

Legolas stretched right out in the grass, folding an arm behind his head. The sun was high this afternoon, and it broke through the thick trees overhead to dapple the ground around them with sunlight. "I rather like being an oddity," he decided. This was the most interesting thing to happen to him in centuries.

...

Kili looked him over and after a little consideration; he twisted towards him a little, "Want me to braid your hair?" The fact that he was offering meant that he was really was giving him his friendship, though Legolas likely would not catch onto the significance of the gesture.

...

Those blue eyes went to rest on him thoughtfully. He considered for a few moments, and then gave a slow nod. "Only if you let me braid yours, after." His lips curved in another little smile. "And nothing too elaborate. My eyebrows are not long enough to be braided." He sat up and turned his back to him, to offer him access to that long hair.

...

Kili shifted so he was kneeling behind him, so he could reach his hair easier. He started by undoing the braids that Legolas had put into his hair himself and ran his fingers through his hair several times. He was a bit impressed with the complete lack of knotting he found and knew he he did the same to his own hair, his fingers would snag several times. He pulled his locks from over his shoulders and gathered them in his hands at the nape of his neck and considered what he could do. Then he just started, his skillful fingers working through his hair with ease. Though he could never be bothered to braid his own hair, he often did it for Fili or his mother growing up. There were times he even braided Thorin's hair, but it was usually to make peace after he'd angered his uncle. He started to whistle a little as he braided, making merry work of it.

...

Legolas, truthfully, enjoyed the attention to his hair. Kili's hands were surprisingly gentle. He supposed he had just expected a dwarf's hands to be a little rougher around the edges. Granted, it was easy to be gentle, when elven hair was so naturally free of knots. Even those with curling hair were unlikely to need to work any tangles from their long tresses. "You're good at this," Legolas murmured, after his fingers rose to sneak and see what he was doing.

...

Immediately, Kili swatted his hand away, chastizing him, "No peeking." He smiled to himself as he continued on, speaking proudly, "Dwarves are the best decorating hair. You've only seen some of the elaborate styles my people wear." The elves were also very good with their braids, but they refused to get creative, in Kili's opinion. He added the finshing touches to his hair and loosened the characteristic thick braids. He wanted to make it clear that this was a dwarvish look, though modified for the prince's long hair. Drawing back, he looked over his hair and gave a satisfied nod. "Finished."

...

Legolas huffed a little sigh at being chastised, but took his hand away obediently. He smiled at little at how proud Kili was of his people. He had a feeling he would have an argument on his hands, if he tried to insist that elves were excellent at decorating hair as well, so he simply let him have his moment of glory. He held still for Kili to finish, and when he had, he moved over to the old fountain. It was too old to actually have water trickling through it, but it still held the rainwater it collected, and would do for a makeshift mirror. He turned his head this way and that, eyeing his reflection. He seemed amused, to find such a style on his own head. "Does it suit me?" He asked curiously.

...

Kili lowered his kneel so he was resting on his legs, folded neatly under him, and watched him go to look at his hair. He smiled at the question, "It's very becoming to you." He was so pleased with his work that he would've said so no matter what, but he did mean it. It complimented his features. Though really, with the way elves looked, they could likely wear any style and it would look lovely.

...

Legolas seemed rather pleased. All elves, to a certain extent, possessed a little vanity, and Legolas was no exception to the rule. He moved to settle himself behind Kili, fingers going to unfasten the clasp in his hair for now and set it aside. He combed through his tresses with his fingers, working out any tangles he found gently.

...

Kili kept his eyes on him until he settled behind him. He felt the small metal clasp slide out of his hair and started to play with the hem of his shirt absently. He could feel all the little tangles being pulled out and gave a soft chuckle, amused at the difference between them. He did rather enjoy fingers in his hair and this was an intimate gesture for him, so he was growing quite relaxed and content.

...

Those nimble fingers went to work almost immediately, working at his hair and beginning to weave delicate braids into it. While he did not stray from the elven style too far, he did make sure to choose one of the more elaborate fashions. It did require some careful work, since Kili's hair was somewhat shorter than that of most elves, but Legolas managed fairly well, and found that the style looked rather charming on him. "Would that I could make my hair wave, as yours does," Legolas complained softly. Hair envy was a new concept, to an elf. When he had finished, he returned the clasp to his hair, but centred at the "intersection" where the two braids that curved round the side of his head met.

...

Kili grinned when he spoke of his waving hair. "Well, I am jealous of your coloring." Really, it was more that he wished to look like his brother. He'd always been fascinated by his brother's blonde mane, which was an oddity in his line. It came from their father, he'd been told. He didn't know what his father had looked like, so he'd always imagined some variation of Fili, but with his own brown eyes. He reached up and felt the braids, before climbing to his feet and going to the fountain. He had to press onto his toes to get a good look, but he liked what he saw. "What do you think?" he asked, lowering back down and turning to look at him, his hands still clasped on the edge of the fountain.

...

Legolas watched him intently as he went to check his reflection in the fountain. "I think it suits you well," he responded to the question. There was some definite warmth in his voice. He liked it very much, that style on him. "I imagine your brother might not think so." He acknowledged, with a mischievous sort of glance. He was still young enough that the thought of straying from what was acceptable amused him.

...

Kili snickered, the guilt he was feeling about the whole situation was facing, "Then we will simply have to avoid him." He made his way back over to him and dropped down onto the ground next to him. He couldn't resist feeling the braids some more, but he eventually lowered his hands to his lap.

...

Legolas, over the past couple of days, had begun giving Kili a little more freedom. He let him bring his new bow with him on patrol, and even found him a smaller quiver and shorter arrows, the ones that were used for younger elves while they were learning to shoot. And he had been rewarded for his trust, as Kili had not once attempted to escape. He had not had to use the collar in days, and it was more like a decoration than anything, of late.

After another successful patrol (they had killed fifteen, between them today), Legolas had left Kili in his bedchambers with the tools to maintain his new bow. He had left him with a polish to keep the intricately carved wood gleaming, and another substance for maintaining the leather of his quiver, to keep it soft and supple. And while he was busy at that, Legolas ventured down to the wine cellars and selected two bottles of miruvor, an elvish cordial long rumored to have been distilled from the honey of undying flowers. It was highly prized for its reviving qualities, but for elves, who had it aplenty, it was prized simply for its sweet, warm taste. Legolas returned to his bedchambers, and set the bottles and two glasses on the table.

...

Though Kili sometimes thought of ways he might flee and free the others, he hadn't made any attempts to do so. In part, his days had become so fulfilling that he'd found himself dismissing the thought by telling himself that Fili would figure something out. If it wasn't for the collar on his neck, he might feel like he was here of his own choice. He certainly didn't feel like a servant as Legolas never made him do anything he didn't wish to and, with the exception of not being able to see the company, all of his requests were fulfilled. Still, he kept that utensil he'd stolen the first evening of this arrangement hidden away, but now it served him more as a token of comfort than an actual tool he might use in escaping.

He missed his old bow, but as he carefully polished the one that Legolas had given him, he found he was quite fond of it. It was served him well during his patrols with Legolas. He treated the wood carefully, taking his time in a way that betrayed his usual impatience. Though he was left alone, he entertained no thoughts of doing anything but exactly what he was, so when Legolas finally returned, he hadn't moved from his spot. He looked up and spied the bottles and glasses in his hand. "Fancying a drink?" he questioned, setting his bow and the polish aside.

...

Legolas gave him that slight smile of his. "I thought our patrol today was cause for some celebration. How well do dwarves hold their liquor?" he inquired. During his absence, dinner had also arrived. Two fat partridges, roasted until golden, and stuffed with dried berries and bread. Potatoes, and root vegetables, and dessert of baked apples. It was clear his father had taken to heart what he had said about the dwarves, as in addition to the more hearty fare being sent up to him, he had heard tell that the diet for the dwarves in the cells had been improved.

Legolas sat at the table, pouring them each a glass of the amber-coloured liquid.

...

"There are none that can hold it better!" he declared, slamming his hand lightly on the table. He turned in his chair so he was facing the table, looking hungrily at the food that had been set out minutes before. He'd been tempted to start in without him, but he found himself waiting for him so they could eat together, though he may have stolen a potato while he waited. "I must say, I wasn't impressed with your food at first, but your people know how to eat." He figured it was Legolas doing that they were having meat with almost every meal, which was a shame for the other elves in this place, but they certainly knew what they were doing with it when they cooked it. He took the glass in hand and lifted it a little, "Have you a toast?"

...

Legolas looked amused at that first statement. Well, he certainly seemed sure of himself. He'd see who drank whom under the table tonight, though. He raised his eyebrows at the mention of his opinion regarding their food. "When you live as long as my people do, you learn a thing or two about preparing food," he teased. Yes, it was definitely being done for the benefit of the dwarves, but truthfully, the elves were not the sort to turn their noses up at such fair. Certain, they might have preferred lighter food, it was a change, and that could be refreshing, after a century or two. "A pity you have not seen what we truly can do with food. At our larger feasts, one might see truly inspired creations. Castles made from spun sugar, and such."

A toast. He looked thoughtful. "To new friends?" he suggested, perhaps a little unsurely.

...

Kili decided that he would like to one day prepare food for Legolas himself. It wouldn't be anything fancy like this, nor what a true chef like Bombur could prepare, but he could certainly get by. Out in the forest, over a fire with a fresh meat cut with his own hands...that is how he liked to cook. He would suggest it to him some time.

He smiled and repeated his words, "To new friends." He tapped his glass against the other's and then lifted it to his mouth. He took a sip and immediately felt strange warmth filling him. He lowered the glass and looked between the liquor and Legolas, a hint of amazement in his voice, "What is this drink?"

...

"We call it Miruvor." He responded. "Do you like it?" He was quite pleased with that amazed tone of voice. He thought it was terribly sweet that he could be so innocently surprised by things. Seeing the world he knew through Kili's eyes made things exciting again. Meanwhile, he took a long swallow from his own glass, reaching for the food so he could fill a plate for himself.

...

Kili nodded enthusiatically, his locks bouncing a little, and he took another deep drink from the glass. "It makes me feel strange." He'd never tasted anything quite like it...it wasn't like the malts or meads he was use to drinking. He reached for the food and easily took double that Legolas did. He ate rather messily, stuffing his mouth just a little too much and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. It was probably that he was seen at his least graceful at meals, especially if he was enjoying his food.

When he stopped stuffing himself past the point of talking, he started to tell Legolas a story, which he'd taken to doing at dinner. Among the company, Kili was considered one of the best story tellers, for he knew how to embellish them and told them with such energy. By the time he'd finished eating and had downed several glasses of the elven drink, he'd taken to standing on his chair, which was a tree for the purposes for his tale.

"So there I was, crouched in the tree with my arrow ready to fire. That was when Gloin burst through the bush and startled the rabbit. I saw what was going to happen just before it did. I'd released my arrow and it struck him! Right in the buttock! He fell over with a cry and clutched at his underside! Oh, the curses he shouted at me!" Kili was laughing, his cheeks rosy. He hopped down from the chair, landing to his feet, and went on in the story, gesturing with his hands.

...

Legolas ate like a bird, delicately and never quite as much as the dwarf did. He liked the vigor the dwarf ate with, though. It was nice to see someone enjoying something so heartily. He listened intently to the story he was told, sipping away on his wine, and sure to refill Kili's glass whenever it was emptied. He matched the dwarf cup for cup, and was noticably unchanged from the way he had been before beginning to drink. Alcohol simply did not have much effect on elves. He chuckled at the appropriate moments in the story, watching with great amusement. He enjoyed Kili like this, all rosy and energetic.

...

If he weren't becoming rather drunk, he might have found that he missed his company, who were a much more rambunctious bunch and would've been falling over themselves with him. He finished the story shortly after, concluding with, "Sometimes when I draw out an arrow, you can see his bottom tense."

He grabbed his glass and gulped down what was left it in it and immediately found himself leaning against the table, swaying a little.

...

Legolas stood when he saw how much Kili was swaying, and went to curl an arm around his middle. "I think that's about enough for you," he murmured. "Come on, before you fall down." His lips were quirking again. He found all of this very amusing indeed. He steered the shorter man towards the bed, easing him onto it and dropping to a knee so that he might help tug the dwarf's boots off.

...

Kili just chuckled, "I could keep going! You just don't want to admit you've lost." When they made it to the bed, he had to grip onto the sheets to keep from just flopping back. "It's so warm in here, you know," he commented, looking down at the kneeling elf, shifting restlessly.

...

"Ah, you've caught me. That was exactly my tactic," he responded with a quiet laugh. Legolas glanced up from his boot, as he tugged it off and set it aside. "Is it? If you are too warm, perhaps you might remove a layer of clothing?" He suggested. He was unsure whether the dwarf was sporting an undertunic, but he imagined that it might contribute to the problem.

...

That seemed logical enough to Kili. "Good idea." Without hesitation, he reached for the bottom of his tunic and drew it up over his head. It got caught on his chin and he had to struggle with it for several moments, before he jerked it free and tossed it aside, leaving him bare chested. Then he finally just flopped back and looked up at the ceiling. "I wish I could see the stars from here," he mumbled at the ceiling.

...

Legolas couldn't help but look. How could he resist? He was rather impressively built, after all, and this was the first good look he had gotten at the hair that trailed down into his pants. He dragged his gaze away eventually, and settled into bed beside him, after pulling off his own outer layer of clothing, though his undertunic remained in place. He leaned back against the pillows, and glanced at the ceiling at that mumble. "I have often thought the same."

...

He craned his head back to look at him and, seeing that he'd settled in his normal spot, Kili twist over and crawled to where they always met in the center of the bed. "I think I miss the sky most of all," he went on, grabbing his arm and tugging it out, so he could use it as a pillow near his shoulder. The trees were too thick here to see the sky and he hadn't seen it since they entered this forest.

...

He had to breathe a laugh when he found his arm being stolen as a pillow, but he allowed it, turning his head to watch him. "There are areas in the forest where you might see it more clearly. There are clearings, though I imagine you will never see as much sky as you are accustomed to," he responded gently. He reached and brushed some of Kili's dark hair back from his forehead.

...

Kili hummed in agreement, murmuring, "You must take me there." He nuzzled his arm absently, brushing his cheek against it. He tilted his head up to look at him and gave a more intentional brush of his nose to his shoulder.

...

"I shall. It is a rather lengthy walk, but easily reachable." He smiled a little at the nuzzle to his arm. Encouraged, he continued to play with that soft, dark hair, brushing his fingers through it. His thumb brushed the rounded edge of the dwarf's ear, so different from his own.

...

Similiarly encouraged, Kili pressed closer to him, rolling a bit more onto his side and pressing a hand to his chest. He tucked his face closer to him and, after nuzzling close to his neck, lifted his head so that his nose and then his lips brushed his jaw and then his lips. He kissed his jawline and then wandered higher to kiss the corner of his lips.

...

Legolas froze. He was nearly afraid to breathe. He was bracing himself...for...what? To dislike it, perhaps? Oh, but he didn't. The kisses were sweet and light, and he couldn't bring himself to pull back. In fact, when those lips met his, he found himself kissing him back tenderly.

...

The fingers splayed on Legolas' chest curled in and he found the material of his shirt gathered into his hand. The moment he felt the kiss returned, he brought their lips more neatly together and kneaded them together slowly. He was still so warm and his face was bright with a drunken flush.

...

Legolas hadn't expected this. Were dwarves meant to have such soft lips? That slight rasp of facial hair fascinated him, as well. That was a new sensation, one impossible to experience when surrounded by his own kind. And while he was at it, he took the opportunity to tentatively brush fingers through Kili's chest hair. Finally, his chance! And he liked that, too. When he broke this kiss, the normally composed elf was breathing a little unsteadily, and he was nearly as flushed as the dwarf.

...

When the kiss broke off, Kili's eyes opened and he flashed the elf an amorous look, before smiling. He lowered his head back down, to rest on his shoulder, curling up against him and relaxing. His eyes drifted shut and he took in a deep breath, the subsequent exhale leaving him limp.

...

Legolas wasn't sure he would ever get that amorous, perfect smile out of his head. When Kili went limp against him, he simply gathered him as close as he could and drew the coverlet up over them both. It took him a while, but he eventually quieted his whirling thoughts and fell asleep, hand still resting lightly against the other's bare chest.

...

Legolas was the first to rise again, but, as was becoming his habit, he lingered there, just enjoying the warmth of that body snuggled against his. He hadn't expected to like it this much, and some part of him was wondering how very empty these bedchambers would feel after the dwarf had gone. He did not doubt that he would go, eventually. His father would not keep them here forever. His thoughts eventually went to last night, and that kiss. He could feel his cheeks grow warm again. Kili had been drunk, he reminded himself. Perhaps he was simply overly affectionate while he was addled by drink. It shouldn't mean anything.

...

It took longer than usual for Kili to wake up and when he did, he became very aware an ache in his skull. He shifted a little and then groaned, turning away from Legolas onto his back and pressing a hand to his forehead. It was very clear to him that he was hung over and though he could remember eating and drinking the night before, he found his memory went a bit fuzzy towards the end.

...

Legolas blinked at that groan, but let him turn, watching him. He recognized this reaction. While there had not been a great many dwarves through these woods, there were traders of other sorts, who had suffered the same effects after overindulging at their table. Legolas shifted and slid towards the edge of the bed, going to pour him a cup of water from the pitcher that he kept on a small table nearby. He passed it to Kili. "Here. This may not help immediately, but the pain will fade of you are hydrated."

...

Kili cracked his eyes and looked at him, not nearly as cheerful as usual, and gave a small nod. He pushed himself up a little to take the cup and sipped at it. After he had made his way through about half, he looked over at him, "How are you feeling?" He presumed that the elf likely hadn't faired better, though he didn't look bad.

...

"No different than usual," Legolas responded calmly. He certainly didn't look any different. He was rather confused that there was no mention of the kiss. Perhaps Kili regretted it. Perhaps one did not mention such things, and only did them under cover of night. Perhaps he did not remember.

...

Kili lifted a brow and looked over him, but he definitely looked to be speaking the truth. "Shame! A strong hangover is a sign of a good time!" he declared, spinning the situation in his favor. He glanced down at himself and was vaguely surprised to see himself without a shirt. He lowered back down to the bed and felt the soft covers on his skin. "Your fabrics are so comfortable, I should like to sleep without a shirt more often, I think." He looked over at him, smiling tiredly, "I'm impressed to have woken up in a bed, though. The last time I drank that much, I woke in a bush and my neck ached for days."

...

That earned him a soft laugh. "Ah, is that what it is a sign of? Certainly you must bear your throbbing head with pride then," he teased. He was watching him intently, and it was becoming quite clear that Kili had not retained much memory of what had happened the night before, as startled as he was about the lack of a shirt. "You did seem rather intent on sleeping on the floor, the way you were swaying last night. I thought it best to deposit you in the bed."

...

"Thoughtful of you." he commended him, taking the fact that he was suffering more as a kind of victory. He stretched himself, his toes straining towards the end of the bed and then relaxed, turning his head to look at him, "More of the same today?" He wanted to know what was store for them, though he'd caught onto the pattern of Legolas' life in the few days he'd spent with them. He liked patrolling and being able to run around with a bow in hand, but he wanted to try something different.

...

Legolas considered that. He remembered Kili's wish, to see the sky. And if he did not remember the kiss, perhaps he did not remember telling him. If that was so, perhaps he could make it a surprise. "That's right," he fibbed. "We'll take a different route today, though. This one takes longer, so we might bring food with us." He imagined Kili might enjoy spending some time in the clearing he had in mind, so he reasoned that they might picnic there.

...

He gave the smallest of grumbles and decided he was going to have to teach the elf how to break from routine and have fun. He seemed mischievous enough, so they could probably get up to some trouble. "Alright, but I get to decide what we do when we get back," he decided presumptiously. Pushing himself up, he gave his head a rub and climbed out of bed so he could dress into the new clothes Legolas had made for him.

...

Legolas went to dress as well, drawing on a variation of his usual garb. When they were both dressed, he led Kili down to the kitchens once more. "They suit you," he commented, referring to the new clothing. He had made sure to be rather specific about the colours he thought would suit him, and had asked them to model the clothes more of dwarvish clothes than elvish. There were still some elven touches here and there; the tunics were still delicately embroidered, but they had kept the embellishment to a minimum.

In the kitchen, between bites of the pastry he had chosen for breakfast, he packed them a lunch, wrapped in clean white linen. Cheese and fluffy white bread, fruit, and even some meat, just for Kili. It looked to have come from one of their wild boars, and a succulent one at that.

...

Kili glanced down at his tunic and found himself to be in agreement. He gone along with getting the new clothing for Legolas' sake, but when he'd actually recieved the garments, he'd been pleasantly surprised. He'd been given three different outfits, all of which clearly drew on what he'd been wearing originally. The colors were pleasant and the design a little more geometric, which was more pleasing for Kili's eyes. He'd actually thanked Legolas for having them made. This was his first time actually wearing them and he'd chosen the honey colored tunic with brown trousers.

When they made it to the kitchen, a room that had become as familiar to him as Legolas' chambers, he made himself comfortable and tucked into breakfast while the elf prince prepared their lunch. The elves that worked here had gotten use to his presence and he theirs, though he didn't really interact with them. Really, Legolas was the only person he talked to anymore, with the exception of Fili, whenever he was granted a moment to be near him. He wanted to see the others and he'd been considering asking to do so, but the knowledge that he'd likely be shot down and a fear that Thorin would just _know_ prevented him from taking action.

...

With breakfast finished and lunch packed away, Legolas was eager to get out in the woods. It started out as it usually did, with the two of them shooting down spiders, but soon Legolas was leading Kili deep into the forest, where no paths led and the spiders had not yet invaded. It was quieter in these parts of the forest, gentler. The darkness had not yet made the woods ill. Sunlight came down in great shafts, and they even spotted a pair of young deer in the forest.

Eventually, the trees grew a little thinner, and just like that, they broke into one of the largest clearings Legolas knew. The meadow therein was peppered with wild flowers, the grass green and lush. And the sky? Blue, and with the occasional cloud in sight. He could not have asked for a better day for this.

...

The further they went into the forest, the more confused Kili became. It seemed to grow lighter. He didn't know how else to describe it, it just seemed to become easier to breathe. It almost seemed like a different forest entirely and he was much more favorable to the way it felt here. It'd also been a while since they'd seen a spider and he was getting the distinct feeling that they wouldn't see any for a while. The deer had come to a surprise and they brought a smile to his face as it was the first creatures he'd seen in this place with less than eight legs.

When they reached the clearing, Kili halted in astonishment. His mouth fell open as he looked around and then up at the sky. His breath caught briefly...it'd been too long since he'd felt the warmth of the sun on his face. Without warning, he ran forward into the clearing and threw himself down onto the grass. He grinned at the feel off the soft blades cushioning him, springing up on either side of him, and stared up at the sea of blue above.

...

All of it was worth it, just to see Kili react like that. Legolas' features softened with a faint smile as he watched him run into the clearing and flop down onto the grass. He followed at a slower pace and settled onto the grass beside him, stretching out on his back as well. He watched the sky for a few moments, but increasingly, he found himself glancing to watch the dwarf as he drank in the sky like that.

...

Kili felt Legolas' presence as he was joined, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. "What is this place?" He hadn't known that such a spot existed in this forest. It was beautiful."Let's just stay here."

...

"Simply a clearing," he answered. "It is no special place." He laughed softly at those next words. "Here? I imagine they might expect me back eventually." Legolas lingered there a little longer, just relaxing, but eventually he unpacked their lunch.

...

Kili shook his head and spoke, almost to himself, "No, it's very special." He slowly tore his eyes away from the sky and rolled onto his side, propping his head up on his hand and looking at him. "I was really starting to miss seeing the sky," he explained, as if Legolas didn't already know. He didn't remember telling him, after all. "Eventually, but we could stay here and watch the stars come out."

...

Legolas nodded at the comment about missing the sky. At the mention of waiting to see the stars, he looked thoughtful. "You aren't nervous about the woods at night? They are more treacherous in the dark." Legolas, naturally, had stayed out late before, but he was realistic about the consequences.

...

Kili hummed, having not really thought about that. If it were any other forest, he would know his answer immediately, but this forest was much more omnious. The darker parts were, anyway. After some consideration, he gave a small shrug, "We make a good team." He didn't think there was anything that they couldn't handle...though it was more likely that there wasn't anything that Legolas couldn't handle. He just liked to think he had more use than he actually did.

...

Legolas looked satisfied with that response. If Kili was not worried, he had no reason for concern. And besides, Legolas' eyes were just as keen at night as they were during the day. He could guide them back safely. "Very well. We shall stay, and you might see your stars." He tore off some of the bread and took a bite.

...

Kili smiled, pushing himself up and reached for the food that Legolas had set out. He looked around as he ate, taking in the sight of the wild flowers and grass. Then for some reason it just occured to him...that this certainly did not seem coincidental. "Did you plan on coming here?" It'd been such a long, deliberate walk, he couldn't imagine how else they would've ended up here.

...

Legolas wouldn't lie to him. He simply gave a nod. "I did," he confirmed. He didn't really elaborate on that. He would answer Kili's questions, certainly, but there was no need to offer too much information unless it was asked of him. He was nibbling away at the fruit he had packed, as well as a little of the cheese.

...

His gazed turned a little more curious and he waited for more, but was given nothing. He nibbled on some bread, but rather than ask, he thought about it some more and then smiled, "And I thought I'd have to break you of routine myself." He didn't ask about it beyond the first question, just pleased that they'd done something different.

...

Legolas smiled a little at that comment. "I do occasionally break from routine. But before your party arrived, the most interesting thing going on was the daily patrol," he pointed out, quite logically. But Kili, he found very interesting indeed. He finished eating, and stretched out on his back once more, pillowing his head on a folded arm.

...

"So my arrival was opportune, then?" He didn't even notice the way he phrased it, making it more about himself than his company. The truth was, sometimes he forgot about the world outside of his days spent with Legolas. He actually ate slower than the elf for once, chewing throughtfully. This whole place was too relaxing for him to stuff himself feverently. When he did, he joined him on the ground, laying right next to him, his hands folded behind his head.

...

"Your arrival was very opportune," Legolas agreed, that rich amusement entering his voice. "Perhaps when the stars come out, we shall see _Cerch i-Mbelain_." It was one of the constellations the elves always looked for, though it had other names in the various tongues. There were times he was envious of the elves in other places, as he was certain they could see the sky more easily. He was content with his home, especially unspoilt spots like this, but sometimes he got the urge to wander.

...

Kili looked over at him, not recognizing the constellation that he spoke of and he was curious if he knew it. "You should teach me more of your tongue," he suggested, seeing as he already knew one word...it seemed he was well on the way to speaking Elvish fluently. Imagine that, learning the language of his enemy before his own.

...

That surprised him. He had never expected a dwarf to want to learn the Elvish language. He had imagined him stubbornly remaining disinterested. "What would you like to know how to say?" he inquired, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow so he could watch him.

...

He looked back to the sky and considered it for a moment, "Basic words would be helpful." Copying his motion, he turned to his side, so he could face him as well. He propped his head on a hand, his other sliding through the grass and plucking a couple of the longer blades, "Yes and no, thanks, a greeting."

...

Legolas nodded. "Yes is '_maer_', while no is '_baw_'. Though, there are many ways to say such simple things, depending on the situation. As for a greeting," he paused and thought a few moments, "the most basic is '_Suilad_', which is simply 'Greetings'. However, this changes depending on who it is one is talking to, or the situation. For 'Well met', one might say _'Mae govannen'_. A more elaborate greeting is _'Êl síla nan lû e-govaded vín'_. A star shines on the occasion of our meeting." His lips quirked in a smile. Even he was amused at how flowery elven speech could be. "_'Le_ _hannon'_ is 'thanks'."

...

Kili took the time to repeat the words several times, trying to commit them to memory. His brow lifted at the long greeting and had a garbled attempt at it, but wound up snicking his butchering of the delicate words, "I think I'll do without that in my vocabulary." He said the greetings a few times, looking to him to make sure he was pronouncing them correctly. He considered what else he might use, "What about food and drink?" He was clearly enjoying this.

...

Legolas listed off some pleasantries, related to 'pass this', and 'pass that', as well as some names of various food. He then got a rather mischievous look about him. "This one might come in handy for your folk._'Uhunc ylf ernedui'_, meaning 'He has had too much too drink'," he teased.

...

Kili went through the words, knowing full well that he'd likely never use this, but he might practice in Legolas' company even so. He opened his mouth as if to repeat it, but when he expained what he met, Kili gave him a flat look, "Oh?" He reached over and gave him a rough push on his shoulder, so he would be forced to his back, "I'll give you too much to drink." He crawled up onto his knees and started to ruffle the elf's hair, almost attempting to wrestle him like he would his kin.

...

That caught him off-guard, and startled a real laugh out of him finally, not one of those soft ones he normally gave. Legolas gave as good as he got, though, attempting to lock the dwarf's head in the crook of his arm. He set to ruffling at his hair as well, and planted a boot to roll them, so that he was pinning Kili instead.

...

The elf was larger, but his kind naturally had a lot of stength, even if he hadn't honed his muscles in the same ways they often did. "Oi!" he found himself victim to the leverage Legolas had gained and flipped to his back. He struggled, rocking side to side, his legs wrapping around his sides to try and tip them back the other way, but it was difficult with the way his head was locked.

...

Legolas was definitely amused, those blue eyes alight with laughter. He eventually tried a new tactic, in which his nimble fingers began attempting to seek out ticklish spots. Yes, it was childish, but then, Legolas had not acted childish for centuries.

...

Just like that, Kili's legs fell away from him and he was rather than trying to grab him, he was trying to squirm away. The attack was entirely unexpected and he would have never guessed that Legolas would attempt such a thing. "No, stop!" he laughed, hands warding away the elf's fingers. When he hit a particularly sensitive spot at his ribs, both Kili's laughing and struggling doubled.

...

Legolas finally took pity on him and allowed him to escape, though not before he took ruthless advantage of the knowledge of that newfound ticklish spot. He eventually rolled off of him, dropping down beside him, a smile still lingering at his lips. "A great dwarf warrior, so ticklish? I never would have imagined."

...

Kili was left panting, flushed, and sheepish. He reached over and gave him another push, though lighter, unwilling to let the elf have the last say, "I doubt it is a weakness my enemies would ever exploit."

...

Legolas looked deeply amused. "I suppose not," he said, though he reached over and gave his shoulder a playful shove right back. The elven prince was apparently just as unwilling to let the dwarf have the last say. He had his pride, after all.

...

Kili gave him a look, "Though I cannot say the same for friends." And, stubborn as he was, he returned the the shove, though it still lacked any kind of real force, and gave him a little cheeky smirk.

...

Legolas, at least, saw reason. He could see that if he didn't give up, the stubborn dwarf could keep this up all afternoon. Better to compete over something one could score, like number of spiders killed. He simply set his hair to rights from the ruffling; with those silken blonde tresses, all it took was a few brushes of his fingers through it, and it simply fell into place.

...

Seeing that he'd won, Kili rolled once more to his back and shut his eyes, relaxing from the warmth of the sun on his skin. He didn't care about his own messy locks, which had probably gained a couple of things in his time on the ground. It was so easy for him to relax like this.

...

Legolas watched him for a few moments, and then followed suit. He stretched out on his back, folding one arm behind his head once more. The sun was nice, but what he found most calming, strangely, was the sound of Kili breathing beside him. Was that strange? He hoped he was not coming to rely on it too much. He had to keep reminding himself that this would not last forever.

...

He thought that he might nap like this. In the comfort of the day, so that when night came, he'd be wide awake to enjoy it. With that thought in mind, he started to let himself go and his thoughts drift away. It was probably a little too easy for him to do so, in spite of his situation.

...

Legolas, meanwhile, did not sleep. He rested, and even rested his eyes, but he kept alert for the sound of spiders nearby. They were not creatures that liked the light, but one could never be too careful. The last thing he wanted was for them to be set upon by the creatures. By the time evening rolled around, Legolas was still wide awake. There had been no spiders spotted, and Legolas had spent his afternoon simply watching, listening, and enjoying the sights of the nature around him.

...

The sound of Kili's snoring eventually faded and his first movement came in the form of a stretch. When his eyes cracked open, he saw the sky had darkened, though it was clear the sun hadn't sunken entirely. He turned his head, to glance at Legolas.

...

Legolas felt eyes on him, and glanced over. He gave him a small smile. "Do you feel better-rested? You will need your wits about you for the journey back," he said gently. He was pleased that the dwarf had awakened on his own, since he hated to wake him, while he was sleeping so soundly.

...

Kili gathered that Legolas stayed awake and wondered vaguely how boring that had been for him. He seemed to be in a good mood, though. He returned the smile, "It was a good nap." He didn't want to leave for a while yet. He pushed himself up so he was sitting, "It looks even more beautiful here in this lighting."

...

Legolas had long been sitting up, a knee drawn up and an arm draped casually across it. He nodded. "I rather think it might always be beautiful, but I am admittedly biased," he murmured. He had his gaze on the sky, watching the last traces of the pink sunset disappearing below the treeline. As they waited, first one, then other stars would slowly begin to appear.

...

Kili crossed his legs and kept his eyes up, patiently waiting for what he'd missed on his nights here. "Have you been many places?" he questioned after a while. He could always be guarenteed to start some kind of conversation, which usually involved asking Legolas questions. In that way, he knew more about the elf than he knew about him. Though he wasn't exactly shy about bursting into a story with no prompting, either.

...

Legolas shook his head. He saw no reason to lie about this particular subject. Kili already knew about his mother's death. "After my mother passed, my father stopped encouraging expeditions to other elven settlements. There was a time when elves travelled freely to Rivendell and Lorien, but that has not been for many a year. I have not ventured far beyond the borders of these woods." The wistful way he said it suggested that he very much wanted to venture further. He was so fascinated by the outside world.

...

Kili glanced over at him, but did not look at him long. He could relate to him in a way, though he still couldn't imagine spending so many years in the same place. "Before this journey, I had never been outside of the Blue Mountains." It had been exciting for him to go on an adventure, but the shine of it had worn off a bit and he wanted nothing more than to have a home again.

...

Legolas' lips quirked slightly. "Perhaps I'll have a journey of my own someday." Some elves had the gift of foresight, he had heard tell, but Legolas was not one of him. He had no way of knowing how very far from home he would someday wind up. When he glanced up again, the stars were nearly all up, and he pointed. "There, do you see it? We call it _Cerch i-Mbelain_." It was a constellation more commonly known as Valacirca.

...

Kili looked up to where he was pointing. He looked at it for a long moment and then looked at him, "You mean Durin's Crown?" He was amused that was the constellation that Legolas had wanted to point out.

...

Legolas turned a surprised look at him. "I've never heard it called that," he responded. "I suppose it makes sense that your kin have their own name for it. Though, we assumed it was a sickle, rather than a crown." He seemed amused by that distinction.

...

Kili gave a soft chuckle, "It is named so, for it is the sign that my ancestor, Durin the Deathless, took to settle into the Misty Mountains. He saw the stars reflected above him in the Mirrormere, though it was daylight at the time. That was how Khazad-dum came to be." He gave him a brief explanation of the story he'd been told many times.

...

Legolas nodded his understanding. He hung on every word of that story, and decided he would have to ask Kili to tell him more of the lore of his people. He lingered there a while with him, just admiring the stars, before eventually turning to him. "Shall we start back?" he inquired.

...

It really was the best way Kili could have thought to spend the day. He'd enjoyed every moment of it and even when Legolas proposed returning, he was reluctant to agree. "I suppose that we should." His eyes had already adjusted to the night around them. Though not as keen as the elves, dwarves had good vision in darkness, they had to for their halls went deep and their mines even further still. He stood up and made sure his bow and quiver were still securely attached to him.

...

At that affirmation, Legolas stood in that disconcertingly fluid way that elves had, already taking bow in hand. That, at least, he wanted at the ready, since in the dark, every second counted. "Stay close," he reminded him. As they entered the forest, he would pace himself to match the dwarf, so he would not lose him in the trees. He led them through the trees, and he took a route he knew was less travelled by spiders. If they could avoid confrontation, that was better.

...

Kili felt a little on edge, but there had been a mutual trust that developed between them and he had meant what he said earlier. He noticed the fact that Legolas kept closer to him and tried to keep a steady pace as they walked through the uneven forest floor. He knew better than to speak, but he'd been tempted a few times and he didn't think he might be shushed, he'd have probably done so. The trip, as a result, wound up being a bit more tedious and when the spiders had come, taken out before Kili could even register they were there, they had been a welcome break from the otherwise boring trek.

...

By the time they arrived home once more, Legolas was exhausted. It had gone without incident, at least, and it had been worth it, but it had taken a lot out of him. He guided Kili up to his bedchambers, and immediately began removing his quiver and knife sheaths. "Did you enjoy today?" He asked, those blue eyes coming to rest on the dwarf.

...

Kili had taken to mimicking Legolas' routine, taking off his bow and quiver, offering them to the elf so he could hang him on the empty hooks that had been wordlessly designated as his. He smiled up and him and nodded, "It was refreshing. I should like to go back there one day." He didn't really think about his phrasing, but it suggested that he was assuming he'd been here for a while yet. "Thank you for taking me there." He moved to switch out into a pair of night clothes that had also been made for him. It was his first time trying it on as well and was pleasantly surprised at how comfortable it was. He started for the bed but after a moment, glanced down at his night shirt. He considered it for a moment and then pulled off and let it drop to the floor into a pile of red fabric on the floor. He had meant what he said...he enjoyed sleeping without a shirt. It was how he use to sleep at home and he was comfortable enough with this place to do the same here. He crawled onto the bed and into his normal spot.

...

Legolas was unsure what to make of that phrasing. He did not want to take any false hope from it, and he did not even stop to consider why he might hope for him to stay. He thought those notions were best left unexamined. "I would like that. There are other places I might show you." Legolas, this time, shed the undertunic he had been wearing into bed. Since Kili seemed comfortable being shirtless around him, the elven prince could do the same. He did keep on a pair of trousers, but these were ones that were designed for bed, a little less form-fitting than the ones he normally wore tucked into his boots. They were soft, and a pale grey. He climbed into bed after depositing the clothes he had dirtied today in a pile to be taken for the wash, and settled back on "his" side of the bed. Was that an odd thought? Probably. He was unsure when he had begun thinking of the other side as Kili's.

...

Kili had been sitting up in the bed, waiting for Legolas to come join him. He noticed the lack on shirt, eyeing his bared chest, and smirked at the idea that he was starting a trend. There was no hesitation in him as he closed the distance between them and came up to him. He was so use to their nightly cuddles that he now sought them. "I would be happy to see them," he agreed, lowering his head to rest on his shoulder.

...

Legolas was rather amused at how quickly Kili had become accustomed to this. He might not have been so amused if he realized how very much he himself had become accustomed to this, however. As it was, he thought of Kili with the same affection one might have for a particularly cuddly house pet. He had come to look forward to their nightly routine as well. He slid an arm around him comfortably, as though it belonged there. His thumb lightly brushed the warm skin of the dwarf's back. "I might show you the waterfalls," he suggested.

...

Kili thrived in this kind of attention and that is why it was so easy for him to fall into it. The way the elf would secure an arm around him made him feel safe and comfortable. It felt better than ever on the bare skin of his back. He set a hand on Legolas' front and could feel the impossibly smooth skin beneath his fingertips. He tilted his head up to at him, "Waterfalls?" He urged him to continue, wanting to hear about them so that he could look forward to it.

...

"Waterfalls," he confirmed. "A strong river runs through these woods, and there is one place where it creates the most wonderful waterfall. Not a large one, and certainly not with the rapids the river creates further on, but it has a clear pool for swimming, beneath it. The spiders have not yet invaded that corner of the wood." Those blue eyes were studying him, taking in the shape of his lips, and the line of his jaw. Somehow, he was so very irritated in that moment that Kili remembered nothing of the night before, when it lingered with Legolas so strongly.

...

A smile pulled at the corner of his lips, "It sounds incredible." If the meadow was anything to go by, he imagined it was truly a sight to be seen. "I would urge you to take me there tomorrow, if I thought I could convince you," he teased him lightly. He noticed the elf's slightly lowered gaze and tilted his head a little.

...

Legolas smiled slightly. "Perhaps we might. One of the patrol routes takes us just that way." And he leaned in, and in a particularly affectionate move for Legolas, lightly nuzzled the edge of Kili's jaw with his nose. The rasp of facial hair still fascinated him. And he liked that so well that he followed it with just the lightest whisper of lips brushing over Kili's. Because if he could not remember, perhaps he ought to try and jog his memory.

...

Kili's smile had grown at his comment, but he did not light up until he felt the elf's nose brush against him. Legolas been more controlled in his affections so it warmed him greatly to feel it. Then he felt the lips brush his ever so softly and Kili was so surprised that he pulled back, though he stopped himself before he could get far...leaving only inches between them. A mixture of emotions played across his face...first shock, then confusion, and before it settled on intrigue. "What was that?" he asked, his voice inexplicably quiet. His eyes flicked between the elf's before settling down on his lips.

...

Legolas managed not to blush at being questioned. Instead, he settled on a dry tone of voice, and raised those dark eyebrows at him. "A kiss, I believe," he responded, as though that ought to be blatantly obvious. "And a reminder. You really don't recall what you were up to last night, do you?" And with that, he leaned in once more to close the distance between them with a proper kiss. Still careful and tender, but more firm than the last had been.

...

Kili blinked at him and was only still for a moment. He leaned in to reciprocate and lifted a hand to touch his cheek. His fingers lightly rested against his prominent cheekbone. "It is a shame I do not," he replied, breaking the kiss long enough to speak against his lips. He connected it again and kissed him harder.

...

Tension that Legolas had not even known was there went out of him, and the elf relaxed against him. He had been nervous, clearly. Of what? Rejection? That was new. And yet, here he was, kissing a dwarf, who was kissing him back, and liking it. This was bizarre. And perfect. Perfectly bizarre? His thoughts were awhirl, and that was a strange and rare thing. He was mostly just very aware of the fingers on his cheek, and those lips against his. He kissed him back as Kili gave him that harder kiss, his fingers curling one of the dwarf's hips. The dwarf always had to one-up him, didn't he?

...

Kili wasn't really thinking about it beyond the fact that he was being kissed. There really was so much that he ought to be considering...that this was an elf, that this was Thranduil's son, that this was his captor. It was wrong, but it felt so right. It'd been so long since he'd been kissed and his lips were so soft and warm. He had never really considered Legolas this way, only ever admiring him as a friend, but it was such an easy transition to make from their familiar touching. No, he just took this for what it was and he was finding that he couldn't get enough of his pleasantly sweet taste. His hand slide from his cheek back into his hair, to cradle the back of his head.

...

Legolas broke the kiss finally, so they could both get a proper breath in, but he followed it up with a softer, shorter one almost immediately, unable to quite get enough of those lips. His own fingers went to brush the edge of Kili's jaw, to feel the scruff there, and he smiled against his lips before pulling back slightly. "Do you know, kissing you is rather unlike kissing any elf. One might never feel the brush of a beard, with my kind," he murmured, amused.

...

Kili's tongue darted over his own lips briefly when he broke off their kiss, and his fingers slid through his sleek hair. He smiled at his words, though he wished he had a proper beard for the other to feel and play with. "An improvement, I hope." He lifted his free hand to brush his smooth jaw in turn. "Have you kissed many elves?" he questioned curiously. He didn't know if the elf prince had many lovers or if he was even devoted to another, though that was unlikely all things currently considered.

...

"A definite improvement," He agreed, if only to stroke the ego of the dwarf a little. And, truthfully, he was being quite honest. He enjoyed the change in texture. Legolas looked amused at the question. "As long as I have lived? I have kissed a fair few. But I am not promised to another, if that was what you were wondering." Though it was not unheard of for elvish royals to be betrothed to another, Legolas was lucky in that his father afforded him the freedom to choose one for himself...as long as they passed muster. He had a feeling his father would not approve of a dwarf for a romantic entanglement.

...

Really, that isn't quite what he'd been asking but the curiosity had been there. He simply wasn't sure how often the other opened his bed to another and he wondered vaguely if his presence in his chambers had become a nuisance in that way. The subject had been breeched, so he couldn't help his continued curiosity, "Is there any that you would?" It just seemed strange to him that he had lived so long and not found another, but then he didn't really know how this sort of thing worked among his kind.

...

Legolas lightly nuzzled in against Kili's neck, just enjoying a bit of a cuddle. "You must imagine," Legolas murmured, leaving a soft kiss just under his jaw, "how very long we do live. When one finds their forever love, they must be sure it truly will be forever." Imagine, being tied to a person for centuries that you were truly not happy with. It was no small wonder that the elven prince was being selective. He had time to be.

...

Kili rather wished that he was free of the collar, so Legolas could nuzzle his entire neck, rather than just the part that was exposed. He gave a little shiver at the kiss and his eyes shut briefly, as he took in a slow, savoring breath. He smiled softly at his words, "I understand, in a way." He let his fingers slide up the line of his jaw to his ear, where he gently traced the edge of it. "We love only once in our life and so the One is a sacred thing." His expression turned a little sad.

...

"There are elves who may find love more than once," Legolas responded, "but more often, two elves might meet when they are young, and, barring any great tragedy, will live out the rest of their days together." It was fairly rare that an elf would find another, after their one in particular passed. Many, like his father, preferred to remain alone, but for casual entanglements. He shivered as the edge of his ear was traced, snuggling a little closer.

...

He wasn't really sure what was considered young, but presumed that Legolas was still so. He had little doubt he'd find one to pledge himself to eventually...in the mean time, Kili would happily share in these affections with him. He found his lips again and gave him lingering kiss. "It sounds wonderful," he murmured wistfully. Unfortunately, it wasn't anything that Kili would ever experience. As royalty, and considering the state of the Dwarven kingdoms, it was going to be different for him. Thorin had explained to him on this very trip that he would have to be betrothed when Erebor was retaken. Kili hadn't spoken to him for a week after that arguement.

...

Legolas considered himself to be relatively young, at least in comparison to elves such as his father, or Elrond, who had visited many a time from Rivendell. He returned that kiss when those lips found his again, and his fingers curved over one of the dwarf's hips, thumb brushing the warmth of his skin before it disappeared into the waistband of his trousers. Legolas had been playfully threatened with a betrothal, once or twice, but in general, elves had a very long time to produce an heir. There was plenty of time to find love on their own. Thranduil, certainly, might hope to encourage certain unions. If Legolas were to develop feelings for Elrond's daughter, for example, all the better. It would be a fine union. But there was no rush.

...

Kili felt his breath deepen ever so slightly, rather aware of the thumb that had slipped into his trousers. It was practically nothing, but he'd never hand anyone sneak their hand beneath his trousers. In his limited experience, it'd always been over them. So juat that little hint of his thumb on the skin of his hip was rather distracting for him. There was a moment of indecision, before he found shifting to his knees and trying to slide into his lap.

...

Legolas was a little startled when the path of his thumb resulted in a lap full of dwarf. He gazed up at him, admiring the play of lantern light over the dense muscles of the dwarf's bare upper body. He was muscled more obviously than any of the elves ever were. Even Legolas, who was one of the more active of the elves, was leanly muscled, so he was still rather slender. He reached to hook his fingers behind Kili's neck and draw him in for another kiss.

...

Kili found the straddle he'd settled into to be quite comfortable. He noticed Legolas looking him over and felt himself swell a bit. He followed the pull to lean in and kiss him. He lowered his hand to rest on his sides, holding him and feeling his, what felt to Kili, delicate frame.

...

This was very nice indeed. Legolas had gone some time without this kind of attention. And some time for an elf was kind of vague; it could have been months, or decades, or centuries. Sometimes it seemed that a year passed in the blink of an eye, for timeless creatures like elves. Legolas gave into the urge and brushed his fingers over Kili's chest, through that chest hair that he had been so curious about.

...

The hand on his chest brought a small sound from low in his throat. His lips trailed down Legolas' jaw and he brushed his hair from his neck so he could press kisses there. His skin was so soft and Kili's hands squeezed his sides, unable to get enough of touching him. This elf was pleasing to his every sense. He found a spot below his ear to latch his lips and he sucked softly on the skin there.

...

Those lips at his neck drew a gasp of enjoyment from him, and he tilted his chin back slightly to give him more room there. His fingers went to bury themselves in Kili's thick, dark hair as he allowed him to continue. Breath catching every once in a while.

...

His lips trailed down and he made thorough work of the skin bared to him. He stopped to suck in several spots, a little harder when he found one that brought a pleasant sound from Legolas. It would leave a mark given enough time. His hands slide up to his chest, "You are so soft," he marvelled, lifting his head to look down at him. He found himself quite admiring his beauty in a way that he hadn't really before.

...

That comment drew a small, breathless laugh from him. "Soft?" He was unsure whether that was a compliment. No warrior cared to be called soft. His hand went to brush over one of Kili's arms, fingers sifting through the hair there. "Perhaps you are softer than I; you're covered in fuzz," he pointed out, clearly amused.

...

And that made Kili chuckle. He glanced over at the hand on his arm and then back to him. "Perhaps," he conceeded, reaching for the hand on his arm, he tugged it up to look at his long, elegant fingers. He glanced them over an was a little bemused to see that even underneath each nail, there wasn't an speck of dirt to be found. Lifting it higher, he brushed his lips against his knuckles.

...

Legolas allowed him to take his hand, watching him as he looked them over. He was unsure exactly what he was looking for there, but was reather pleased that it ended in a kiss dusted over his knuckles. The elven prince's expression softened slightly at that surprisingly tender gesture from the dwarf. Whatever his stolen kisses and interludes had been with other elves in his youth, they had never been so tender as this moment. With a dwarf. He never might have imagined it, and truly might have laughed if someone might have suggested he would share something like this with a dwarf. With a fingertip, he would trace those lips, committing their shape to memory.

...

The feel of his fingertip on his lips tugged another smile across them. Though he'd had fumbles with a few dwarves, they'd always brief meetings that involved clumsy kissing and awkward rutting. This wasn't anything like that, a fact that could be attributed entirely to Legolas. They were friends, so Kili already regarded him higher than his previous little exploits. He'd already grown use to touching him in a caring, comforting way that he would only those he cared about. That translated into this gentle demeanor that he used now, even though this now went beyond simple cuddling. He tilted his head down towards his hand, letting his cheek brush against it.

...

Legolas gave a small smile as Kili turned his cheek towards his hand, and brushed his thumb along his cheekbone. "I didn't know your kind could have such fine-boned features," he confessed, with an admiring sort of tone. He wondered if it was a trait of his bloodline. He had noticed both Thorin and Fili had similar features, though they were hidden behind their beards.

...

His cheeks tinted a little at the comment, simply because it wasn't exactly something he liked about himself. On Thorin and Fili, it was a little more subtle and they had that mixture of beauty and distinction that was desirable in his kind. His own features were just a little too sharp. It was clear that the other didn't mean it in any negative way, though. "Most don't," he agreed, a faint sheepishness in his voice.

...

Legolas noticed that reaction, which was not quite what he had expected. He had meant it as a compliment. He drew him down again and pressed a kiss first to his brow, then various places on his face. His cheekbones, his chin, his nose. He tried to find the words to tell him how beautiful he was, and couldn't quite manage in the common tongue, so he lapsed into Elvish. "_Baneth lín síla celair_," he murmured. It meant, simply, that his beauty shone brightly, which was the best way he could describe it. He had a warmth about him, a light.

...

Kili's expression faded and his eyes shut, feeling each little kiss and just savoring each between his slow breaths. He heard the graceful words from his lips and felt a shiver up his spine and just somehow knew what he was saying. He couldn't say what exactly, but he understood what he meant. His eyes slowly opened and he looked down at him, his eyes flicking between his. Slowly, he pressed their foreheads together in a gesture that meant a lot to his kind.

...

This may not have been a gesture that meant a great deal to elves, beyond a simple gesture between lovers, but he had seen Kili do it to his brother, so he imagined it had a greater significance to his kind. Because of this, Legolas found it quite touching, and so he combined it with a gesture of his own kind. Elves were fond of using their hands. Clasping the hands of another, connecting in that way. So, Legolas gently framed Kili's face in his hands, even as their foreheads touched.

...

Kili felt the hands on his cheeks and took in a shaking breath, releasing it slowly and smoothly. In his chest, his heart had quickened a little and he could feel it beating in a rapid rhythm. This moment was so simple, but so intimate. He just stayed like this for a long time, unwilling to let go of it, of him. He didn't understand the strange pull he felt, but it was stronger than anything he'd felt before. Slowly, he reached up and touched the back of one of Legolas' hands and turned his head to kiss his palm. His head started to lower and rested the side of it on Legolas' collar, curling up on top of him.

...

Legolas felt such a warmth, such a fondness. He had not felt such a feeling in so long, and never to this degree. When Kili curled up against him, he wrapped his arms securely around him. It was a strangely protective gesture, when he was well-aware that Kili could hold his own in battle. It was simply part of Legolas' nature. He was protective of those he cared about, and apparently the dwarf was included under that heading.

...

Kili made a content sound, feeling safe as the arms wrapped so warmly around him. He could stay like this all night, unless Legolas needed to shove him off for the sake of comfort. He shifted his head a little, just getting comfortable, before relaxing against him. His eyes drifted shut and he just let Legolas' breath lull him slowly to sleep.

...

Truly, Legolas found this quite comfortable. He enjoyed the weight of the dwarf's solid, warm body over him, and found it quite soothing. So soothing, in fact, that he fell asleep soon after Kili did, arms still curled around him. It would turn out to be one of the soundest sleeps he had ever had.

...

If it weren't for the arms around him, Kili might've rolled off of him in his sleep, but as it were, apart from small shifts, he didn't move much at all. When his eyes cracked, he gave a little sound of discomfort, as elves weren't really made to be beds, but the moment he realized whose body he was laying on, a sleepy smile pulled at his lips and he settled down again, deciding it was quite worth whatever ache he might feel. He looked up at him with entirely new eyes, seeing him much differently than he had even just the day before. He reached up with a hand and brushed his cheek with a finger, just feeling that flawless skin.

...

Legolas had slept quite comfortably through the night, and again, found himself sleeping past dawn. In fact, he did not even stir until he felt that finger brushing his cheek. He did not come awake quickly, but simply drifted toward wakefulness. His eyes eventually opened, and he blinked sleepily at the dwarf. Then a sleepy little smile curved his lips, and he reached up to brush a stray tendril of hair back from Kili's brow. "Did you sleep well?" he inquired, quietly.

...

It pleased him to see Legolas smiling so easily, when the elf had proved to be rather stern-faced when he first met him. He returned it easily and replied in a similiar tone, "I did." Even if he was a little sore, he had slept peacefully throughout the night. He considered him for a moment and couldn't resist leaning in and brushing their lips together. He drew back a little, just to see his reaction to the continued affections from the night before.

...

That brush of lips had him responding immediately, and he was almost disappointed that it was so brief. And so, he corrected that oversight by drawing him in for another longer, deeper kiss. He even ended with a playful little nibble at his lower lip, and then leaned back against the pillows with a smug sort of expression. So there, dwarf. That was how a proper kiss was done.

...

Kili smiled into the kiss and was delighted by the nibble. He grinned when he pulled back, not even caring about the clear smugness. He noticed on his neck a mark from his sucking the night before and he reached up to touch the mark, looking even more cocky, "Don't be too proud, Legolas."

...

Legolas raised those dark brows. "And why not? A mighty dwarf, as cuddly as a kitten in my bed. That is something to be proud of," he responded. He blinked, when he felt the fingers on his neck, and remembered the kisses there the night before. "Has the dwarf left his mark, then?" He seemed amused.

...

Kili gave him a look and lifted his hand to give his jaw a little push to the side, silently telling him to shut it, while simultaniously exposing his neck. "I have, but I think it could stand to be a little darker..." He leaned in and started to kiss the mark, but didn't actually suck on it. He wasn't quite sure if he should.

...

Legolas was perhaps a little disappointed when he did not start sucking at his neck right away. What on earth was he waiting for? He gave a little squirm underneath him. "Pray, do continue then," he murmured encouragingly. He was not concerned about the mark; he had tunics with high necks, as was the elven style, and besides, he just wanted those lips on him.

...

The encouragement was all he needed, he latched onto the skin and sucked hard. He let his tongue dance over the skin and nipped it as a final touch before drawing back to observe his work. The mark was red and he knew it would be much darker soon enough. He smirked at him, "I'd let you return the favor, but you'd have to remove my collar and how improper would that be?" It was the first time he'd brought up his enslavement in a while and certainly the first time as a joke.

...

Legolas sighed his enjoyment. This was a lovely way to wake up, wasn't it? The mention of the collar made his expression falter slightly. A reminder that the dwarf was not here of his own free will. He knew that, of course, so why did that bother him so? He forced such thoughts from his mind. "Your neck is not the only place that might be marked," he informed him, and then rolled him right over, so that he was settled atop him, still comfortably between his thighs. He brushed his lips down from the other man's neck, to his collarbone, which was where he chose to seal his lips against his skin and begin to suck.

...

He found himself on his back and sank back into the warm covers, watching the elf descend on him. He tilted his head back and made a soft sound deep in his throat as his collar was attended to. He could feel his locks spilling over his skin and slid his fingers through them, approving of his actions. His free palm grazed over Legolas' side, down to his hip, where he squeezed.

...

Legolas worked away on that spot, until he had a nice, dark mark left behind. He looked at his handiwork with obvious enjoyment, thumb grazing the mark happily. "There. Now we match," he murmured, and snuggled happily against him. He brushed a kiss against the edge of his jaw. "Are you hungry?" he inquired. He knew they had slept through their regular breakfast time.

...

Kili glanced down at the forming bruise and found he was quite satisfied to be marked so. His hand slid further around him and he stroked his back slowly, smiling to himself. "Rather," he admitted, since they hadn't had dinner the night before. He was use to going without meals, but he'd been so well-fed here that his stomach was protesting the sudden change. "To the kitchens?"

...

"Just stay here," he instructed him, and leaving a last brief kiss on his lips, he slid out of bed. He took a heavily embroidered robe from the back of the door and shrugged into it, opening the door afterward to beckon over a passing servant. He murmured his request to have a tray brought up to him, and then closed the door once more to wait. "We shall have breakfast here this morning, to take our time." While the servant might have been slightly startled that it was the prince making this request, it was not something entirely unheard of here. In fact, Thranduil normally took every breakfast that way, as Fili was likely discovering.

...

Kili rolled onto his side, propping his head up on an elbow, and watched him speak briefly to a servant at his doorway. He smiled when he explained, rather liking that decision. "And then you will take me to the waterfalls?" he suggested, running his finger over the stitching in the covers.

...

Legolas glanced over at the question, with an amused look. "Shall we go today?" He asked, clearly not opposed to the idea. He went to sit on the edge of the bed with him, while they waited. When a knock came at the door, he returned to open it, and take the loaded tray from the servant. After closing the door with his shoulder, he carried it over to the bed and set it down. It was piled high with the usual fare; clotted cream and jams to put on the fluffy biscuits, fresh fruit, that sort of thing.

...

"Unless you've a better idea." Really, he just wanted to be in his company now, he didn't care what they did. He pushed himself up and crawled over when the food was delivered. He looked greedily at the tray, even though it wasn't his favorite fare. He reached for one of the warm biscuits and ripped off half to stuff it into his mouth.

...

"I don't. Today is as good a day as any," he agreed. He settled himself down on the bed once more, shrugging out of his robe so he could be more comfortable. He started in on the fresh fruit, popping berries into his mouth, and sipping at one of the glasses of fruit juice on the tray. He would spread a biscuit with the cream and a thin layer of jam, nibbling away at his own pace.

...

Kili watched him pick at the berries and, when he had moved on, he plucked one up himself. Rather than lift it to his own mouth, he waited for his pause between his nibbles and then reached over and offered it to him, holding it close to his his lips. His head cocked a little and smiled at him, waiting for him to take it.

...

Legolas glanced over in surprise when he found the berry offered to him, and then a small smile curved his lips. He parted his lips to take the berry, and his tongue flickered out to get the remnants of berry juice from Kili's fingers, after he had taken the fruit from them. And, since fair was fair, he picked up a berry to bring it to the other man's lips in turn.

...

He couldn't have wanted for a better reaction, especially when he felt that warm tongue flicked over his fingers. He watched him lift a berry and took it between his lips and dared to go a little further, to suck briefly on the tip of his finger. He really just wanted to close the distance between them and kiss him again...as drawn to him as he was.

...

Oh, that was unexpected. A certain amount of intimate awareness entered his gaze. It was not lost on him how very suggestive that was. Luckily for Kili, Legolas was having the same thought, and leaned in to press a lingering kiss to those lips. He paired it with the lightest touch of tongue against his lips, to taste the berry juice on them.

...

So far, their kissing and touching had been rather chaste, perhaps with the expection of the way they marked each other. Looking into those bright blue eyes, Kili noticed the subtle change and the moment Legolas leaned in, Kili copied the motion to meet him halfway. When he felt the hint of his tongue, Kili's lips parted ever so slightly and then his own tongue peeked out to brush against Legolas' lips.

...

Legolas liked that response so well that he saw no other course of action than to deepen that kiss, a soft, breathless noise of enjoyment escaping him. It had been far too long since he had had that kind of attention from another, and it felt good. When the kiss broke, Legolas gave him a slow smile, and left another, shorter kiss on his lips afterward.

...

Kili had never been so unable to keep his hands or mouth off another. It was with reluctance even now that he turned his attention back to the food in front of him. He filled himself up with the fruits and breads, his eyes frequently flicking over to observe the elf prince. He still hadn't really put much thought into what had developed between them and didn't feel the need to. As long as it continued, that was all he really cared about right now.

...

Legolas was steadfastly refusing to examine what this thing between them meant. It was too much of a headache to try and work through in in his mind, so he just preferred to let it be what it was, without trying to rationalize it. When he was finished eating, he left the bed to find fresh clothing for the day. He chose a tunic with a nice, high neck, which effectively hid the darkest of the marks on his neck. He re-braided his hair, watching Kili occasionally in the looking glass behind him.

...

He watched him for a moment, before sliding off the bed to go to where his own clothes were kept. He pulled on one of the new outfits and stuffed his feet into his boots. He ran his fingers through his hair a couple of times to tug out some of the worse knots, and then moved to where his bow and quiver were hung.

...

Was it strange to find a dwarf adorable? He just found it so cute, the way Kili went right for that bow and quiver, so eagerly. He went to buckle his own in place, and, snagging his bow in hand, he led him out into the hallway. Just as they were about to slip out one of the side doors, a familiar female voice called Legolas' name, and he came to a stop, turning. There was Tauriel, making her way towards them through the hall. Legolas did not miss the way her gaze went straight to Kili.

...

He walked a little closer to Legolas than was usual, but still kept a respectable distance from him as they moved through the halls. When he stopped, Kili halted next to him and turned his head to see who had called for him. His brows lifted in pleasant surprise and he turned the rest of his body to face her. He couldn't help the way he perked a little, though it wasn't quite the reaction he'd found himself having in the cells. He hadn't seen her in some time and had almost forgotten about her. His eyes fixed on her face as she approached them.

...

Legolas' gaze flickered between the two, from Kili to Tauriel. Why did he look so pleased to see her? And she him? He felt a flicker or irritation, and was unsure who exactly it was directed at.

"Are you both going on patrol? Might I accompany you?" Tauriel asked hopefully.

"We're taking the waterfall route," Legolas responded. "It has been long since we have patrolled together." Since before Kili arrived, actually.

...

Kili adjusted the strap of his quiver, holding onto it as he glanced between them. He settled a smile on her, "I wouldn't mind." He knew he hadn't been asked for his input, but he gave it anyways. If it were anyone else, he wouldn't want them to come, preferring to spend the time alone with Legolas, especially after the night before.

...

Legolas wasn't sure what to do with that irritation that kept flaring up at the way they looked at one another. He finally gave a nod. There was no real, polite way to tell Tauriel to find another route, not when the two of them often kept one another company on patrol. There was simply no reason to send her off.

As they began their route, Tauriel chatted quietly with Kili, and Legolas simply grew quieter. Which was saying something, since he could often grow rather silent even on his best days.

...

Kili still found her to be stunning, but he wasn't really captivated as he'd been. In fact, rather than focus on her when they started talking, Kili didn't waste time asking about his company, since she was the one that oversaw them in the in the prison. He wanted to know if they, and specifically Thorin, were okay. After hearing that they were doing alright, apart from constant complaining, he felt a bit better.

He glanced over at Legolas occasionally, noticing he was rather quiet and distant. His gaze grew a little curious, but he didn't bring it up. Whenever they saw a spider, he really didn't get a chance to shoot, between the two elves that were much faster than he was. It was a bit disappointing, when he kind of wanted to show off a little, so Tauriel could see that he too could hold his own.

...

This was driving him crazy. He knew what the irritation was. He was jealous. But was he jealous of Tauriel's obvious affection for Kili, or was it the other way around? He had fondness for both of them. Was he jealous of both of them? At the same time? Because really, Tauriel had been mooning over him for years. What was this, suddenly? And after that kiss last night, and this morning, he rather thought Kili ought to be paying attention to him, not making eyes at his friend. Hmph.

Legolas was not prone to sulking, but he was not immune to it, either. He purposefully hogged all of the spider kills to himself that afternoon, often stealing Tauriel's shots right from under her nose, which earned him a few displeased glances from her, before she fell back with Kili instead. Legolas forged ahead, scouting, far enough that he was there waiting for them when they came upon the waterfall.

...

When they came to the waterfall, Kili's reaction reflected his the day before in the meadow. The shock wasn't quite as potent, because he'd been expecting it, but he was still notably awestruck. He moved forward, coming up to where Legolas was waiting and looked at him with a smile, "It's just like you said." He glanced back at Tauriel, but focused forward again, "Let's go closer?"

...

Even while he was feeling rather sulky, Legolas took pause to enjoy Kili's reaction to the place. He absolutely drank in the expressions that crossed his face. "Let's," he agreed, stepping closer to the clear pool at the base of the waterfall. It truly was a beautiful place, the pool edged by wild flowers and ferns.

...

Kili slipped his bow away and his hands skimmed over the wild flowers as they approached the pool. The water looked so cool and refreshing that he wouldnt mind kneeling down and taking a handful to drink. "This place is incredible," he glanced up to the trees above them, there was a small opening that allowed the sun in, but it wasn't open like the clearing. He couldn't decide which place he liked better. His fingers absently plucked a flower and he glanced down at it as he twirled it between his fingers. Looking up at Legolas, he smiled a bit to himself and then reached up to slip it stem into the elf's hair, playfully.

...

Tauriel made her way to the water's edge as well, her gaze falling eventually on Kili once more. And as such, she saw the strange exchange where the dwarf put a flower in the elf's hair. She knew he couldn't know that it was a gesture used frequently in elven courtships; young lovers were forever weaving flowers into one another's hair. But still, it took her aback and made her eye them more closely. What on earth was going on between those two?

For his part, Legolas actually flushed a little, when the flower was slipped into his hair. He knew that Kili could not know how intimate a gesture it was, so he tried to just play it off casually. Elves, as connected to nature and the earth as they were, often incorporated leaves and flowers into rituals that had great meaning to them. Legolas settled himself down to sit by the water's edge, dipping his fingers into the water. And then he flicked the water in Kili's direction.

...

Kili was blissfully ignorant of any lines crossed, simply enjoying the tint to Legolas' cheeks for what it was. If he'd been closer to Tauriel, he might have offered it to her, but he definitely wouldn't have presumed to put it in her hair. He felt fond of her, but he did not have that kind of familiarity with her. He had looked out onto the water and was about to turn his attention back to her, wishing to speak to her more, but he wasn't expecting the little splash of water droplets on him and they distracted him. "Hey!" he knelt down to dip his hand in the water and return a slightly bigger splash.

...

Mission accomplished! The more he could distract Kili from Tauriel, the happier he felt. Which was childish, he knew. He should be beyond this type of thing, when he was of such an advanced age. That splash made him shake his head with a smile. "Must dwarves one-up everything elves do?" he teased.

Tauriel was still puzzled. This side of Legolas was one that she had seen herself, of course, because they were very close, but she was surprised to see it expressed between him and Kili. What exactly was going on here?

...

Kili grinned at him and lifted his chin, "Well, 'course we do." He glanced down at the bank of the pond and noticed the mud from where the water gently lapped. An amusing thought struck him then and he dropped a finger to dig it into the mud, before lifting it and smearing it right across Legolas' cheek. "Just like that!" he laughed merrily.

...

The look Legolas turned on him was incredulous. He dared...he dared! He stared at him, looking as offended as though Kili had shoved his entire face in the mud. Elves, as a rule, were not the sort that got dirty very often. In rare moments they did, but for the most part, it was like they repelled grime and dust. So, of course, he needed to retaliate by scooping up a few fingerfuls and using them to create a stripe of mud over Kili's chin. Helping out the beard situation immediately.

Tauriel was torn between laughter and scorn. Look at them, wallowing like children. She gave her head a shake, sending her lovely red hair dancing over her shoulders. "You children continue mucking about, then. I'll finish the patrol." She looked almost amused. "A little childishness looks good on you, Legolas." And off she went, into the trees.

...

The retaliation only made Kili laugh harder, finding the elf's expression to be priceless. He didn't mind a bit of mud, but naturally wasn't going to just let him have the last say. He spared Tauriel only the briefest glance, barely even registering that she was leaving, before he took a handful of mud and reached out with every intention to plop it right on his head and into that golden hair.

...

Legolas gave Tauriel a bit more of his attention, taking his eyes off Kili for a moment. "Be safe," he responded. He glanced back at Kili in time to see him take a handful of mud, and he could practically read in his eyes where he wanted to put it. And so, he planted a hand on that broad dwarven chest and shoved him into the pool. There would apparently be no mud coming near his hair that afternoon.

...

Kili flailed and then crashed into the water, coming up sputtering. He clambered to his feet, looking a bit pathetic while he was watertrodden, but there was determination in his eyes. He lunged for Legolas, grabbing him and giving a mighty pull to bring him right into the water with him.

...

Legolas dug his heels in. Why? To unbuckle his quiver, of course. No way was he getting that precious leather wet if he didn't need to. It hit the grass on the banks, and then Legolas went in with a splash. He laughed when he came up, water streaming from his hair. As he tread water, he managed to pull off his boots and toss them up on shore as well, since they were only filling with water and becoming cumbersome.

...

Seeing Legolas laugh, Kili couldn't help but join in, smiling. He noticed him removing his boots and realized he probably ought to do the same. He still wore his weapon, so he carefully pulled it and his quiver off to set on the shore to dry. His boots followed and since he was at it, he pulled his tunic off as well, since it was rather a lot of fabric to weigh him down. "Better," he said aloud, mostly to himself. He swam closer to Legolas and reached up to his cheek, where some of the mud still clung and wiped it away, "Really, you could use more mud, if I'm being completely honest," he teased.

...

Legolas followed suit and did away with both his tunic and his undertunic, tossing them up onto the grass. Kili was right, that was better. He held still for the dwarf to wipe the mud from his face, and returned the favor, carefully washing the mud from his beard. And he couldn't resist leaning in to give him a brief peck on the lips before ducking under the water and playfully swimming away.

...

Kili smiled and watched him swim away, observing his elegant movement through the water. He wouldn't have minded it if Tauriel had joined them for a swim, but he knew he wouldn't have been given that kiss were she there, so he couldn't be disappointed that she had left them alone for now. He figured she'd meet up with them in a bit. He was tempted to go after him, but decided to see if he'd eventually wander back and shifted to be floating on his back.

...

Legolas was almost vaguely disappointed that the dwarf hadn't given chase. So, he surfaced some way away, then went under again to swim under him and playfully tickle his feet before starting off again. Apparently the elven prince was hungry for his attention, and was willing to resort to these antics to get it.

...

And Kili got exactly what he'd hoped for. Of course, he hadn't been prepared for the sudden tickling and it ended up making him jerk and dip under the water. He saw the direction he was off in and took off after him, swimming above the surface and making a lot of splashes. He got close enough to snag his ankle and gave a pull to stop from swimming and the moment he surfaced, Kili was splashing at him and trying to dunk him under with a laugh.

...

Legolas was thrilled, since he got his way finally. That hand around his ankle did halt him mid-stroke, and he did paddle up to the surface...only to find himself splashed! He gave as good as he got, splashing back, and trying to drag him under as he was dunked. He was laughing softly, though. It softened the elf prince's face, that laugh. He didn't have cause to laugh like this, usually.

...

It was such a light and playful moment and he could see the happiness on Legolas' face. If possible, Kili felt even more drawn to him and, when the splashing subsided, he swam closer to him and brushed his hand beneath the water. He really looked so beautiful and Kili wanted nothing more than to touch him. "Think you owe me for that sneak attack..."

...

Legolas chose that moment to play dumb, casting as innocent a look as he could manage in his direction. "Sneak attack? I've no idea what you're referring to," he responded. Still when that hand brushed his, he curled his fingers around it lightly. He was playing coy, which was actually a very elven thing to do. They seldom gave a straight answer if they could help it; it was simply part of their way, to speak in riddles and otherwise dance around the truth. There were some who were more direct, of course. Elrond, for one, grew weary of such games.

...

Kili knew of playing innocent, as much of a troublemaker as he was. "No?" he repeated skeptically, "You don't remember anything involving my feet?" He squeezed his hand, running his thumb over the side of it, and used it to pull him a little closer. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about seeing him smile so. Just something. The flower had fallen from his hair and was tangled low in his locks, so Kili reached for it with his free hand and drew it out, so he could slide it back in higher up.

...

"Your feet? Hm. Can't recall," he responded, looking rather cheekily amused. He allowed himself to be pulled closer, and the adjusting of that flower in his hair had him leaning in for another kiss, this one a little more lingering. "I think I'm beginning to remember," he murmured against his lips afterward.

...

Kili lightly wrapped his arms up around his neck, nothing that would drag him under the water, just enough to keep him close. "That's what I thought," he replied, feeling their lips brush, "How are you going to make it up to me?" He pecked his lips several times, before drawing back slightly to meet his gaze.

...

Legolas loved the weight of those arms around his neck, and the closeness of him. He gave him an amused glance at that question. "How do you think I ought to make it up to you? A juicy ham hock to sup on this evening? A leg of venison? What would satisfy this dwarf?"

...

An amused smile pulled at his lips, "Is that how you intend to win me over? By my stomach?" He trailed a finger through his wet hair, feeling the nape of his neck.

...

"Is that not the proper way to a dwarf's heart?" Legolas teased in response. He shivered at the finger brushing through his hair, over the nape of his neck. He drew him a little closer.

...

Kili's expression flickered a little, his smile split between playful and sincere. "Is that what you seek, then?" he spoke as if teasing back, but in the back of his mind the question rang genuine. He stilled his hand and just rested it there.

...

Legolas looked thoughtful. Was that what he was seeking? "I'm not certain," he responded truthfully. That was as genuine as that question. Legolas was as confused as he ever got. He simply was not sure what to do with what he was feeling, and was hesitant to examine it much more closely.

...

Kili's eyes searched his for a moment and then he gave a single nod. "To answer your question, the venison is tempting." He stole a final kiss and then drew his arms away from him, so he could float on his back once more and look up at the colorful leaves above them.

...

Legolas nodded back. "I shall pass on your request to our cook," he responded. He kissed him back when those lips met his once more, and then allowed him to return to floating. Legolas, meanwhile, climbed out onto the grass and stretched out there, to let himself dry off in the air and the afternoon warmth.

...

Kili just stared up, wondering why he felt disappointment. It had been a silly question to ask him and he couldn't have expected anything different. To think he might have wished for the elf to tell him yes...it was ridiculous. He didn't even know where that had come from. It was clear this whole situation had gone to his head and he needed to just remind himself exactly where he was and why.

...

Legolas wished he could have given a better answer. But, truthfully, it had only been a number of days since he had met him. He had only just discovered he could actually like a dwarf. How was he to know whether he was aiming for his heart? Certainly, he liked kissing him well enough. But as previously mentioned, elves were very cautious about this sort of thing.

...

It was easy for Kili to write away his thoughts, telling himself that he was simply attention starved and that was the only reason that Legolas had grown appealing to him at all. The moment he was out of here, this would all be nothing more than a passing memory. It'd been a while since he thought up a way to escape and he decided then that he would use this friendship to his advantage, even if it made him feel guilty even in consideration. He found himself drifting towards the shore, so he decided to just make his way onto it and set about drying himself, wringing out his hair and clothing.

...

Legolas watched Kili intently. He had grown rather quiet, hadn't he? Had he disliked that response? But why would that be? Legolas felt puzzled. He wrung out his tunics and slid them on, the paler undertunic first, and then the other garment. They were still damp, but these light fabrics tended to dry quickly.

...

After he pulled on his own tunic, he grabbed his quiver and looked it over to make sure it was okay. He had to pour a little water out of it, but it otherwise seemed alright. He pulled the strap over him and fixed his bow in place. Making his way over to Legolas, he questioned him, "Will Tauriel be returning?" He wasn't sure how long this patrol was or if she had the intention of coming back to them.

...

"Look at the pair of you," came that familiar female voice, "drowned rats, the both of you. I leave you playing in the mud, and now you're both drenched. At least you had the good sense to wash it off, hm?" Tauriel looked amused as she emerged from the treeline, as though Kili's question had summoned her.

Legolas tossed her a look for calling him a rat. Not the most flattering animal to be likened to. He concentrated on setting his damp hair to rights, so it would dry properly. "How did the patrol go?"

"Killed five more, which I think puts me over your total." She raised her eyebrows at him smugly.

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Legolas tossed back flippantly. It was in moments like this where it was clear just how long they had been friends. They bantered like children at times, comfortably and with great familiarity.

...

Kili was a little impressed with the timing and flashed her a small smile, but said nothing. He did notice the easy banter between them and it only now occured to him that they might be friends. It made him curious as to how many friends Legolas had, for he never mentioned or spent time with any others.

It wasn't until they were heading back, Kili falling into step with Tauriel, that he spoke up. "I was hoping I could as a favor if you," he spoke to her, though he knew it wasn't only up to her. It was also up to Legolas, but considering that she was the Captain of the Guard, he'd thought he'd pose it to her as well, "I was hoping to see my uncle and the others. It has been a long while and I should like to speak with them..."

...

Legolas was walking a little ahead of the other two when Kili posed his question, but he glanced back when he spoke up. With that hearing of his, it was was hard to miss conversations that were being had around him.

Tauriel looked thoughtful, and though she was Captain of the Guard, she still glanced over at Legolas. He did outrank her, after all, and Kili was in his care. She was unsure whether her King had laid down any rules as to whether the dwarf could see his family. "I would have no objections, so long as you are supervised." That was an obvious condition, wasn't it?

Legolas hesitated, and then nodded. "I see no harm in a brief visit. My father made no mention as to whether such visits were prohibited." He would claim ignorance, if it came up. He had no orders otherwise.

...

He'd expected the condition and it would prove to be difficult, but he thought he could work his way around it. He wasn't exactly sure where he was going with it, but if he was going to make this happen, he needed to start figuring out what he could do. If they were allowing him this, he could figure out some way to use it to his advantage. Perhaps they would even allow him more, if he proved himself trustworthy.

It seemed that knowing where he stood with Legolas made it infinitely easier for him to focus.

"Thank you," he replied simply, nodding towards both, before letting the subject go and not dwelling on it.

...

They made it back to the palace in no time at all, with little incident. It seemed that they had cleared away the spiders from the immediate area, and that was satisfying. They paused, once in the hall by the guards' quarters, and wrote an entry in the log detailing their patrol. That was where they would bid Tauriel fairwell. Legolas tried not to bristle at the way her eyes lingered so sweetly on the dwarf, before she returned to her duties. After she had gone, Legolas turned to lead the way back up to his bedchambers.

...

He'd chatted a little more with Tauriel as they came back, but he was still a little quieter than usual. He had a lot on his mind now, but he could still spare some attention for her. She was easy to talk to and he'd long since found they could exchange stories endlessly. Apart from archery and mischief, that was his favorite thing to do, so he could get rather animated with her. Still, it was a simple exchange until they parted ways. Kili followed after Legolas, as he always did, knowing exactly where they were going, for he'd long since memorized this route.

...

Legolas was quiet as well, but for different reasons. Self reflection was a complicated business at times, when one was unused to such things. Why hadn't he simply answered 'no' to Kili's question? How could one be uncertain when it came to matters of the heart? Legolas didn't know. He shouldered open the door to his bedchambers and hung his things up. He removed his still vaguely damp clothing and changed instead into a more comfortable ensemble, complete with dark blue tunic that made those eyes even more so. He was not dressing in sleep things yet, as he was not exactly ready to crawl into bed.

...

Rather than change, Kili just made his way over to the lounge and plopped on it, his arms behind his head and his legs sprawled out. He was still in consideration on how he was going to make this work, especially since his brother was seperated from the rest. He certainly couldn't leave him behind. After a while, he glanced over to see that Legolas had finished dressing. "Feel better?" he questioned, rolling onto his side.

...

Legolas paused in front of the looking glass, adjusting the brocade sleeves of his he caught sight of the flower as he made a few adjustments to his hair, and turned to get a better look at it. His fingertip went to delicately brush the petals, and just the faintest bit of colour entered his cheeks again. Kili's voice startled him him out of his thoughts, and he glanced over at him. "Much," he responded simply.

...

He'd noticed him looking at the flower in his hair and it found it curious, but didn't linger on the thought long. "Might I see my brother later today or sometime soon?" It'd been a few days since he'd been able to speak to him and now that he had an idea, he needed to discuss it with him.

...

Legolas gave it some thought, and then nodded. "Perhaps my father and I might talk in the garden. That would leave the two of you following behind," he responded. He was still trying to please the dwarf, apparently, even as bewildered as he was about their situation.

...

"Brilliant," he beamed, genuinely appreciative of him. He knew that it was nothing that Legolas had to do and he was grateful that he gave him what he desired when he could. Even despite the awkwardness of earlier, his still considered him a close friend.

...

Legolas seemed rather satisfied, that he was able to do something to bring that smile back. He had become accustomed to it, so much so that when it was not present, he felt its absence strongly. "Perhaps we might do that now? The sun is still high, and the garden will be warm." He was more likely to coax his father out into the sun than he was at any other time.

...

Kili glance down at himself and knew immediately that his brother would wonder why he was slightly damp, but it hardly mattered. "All the better," he agreed, pushing himself up and hopping off the lounge. He disarmed himself, having carried his weapon over when he plopped down and moved to join him.

...

Legolas left his bow and quiver where he had hung them, but he kept a knife on him, in his boot. One never knew when one might need a dagger. He led the way down to the throne room when Kili was ready, and went to talk to his father softly. The elfking looked a bit surprised, but he was up in the next moment, and settling his dramatic robes around him with a bit of a flourish. A talk with his son? And initiated by Legolas? That was rare indeed.

As they entered the gardens, they left the dwarves to follow. They were accompanied by a pair of guards, because this was the king, and one could not be too cautious.

...

The moment Kili caught sight of Fili, he almost laughed. It seemed he'd been finally convinced to dress in something different. Much like Kili's outfits, they reflected a dwarven design, which is likely the only reason that his brother had gone along with it. The bruise has since faded from his eye and he looked healthy. He didn't really look happy, but he wasn't scowling, so that was certainly an improvement. A lightness did enter his eyes when he saw Kili and the brunette similiarly warmed.

When they were in the gardens and there was some space between them and the elves, Kili spoke quietly to him, "I have a plan."

Fili's brows lifted, "Tell me." Try as he might, he could not find an inch of give where he needed it. He'd been planning endlessly, but he was never given a moment alone.

"They are letting me visit Thorin soon." he started, trying to pull all his thoughts neatly together, "They must know where the keys are kept by now and if I can get my hands on them, I can release them."

His brother gave a snort, "You make it sound simple." There were so many ways that plan could fail, his just shook his head increduously.

A frown pulled at his features, "You don't understand...they trust me. I think I can get a moment alone with them and even if I can't get the keys right away, I can plan with them what I will do." He could see the skepticism on his brother's eyes and sighed, "Just trust me. It's the only way and we have to try."

It was insanity and it would not work, but he was right that they had to do something. He wasn't sure he liked that the elves trusted him, but if it would save them then perhaps his brother had been the cleverest of them all. He'd heard a lot from Thranduil about his brother's time spent with his son. He knew that they were friendly and even went on patrols together, Kili even being given a weapon. If there was any that could trick these elves, it was going to be him. "Very well, what must I do?"

...

Legolas and his father walked side by side along the many pathways that went winding through the garden, both graceful in their stride. Elves had that way of walking that was very nearly floating. They spoke in low voices that were not loud enough to reach dwarf ears. That is, of course, until Thranduil caught sight of the flower in Legolas' hair. He stopped dead in his tracks and spun his son slightly by an arm so he could see it better.

"What is this? Has some maiden taken a liking to my son? You are far too closed-mouthed about such things, _ion nin_." Thranduil's voice was rich with amusement.

...

Kili was about to speak up when he noticed that the elves as stopped and they'd taken several steps closer. The distance between them no longer suitable for conversation, so he just halted and gave Fili a look, which was returned with a nod of understanding, and waited for the elves to start forward again.

...

Legolas dodged the question. "I intend to stay that way, _Ada_." And that shut Thranduil up, because it had been a long time since he had been called the informal version of the word 'father'. It gave him a bit of a thrill that his son was treating him in a familiar manner, rather than the very formal way he spoke to him occasionally. Still, when Legolas turned to start walking again, those all-knowing eyes turned and pinned Kili with their gaze, as though Thranduil knew exactly where that flower had come from. Whether he did or not was another matter, but he certainly gave that impression, with that knowing glance.

He soon fell into pace with his son once more, occasionally touching Legolas' elbow or shoulder, and pointing out a particularly nice bloom.

...

Kili listened to the conversation with raised brows and, joined with the blush he'd seen on Legolas' face when he'd given it to him when he'd slipped it into his hair, he started to realize that perhaps the gesture had been more significant that he realized. Before he could really contemplate it, the Elvenking had turned his eyes on him and that knowing look had him lowering his eyes. An embarrassed flush tinted his cheeks. He required a nudge from his brother to get to moving again and when he glanced up at him, he noticed suspicious look on his face.

He could see him about to open his mouth to question him, but cut him off, "There's not much you can do, unless you can get away from Thranduil."

That brought Fili to pause. He already knew that he couldn't, but he still tried to think. He felt like his treatment had improved and he'd reluctantly been less stubborn, but there was still no trust between them. He didn't think he'd ever be allowed out of his sight or, if not that, than out of his earshot. He gave a sigh, "I cannot."

That was what Kili had been worried about. He'd simply have to bring it up to Thorin and hope that the circumstances changed by the time he actually executed this plan. "I know do you not like him, Fili...I do not either. Even so, you must do what he tells you. If you do, he'll probably be sending you along for tasks that allow you more freedom."

It was obvious that Fili was displeased, but he reluctantly agreed to try. The rest of the walk was discussing little details of the plan as they tried to fine tune it together. By the time they made it back inside, Kili was feeling a bit more confident about it and was starting to believe it would actually work.

...

Legolas actually found himself enjoying the chat with his father. They had had their differences over the years, and Legolas found him a little much to deal with at times, but he did still love him dearly. He walked him back to the throne room before stepping out into the halls once more, returning to that quiet, thoughtful mood he had been in.

...

Kili stole a brief hug from his brother, telling him he'd see him again soon, before following after Legolas. It was always a relief to be away from Thranduil...he made him uncomfortable. He himself was quiet as he contemplated everything they'd spoken of.

...

That night, Legolas climbed into bed as usual, after changing into something more comfortable for sleep. He had carefully removed the flower from his hair and pressed it between the pages of a book that had been sitting on his bedside table. He was shirtless once more, since it was far more comfortable that way. He was unsure whether Kili would be joining him, truthfully. He had been acting distant since the afternoon, and he supposed that he had, himself. He leaned back against the pillows, stretching out those long legs.

...

Kili didn't plan on changing the routine, so after he finished dressing into his pajamas, he made his way over to the bed and crawled in. He noticed the flower was finally gone and wondered briefly what he'd done with it, since he'd worn it all day. He pulls the covers up over his lap and glanced at him, before scooting a little closer and coming beside him, but he didn't lean into him or immediately cling to him, as he'd taken to doing.

...

Legolas tried not to pout when Kili didn't lean into him, as he had become accustomed to. That wouldn't do at all, so this time Legolas curled in against him, resting his head stubbornly against the dwarf's shoulder. So there. Kili could be as stand-offish as he wanted during waking hours, apparently, but it was not going to be happening in his bed. He curled an arm around the other man's waist for good measure.

...

There was a pause and then Kili couldn't help but grin to himself. He just enjoyed the attention for a moment, before setting his hand on the arm around him. He turned his head and gave the top of the elf's crown a kiss.

...

Legolas nuzzled against his shoulder lightly, pressing a kiss against the skin there. He took one of Kili's hands and pointedly guided it to that pale golden hair. Apparently he was interested in some attention there, and wasn't ashamed to admit it.

...

"Better?" he murmured in a low voice, letting his fingers slide right into his hair. He slowly started to pull them through, parting the locks gently and playing with them. The smile on his lips refused to fade entirely, even as the seconds passed and he just stroked his hair, occasionally straying to trace his ear.

...

Legolas gave a nod. "Better," he responded, arm curling more tightly around him. He was feeling rather needy at the moment, after their awkward day. He sighed his enjoyment as his hair was played with, eyes shutting briefly. That was nice. His own hand slid up eventually so his fingers could brush over Kili's chest.

...

Kili rather liked the feel of the other's finger on his skin and had noticed that he seemed rather fond of his chest, or more specifically, the hair he found there. He found it both amusing and relaxing. He was glad that they could still fall into this because he really needed it as much as the other seemed to.

...

Legolas did love the hair on the dwarf's chest. He loved things that were different, and that was very different indeed, since the elvenkind were generally fairly hairless creatures. His fingertips followed the hair downwards, until he found that trail that led down across the other's lower belly. He stopped sort of his waistband, of course, and simply rested his hand there, just under his navel.

...

That wiped the smile of Kili's face, certainly. He found for the briefly moment that his breath had held and he let it out as soon as that realization struck. He took a couple of steadying breaths and tried to relax a little. He knew that Legolas meant nothing by the hand placement, but it was still rather distracting to the young dwarf.

...

Legolas didn't leave that hand there for long, because soon he decided he wanted a kiss, so he was propping himself up on an arm to lean in and bring his lips to Kili's. The kiss was tender and lingering. An apology of a kiss, trying to make up for this afternoon.

...

He was a bit relieved when the hand moved, simply because during the time it'd been there, he'd been aware of nothing but the heat of his palm on his belly. He looked up when Legolas lifted himself up and realized what he wanted just as he was leaning in. His own head lifted from the pillow to meet him and then slowly lowered back to relax as they kissed. The hand in his hair cradled his head, to keep him pulled in. He could feel that there was something more behind the kiss and he did not want to let it go.

...

Legolas followed him down as he lowered back, still kissing him. His free hand had come to rest against the dwarf's chest again, and he finished that kiss with the lightest of nibbles against Kili's full lower lip. He mimicked the dwarf's previous gesture of a few nights before by leaning his forehead lightly against Kili's. It might not have been an elven gesture, but he had enjoyed the closeness of it.

...

Kili almost made a sound of protest, it started building in the back of his throat, but it was soothed away by the feel of the forehead pressed to his. He really could feel no closer to him than he did like this. He completed the picture by drawing his hands to his cheeks, and cupping the sides of his face, holding him as the other had before.

...

Legolas' expression softened as he felt those hands framing his face. Eventually, he turned his head to press a kiss into one of Kili's palms. "You've got wonderful hands," he informed him quietly, smiling a little. "They're strong." And he liked the calluses on them. Legolas' hands were stubbornly soft, even with him handling a bow every day for centuries.

...

He watched him, brushing his jaw with his thumb. The compliment brought a smile to his face. He lowered a hand to find Legolas' and he pulled it up, pressing his own against it. His was much larger than Legolas, his fingers thicker and stubbier. They looked as if they would be hopelessly clumsy, but dwarves had impressive dexterity. "They look so different," he commented aloud, though it was stating the obvious. He tried to weave their fingers and the fit wasn't as nice as if either of them held hands with their own kind.

...

Legolas allowed Kili to take his hand, and he smiled a little. Why was it cute to him that Kili had such large hands for such a short man? "I like the difference," he informed him. His thumb brushed the edge of that warm, square hand. He loved the shape of it, loved the thickness of his fingers. He was so fascinated by him, and their differences.

...

He could see how captivated Legolas was by such a simple thing and it warmed him so. "I've changed your opinon of dwarves, have I?" They both knew that their kind had little regard for one another. They themselves had been influenced by such biases.

...

"You have," he agreed. "Although, truthfully, I knew next to nothing about your kind. This has been quite educational." He brushed a kiss over the edge of the dwarf's rounded ear. "And what of your opinion on my people?"

...

He gave a little hum. "To be honest, I was always curious about elves when I was young. When we visited Rivendell, as I told you before, I made friends there." Being so young, his mind was open and curious. "I do admit I had some bias against those that live in this realm, but for the most part, I do not any longer." He gave his hand a squeeze, "I never really imagined I'd become so familiar with-..." he trailed off, realizing there were two different ways to end that. He origionally going to end it broadly, but he wound up narrowing it in, "with you."

...

The way he ended that made him smile, and it was that vaguely boyish smile that sometimes crept onto his face when he wasn't thinking about it. "I suppose one would count this as very familiar indeed," he agreed, and proved his point with a brush of lips over his. Afterward, he settled in with his head against Kili's chest. "Tell me about Rivendell," he requested. "Is it like Mirkwood?" That was perhaps an odd thing for an elf to ask. It suggested how very little he had been able to venture beyond his Wood. He settled comfortably against him, just wanting to hear his voice. He loved hearing it rumble up through his chest.

...

Kili lifted his free hand to resume running his fingers through Legolas' hair. He thought about it for a while, "In a way, it is." Really, it was quite different, "Rather than a forest, Rivendell resides in a valley. Lord Elrond's halls sit on high cliffs with a great river running through far below. It is light and open, the buildings having great arches and windows so that the sun and moon may always shine in. It is like walking in a dream to be there."

...

"I should like to visit there someday," he murmured. He liked the sound of that. He shut his eyes as he listened to him speak. Before long, the elven prince was fast asleep, cuddled in against him. He was lulled by the rhythm of his voice, and the rise and fall of his chest.

...

Kili continued to describe it to him, falling silent only when it was clear he'd fallen asleep. His hand stilled and he looked down at him for a while. He was going to miss this. He was going to miss him. Eyes shutting, he relaxed back into the pillows and just thought for a while...even so, he needed to get everyone out of here. That's what mattered most.

...

He wasn't sure if it was better that Tauriel was the one taking him to see the others, but he was still pretty sure he could make it work. He needed to. If he couldn't get even this to play out in his favor, he had little hope of accomplishing what he was setting out to. When they actually arrived in the prison, he glanced back at Tauriel who he knew would be keeping an eye on him. He could see Thorin sitting in his cell and the moment their gazes met, he could see a cold anger in his eyes. It was expected and even though he didn't like to see it, he actually needed it. He looked to Tauriel and, after a moment of looking indecisive, he took a step closer to her. "Tauriel, he's furious at me." He glanced over at Thorin and, true as his word, he looked it. "I know what you said before, but please, can I have just a few minutes alone with him? He will not talk openly to me with you here and-...and I need ease his mind." He was sincere as all could be, looking up at her with a forced smile, one that showed how discomforted he was by this whole situation.

...

"I rather think he's furious at everyone, that one, if that makes you feel any better," Tauriel responded. She definitely didn't mind this task, since she found this dwarf to be particularly lovely to look at. The more time she got to spend with him, the better. She hesitated, and then nodded. "Alright. A few moments. But in return, see if you can't get him to stop muttering in your language at the new recruits when they pass. He's making them nervous, and nervous elves make poor guards." She was mostly joking. The younglings needed to get used to that kind of behavior, if they were going to continue with that life path. She smiled that lovely smile at him, and with a lingering glance, went off to check in with some of the other guards, around the corner.

...

Kili couldn't help but give a more smile and snicker a little. "I will try," he promised, watching her go. The moment she was around the corner, he reached into his boot and pulled out that utensil he'd been hiding all along. He walked up to Nori's cell and tossed it through the bars to him. "Try that," he told the surprised thief, who was twisting it around to take a good look at it. If Nori couldn't pick the locks with it, no other would be able to. He could the other voices of the dwarves, excited whispers, but he ignored them. That was only his back up plan. He approached Thorin's cell and was a little relieved to see that his expression had lightened, seeing the exchange between him and Nori. "Uncle, I don't know what you've heard, but it's not important now. I have little time." Thorin met his gaze and then simply nodded, indicating that he was listening. "Do you know where the keys are kept?"

"You think you can get your hands on them? They are kept in the guard's quarter," he nodded towards the steps nearby, "watched by a keeper." Thorin's tone was clear...he did not think that Kili would be able to get the keys without getting caught.

Kili didn't let any of the uncertainy he was feeling show, "I can, I just need the right time..." He hesitated, "But even if get them, though I know a way out, I do not know if we could make it though the halls unseen."

To that, Thorin gave a faint smile, "Kili, if you can get us out of these cells, I can get us out of here. These elves don't think we're listening, but I hear their talking. I hear their secrets."

The young dwarf had no idea what that meant, but he knew better than to question him. If Thorin could get them out of here, then a rather large hole in his plan had just been filled, "And what of Fili? I would bring him with me, but he cannot get away from Thranduil, who keeps him always close."

The dwarf king's expression turned unreadible for a moment, "We will get your brother out of here. Worry not. Just get us out of these cells first."

His eyes searched Thorin's for a moment, but again, he knew better than to question, "The first chance I get, I will." He didn't know how soon it would be, but he would try and be hasty.

...

Tauriel kept her word, and gave him a good long while to converse with his kin. This was rather unlike her, but it seemed that Kili appealed to a softer side of her. She wasn't sure what it was, herself, but he certainly had some sway over her. The same sway that he had over Legolas, who was much kinder to him than he might have been to another in that situation. She returned eventually, and eyed the dwarves in the cells, gaze lingering on Thorin. She returned his glower with a sweet smile, because she was not going to let him ruffle her feathers. "How was that?" She asked Kili kindly, brushing a strand of her red hair behind her pointed ear.

...

He could see in Thorin's eyes, the way they flicked away and darkened, that their time was up. He took a step back and glanced back to see her standing there. Giving his uncle a final look, he said his goodbyes to him and the others, before moving to join her. He offered her a smile, "It wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be." he replied quietly, offering her a smile. "Thank you for letting me speak to him."

...

Tauriel's eyes came to rest on Kili as they moved away from the cells, and she walked him back out of the dungeon area. She searched his face, and then responded simply, "I hope I shall have no cause to regret it. I trust my men will trust my judgement, but should word get to the king, there could be consequences." She wanted him to know what a risk she had taken for him. She delivered him back to Legolas, where he was sitting in the vast library.

...

Kili kept his expression grateful, but beneath it he felt an unwelcome bubbling of guilt. He knew he was betraying not only her trust, but Legolas'. They fact that they allowed him such privileges showed just how much regarded him, in spite of his status in this kingdom. He didn't really have a lot of options. He was a prisoner, as were his kin, and he needed to get them out of here. If he could do so without betraying them, he would in a heartbeat, but there was no simple way out of this. "You won't," he lied, looking upon her visage. "I hope to see you again soon." He wanted a little more time with her, before he left. He bowed his head a little in farewell, and then moved to join Legolas.

...

Legolas had settled himself in a large armchair, curled sideways with his legs dangling over the arm. The chair featured a vast, intricately carved back, to mimic the designs that climbed the pillars in each corner. He glanced up from the book he was reading, and gave him a nod of greeting. "Did you spend some time with your kin?" he inquired, studying his expression for a sign of how it had went.

...

He glanced over him, a little amused by the way he was lounging. He leaned into a small wooden table placed next to the chair, on which sat delicate wooden lantern with a flickering candle inside. "Aye, I did." He gave him a faint smile, "Mostly with my uncle." It was truth, but as about as far as he'd allow himself to go with it.

...

"Was he very hard on you?" He assumed that with the way Fili had acted when he had seen the way that Kili had been behaving around him, his uncle might be similarly displeased. He reached to snag Kili's hand, drawing him in closer, and he shifted his narrow behind over, so he was leaned more against the back of the chair, and there was room for a dwarf bottom, if he wanted to join him.

...

All Kili really had to do was imagine how the conversation would have gone, had he not gone to him offering a way to escape. That was probably the only thing that could have quelled the anger that had been building in Thorin. "Rather," he agreed, following the pull and sitting, his back twisted to the opposite arm of the chair, so he was facing Legolas. "His grudge runs deep and he would expect my loyalty to mean I feel the same."

...

Legolas kept hold of that hand, even as Kili settled into the chair with him. It was a bit of a squeeze, but the elf prince rather liked how cozy it was. His thumb brushed the warm skin of Kili's hand. "Grudges often do," he murmured.

...

Kili thought for a moment, his eyes having fallen to rest on their joined hands. "I know you mustn't think all that well of him," he started slowly...it likely wasn't the same as the way Kili felt towards Thranduil, but he imagined that Legolas didn't have anything nice to think of him, from what he'd seen since they'd entered his realm, "but he is a good man. He's has had many hardships, but he remains always selfless and honorable." He'd always been closed and distant, but there were few to whom he would open himself and his nephews had been on that very short list. Kili loved him dearly, as an uncle and a father, since he never knew his own.

...

Legolas looked a little thoughtful, and then shrugged those narrow shoulders. How could a shrug be graceful? The elven prince somehow managed it. "The opinions I initially held were not my own, but those of my father," he admitted. "But even so, I feel that I have not had enough interactions with him, to form a proper opinion." He thought Thorin seemed terribly sour and grim, but beyond that, he couldn't form a real opinion on his character.

...

It saddened Kili that few would ever see Thorin for what he could have been, if fate had not been so harsh to him. Still, he would make a great king, that much the brunette was certain of. "Perhaps one day the grudges will be forgotten and our people can be friends once more," he spoke wistfully, fully aware that such a thing simply was not going to happen.

...

"I should like to see that day come," he agreed, with a small smile. He reached to brush his fingers lightly through the soft hair at Kili's temple. "Before I met you, I would not have imagined it to be possible. But now, I wonder. Perhaps it is only a matter of time." It would be more simple, really, if those days were currently upon them. They could simply enjoy one another's company, without being concerned about what their respective cultures might think.

...

Kili's eyes shut briefly, enjoying the touch to his fringe. He gave a little nuzzle and then opened his eyes again, smiling softly, "It probably won't happen in my lifetime, but perhaps you might." He liked the idea that their friendship as a kind of first step...if Legolas never forgot about him, anyways.

...

A certain sadness actually crossed that face, at the mention of Kili's own lifetime. It was easy, sometimes, for Legolas to forget that not everyone lived as long as he might. He didn't like that idea, of Kili dying. "Perhaps it might," Legolas argued. "You might yet see it."

...

The dwarf noticed the change in his expression and his head cocked a little, but as the elf went on, he his smile grew. "I hope so." He observed him for a moment, before moving across the chair, so he was leaning on the same arm as the other. It was even less of a fit this way, but now he could lean into him and rest his head on his shoulder.

...

Legolas shifted as best he could to make a little more room for him this way, and looped an arm gently around him, to keep him from toppling off the chair. Legolas turned the page of the book he had been reading. It was a large book, as ancient as he was, with the pages covered in delicate elvish script.

...

Since the meadow, Kili had tried reciting the words that Legolas had taught him, speaking them to him when they were relevant and receiving corrections as needed. Now he looked at the script that he recognized, but did not understand. "Teach me," he requested softly, glancing up at him.

...

Legolas glanced at him and his lips quirked in amusement. "Perhaps you shall be the first elvish-dwarvish diplomat," he murmured. He was only half joking, because if there was anyone who could do it, it was this charming dwarf. But, obligingly, he started teaching him some of the letterforms, pointing out what each of them sounded like.

...

Kili chuckled and, rather unlike studies that were forced on him, he was focused and interested. Even so, it was difficult and the letters seemed to blend together. Wanting to test himself, he turned the page and tentatively started pointing out letters that he thought he recognized and trying to say the sounds he thought went with them. It was rather hit or miss for him and half the time he had to be corrected, but he was still diligent in trying to learn what he could.

...

Legolas thought it was rather sweet, how intent he was on learning his language. Legolas eventually reached for a scrap of parchment from the bnarby table and a pen, and showed Kili how to write his name. He would pass the parchment to Kili so he could try as well, guided his hand in the proper movements.

...

Kili had never been all that fond of writing, but had a lot of practice in it, from his lessons he'd had when he was young. As a Son of Durin, it was expected of him to be rounded in his skills. He practiced his name several times, until he was satisfied with how it looked, though it wasn't nearly as neat as Legolas' scripting. "What's my brother's name?" He wanted to see the difference. From there, he asked Legolas to show him his own name and made other various requests.

...

"Like this," he responded. Legolas dutifully listed it as well, writing it in the common tongue above each variation. He reasoned that Kili might want to keep the piece of parchment for later reference, so he wrote quite neatly. It was almost second nature, to write so beautifully. He had, after all, been practising for centuries.

...

He rather liked how Legolas' name looked and tried to write it himself. For good measure, he had the elf prince write the words he'd already learned, so by the time they were done, the parchment was almost completely full. "I don't know how I'm going to remember all this." He looked up at him, "I doubt there is anything I could teach you." He doubted there was anything that he knew that the elf already did not.

...

"I've had rather more time to learn," Legolas reminded him. "I'll help you." There he was, assuming he would be there long enough to learn this complex language. He wasn't really thinking about the reality of the situation. He looked thoughtful, regarding the things the dwarf might teach him. "Are your kind fond of music?" He inquired.

...

Kili laughed at the question, "We could not live without song!" It'd been a while since he sang a song, though there were a few times that he'd hummed to himself. It was more of a social activity for his kind. "I know many a song and though I did not bring it with me, I have a fiddle, as does my brother."

...

Legolas leaned and pressed a kiss to Kili's temple. "Sing one to me?" he requested. "I should like to hear a song from your folk." He knew many elven songs, though he imagined that they were a different beast from dwarven melodies. Elven melodies were much like the elves themselves; delicate, calm, ethereal at times.

...

He gave a nod and fell into thoughtful consideration. There were enough songs in his mind to fill the evening with his voice, but he wasn't sure which he should share. He thought that that Legolas might enjoy some history, which usually meant a sad song when concerning his people. Eyes fixed at the lantern, he slowly began to sing, his voice solemn, as he spoke of the fall of Khazad-dum to Durin's Bane. It was a long song and as the last note faded into silence, the quiet around them was a louder than before.

...

Legolas listened intently, even shutting his eyes to focus better on the sound of Kili's voice. It was so different. He had been correct. The sounds were heavier, more...earthen, if that was possible. He opened his eyes as the last tone faded, and turned his head to look at him. "You have a fine voice," He informed him, voice a little hushed in the silence. "I should like to hear more of your songs, soon."

...

He turned his head to meet his gaze and nodded, "I will sing something more cheerful for you after dinner." He knew of many songs that were meant to be sung at the table and they were a bit more upbeat.

...

With both of their heads turned, they were close enough that Legolas saw no alternative but to close the distance between them and kiss him softly. "I look forward to it," he murmured afterward. He truly did. He was enjoying the cultural sharing they were doing. He got to share his culture, which he was fiercely proud of, and he got to learn about another, which he was very interested in.

...

He smiled, meeting his gaze after the kiss. His hand lifted and he traced the braid above his ear. He leaned in for another kiss, holding onto it for a few moments longer. "Come, Legolas. Let's do something fun." He drew back and stood up, taking his hand and trying to tug him up.

...

Legolas kissed him back happily, when he recieved that second kiss. He raised his brows afterward, at that suggestion. He did allow himself to be pulled up, swinging his legs over the arm of the chair and rising in that graceful, fluid movement that was likely becoming familiar to the dwarf by now. "What shall we do?" he inquired, giving his hand a small squeeze.

...

Kili thought only briefly, before giving him a mischievious grin. "How familiar are you with pranks?" He use to do them all the time with his brother and he was sure he could apply something they'd done in the Blue Mountains to here.

...

Legolas frowned in confusion. "Pranks? Of what sort?" He knew the meaning of the word, certainly, but it was not a far stretch of the imagination to assume that Legolas had never done a prank. He was one of the more reckless young elves, but it was simply not something that was often done in elven culture.

...

Somehow, the dwarf wasn't surprised, but he was still bemused. "Oh, Mahal. You've no idea what you're missing." He gave his hand a tug, pulling him out of the library, but was sure to let go once they were in the halls. He was really starting to learn his way around, though admittedly only of certain areas. He was still thinking as he moved, unsure of what elf sensibilities he might offend with his antics.

...

Legolas gave him that vaguely bewildered glance that basically confirmed that he did not, in fact, know what he was missing. He followed along with him though, amused at being steered around his own halls by a dwarf on a mission. "Tell me what I'm missing," he requested, with raised brows.

...

"You will see soon enough!" Into the kitchens they went. Kili was comfortable enough with the elves here that he voiced his request himself, telling them that he'd like a bowl filled with honey, all of the pheasant feathers they'd plucked in the last week, and as much string they had to spare. It was clear that they were confused by the demand, but they complied and his supplies were gathered within a few minutes. He marched out of the kitchens and spoke to Legolas, "Tauriel will be reporting to the king soon, will she not?" He'd gleaned in his time here that she normally did so before dinner, so it was perfect timing on their part. He knew exactly where he wanted to set up this little trap.

...

Legolas followed along behind the dwarf as he went, and his eyes narrowed a little at the requests that were made. The elven prince might not have been an accomplished prankster, but he had enough imagination to be able to connect some dots. He took the bag of feathers and the kitchen twine, leaving Kili to carry the bowl of honey. He followed along with him, and his eyes widened a little at the mention of Tauriel. "You plan to make her the victim of your prank? Never has one dared." He seemed amused. "This is the time she normally goes to the throne room, yes," he agreed.

...

Kili tossed him a grin. "Our prank," he corrected, "and there's no one better!" They were all friends, after all. Not that he'd officially declared it with Tauriel, but, in their limited time, they too had grown rather amiable with one another. There was a mutual fascination there, much like what he had with Legolas. "Hopefully she is already there, or she will have a hard time explaning this." Better for her to catch her coming out rather than going in, but Kili didn't mind either way. When they reached the spot he'd thought of, he was pleased to see that it was perfect. There was an archway would serve his purpose well. He spread a thin layer of honey over the floor, covering a large area, and tapped the surface of it with his hand to make sure it was nice and tacky. From there, he looked at Legolas and then up at the arch. "Right then, hoist me up..." He wasn't going to be able to reach it on his own and he needed the boost.

...

Legolas watched him with some hesitation. He looked like an unsure schoolboy, being dragged into something naughty by his mates. He did move and help hoist Kili up, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting. The dwarf was a bit heavier than he looked. It had to be all of that dense muscle he had. But Legolas managed, bracing his feet apart to hold him steady. The last thing he wanted was for that honey to get in his lovely hair.

...

Kili knew they had limited time, so he got right to work, snagging the twine from Legolas and tying quick but complicated knots. The archway looked to be made of two intertwining trees, so there were plenty of brances for him to secure it to. When he was done, he had the bowl and bag of feathers hanging in such a way that they would tip when the string was pulled taut. "Alright, let me down." The moment his feet touched the floor, he was feeding the twine down one side of the arch and making a loop to pull it across the hall to the opposite side, low to the ground. As was being made obvious, Kili had much skill in setting traps and it took very little time for him to set up this particular one. When he finished, he stepped back to admire his work, "All set." The twine was dark in color and blended well into the floor below them. The chances of her seeing it were slim, particularly since there would be no reason for her to ever expect such a thing.

...

Legolas watched Kili work. He was impressed by the intricate knots those hands created, but he knew he shouldn't be. He had seen the way he could braid hair, after all. When he got the okay, he gently lowered the dwarf to the floor, and stepped back to give him some room. He eyed the setup after Kili had finished. He knew the twine was there, and his eyes were quite sharp, so he could pick it out, but knowing Tauriel...she was not as attentive at times, and certainly not when she was indoors, where she did not always need to be on her guard. He thought it might fool her.

...

He glanced either way down the hall, looking for a place they could hide but still watch the prank unfold. Grabbing Legolas' arm, he tugged him down around a corner. He peaked around it, to make sure it was a good view and it grinned, "Perfect." He drew back and looked up at him. "Now we wait."

...

Legolas allowed Kili to steer him around the corner, and he leaned to glance around the corner to see what kind of view they had. He still had a vaguely bewildered look about him, like he was wondering what the purpose of this was. He didn't have to wonder for long, however. Tauriel came wandering along, tripped the string, and it all became abundantly clear.

...

Kili heard her footsteps before he saw her and carefully peeked around the corner. The moment she tripped, her boots getting caught in the sticky honey on the floor, the honey poured and feathers tumbled, covering her in a sticky, fluffy mess. He tried to stifle his laughter, but was unable to. She was far too graceful a creature and seeing her mucked up in such a way was hilarious to him. He quickly jerked back behind the corner, covering his mouth, but knew she probably heard him regardless.

...

Legolas had not expected the funny sight she would make. She looked positively baffled, and that, paired with her skinny legs, made her look like a bewildered, lost bird that had gotten into the castle. A laugh burst out of him, startling even the elven prince, and certainly startling Tauriel, who had never heard that laugh before. She was used to Legolas chuckling quietly, but this was a true, hearty laugh. It was refreshing. As such, when she leaned around the corner, the sight of her feathered head made him laugh harder, and the sight of the elven prince laughing himself silly coaxed a laugh out of her, banishing her initial irritation.

...

Kili was similarly startled, but incredibly pleased to see Legolas beside himself. He was laughing harder as a result, beaming as they were joined by their victim. He reached out and plucked a feather off her cheek, "See, I told you, Legolas. She looks even more beautiful." He was snickering still, showing that he was only joking.

...

Tauriel raised a brow at them, trying to look stern. "Oh, is that what this might be? A beauty treatment? I hear honey is excellent for one's complexion, but I haven't any idea what the feathers are for." She made a threatening move toward them, playfully.

Legolas threw up his hands in a defensive motion. "Do spare us, fair Tauriel," he pleaded, still breathless with laughter. "Only you could look so lovely cloaked in feathers."

...

Kili stood a step back, which had him pressing back into Legolas a little, his partner in crime. He glanced back at him, grinning, "This is the part where we're supposed to run, you know, before she can get us back."

...

"It is? Well, in that case..." Legolas reached over and snagged the dwarf's hand in his own, and then they were off, ducking beneath Tauriel's arm and darting down the hall. She tried to give chase, but her boots were still sticking something terrible to the floor.

...

Down the hall they ran, Kili laughing all the way. He kept his hand tight on the other's, glancing back only briefly to see that they were losing her. When they were far enough, he gave a pull on his hand to slow him. "I think we've lost her."

...

Legolas still had a smile playing at his lips as they slid to a stop down one of the other hallways. "You're right," he murmured. "These pranks are quite entertaining. Did you do them often, before your journey?" He leaned against a wall, to let them both rest.

...

He was glad that Legolas had enjoyed himself so, he hadn't been certain how he'd react to something so silly. He leaned on the wall next to him, pressing against him a little. "All the time. I use to get up to much mischief. I'll tell you some stories sometime."

...

"I look forward to hearing it," Legolas responded. He smiled when he felt the dwarf pressing in against him, and turned his head to watch him a little. He wondered, belatedly, what his father might think of their shenanigans, and wondered whether word of them might reach him.

...

"Next time we do a prank, you have to come up with it." He nudged him, before letting go of his hand. He gave his head a scratch and pulled out a knot that his finger caught on. He knew they'd left quite a mess and didn't pity whoever would be left to clean it up. Really, it probably ought to be him, being a servant and all, but he hadn't been treated as such in ages.

...

"I shall have to think up a good one," Legolas responded with a smile that was his usual mild one. He eventually started them walking back through the hallways, to his bedchamber. It was his habit, now, to take dinner there with Kili, and he was curious to see what would be waiting for them on those now-familiar covered platters.

...

Now was the time to go, Kili knew it. There would never be a better chance, nothing that would have the elves so distracted. This meeting was exactly what he'd been waiting for...everyone was attending and there'd be only be few guards in the prison. He'd have to take this opportunity, even though there was a part of him that regretted having to do this. It'd been over a week since he'd visited the prison and with every day that passed, the more reluctant Kili was becoming to execute this plan. Watching Legolas braid his hair as he got ready to go, Kili mustered himself up and then moved closer to him, "Legolas, I don't really wish to sit with the other servants. Can I visit the baths while you go, instead?" He wanted to bring his brother with him, but he was trusting that Thorin knew what he was doing when it came to getting him out.

...

Legolas glanced over in surprise. He had been dressing himself with a little more care than usual, wearing one of his more formal tunics. He was ignoring his circlet, since his father had not insisted upon it, but it was clear that this was official business. Otherwise, he would not be putting such care into this. "The baths? I can't see any reason why you should not." He had been putting such trust in him lately. He was a little jealous that Kili got to soak, while he was stuck in a boring meeting. Perhaps he would be able to join him later. "Keep out of trouble," he bade him, as he went for the door. He paused just before leaving, and drew him in for a soft kiss. Something to tide himself over, apparently. And then he was gone, heading for the throne room.

...

Kili stilled after the kiss and it took everything in him not to call him back, to not hold onto him, to not kiss him harder. If this went as planned, it would mean that he might never see him again...but maybe that was for the best. If he gave in to such desires, it would only be harder to go. He'd really grown so very fond of him, in a way that he'd never really felt before, and he knew that it was stupid for him to feel such a way, but he couldn't help it. Looking around the empty room, that had become quite familiar and comfortable for him, he really did wish he could stay. He was happy here. Taking in a deep breath, he reached up to his hair and pulled out his hair clip. It was a precious thing to him, for it'd been his father's, but he walked over to the bed and set it upon Legolas' pillow.

That done, he started out of the room, not bothering to take his bow or any of his things. It'd be easier for him to go through the halls unarmed...it was less suspicious. As it were, he only ran into a few guards and they were so use to seeing him around that he was not questioned. He made it all the way to the prison and was relieved to see that there were no guards around the cells. He was still cautious as he quickly moved to Thorin's cell. The dwarf king's eyes lit up and he quickly moved to the door of his cell, gripping the bars. "Have we much time?" he questioned, having noticed that there was something going on, though he'd not managed to catch what.

"Enough." replied Kili, glancing over at the guard's quarters, "The keys are kept that way?" The moment he received a nod, Kili was moving in that direction, walking slowly as he moved up the stairs. It would be too much to hope that they would be empty, but he would be relieved to find that only a few of guards had left behind and that was including the keeper of the keys.

...

The meeting did not go as long as Legolas had feared. It helped that his father was utterly bored with the subject as well, and wanted to hurry it all along. He had, he declared, started a marvellous game of chess with his pet dwarf, and he meant to beat him at it. When the meeting eventually came to a close, Legolas wasted no time in making his way to the baths. He strode in, expecting to find Kili there, but they were rather empty. And there were no telltale signs of him being there, that his keen eyes picked up. No wet dwarf-sized footprints, no discarded towels. Maybe he had thought to wait for him in his bedchamber? He walked there, frowning thoughtfully. Something was bothering him about this. When he opened the door to his bedchamber and found it empty as well, his stomach sank. And when he caught sight of that hair clip, centered so carefully on his pillow, he turned and he ran. Elves were fast on their feet, and with his long legs, it took him not much time at all to reach the dungeon.

...

Kili was peeking in the doorway, to see the elves sitting at a table together, playing a game of cards. His eyes searched each frantically for the keys on each of them, but he couldn't see them attached to any of the elves. He widened his search, looking around the room, and felt a jolt when he saw them hanging from a hook on the wall. Except there was no way to enter the room and get the keys without alerting them. For many minutes Kili stood there, with growing anxiety of the wasted time, wondering how he could fool the guards. Then it just happened for him. They all decided they wanted something to wet their mouths and decided to grab some wine. Kili quickly hid and they moved out and left the room empty. It was his chance and he took it, darting in and grabbing the keys and hurrying out to the cells.

"Kili!" called Thorin, his voice hushed. The dwarf prince quickly moved to the cell and started shuffling through the keys, having no idea which was the right one. He just started sticking them into the lock, trying each. This was taking forever, so hopefully that meeting would last.

...

Legolas could scarce describe the feeling he got, when he stopped at one of the pathways overlooking the dungeon area and looked down upon the scene unfolding below. He felt like his stomach had gone hollow, and what he had least expected was the almost physical pain in his chest. He was hurt, he realized. Hurt that Kili would leave, just like that. Hurt that he had been lied to. Of course he had not expected Kili to stay with them forever, but he had not imagined that he would tell him a falsehood and then leave without a word. No goodbye, nothing.

It was with that hurt making his chest ache that he lashed out with more anger than he might have previously. The command phrase for the collar tore from his lips, practically crackling in the air with its sharpness. And as Legolas descended the stairs, Kili might have the chance to see the pained look in his eyes, which betrayed how very hurt he felt, even as his features settled into an expression of cool anger. He reached over Kili and jerked the ring of keys from the lock, where he had been trying another. Those blue eyes came to rest on Kili, ignoring the others while the dwarf was prone under the collar's control. "Like this," he said quietly, voice betraying only a slight tremor of unidentified emotion. "You would simply leave?" And then he stepped over him, striding from the area. "Have someone else release you," he tossed over his shoulder, before disappearing around a corner. Apparently, he was angry enough to leave him trapped there in front of his kin, until some other elf happened along.

It was not long before Tauriel appeared, holding the ring of keys that Legolas had thrust at her with a brief, stiff explanation of what had occurred, before he vanished out one of the exits into the forest. She cast a thoughtful eye on Kili, where he was crumpled. She spoke the words to release him from the collar's sway, and cast a brief glance at the cell that he had once occupied. She could put him there, she supposed. But...she couldn't punish him for doing what was natural to him. It was the fault of her own men, who were lax in their duties. "It looks like you've recieved your punishment," she observed, in reference to how long he had been trapped in that position. "I will not punish you longer for the failings of my men. Prisoners try to escape. That is nothing terribly new." The guards would be the ones to be punished for their poor judgement. Tauriel worried her lower lip with her teeth thoughtfully. "What shall we do with you?" she asked, mostly to herself. She was unsure where to send him, with Legolas brooding in the woods, as she was sure he was doing.

...

There had grown an urgency in his movements and there was such tension in the air. Thorin was urging him to hurry, but was clearly trying to not put too much pressure on his shoulders. It was obvious that he practically wanted to snatch the keys and just do it himself, but he was forcing patience. All of Kili's effort ended up being for nothing, however, when he heard that familiar voice cut through the air. His eyes widened as he collasped to the floor, onto his back. He could see Thorin's hand above him shoot between the bars in an attempt to grab the keys, but Legolas beat him to it. His uncle was cursing and shaking the bars, but Kili's eyes were locked on Legolas.

He could see the anger in his eyes and hear the unsteadiness in his voice. Even if it was only faint hints, it was clear he was affected, but Kili was not moved. He was feeling a sharp string of betrayal, that he would do this to him. That he would track him down, use this horrible contraption on him, and keep him a prisoner...when all he had to do was turn a blind eye. Even if he didn't like that he'd gone behind his back to try and escape, he just ruined his only chance of getting out of here. He'd been so close to saving them, but now they were stuck here and he would never be trusted to be alone again. Just as quickly as he'd come, Legolas left, leaving him to feel the disappointment of the others, leaving him distraught in the wake of his failure. He tried to look at Thorin out of the corner of his eye, but after the dwarf king had quieted, he couldn't even bring himself to look at Kili.

Kili was shaking by the time Tauriel arrived and released him. He was slow to push himself and entirely silent, his eyes fixed down and avoiding her gaze. He almost wished she would just throw him back in his cell, so he could burrow in a corner and never come back out.

...

Legolas did not know what it meant, that he was feeling this way. Scratch that. He knew what it meant, but simply did not want to accept it. Not when it took this situation to make him realize his feelings. And realizing them made him feel a flutter of panic. What on earth was he going to do? It was clearly one-sided, if Kili could leave so easily. He was so angry with himself, for trusting him so. He should have known better.

He continued out into the trees, though he had brought one dagger. That was enough, though. When he encountered a spider, his simply dispatched them, close and savage with slashing motions of his knife. Working out his anger in the only way he knew how. When there were no longer the sounds of spiders above, and when his arm ached and he was breathless, he stopped. He retreated to his favorite tree by the edge of the garden, a big old thing with branches as thick as the pathways inside his father's Halls. Then, he began to climb. Higher, further away from the mess he had left down there. He tucked himself onto his favorite branch, one high in the canopy, and leaned his head back against the trunk. What was he going to do?

Tauriel's lips thinned. "The least you could do is say something. You recognize that this could have gone much worse, do you not? Sulking is unbecoming to you," she was a little displeased. What was she supposed to do with this dwarf, when Legolas was missing in action? She had guards to discipline. She took Kili's sleeve in her hand and started steering him towards the throne room.

...

Kili still did not respond to her, having nothing to say. He just let himself be pulled from the dungeons and there was a certain relief in being away from the others. The feeling didn't last. The moment he realized where she was leading him, he jerked back and was shaking his head franatically, "N-no. Don't take me there." He was trying to get out of her grip, to go back the way they came. He didn't care what Thranduil thought or did to him, but he could not face his brother, not right now.

...

Tauriel sighed. Attractive or not, this dwarf was being terribly difficult. "Then where? I cannot have you in the cells without orders from the King. He may decide to put you in there, anyway. And it has become abundantly clear that my guards are rather incompetant. I need to go and deal with what is most obviously a security issue. But I cannot do that with a dwarf in tow." She was tempted to go and shove him at Legolas once more, let him deal with it. She had a feeling he would not be best pleased with that, however.

...

Kili didn't care about what she had to deal with, he couldn't afford any sympathy for her when dealing with the 'security issue' meant it'd be harder for them to escape. "I don't care." He didn't care if she stuck him under someone else' watch or chained him to a post, but he wasn't going to that throne room, not without kicking and screaming. "Just not there."

...

Tauriel did exactly have much sympathy for him, either. Not when she had seen the way Legolas had reacted. She had not seen him so cold in so very long. She had seen how close they had become, and for Kili to take advantage of that? She was disappointed. Wordlessly, she steered him in another direction. They came to a stop near the garden doors, and she pointed to a bench that was set in the wall there. "Sit," she directed Kili. She turned to the guard that was posted near the doors. One of her most trusted. "Keep watch over him until I return, or until the prince returns from the forest. No one else is to take him." The guard glanced at Kili thoughtfully before giving a nod of agreement. With a last glance towards Kili, Tauriel was striding back down the hallway, her narrow shoulders set in a firm line as she marched back down to take care of the mess that had been left for her.

...

Kili sat down as demanded of him and pulled his knees up, so they were bent in front of him and his feet were resting on the edge of the bench. He fixed his eyes down at his lap and slid his hands into his hair, just holding himself together. He couldn't stop the slight trembling in his limbs. He was such a disappointment...he'd felt it so strongly from his uncle, from the others. If that wasn't enough, he was now resented by those he had considered friends. It was easy for him to turn the emotion back on them, to blame them for this. He knew what he was to these people...even if they treated him kindly it was only in the way one would treat a pet. He was not their equal and it hurt. To have regarded Legolas so highly, to feel such attachment to him, and to have this happen.

...

Much of the day would pass, before Tauriel returned. And no sign of Legolas. This was not unusual, when he had heavy thinking to do. Tauriel had not forgotten Kili. She saw that a midday meal was delivered to him, and when dinnertime rolled around, she came down herself, bearing a wrapped parcel of food. She paused to talk to the guard, and relieve him from his post, but before he went, she caught his arm. "He hasn't returned yet?" The guard shook his head and confirmed that he had not seen him. Tauriel sighed gustily. Honestly. Men. When the guard left, Tauriel turned her eyes on Kili. "Are you hungry?"

...

Kili hadn't really moved and hadn't eaten when the food had been delivered to him. His stomach had been too unsettled, so he'd offered the meal to the guard, who hadn't touched it. Eventually, it'd been taken back only picked at. When Tauriel returned, Kili's expression didn't change and he looked at the parcel in her hand. "Not particularly," he replied, his voice rough with disuse.

...

Tauriel tried not to stomp her delicate foot in irritation. Honestly. Why were men so stubborn? "Right. Then you'll have to come with me while I try and get the other stubborn prince to eat. Honestly, the both of you. Not any wonder you got on so grandly." She crooked her finger at him. "Come on." She would lead him out into the garden, and to the base of that massive tree. She climbed up onto the roots and peered up into the foliage, trying to catch a glimpse of the prince. The toe of a boot, a glimpse of silvery pale hair, anything.

...

Her words sent a painful lash through his chest, but the feeling quickly numbed. Again, he was uncharacteristically silent, lacking all of his usual warmth and good cheer. He rose to heavy feet and followed after her, not aiding her search one bit.

...

Tauriel was about ready to pull her hair out. As if this day had not been stressful enough. She brought her fingers to her lips and gave a shrill whistle; two bursts of sound, one short, one long; that was the signal they used when they were out in the forest, to locate one another. Two whistles of that sort meant 'all is well', and was the okay to approach. There was a long hesitation and then one short whistle came back from above. 'Stay back', that one meant. Normally used if there was a dangerous situation ahead, but in this case, it was used by surly princes. Tauriel threw up her hands in irritation. "I'll come up there and drag him down, see if I do not," she grouched to herself, propping her hands on her hips.

...

At this point, between seeing Legolas and facing his brother, he was leaning towards the latter. He shifted his feet a little, hearing the crinkle of the leaves beneath him, and folded his arms. "He's probably not going to be anymore inclined to come down when he sees me here. Why don't you just take me to the king first?"

...

Legolas bristled at the sound of Kili's voice. He had thought Tauriel was alone, but that just made him want to retreat higher. When Tauriel tried to get another answer out of him, she was met with stony silence. She turned her gaze on him and she was obviously fuming between their antics. "I don't need to. I spoke to the king, and he says you're to be returned to your minder. I informed him that your minder seems less than inclined to mind you after today's antics, but he said 'all the more reason for it to be so'. Something about the two of you learning to get along, because 'prisoners will try to escape, and minders will punish'. Whatever that means." Thranduil was apparently in a particularly difficult mood today. "So, that means you," she said, poking him in his chest, "get to go up there after him, if he won't come down. I wash my hands of the both of you. Be surly together. I cannot waste my time on it." And she pressed the parcel of food into his arms, heading back for the door. "Do not try and escape, or I'll have the guard use the word." A guard always patrolled the garden, discreetly.

...

So perhaps he felt a little guilty, seeing her frustration and watching her walk away, but even more prominent was his own irritation at being left here. At being pushed onto Legolas, by both the king and Tauriel. He looked down at the parcel and then glanced up at the tree, before turning his back to it. He took in a long breath and let it out shakily, moving a little further in the garden, but he knew he'd only be spared a few steps. He came to a large patch of flowers and touched one. He stared at them for a long time, before abruptly picking one and twisting on the heel of his boot. He strode to the tree with determination, starting to climb it. He needed an answer from him, to know why he'd turned on him in such a way. He thought he could glimpse him through the branches and continued to climb up.

...

If Legolas had bristled before, that was nothing compared to how he felt now. He had the absurd urge to climb higher, to escape along the overlapping branches of another tree. Legolas, who had never wanted to run from anything, wanted to run from this single unarmed dwarf. He would not give him the satisfaction. He remained where he was, sitting on that broad branch, with his back against the vastness of the trunk. One leg danged over the edge of the branch, while the other was stretched out along the branch in front of him. He did not even glance down, simply kept his gaze locked on the window of sky through the branches above, where the clouds were turning pink with sunset. He had quite ruined his formal tunic, the delicate silver fabric of his sleeves speckled and stained with spider guts. He had gotten a little carried away, if he had let his usually pristine self get dirty.

...

Climbing trees was second nature to him, though it took considerably more effort for him that it would have for any of the elves in this forest. When he got close enough to really see him, he noticed the fact that he was filthy and a frown pulled at his lips. He'd never seen him dirty for a single moment; save for with Kili himself had smeared dirt on his cheek. He said nothing of it, keeping quite silent even after he reached him, on a branch just lower, but close enough to reach out and touch him if he wished. He did not. He stared at him for a long time, before finally breaking the silence with, "How could you?"

...

Legolas refused to make eye contact. Gone was the smiling, laughing elf of the days before. He was the remote, aloof elf that Kili had first met in the forest, emotionless. To the eye that knew what to look for, however, there were signs of internal stress. His shoulders were held tensely and his jaw would clench occasionally. For a while, it seemed like he was simply going to ignore him. And then finally, he spoke. "I might ask the same of you," he responded simply, face kept carefully blank, and voice devoid of emotion. He was holding himself very tightly in control.

...

Kili's own jaw tensed, "What did you expect? I could not be your prisoner forever. You thought I could just leave my kin locked away? To not attempt to save them?" He shook his head, 'No, but you-...you could have just let me. You could have just let me go, but instead you use this against me!" He had grabbed the collar and was jerking on it, "You were supposed to be my friend."

...

Those cool blue eyes came to rest on him briefly. "A goodbye," he answered simply. That was what he had expected. Surely, he deserved at least that. If he was the friend that Kili claimed he was, could he not have been given a simple goodbye? No, he saw through it now. His friendship had been used. His trust, trodden upon. Used. His gaze slid away from him once more, fingers clenching into a fist and then uncurling as he forced himself to relax.

...

Kili looked at him in silence for a long moment. "How could I have said goodbye, if you wouldn't even let me leave? If I told you goodbye, you would have stopped me before I ever got a chance to free them." Really, he'd been sparing him the trouble of having to struggle with his loyalty to his father and king. "Besides," he spoke bitterly, "You would've found my goodbye if you'd gone to your room."

...

"You have no way of knowing. You lied, and then slipped away. Like a coward." Oh, there was definitely some heat behind that statement. He was angry, there was no doubt about that. Would he have let him go? Who knew? Now, he was not feeling so charitable, but before? He could not have actively helped him to escape, but he could have pretended ignorance. He might not have wanted to, but...still. He'd never even been given the option. "I did go to my chambers. But I was looking for you, not your goodbye." He sounded just as bitter.

...

"You speak to me of cowardice, you who hide in a tree?" he bit back, a line between his brows, "I do not know what it is you seek of me, Legolas, but I will not be blamed for doing what I had to." He thrust the parcel into his lap, letting the flower he'd plucked fall from it and drift down to the branches below. He started back down, but paused after a few branches. He fixed his eyes down and muttered, "_Díheno nin_." It was an apology and one of the basic phrases that he'd been taught. Then he continued down, feeling even worse going down that he did coming up.

...

"Were I hiding, I might have chosen a less obvious spot," Legolas muttered in irritation. "If you do not know what it is I seek from you, then perhaps I read too much into our friendship." He was so disappointed, he could feel it tightening his throat, and weighing at his heart. He shoved the parcel out of his lap stubbornly, so that it dropped to the branch beside him. The branch was wide enough that the parcel did not fall, but it was rather clear that Legolas did not plan on eating it. His stomach felt too heavy, too cold. He felt like he had swallowed ice, and it was freezing him from the inside out.

Those words were not lost to his keen ears. "Do you even know what it is you are apologizing for?" he responded.

...

Kili was closing off. He stilled only briefly at the question posed to him, but did not answer. It was for betraying his trust...it was clear that was what had angered him so. It wasn't something that Kili had wanted to do, but he honestly had put less thought into it than the fact that, even with the exchange they'd had at the waterfalls, he'd not wanted to leave Legolas himself. He would not offer him such vulnerability, not to a scorned elf that was so clearly furious at him. He jumped the last few branches and landed with a thump to the ground. From there, he just chose a spot and sat, since he wouldn't be able to move without the permission of the elf prince.

...

Legolas was so irritated with the lack of response that he stood. Not to climb down, though. No, he climbed up. Up and up, until he broke through the canopy. As unusual as he was, Legolas was still an elf. He needed the starlight the most when he was feeling unhappy. And up here, he could soak in as much of it as he wanted. He could see over the expanse of treetops, like a rippling sea stretched out in front of him. He turned his face up to it, as though he could feel the light of it on his skin.

Eventually, when he felt calmer, he started his way back down. Down and down, until he dropped to the grass beside the dwarf.

...

Kili didn't acknowledge him, simply sat in wait to be ordered to stand or to move, or whatever he wished. He wasn't really feeling defiant, so he'd so whatever he was told. In his fingers, he had several leaves that he'd been tearing apart absently while he waited.

...

"Come," Legolas demanded shortly. And he led the way back into the Halls. The parcel was nowhere to be found. He had left it in the tree, forgotten. His mind was on other things. He led him to the baths, and then proceeded to completely ignore him while he undressed himself. He needed to clean the spider blood from his arms. When he peeled that ruined tunic off, bruises on his upper body were visible. He had been careless in his encounters with the spiders today, if he had allowed even that harm to come to him. It could have been worse, but it was rare that he let them get close enough to hurt him.

...

He followed obediently, only because he'd been drained of his will to fight him. The irony of their destination was not lost on him, but he really didn't want to think about it beyond that acknowledgement. He stood off to the side, keeping his eyes fixed firmly away, refusing to even allow himself a glance. He didn't want to think about this anymore...it hurt too much. Really, he wasn't even worried about Fili's thoughts anymore. He just wanted his big brother, to fall into his arms so he could make it better, like he'd always done when Kili couldn't handle something on his own.

...

"Was friendship all this really was to you?" Legolas bit out suddenly, tense and quiet. He had stopped at his trousers, to turn and shoot him a glance over his shoulder. He regretted saying it the moment that he did, but that was the effect this dwarf seemed to have on him. He made him forget himself. It was frustrating.

...

That certainly got Kili's attention. His gaze snapped over to fix on Legolas' and he found a heavy wariness building in him. His heart was thrumming strangely, but he was too scared to trust the implication of the question. He swallowed and then replied cautiously, "You told me in the pool what you seek." Or more specifically, what he did not.

...

Legolas was still angry. That much was clear, just looking at the line of his shoulders. "I told you that I was uncertain," he corrected him. "It is not the same thing." He crouched by the edge of the pool near the entrance. It was a pool for rinsing, when one was especially grimy. He used the water there, scrubbing at his forearms with great concentration.

...

He watched him, his eyes darting over the bruises on his back. Slowly, he moved closer, just repeating his words in his mind. Again, there was an implication there, but he did not want to be wrong. He'd gotten quite close, though he still kept a respectable distance between them, before he spoke again, "Are you still?"

...

Legolas wished he had a more concrete answer to give him. He felt like such a tangle inside that sorting out his feelings was rather difficult. He knew one thing for certain, though. It had hurt him, to think that Kili did not feel enough for him to say goodbye. He lapsed into Elvish, because it came to him so easily. "_Guren min gaim lín_." My heart is in your hands. Even if he was unsure where Kili's was, he knew exactly where his had gone. No translation was offered. He was being stubborn again. A sulking elven prince was a difficult thing.

...

Kili was left wanting, knowing that what he just said was important, but not knowing what it was. He thought he knew, though. It had him closing the distance, touching him, gripping his arm and trying to pull him around to face him completely. "Tell me. Tell me what you said." He kept his hand on him, urging him to confess.

...

Legolas allowed himself to be turned, but it was with great reluctance. Everything in his expression said that he was struggling, that he was hurting. He wanted to pull away, to escape, but at the same time, he practically wanted to cling to him. He didn't want to translate. It sounded stupid, overdramatic in the common tongue, where in Elvish, such statements were commonplace. It was hard to be overdramatic in a language that was already so flowery. "My heart is in your hand," he finally mumbled, glancing away from him. Embarrassed.

...

Kili was stunned and it was like in the meadow, like the sun was shining on his face again. All the dark thoughts melted away and all that mattered was right in front of him. He lifted both of his hands to his face, turning it back to him, and leaned in to kiss him. It was tender and his hand slid back into his hair and through the silken strands. He drew back long enough to murmur, "Mine is in yours." He didn't even have to think, he knew it to be true. Ever since the moment it'd been brought up, he'd known he'd want him to have it, to want it, even if he'd refused to accept it at first.

...

An elf did not give their heart easily. It was something they were intensely cautious about, which was why Legolas had been so hesitant to confirm that this was the case. He allowed Kili to turn his face to him, and after a few moments, kissed him back, his own hands doing to rest against the dwarf's hips. The kiss was so sweet that it was almost painful. He did not know if he could do this. What if Kili left again? No, scratch that. There was no "if". It was only a matter of time.

...

Since they were giving confessions, Kili spoke between kisses, still holding him delicately, "This is why I couldn't say goodbye," he whispered, his eyes flicking over his features, "I didn't trust that I would be able to leave if I did." He found his lips again, pecking them over and over.

...

Legolas slid his arms around him eventually, holding him carefully, as though afraid he might disappear in a puff of smoke, or something. He shut his eyes briefly as those lips kept leaving pecks against his. He opened his eyes, searching Kili's gaze. "But you'll still leave." It wasn't a question. It was what Legolas saw as fact, and it had to be what was making that hurt linger in his eyes. There was that fear that he would find his feelings used, his trust betrayed again. How could he trust him, now?

...

That brought Kili to pause and he looked troubled. It did seem unavoidable, even though he really did not want to go now. He didn't know what to say, didn't know how deal with that fact. Eventually, he just said the only thing that he could, "Not without telling you." He couldn't promise anything other than that right now.

...

Legolas nodded, though it troubled him, of course. The thought of giving his heart to someone who might leave and never come back was frightening. Bad enough that he would only live a fraction of the time that Legolas would...but would they truly be parted so soon? Better not to think on it, for now. "Promise," he requested. He wanted his word that he would at least tell him this time.

...

Kili still hadn't loosened his grip, so he just stroked his cheek with his thumb. Everything he was feeling was so intense, because he'd completely let go and let it all flood in. He hadn't even known it could feel like this. "I promise." He slid his hand down to his jaw and nudged his chin gently. "I won't hurt you again." He realized now exactly why Legolas had felt the way that he had.

...

Just like that, Legolas knew that he finally understood, and that took a weight off of him. How could he have explained it properly, without sounding a fool? He was relieved. He leaned his forehead against Kili's in that now-familiar gesture, and his fingers went to trace the edges of the collar around the dwarf's neck. "I didn't...I shouldn't have used it. My apologies. I allowed my temper to have hold of my actions."

...

Finally, for the first time since Legolas had walked away from him that morning, a small smile pulled at Kili's lips. It faded when he felt the hand on his collar and heard his words, but he was still calm and relaxed. "You won't have to again," he replied simply, not even holding it against him anymore.

...

Legolas still remained rather serious, but then, he had retreated rather far into himself. It might take a little time before he ventured out once more. If anyone could coax him out of that unsmiling shell, however, it was Kili. There was some hesitation before he murmured, "I had thought to join you in the baths earlier. Will you keep me company while I soak?" he inquired. It was a strangely solemn request, but then, bathing was such a social activity for his people. He understood that he was crossing cultures here.

...

"Of course," he replied softly, seeing that he still wasn't feeling that great. It was a little disappointing, to have exchanged such confessions and have the mood still be dark, but it wasn't surprising. It'd been a long day for both of them. "Go ahead, I'll join you." He straightened up and starting pulling off his clothing.

...

Legolas went to his pool of choice, his favorite one that had just the right temperature, and tugged off both his boots and his trousers. He slid into the water, which came up to his chest, and settled into one of the smooth stone seats that were built along the rock ledges in the pools. His hands slid up to begin unravelling the braids through his hair. He needed this. He had been quite sore, after his excitement with the spiders.

...

As always, he left his clothes in a wrinkled pile on the floor, and looked over to where his elf had settled. He moved to join him, watching him as he undid his hair, and sat on the edge of the pool, letting his feet dip in. He wasn't really thinking as he let himself slide in and thus did not realize that if the water was coming to to Legolas' chest, it certainly would be over his head. Immediately he went all the way under, disappearing beneath the water, until his feet brushed the floor and he pushed himself up. He broke the surface against, sputtering and grabbing at the wall, clinging to it. Looking rather ridculous after all was said and done.

...

Legolas was immediately alarmed when poor Kili went splashing into the water, and then came up looking like a drowned cat. When he had said he wanted him to keep him company, he thought Kili might take one of the neighboring, shallower pools as he normally did. While he didn't yet crack a smile, there was a softening in his expression that said he was amused. He went and curled his arms around Kili, guiding him then to a part of the rock ledge near the spot he had chosen, where it was positioned rather higher. The water would still be at Kili's neck, but at least he would not drown. "It would be a shame to lose you to the baths, so soon," he murmured.

...

As pathetic as he felt, he found it to be rather worth it when Legolas put his arms around him and helped him to an area where he could sit. He found that he could kneel on the ledge, his legs folded beneath him, so he wasn't quite so submerged and so that the water only came to his collar. "It'll take a little more than water to take me." He found his hand beneath the water and held it lightly.

...

Legolas squeezed that hand lightly when it found his, holding it while he rested there in the water. He felt better already. Leaps and bounds better than he had been feeling all day. He felt exhausted, truthfully. Emotionally and physically drained. But he was at a better place, knowing that his feelings were not being disregarded, knowing that the dwarf would not disappear into thin air on him. "What a relief."

...

Kili used his free hand to brush his wet hair from his face. "I did actually almost drown once, though," he mentioned, off-handedly. He'd hardly spoken all day and feeling as ecstatic as he was, it was easy for him fall back into his usual habits, which included telling stories as they came to him. He continued on, explaining how early in their journey, their ponies had bolted and fallen into a river and he and his brother had tried to save them and almost ended up dead themselves. He talked about it rather animatedly, but his voice became more subdued as he went on beyond the exciting bits, almost talking to himself. "When we were drying off in front of the fire, Thorin pulled me to him and just sat with me against his chest all evening." He could still remember it as clear as if it'd happened yesterday. Thorin's chin resting atop his head, saying nothing, just relieved. Fili had sat at his side, leaning into their uncle, his head resting on Thorin's shoulder. He couldn't help but think about the way his uncle couldn't even look at him earlier.

...

Legolas remained his quiet self, but he listened intently to that story. He passed the time while listening by using some of the soaps at the edge of the pool to clean himself. He would pass them to Kili in turn, and would even help him wash his back, with gentle movements of his hands. "He cares for you," Legolas observed. It was hard to imagine that stubborn dwarf caring for anyone.

...

Kili hummed softly, "Aye, when I'm not irritating him." He returned the favor in helping Legolas with his back, lightly brushing his fingers over the bruises, so strange to see on his normally perfect skin. He rinsed the soap from his skin, lifting handfuls of water and running it gently over his shoulders. "We're all that he has left," he continued, his eyes fixed on his work, "When my great-grandfather tried to reclaim Moria, after the dragon took our home, my kin suffered many losses. Thorin most of all; he lost his grandfather, his father, and his brother. It was the same battle that took my father." His fingers found Legolas' hair and though they were still bathing, he found himself braiding it absently, "He was hardly older than me and he was alone with an entire people to take care of." Kili couldn't even imagine it...he would not want to be king. He'd never desired it and never begrudged his brother his responsibility. "He basically raised us, with my mother. I did not know my father and I would never tell Fili, but Thorin is who I see when I think of a father." Legolas had shared his story of his mother, so Kili thought perhaps now it was fair to share similiar with him.

...

Legolas enjoyed the attention to his back, sighing his enjoyment at the fingers that brushed over the areas that had a lingering ache. He had not been aware of it before, but now he knew he must have come away with bruises. He was unaccustomed to talk of death. Yes, his mother had perished, but he had never known her. Other than her, and those in her party that died, he had never known of any other deaths among the elves of Mirkwood. And so, he listened sympathetically, but without any great understanding of what that might be like. Strangely, the one who might have understood Thorin the best in this Wood was Thranduil. He doubted Thorin might enjoy that fact. "It is good that you have him," he murmured.

...

Kili reached the bottom of his hair and, realizing what his fingers had done, started to pull it out, so it was as if he never touched it. He wished that the same was true for Thorin...that his presence enhanced his life at all, but he wasn't so sure. He'd made mistake after mistake on this journey and today was his worst of all. He cast the thought aside, not wanting to focus on that right now. He currently had what he wanted right in front of him, so he would selfishly indulge it in. He slid his arms around his waist, pulling him back and resting his forehead between his shoulders, "It is good I have you."

...

Legolas allowed Kili to unravel the braids, but he glanced over his shoulder at him afterward. "Will you do that again, once my hair has dried?" His hair was generally more manageable when it was dry, and he loved feeling Kili's fingers working through it. He allowed the dwarf to pull him back, enjoying the press of his forehead between his shoulders. "I am glad of that, as well," he murmured, his hands going to rest against the arms that curled around him.

...

Kili nodded, "I will do it even better." The braid's he'd just done had been simple and plain, just something to occupy his hands with as he'd spoken. If he was going to do Legolas' hair, he was going to take his time and do something befitting him. He took in a long breath, pressing a soft kiss to one of the bruises on his shoulder, "Do you feel better?"

...

Legolas gave a single nod. He did feel better. Not quite back to the way he had been before, but that would come with time, as so many things did. And there was nothing an elf had more of than time. "Better," he agreed. He took one of Kili's hands and drew it to his lips to press a kiss into it. "And you? Are you feeling better?"

...

About them, certainly. "I am," he replied, nuzzling the nape of his neck. This was such a new and exciting thing to him, he wasn't letting how complicated this all was get to him. It certainly would require thought later, but now he was just basking in happiness. It was a bit toned down, due to Legolas' reservation, but it still felt incredible to him. Dwarves might not be as cautious with their hearts as elves, but it still held true that they only loved once, so it was something they did fiercely. That he'd opened his heart and let the emotion free had cemented this for him.

...

Legolas turned in his arms to wrap his own arms in turn around Kili. He leaned and pressed the softest of kisses to those lips. It was a tender kiss, and it lingered, as he savored the knowledge that Kili felt the same. It was such a relief, to know that his feelings were returned.

...

Kili smiled in the kiss and broke it off gently, to look him in the eyes. His whole family had blue eyes, but they weren't quite this shade. They were so light and bright. Kili didn't think he'd ever forget that color. He was just smiling and looking at him, looking quite happy himself.

...

Legolas was unsure what to do with such a direct gaze, so he leaned his head to kiss a water droplet off Kili's shoulder. Eventually, Legolas pulled back and moved to climb out of the tub, retrieving towels for the both of them. He wrapped his own around his waist, and when Kili climbed out of the pool, he would drape the large towel around him, leaning to leave another tender kiss on his lips.

...

Kili watched him climb out, still just admiring the sight of him. It was rather disappointing when he hid himself behind the towel. Getting out himself, he was pleased to find himself wrapped warmly and gripped at the edges of it to keep it around him. "Thank you," he murmured, after the kiss.

...

Legolas gently smoothed that damp hair back from the dwarf's forehead, in a tender gesture. After one last kiss, he turned to retrieve his clothes. Once they were both dressed, he reached and took Kili's hand, leading him along the hallways until they reached those familiar bedchambers. He would release his hand there, and go to change into a more comfortable tunic. One that was not dirtied around the sleeves.

...

When they returned the the Legolas' chambers, he felt himself relax even further. He'd really grown comfortable in this place. Glancing over at the bed, he saw his hair clip laying neatly where he'd left it. Approaching the bed, he took it in hand and sat down, pulling his feet in so he was crosslegged. He patiently waited for Legolas to finish what he was doing.

...

Legolas eventually came to join Kili on the bed, sinking down onto it with a sigh. He was looking forward to unwinding, letting the tension slip out of him. He noticed that Kili had taken the hairclip, and reached to take the dwarf's hand and uncurl his fingers, so he could see it. He traced his thumb over its surface. "I know how much it means to you. I simply could not bear to accept your goodbye."

...

Kili looked down at the clip and gave a little nod, glad that he'd seen the significance of the gesture. He'd explained it to him one time, during one of his rambles, what it was and why he wore it always. "Don't think of it as a goodbye, then." He crawled around him, so he was perched behind him and started to braid his hair, taking his time to create two waterfall braids that met into a single braid. He fixed the clip to where the braids met, "Think of it as a courting gift, instead." He leaned around him a little, to look at him, "If you accept..." He knew that Legolas wasn't familiar with how Dwarvish courting worked, and this situation really didn't fit it, but the gesture was there.

...

Legolas sat nice and still for Kili, as those fingers worked at him hair. He loved having his hair worked on, and found it to be extremely calming. He blinked at that next statement, though. "A courting gift?" he repeated, surprised. "Am I to be courted?" He seemed amused. He knew nothing about Dwarvish courting, but somehow, he had not expected it to be directed at him. His hand went back to feel the clip in his hair, and the beautiful braids.

...

A small smile pulled at his lips, "If you wish it." It wouldn't be genuine courting, for the end result would be impossible, but he still felt the urge to do it. He'd thought he'd never be able to court another, after what Thorin told him. That thought actually brought him to pause and his expression faded briefly, but he quickly pushed it away, unwilling to let the complicated matters ruin this yet.

...

"Then you must let me court you, as well. In my way." he responded. Rather, in the manner of his people. Elves had their own courtship traditions that Legolas thought he might like to observe. That change in expression was not lost on the elven prince, and he brushed his cheek with his fingers, as he turned fully to face him. "What is the matter?" he asked gently.

...

What a pair they made...courting one another in the ways of their own kind. He wasn't even sure if he'd be able to recognize any gestures that Legolas might make for what they were, but he certainly wasn't going to stop him. He met his gaze as he turned, but his own flicked away when he was questioned. He wouldn't lie to him, but he didn't want to spoil this moment with him. "It is complicated and I don't want to presume more than I should and ruin this time with you now," he explained, honestly.

...

Legolas shook his head. Did Kili really believe that Legolas could just let it go? "My wondering will only ruin this time, equally or more than if you told me," he responded, just as honestly. He did tend to overthink things, after all. "Go ahead, presume. Tell me," he urged him, reaching to take his hand once more.

...

He looked down at their hands and wove their fingers together. "It's just that, I wasn't ever supposed to court anyone." He hesitated, shaking his head a little, "Or, not since Thorin decided to take on this quest." He glanced up at him, but couldn't hold his gaze and looked back to their hands, giving his a squeeze. "He told me that if we do take back Erebor, that I would have to be betrothed. For the betterment of the Erebor, my brother and I are expected to marry nobility of the other dwarvish kingdoms. We are also in need of heirs, since our line is rather fragile at the moment." His voice rang bitter, as he had when he'd been informed of this little detail. "But-..." he started hopefully, finally able to look at him, "Fili promised me that I would not have to. He accepts his responsibility, but he promised that I would not have to if I did not wish it. He would make it so." It had been a relief, through a precarious one, for he wasn't certain that it was a promise his brother could keep. He wasn't even certain it mattered, for he didn't know what was going to happen between him and Legolas. To presume that this would be an issue was to presume that when he left, they would, even so, be commited to each other.

...

Legolas, truthfully, was not exactly surprised. Betrothals were not unheard of in elven society, though they were generally fairly rare. He supposed it made sense, for Thorin to want to continue his line. Still...he was unsure what that meant, for himself and his dwarf. He reached and gathered the dwarf closer, wrapping his arms snug around him. "You worry over things that may never come to pass," he murmured, pressing a kiss to his temple. "Let us not live in the shadows of what may be."

...

And with that Kili felt the concern slide from his shoulders. He hugged him and burrowed his face against his collar. He could smell the soaps that they'd washed with, but underneath it was his natural scent, that Kili had grown quite use in their time spent cuddling. "You're right," he replied softly, knowing they'd have to do that for quite a few things.

...

Legolas raised one of those long-fingered hands to brush through the other man's hair as he burrowed his face against his neck. "_Avaro naeth_," he murmured. "Do not worry." He was forcing himself to try not to think of what might be. It was too difficult, too hopeless, for him to dwell on it. He just wanted to think about Kili right now. How warm he was, that earthy smell of him.

...

Kili was comforted, in more ways than Legolas likely realized. He just held tight to him, taking everything he could of his presence. It was a while before he broke the silence again. "Lay with me," he whispered.

...

Legolas made no effort to pull back. Truthfully, even while he was giving comfort, he was also soaking it in at the same time. When that whispered request came, he eased them both down onto the bed, barely moving his arms around him as he repositioned them. He gathered Kili in as closely against him as he could, even tangling his longer legs with the dwarf's shorter ones, as best he could.

...

Kili fell right into him, letting their bodies press flush together. He kept a strong arm around him, keeping him close. There were no words needed and the silence was peaceful, he basked in the warmth that was being with the one he'd fallen for.

...

Legolas, being the quiet sort, enjoyed these silent moments. All he needed was that warmth against him, and that strong arm curled around him. The fingers of one hand returned to that dark hair, brushing through it gently.

...

It really had been a long day. He'd started it thinking that he would escape this place and never see Legolas again. Here he was, still here and wishing to stay indefinitely. With a heart that had been given to him. His free hand slid slowly up, to rest on Legolas' chest, where he could feel it beating steadily beneath.

...

Legolas smiled, finally, as he felt that hand coming to rest against his chest, just over his heart. It was that small smile he usually had, gentle, and easy to miss, if one was not looking closely enough. Legolas was an elf whose smiles were especially fleeting.

...

Kili gave a little content hum, unaware that his elf was finally smiling with his face tucked as it was, but feeling even more at peace with him. He was entirely willing to spend the rest of their evening like this, though it would be their least productive yet. He couldn't see the time as wasteful, though, if he was with him.

...

When Legolas awakened that morning, it was before Kili. But he didn't leave the bed. This was becoming his habit, which was strange for the elven prince who normally awakened with the dawn. He had taken to just lingering there while Kili slept, listening to his breathing and soft snores and simply soaking in his warmth against him. He was unsure how it could be that they fit so well with one another, when they were of such drastically different heights. He supposed, though, when they were lying together, it did not matter that Legolas' feet extended far beyond Kili's, as long as their heads were still on the pillows.

...

It was quite a bit later that Kili started to rouse. It was always a small movement at first, an arm or a leg shifting, always closer to Legolas, never further. His snoring faded and his expression twitched, which was usually about when his eyes started to crack open. It was with sleepy eyes that he would look up, knowing, as familiar as he was with this arrangement, that his elf would be looking back down at him. It was only rare exceptions that Kili had found him still asleep in the morning. He gave him a sweet smile and slid his arm around him. "Morning."

...

"Good morning," he murmured, that sweet smile bringing a faint one to those lips in response. He leaned and pressed just the sweetest of kisses against the dwarf's forehead. "Did you dream well?" He inquired gently. It might have seemed like an odd question, rather inquisitive, but elves often sent one another to bed with wishes to dream well. It was second nature, to ask after those dreams, with the importance elves placed on them. There were a great many elves who experienced dreams of foretelling. Legolas had never experienced one, but it was an example of why dreams were so important to his people.

...

His smile grew and he nodded, allowing his limbs to stretch before going limp against him. "I dreamt of clouds," he murmured, letting his eyes shut as he imagined it. "Thick enough to walk on and soft enough to rest on." It'd been a peaceful dream, as had they been in the passing nights for many days.

...

"A good dream," Legolas observed gently. He was pleased that Kili was dreaming so well, when he was with him. He thought it to be a good omen. He would stretch as well, arching his back slightly. Eventually, he would sit up, stifling a yawn into his hand.

...

Kili pushed himself up as well, but lingered close to him. The proximity between them had been drastically reduced since that day in the baths. The brunette liked to keep close to him, showing an attachment that could only be challenged by how he regarded his brother, though in the passing time in Mirkwood, he'd grown use to being apart from him. "Did you dream?" he questioned, brushing a little hair behind a pointed ear.

...

Legolas was becoming accustomed to how close the dwarf got to him, though it was a bit strange at first. Elves were connected through touch occasionally, but clearly not as often as dwarves were. Still, he liked it, that closeness. The attention was new, certainly, but...it felt nice, to have someone around. "I did. I dreamed of trees, unlike the ones here. Slender, and tall, and silver in the moonlight."

...

"Perhaps you will walk amongst such trees one day," he smiled and continued to play with his hair briefly, before raising his other hand so he could start to braid it. He'd taken to doing this every morning, pulling his hair into his usual style, though Legolas could quite simply do it on his own. It was just another way that Kili showed him that he loved him, though he had never said it in so many words. As a finishing touch, he fixed his hairclip on the braid in back and drew back. "Could I see my brother today?" It was an abrupt question, especially as he'd made no hint of wishing to see him since his botched escape attempt and for that very reason.

...

Legolas smiled a little. "I should like that." When Kili set into his hair, he held still for him. He had grown rather fond of this morning ritual between the two of them, and was especially pleased at how well Kili was able to manage the style in which he normally wore his hair. He liked the addition of the hair clip. It made him feel closer to the dwarf, and he enjoyed that. That question surprised him a little. "Your brother," he repeated. He wasn't certain why he was surprised. He had simply spent too much time enjoying his days with just the two of them. It was easy to forget that anyone else existed. "I can't see why not." He stood and went to his wardrobe, to change out of his sleep garments, and into something more presentable.

...

He wasn't sure how the request would be received, but there had been no hesitation in his response. With the pleasant way things had been between them, he shouldn't be so relieved, but he was glad that it seemed Legolas' trust in him had been restored. Though, Kili hadn't exactly been pushing the boundaries of it...whether it be from contentness or a fear of what he might find, he wasn't sure. He went to change his clothing as well, drawing on the honey color tunic that he'd taken to favoring.

...

Legolas glanced over to find him dressing in that tunic that he so liked on him. It looked especially fine with his dark hair. He reached over and gently tied the lacings at the collar. "This one looks very fine on you," he informed him, that small smile tugging at his lips. He brushed his fingers through that sleep-tousled dark hair. "Might I braid it today? Or shall we choose a different occasion?" He knew that Fili had not been overfond of seeing signs of elvish influence on his brother.

...

He looked up when Legolas started to assist him and his chest lifted at the compliment. "You chose well," he replied, glancing down at the tunic and its subtle, but intricate design, then back to him. He considered the request and knew what he should say, if they were seeing Fili, but he was finding that a large part of him didn't care what his brother thought. Not about something so simple...especially since he already knew they were friends. "No, today is a fine day." He liked the attention and would proudly wear whatever Legolas might give him.

...

Legolas felt his spirits lift a little at that. It made him feel as though Kili were not ashamed of him. And, of course, he knew that he was not, but it was easy to feel that way, when they were forced to keep rather quiet about their relationship. He stepped behind him, and those fingers went to the dwarf's thick hair. He began to work braids through it, and in the looking glass, Kili might be able to see that he was creating some dwarven-elven fusion with these braids. He was creating the delicate, thin braids of the elven people, but the placement was very dwarvish indeed.

...

Kili watched him work, occasionally looking at himself or following those talented hands, but through most of it, his eyes remained on Legolas' face. He liked seeing him concentrate on manual tasks, there was something about his expression that the dwarf could observe all day. When he finished, Kili stepped closer to the mirror and turned his head this way and that to get a good look, then he smiled. "I like it," he spoke to himself in the mirror, before turning to face him. He slid his arms around his waist and pressed up on his feet a little, which was his way of urging him to lean down to meet him in a kiss.

...

Legolas breathed a quiet laugh when Kili pressed up on his feet. He wasted no time in leaning down to press a kiss to those waiting lips, his own hands going to frame Kili's face, feeling the roughness of his stubble against his palms. "_Thiach maer_," he murmured. "You look good." He had taken to translating certain simple phrases immediately after he had said them, thinking to teach him useful elvish this way.

...

His arms tightened around him and he smiled. "_Thiach mare_," he repeated, then went on, "So do you." This was probably the biggest change between them; while the cuddling had been normal for them at night, Kili had drawn it out into the day whenever they were alone. He also wasn't shy with his compliments or musings, even if they were sometimes a little corny.

...

"_Maer_," Legolas corrected him, drawing out the syllables a little for him. The elven prince found he rather enjoyed this new cuddling during the day. He had not known much affection like this, not for years...decades, centuries, who knew. "Shall we bother my father in his bedchambers? Then you might see how your brother has been living." He sounded a little cheeky when he suggested it, since he knew his father was a late riser, and would likely be taking breakfast in bed at this hour.

...

Kili's brows lifted and then he laughed, seeming quite fond of this idea. He hadn't seen the king since before his stunt, but he had a feeling that it really didn't matter. He hadn't been tossed back into his cell, so he figured the Elvenking hadn't been all that fussed. It was kind of an annoying thought, but also a relief in a way. "After you!" He let go of him and gestured towards the door, inviting him to head out first.

...

When they were both ready, Legolas led the way out into the hall. He chatted quietly with the dwarf as they went, and he nodded to the guards posted outside his father's bedchambers. When they entered, Legolas had guessed correctly. Thranduil was enjoying his breakfast in bed, sitting against a multitude of plush pillows with a tray on the bed beside him. Fili, meanwhile, was dining in the small sitting room located off the bedroom, at a small table. It was clear that this is where he slept, too; one part of the room had been converted into a sleeping area, complete with a plush, dwarf-sized bed. A curtain hung around it, so it could be hidden from view while it was not in use.

...

Stepping into the room, Kili wasn't really that surprised to see that the room was rather lavish...far more so than Legolas' room, which, while fit for his stature, was a bit more humble. He looked around the room curiously, though he felt a little awkward upon seeing the king in such a casual manner. He figured his brother was rather use to the sight and wondered briefly if his regard for Thranduil had changed at all. Looking around for him, he spotted him sitting in another room and perked, almost taking a step towards him, but he quickly realized he probably shouldn't just stroll through these chambers on his own whim. He glanced up at Legolas, his head cocking ever so slightly, waiting for a solution from him.

...

Legolas nodded. "Go break your fast with your brother. I shall finish my business here." Thranduil, for his part, had perked up as well. Breakfast with his son? That had not happened in centuries, not since Legolas had become old enough to join patrols. He was rather thinking this dwarf might be a positive influence on his son. His eagle eyes noticed the hair clip, and when Legolas took a seat on the edge of the bed, he reached and touched it.

"This is a pretty thing," he observed, and Legolas calmly reached for a pastry from his tray. "Where did you get that, now?"

"Somewhere," Legolas responded vaguely, biting into the honey roll. One of his favorites, and one he knew his father did not favor. Did he keep having them brought with his breakfast because he hoped his son might join him?

...

Kili moved to the sitting room, trying to walk quietly, wishing to surprise him, but his brother had always had the frustrating ability to sense him and looked up. He met his gaze, a little nervously so, and moved to sit by him. He could see a mixture of emotions on the blonde's face and sat in silence for a while, then inquired, "Are you going to say anything?"

There was a pause, as if Fili was trying to decide. "Didn't expect to see you in these chambers."

Kili smiled a little at that, "Yes, well...I wanted to speak with you." He reached for a pastry from his brother's plate, even though there was an identical one on the tray in front of him.

Fili leaned over in his chair a little, to look out through the archway into the chambers, to where Legolas was sitting Thranduil. He looked back to his brother, "The elf still indulges you."

That brought Kili to pause as he lifted the pastry to his mouth. "He does," he agreed simply, before taking a bite and busying himself with chewing.

"Is he not the one who stopped you from freeing the others?" He'd heard the whole story and had been rather cross hearing it. His behavior, which had become rather more compliant following his brother's advice, had turned surly and difficult upon hearing about the failed escape. Though over the last few days, it had faded to a more managable level once more. He couldn't deny that he was disappointed, but it'd been a dubious gamble and he hadn't been shocked that his brother had been caught.

...

Legolas kept his father busy with chatting, talking about how the patrols were going, how he liked his father's new robe and the change in decor, small things like that. They did not talk about the escape attempt.

"You've grown rather fond of your dwarf," Thranduil noted, sipping at a goblet of fruit juice.

"Was that not your intent?" Legolas responded, giving him a knowing look.

"I've no idea what you might be referring to," Thranduil responded, affecting an innocent expression. "I cannot say I am opposed. They are significantly less vile than their king, and heirs, no less. One must always tender careful connections."

...

Kili couldn't meet his eyes and left the question a telling silence. The blonde dwarf let it drag on, to see if his brother would offer anything, but there was nothing. Reaching for a glass, he poured a berry juice into it from a pitcher and then slid it towards him, "I do not understand these elves, I must admit. I thought we would be put back into the cells and I would prefer it, but he acts as if nothing happened."

The brunette held the glass in both hands, taking it as the peace offering it was, "It was to be expected, was it not?" He had also been a bit surprised that Thranduil had made no move to punish them, but this whole situation was confusing.

"I suppose," he agreed, but his eyes had fallen on the braids in his hair and he spoke with his gaze fixed on them, "I simply do not understand what he intends. If it was to humiliate Thorin, that time has long since passed. He is...friendly, even when I openly despise him." He didn't mention that those moments had become increasingly few and far between. It wasn't that he was coming to like the king, but he was giving him no reason to hate him, beyond keeping him and his kin prisoner. They'd even had a few decent conversations and done activities together. It was...strange.

...

"Whatever you have in mind, Ada, tread carefully," Legolas warned, dryly. He was not unaccustomed to his father's schemes. This kind of thing had been going on for thousands of years.

"Yes, yes." Thranduil waved him off, and pressed another honey roll into his hands. "Just eat. This is a rare visit. Let us not talk of such things."

And so, they talked of more pleasant topics, as they ate together. Thranduil occasionally reached over to fondly smooth Legolas' hair behind his ear, though there was not one hair out of place.

...

"...he will not keep us here forever." This had never really been stated by anyone, but it seemed to be a clear conclusion to make. In a way, he was trying to justify the fact that he hadn't given another's moments thought to escaping. He was trying to free himself from his responsibility of figuring a way out. The truth of the matter was, while he was a prisoner here, he was with Legolas and that was not something he could bring himself to fight against.

That too, is something that Fili believed to be true, but he still had to give his brother a dose of reality, "Forever does not matter, if he keeps us past Durin's Day."

Kili felt his shoulder slump a little and he sighed, "I will figure something out, Fili." He looked up at him with a faint, almost begging smile, "Let us talk of happier things? It is not often I get to see you."

And so, they too switched their conversation to more pleasant subjects, eating and drinking their fill while they had this time together.

...

Legolas gave them a good long while to converse, drawing out his conversation with his father, but before long, there was really only so much he could say. And so, he wished his father a pleasant day and left him to the rest of his breakfast, standing to stride over into the ajoining room. "Kili," he called him gently. His gaze came to rest on Fili, and he dipped his head in a polite nod. Trying to make good with the in-laws, apparently.

...

Both of the dwarves looked over, their reactions differing a bit. The faintest smile pulled at Kili's lips and he gave a little nod. On the other hand, Fili looked over expressionlessly, his brows furrowing a little at the nod he was given. Kili slid off the chair and gave his brother's shoulder a squeeze. "I will see you soon, _nadad_." He moved away to join Legolas, so they could walk together. Fili, who had simply nodded, his hand brushing his arm at the touch, watched them go and as they walked, he noticed that a familiar clip was fixed in the elf's hair. Immediately, Fili was out of his chair and hurrying to the archway, gripping the edge of it and staring at the hairclip as they walked out of the chambers. His breath felt caught in his chest and he couldn't quite help the alarm in his expression.

...

Legolas hadn't bothered glancing back. He hadn't thought he would have any reason to, so he had not caught the startled dwarf in the doorway. He was more attentive to the dwarf beside him, touching his elbow lightly to get his attention. "Did you have a pleasant visit?" he inquired quietly, as they continued down the hallway.

...

Kili looked up at him, smiling a little more freely when they were alone. "I did. I missed him." He took a few steps, before slowing to a stop, so that Legolas was ahead of him. "Legolas, do you think that-...that your father will let us go?" Really, he was asking 'when', but he didn't really have the heart to say 'soon'.

...

Legolas was a bit surprised to have Kili refer to Thranduil as his father. Certainly, it was true, but the dwarf had always been so careful not to. "I do," he admitted. "I think he will have to. He seems to have an eye on trying to improve relations between our people, and I think the key to that will be peacefully letting you go. After he's proved his point, anyway. I think he's winding down towards that ending now," he confided.

...

Kili took a step closer to him, his brows coming together slightly, not sure what to make of the comment about 'improving relations'. It had certainly worked, far more than he ever intended, but he hardly could have desired their outcome. Thorin certainly wasn't getting any fonder of the elves the longer he was in here. He didn't bother to question the king's questionable methods, distracted by his last statement. "He is?" He was torn on how he felt about that...it was both good and bad news.

...

"He's got his eyes on you and your brother. He knows you are set to inherit, and elves have a great deal of time in which to patiently wait. I believe he thinks that our closeness will encourage trade between our people, and alliances. His methods are strange, but...he means well." Which was not something he could always say about his father, truthfully.

...

A small frown pulled at his lips, "He waits for Thorin's death." It seemed...low to him. Rather than face his mistakes, he was working around them. Then again, knowing his uncle, it really might be for the best, but the reality of that bothered him.

...

"He does not see your uncle, unmoveable as a mountain, as someone who will change his opinion of him. He is very old, my father. He knows the lines of succession ebb and flow with time, and he simply waits for them to change once more." Legolas explained, looking regretful that he must mention it in such a removed manner.

...

There was a small silence, his word having a greater effect than the elf likely realized. "Let's not discuss this any longer." He didn't wish to think about Thorin's stubborness concerning elves nor any benefits that might come with his eventual death. He started to move once more, so they weren't stopped in the halls.

...

Legolas studied Kili's expression as they walked, and some part of him knew that his words could not have been something that was easy for the dwarf to hear. He simply had been unable to think of a way to put it that would not leave the dwarf feeling sad. When they reached his bedchambers once more, he turned and took Kili's hands in his, leaning to press a kiss to his brow. "I did not mean to bring you sorrow."

...

Glancing down at their hands, Kili returned the hold gently and turned his gaze up just he was given the gentle kiss. "I know it wasn't your intention, nor is it your fault that there was truth in your words." He smiled faintly, but it did not quite reach his eyes, "I am alright, worry not."

...

"You're not, else I might see those eyes brighten once more with your smile." Legolas responded, gently. He did have a way with words, as all elves did. "What might take your mind away from dark places? Shall we go someplace today, to spend time?"

...

Admittedly, Kili was a bit warmed just by that small comment alone. The suggestion was welcome and he nodded, pausing in consideration. "You have forges here, do you not?" They had metal works and he couldn't imagine all were brought in from other lands, though it was equally hard to image a true forge in this place.

...

"We do. Our metal-workers are respected artisans. Would you care to visit?" It was also where many of their crafters kept their workshops, where a great deal of the elven jewelry was created. Not in the forge itself, but the metal-workers were so accustomed to making delicate arrowheads and daggers that it was no wonder they could branch into other pursuits. He had been pondering the creation of some form of jewelry for Kili, since an aspect of elvish courtship was to offer a token of affection.

...

He still couldn't imagine they were like anything at home, but it would be nice to see something so familiar to him. Thorin, being a master blacksmith, had all but lived in his forage in the Blue Mountains, when he wasn't attending to his duties or traveling. Kili had spent a lot of time there with him when he was young, though when he himself had taken the craft it had been as the apprentice of another. "If you wouldn't mind," he gave his hands a little squeeze.

...

"Of course I don't mind," Legolas responded, brushing his fingers along that stubbled jawline. He took his hand and led him back out into the hall. He took lesser used hallways, so he might continued grasping his hand as long as possible, though he still had to let go when someone passed them. He led him down, deep into the depths of Thranduil's Halls, where they could hear the forge before they saw it. The clanging of the blacksmith's hammer echoed through the hall. Still, Legolas guided him into it, where they could see the various elves working their magic. Even their blacksmith's tools were built differently, less heavy than the dwarven ones, and more suited to their lithe figures. A sword was being worked now, and it was clear that this was not something meant to be mass produced. Every elven sword was a work of art, worthy of a name.

...

The familiar sound of ringing metal was comforting and as they entered, the warmth and smell of metal in the air brought him back to a place of innocence. He was fascinated, seeing the elves working in a way that was familiar, yet so different. It must be how the elves feel seeing him run around with a bow. Yet even these elves of metal were undoubtedly far more skilled than he could ever hope to be, given that he'd only put a couple of decades into the tradeskill. He detatched himself from Legolas' side and wandered further in, fueled by his curiosity, though he was careful not to get disturb the smith working on the sword. He observed the tools he was using and noted that the entire forage was much cleaner than he was use to seeing. He just found himself observing, unaware of the time passing.

...

Instead of watching the men and women working the forges, Legolas watched Kili as he moved among them. He recieved a few curious glances from the elves, but mostly they seemed content to let the dwarf watch. If anything, they might have been the most tolerant of a dwarf's presence, given the dwarven expertise in forging. Legolas, as Kili watched the others, would pull aside an elf he knew to be particularly skilled at the more delicate metalwork, so that he could describe what he wanted for a token. The elf seemed intrigued, and agreed immediately. A request from the prince himself? That was a rare honor.

...

Eventually, after Kili had watched the elves work for a long while, he moved towards Legolas, looking a little sheepish before he opened his mouth. "Do you think maybe...I could?" He was basically asking if it would be acceptable to work in their forage. It would be the only time he'd have this opporunity, to work among elven smiths. He also had another motive, but that would remain to be seen.

...

Legolas wasn't really surprised at the question. He had seen how longingly he had been watching them. "Do you mind, Tandir?" he asked the elf in charge. The elf gave the dwarf a once-over, taking note of his strong arms, and then he nodded and beckoned Kili over. He set him up with the proper tools, and a blacksmith's apron, to help protect him from the heat.

...

Kili looked over at the elf that was addressed and waited as he was examined. He grinned when he was summoned and eagerly took the tools, observing them with open curiosity, for they were different than what he was use to working with, though similiar enough that he could surmise the functions. He requested steel, the metal that his people crafted best, and got to work. He heated it and got it burning bright, before taking it over to an anvil and started pounding it into shape. The truth was his skill was only medicore as he'd never taken all that well to it, his crafts being functional at best, never works of art. He'd given it up after a couple decades, but he knew enough to create what he intended.

...

Legolas enjoyed watching Kili work the metal. The play of firelight over his skin, the workings of the muscles of his arms...oh, Legolas could appreciate this. Not just because of the appeal of watching a dwarf work his craft, but also just in a very physical sense. Kili looked powerful. It was...very attractive. He kept himself busy while the dwarf was working, leading the elf artisan he had been talking to over to a table with parchment, where he proceeded to sketch out his idea. The elf offered suggestions, but mostly allowed Legolas to make his decisions.

...

Kili was so focused on his task that he didn't notice the time passing, hours he was spending working tirelessly, forgetting even that Legolas was there. A few of the elves had even gathered at one point, just to see what he was doing, obviously curious to see the dwarf work. Kili's sheepishness had only grown, for he was not the best example of dwarvish craft, but he conversed with them about what he was doing and his technique. When he did finish, much later that day, he had a dagger shaped, though unsharped and in need of a handle. It was only then that he realized how much time had passed and he moved quickly to Legolas, taking off his apron as he did so, "I apologize, I've taken so long." He was sweating, his shirt damp in places and his hair sticking to the sides of his face.

...

Legolas smiled at the apology. "Time is nothing, to an elf," he reminded him. "What have you made, then?" His gaze dropped to the dagger, and nodded his approval. "A fine blade," he complimented him, impressed with his work. Legolas could not work metal. It had not been deemed appropriate for one of his station. He had been instructed in the gentler arts, such as reading and writing, and languages. And archery, of course. That was approved for every station.

...

Kili twisted the dagger in his hands. "It needs work yet." He really wanted it to be the best that he'd ever crafted, so he'd really taken his time with it. "I will have to get some wood so that I can carve a handle for it." That would be for another day. "But for now, I am famished and in need of cleaning." It'd been long since he'd worked so hard and he'd probably be a bit sore the next day, but it was entirely worth it to him.

...

"We have stores of fine wood from this forest that you might use," Legolas suggested. "I shall request some for you." He led him from the forge, allowing him to take the dagger's blade with him, in an impressive show of trust. He smiled at that last comment, faintly. "Which is the more pressing need? We might visit the baths first, or go to sup. Which might you prefer?"

...

Kili considered briefly, knowing his stomach would be the determining factor. After a moment, he gave him a cheeky smirk, "Why not have food sent to the baths?" Though that would take care of both needs at once, he was only jesting. It really wasn't a choice at all, hungry as he was. "Let's eat first."

...

Legolas smiled when he saw that cheeky smirk. "Imagine how soggy the bread would get," he pointed out. He continued leading him up to his bedchambers, and some enterprising servant had gotten wind of their return, so food was there waiting for them. A hearty luncheon as they knew Kili enjoyed, with bread, and fine cheese and meats. There was a pot of wildflower honey and fresh churned butter, so that Legolas might lunch on the bread and honey he seemed to favor.

...

As they ate, Kili watched him with the honey and smiled. "You would like the hospitality of the skin-changer outside these woods." The dwarf had never had so much honey and bread in his life...he'd grown quite sick of it in the days they spent there. He'd been glad to finally leave, though their situation hadn't really improved since that time. For most of the company, anyway. "He has an entire field that hums with bees bigger than you've ever seen and the honey runs like liquid gold." He took a big bite and only waited until it was half-chewed before continuing, "He doesn't really favor company, dwarves particularly, but he helped us make it to this very forest."

...

Legolas drizzled his bread with a generous layer of the honey, and he ate at it more heartily than one might normally see. He did love his honey, though. It was one of his favorite things the elves made her in Mirkwood. "Would I?" he asked, tongue sneaking out to catch some honey at the corner of his lips. He listened to every word of his story, just drinking it all in. "I should like to try honey made by large bees," He responded happily.

...

Kili smiled. "I would take you there if I could." There were a lot of places he'd liked to show his elf, were they not stuck here and he had the freedom to roam as he pleased. He found his elbow resting on the table, his hand in turn propping his cheek up as he looked at him—admired him, even. He'd noticed him lick up the honey and now he was a bit distracted by how soft his lips looked. Reaching forward with his free hand, he dipped his finger into the honey and dabbed it on the corner of his own lips. "You missed a spot," he said rather innocently.

...

That made Legolas arch his brows. What was this, then? A flirtatious dwarf? He laughed, and moved around the table to lean in and give him a nice, deep kiss, ending with a flicker of the tongue over the spot where he had dabbed the honey. "I thought your kisses were sweet before, but this certainly is even sweeter," he murmured.

...

Kili smiled, remaining still as he leaned in and kissed him. He reached out and touched his side, with his clean hand, rubbing a little when it ended. "I don't think yours could be any sweeter." He brushed their lips together once more, before drawing back with a smile and going back to propping his head up on his hand and watching him as he ate.

...

"You flatter me," Legolas murmured, smiling faintly at that second brush of the lips. He returned to his seat, and before long, he had finished eating his fill. When Kili was also finished, he reached across the table to squeeze one of his hands. "Shall we go to the baths?" He inquired.

...

"I certainly need to." He still smelled of metal and his natural earthy scent had grown stronger, a slight musk from all his effort and sweat he'd poured into the dagger. He held his hand as he slid off his chair.

...

Legolas stood, keeping hold of that hand as he headed off towards the baths with him. They were deserted at this hour, once more. They were normally more populated during the mornings. When Legolas arrived in the baths, he disrobed as well, and this time, selected a pool that would reach his ribs, while simultaneously not drowning his dwarf.

...

Kili pulled off his clothes and slid into the water a bit more cautiously this time. His feet found purchase before he went under, but he went ahead and dipped all the way anyways, so he could wet his hair. When he surfaced, he looked over at Legolas and then moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around him and latching onto his side "Hello," he said, smiling.

...

Legolas watched him intently and without shame. He had gone from pretending he did not notice his nudity to unabashedly admiring it. He watched him as he wet his hair, and then followed suit, after carefully unfastening the clip and his braids. He set the clip safely by the side of the bathing pool. His lips curved in that faint smile when those arms came around him. "Hello, yourself." he murmured, pressing a kiss to his brow.

...

He kept himself wrapped securely around him, feeling his smooth skin beneath the water. "_Sut ier-...sut ier lle?_" he attempted, continuing the little conversation and interjecting a little practice. How are you? He reached up and brushed some of the wet hair over his shoulder.

...

Those words made that smile widen, and grow in warmth. "_Im meren._" He responded. I'm happy. "_Manen le_?" How are you? Legolas tended to use the Sindarin dialect when he spoke, although he had been teaching Kili various other versions of the language, as well. He always found it interesting, waiting to see which version Kili might choose to use.

...

Kili looked at him for a long moment, before realizing he'd returned the question, but in a different dialect. The fact that there was more than one made learning a bit more difficult. He thought briefly, trying to sort through the words he knew, not wishing to just mimick his response, "_Im...maer_?" I'm well. It was a bit more of a question than a statement.

...

Legolas was so proud of him, picking up all these different dialects so easily. "Good," he praised him. "Very good. You improve every day." He brushed his fingertips along the other's jawline, and murmured a new phrase. "_Orthach 'uren ir tirach enni_," he murmured. "You lift my heart when you look at me." Yes, it was quite a dramatic, flowery statement, but...that was elven courtship. Much of it was verbal.

...

Kili grinned, pleased with himself, and turned his head to his fingers. He glanced up when he spoke words, one or two of which he recognized, but he couldn't put it together. It didn't prove necessary, as he explained what he said. Kili's eyes softened and he looked at him with such adoration. "You make mine race," he spoke gently.

...

Legolas smiled at that response. "Do I?" he murmured, and he leaned in to catch his lips in a slow, lingering sort of kiss. One of his arms had come to curl around Kili. "In your people's tongue, do they have phrases such as that?" Phrases strictly for love. He knew Kili had not learned that tongue yet, but he wondered if he knew if such a thing might exist.

...

Kili rested his palms on Legolas' chest, savoring the kiss as long as it lasted. "Yes, there are many." His eyes flicked between the Legolas' and after a moment, he spoke quietly, "_Men lanaubukhs menu_." It wasn't anything fancy or elaborate, simple in its own right, but it was still a meaningful phrase none the less. I love you. It was one of the few phrases that had been spoken to him enough that he knew it, despite not knowing the language.

...

"What does it mean?" Legolas asked softly, though from the tone he said it in...he thought he had an idea. His fingers went to brush Kili's damp hair from his face, and he left another feather-light kiss against his temple. He enjoyed those palms resting against his chest, and those blue-blue eyes held Kili's gaze as he waited for a translation.

...

Saying it in another language was a bit easier and being asked to translate it into Westron made him a little bashful. He flushed slightly and his gaze failed for a moment, but then he looked up at him, stronger than even before, and repeated the phrase so he could hear it, "I love you."

...

Legolas' expression softened. He leaned his forehead against Kili's; it had become a comforting, natural gesture to him by this point. "_Le melin_," he answered. I love you. Yes, he was actively giving him a translation into Sindarin, but he was also giving him a truthful response. He thought his dwarf was terribly sweet, the way that he blushed but remained steady in his translation.

...

Kili's eyes shut, taking in the intimate moment, hearing the words that made him shiver, knowing what they meant. He moved his hand to find Legolas' and pulled it to his chest, so he could feel for himself that what he'd said before was true. His heart really was racing, beating quickly as he took in the fact that he was loved by the elf he'd deemed his One.

...

Legolas was surprised to find that heart beating so quickly. He had never felt a heart beat so wildly, and to know it was caused by him? That was a lovely feeling. He tilted his head just so, and caught those lips in a slow, lingering sort of kiss, tender and heartfelt. He kept his hand on his chest, enjoying how solid it was beneath his long fingers.

...

Kili felt those lips against his and could have sighed into the kiss, for how incredibly content he felt. He pulled his own hand away and was satisfied to feel it remain in place, while caught his elf by the hips and just held on lightly. When the kiss did end, it as easy for him to slide them around to his back and to just hug him, a brief but firm gesture that had him resting his head on his chest.

...

Legolas slid his own arms around him when the kiss ended, and he found that dark head nestled against his chest. He gave him a kiss on top of his head, lightly, and pondered the fact that the height difference might once have seemed strange to him. But then...he rather thought Kili's personality was much larger than his size, and that made all the difference in the world. And for what he lacked in height...he had those strong, strong arms, and Legolas quite liked having those around him.

...

When Kili did finally looked up, he was smiling warmly and his dark eyes were bright. "I think it's your turn," he started, rubbing a hand along his back, "I chose the forges and now we've half the day behind us, so it's your turn to pick what we do next." He drew back to grab the soaps so they could start to clean up, offering Legolas one of the bottles.

...

"My turn, hm?" he repeated, smiling at the hand that rubbed over his back. "This bears careful consideration. I should like to show you the fireflies, but we must wait until darkness falls." He accepted the bottle from Kili, and poured the substance into his hand, so that he could begin to lather himself up.

...

Kili's looks at him curiously. "Fireflies? Are there many?" He figured there must be a specific area they could be found, because he'd never seen a hint of them.

...

"A great many," Legolas responded, with the hint of a smile. He washed himself, though he had Kili help him scrub his back. He would offer the same, though he often became distracted by leaving kisses here and there, against his neck.

...

Kili's lip was caught in his teeth, so pleased was he by his attentions. When their bodies were washed, he fussed over Legolas' hair, wanting to take care of it for him. He sat on the edge of the pool and had Legolas stand in front of him so he could wash it properly, and, as he rinsed, he quickly took care of his own, not taking half the time he did with the elf's.

...

Legolas definitely enjoyed the attention to his hair. He shut his eyes and let Kili do as he would, practically purring. He loved having his hair touched, and this was perfect. He tipped back to rinse his hair under the water, and then turned his attention back to Kili, to watch him wash his own. "Next time, I shall do that for you." Legolas promised. He thought it was only fair.

...

"Next time," he agreed, promising that there would be a next time, which was a comforting thing. He dunked his head under the water, to give it a quick rinse, and surfaced, scrubbing his fingers over it to rid it of the water. He gave the collar a little adjustment, but his body was so use to it that he really didn't even notice it anymore. "I'll get the towels." Legolas always fetched them, so this time he climbed out and grabbed one, wrapping it around himself, and took the other over to be waiting for him.

...

Legolas took his sweet time getting out, preferring to lounge in the warm water a while longer. When Kili came over with the towel, however, he climbed out of the pool and reached to accept the towel for him, wrapping it around himself. He reached to cup Kili's face with one hand, the other holding the towel in place as he leaned to leave a lingering kiss against the dwarf's lips.

...

It seemed that his affection was rubbing off on Legolas...he was becoming quite generous with those kisses. Kili returned it tenderly, still thinking about the words they'd exchanged in the water. He smiled into the kiss, lifting his hand to rest it on the back of Legolas' on his cheek.

...

Legolas just could not get enough of that attention, that affection. It was so new to him, intoxicating. He loved it. He loved this, he loved him. That hand touching his made him smile against those lips, just before he stepped back. It was reluctantly that he went to collect his clothes and begin dressing once more.

...

Kili watched him, taking in his graceful form as he removed the towel to dress. He did desire to close the distance, to feel the skin he was normally unable to touch, but he kept that to himself, only admiring from afar, before he too dressed and made his way over only after he was decent.

...

Legolas finished fastening his clothing into place, and reached to take one of the dwarf's hands. He gave that hand a squeeze, and led him toward the door. "We have some time before night falls, but it may take some time to arrive. Shall we fetch our bows and venture out?" Legolas suggested.

...

Though their hands didn't fit together perfectly, Legolas' fingers still slid neatly between his and he loved the elegant feel of them. "Aye, I like the sound of that." He walked out with him, swinging their hands a little, a bit of a bounce in his step.

...

Legolas rather liked that their hands did not fit together perfectly. He thought it rather represented their relationship, budding though it was. Mismatched, but still so warm. He smiled slightly as their hands swung between them. As they reached his bedchambers, he reached immediately for Kili's quiver, and helped strap it onto him. He did so gently, carefully, making sure it settled properly against him.

...

Kili was a little surprised by the help, but pleased and he held still for it, watching him. When Legolas finished, he didn't even have to adjust. "_Le hannon_." Thanks. He grabbed it bow and slid it over his shoulder, so he was ready to go. He was a bit eager, always enjoying the places that Legolas took him.

...

Legolas enjoyed this, the intimacy of it. He turned to strap his own quiver into place. Retrieving his bow from the wall, he went to lead the way out of the room. "It is another meadow, like the one we visited before, but without such a broad sky." There were a number of such clearings throughout the wood. "This one is much closer." He would lead the way expertly through the woods, when they entered them, and though they encountered a few spiders, they were relatively untroubled during their journey.

...

If he could see the sky at all, he would be happy, but even without it the fireflies would be an even warmer light than the stars. He was getting better at navigating these woods himself, though he'd still lose his way without Legolas. Even so, he kept up with him with little trouble, moving over the roots and rocks that littered the ground nimbly. When they reached the meadow, dusk was stretching across the sky and painting patches of purple in the leaves above them. There wasn't any large opens, but he could see patches of open air above. He smiled as he stepped into the meadow, where the grass grew softer and was sprinkled with flowers. There was a gurgling in the air and he could practically smell the fresh water from the creek that split the meadow. He was about to turn to Legolas, to comment on how beautiful it was, when a sudden flickering light caught his eye. It seemed to be the first firefly to light up and Kili immediately perked, "There's one!" He took off towards it, chasing it, but it disappeared and he was left looking over his shoulders for it. Another lit up a little further away and so he ran that way instead, hands held out in anticipation.

...

Legolas couldn't resist watching him, a smile of amusement forming, because he knew what was about to happen. After those first two, another lit up, and then another, until there were dozens, hundreds of them. They were everywhere, and the night glittered, as though the flowers were lit by a hundred stars. The elf's eyes were fixed on his dwarf, watching as the fireflies flitted around him.

...

Kili was just about to reach it, to catch it from the air, when suddenly all around him others were lighting up, until he was overwhelmed. He fell still and his jaw dropped, "Durin's beard!" Everywhere he looked, there was a sparkling light, so much so that the entire meadow had a muted glow. He laughed and started to run through them and they seemed to part like water for him. "I've never see anything like this!" he exclaimed, the amazment still on his expression.

...

Oh, that was a sight. Kili running through the glowing night, so sweetly amazed. Legolas had not told him so, but this, for obvious reasons, was a place that many elves brought their beloveds during their courtships. "You like it?" he murmured, not that he truly needed to ask. He walked amongst the glowing insects himself, and then settled down into the long grass, so that he might look up at them, floating about overhead.

...

When Kili looked over at him, he saw that he was resting in the grass and moved to join him. He dropped down, legs crossing one another. "I can't believe you didn't tell me of this place sooner, it's brilliant!" He reached out as if it touch the fireflies flying around them and he was most pleased when one landed on his hand.

...

Legolas smiled a little, as the other man dropped down beside him. "Well...it is a rather closely guarded secret of my people," he admitted. "It is rather important to us, in matters of...courtship. And romance." Was he blushing? A little. He hadn't ever brought someone here before. Certainly, he had been alone enough times. It was not solely for courtship. But he had not, for example, ever brought Tauriel with him. That would have certain implications.

...

He gave his hand a little shake and watched the insect take off. He turned his eyes on Legolas and gave him a soft smile at his words. He wasn't sure if he could see warmth on his cheeks, so he just reached out and felt for his answer. "It is rather romantic." Not that Kili was well versed in such things. He leaned closer, "Am I the first you've brought here?" He assumed it was so and was really fishing for an answer that would please him, but there might have been the slightest bit of curiousity to the question as well.

...

"You are," Legolas responded. "One might get the wrong idea, otherwise. An elf only brings the one he loves most dearly to this meadow." He explained, glancing sidelong at him. The explanation was rather shy, by Legolas' standards, because he was basically confirming that he was quite serious about the dwarf. He reached to brush away a firefly that had alighted in Kili's hair.

...

Kili softened even more and he shifted to his knees, which put him more level with him, and crawled so he was kneeled next to him, sliding his arms around him and resting his chin on his shoulder. "Then you've made me most happy bringing me here," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to his ear gently.

...

Legolas slid his arms around Kili in return, a faint smile touching those lips, to know that he had made his dwarf happy. "I'm glad," he responded. A shiver rippled through him at that kiss to his ear. He leaned back, but only to catch Kili's lips in a lingering, tender sort of kiss. His fingers went to brush gently through Kili's dark hair.

...

He continued to shift, taking care not to break the kiss, and climbed into Legolas' lap so he was sitting sidways in it. He was leaning into him and holding him securely, partially out of affection and partially to keep his position steady. He broke the kiss only after he settled and drew back only a breath to look at him, observing his sharp features in the light of the fireflies, "You're so beautiful...I close my eyes and try to imagine your face, but it's never the same as what's really there." He wasn't the best with sweet talking, so he always just went with truth.

...

Legolas curled his arms around him to help keep him steady in his lap. Those words did not surprise him. Yes, he was a little bit vain. All elves were. But then again, when in possession such beauty, could it be really considered vanity? Perhaps they were just acknowledging the truth. Still, hearing Kili say it was pleasant. "You've a beauty that quite sneaks up on a person," He responded. That was interesting, considering the disparaging comments he had made initially about the way dwarves looked.

...

Kili smiled faintly. "Mm, try complimenting my archery instead," he teased, leaning in and brushing nose along his jaw. He'd always preferred to be regarded by his talents and accomplishments, since he'd never been favored for his looks. It simply wasn't as important to his people and he didn't really fit the mold, a gem that had been cut different from the rest. He pecked his chin and then his lips.

...

"I will not," Legolas responded in amusement. "Your face gets my compliments. You are beautiful," he insisted. "You have a fine jaw, and those lips...it's no wonder Tauriel had her eye on you." Between kisses, he continued. He pressed kisses to Kili's cheekbones, to his brow. "Perhaps to your people, you do not fit the mold. That's simply because you are exceptional."

...

Kili's brows lifted, "She did?" Admittedly, even though his own interest in her had faded, it was flattering to know that she'd looked at him in such a way. He was smiling, "You are generous with your words." Really, there was a little warmth in his face, simply because he'd never really been told such a thing. "You're going to make me blush if you continue." He reached up and traced his cheekbone with his knuckles.

...

"You truly did not notice?" Legolas responded, incredulous. "I was jealous." And there was just the hint of a pout. He had been quite jealous indeed. He glanced up with interest at the mention of blushing. "Might you really? Then perhaps I ought to continue." He brushed Kili's cheek with his own hand, to see if it felt warm.

...

He gave an innocent shrug, "She was friendly to me, but I didn't not think that she could feel such a way." He found his admission endearing and his smile grew, "Besides, I was too distracted by you." His cheek tilted towards his hand and he chuckled, "Or I could just tell you about how even the clearest topaz cannot compare to your eyes."

...

Legolas smiled faintly. Kili knew just what to say, to smooth his ruffled feathers. "I never thought the dwarves to be a particularly romantic race," he murmured approvingly. That was flowery on the level of an elvish compliment. "_Hin lín bain sui Ithilgalad buin Aear_," he murmured, to give as good as he got. "Your eyes are as beautiful as moonlight on the Sea." Not that he had ever seen the sea. But he assumed it was miraculous.

...

"You might be surprised what you might hear from Dwarvish lips." Dwarves treated their Ones as something precious, but it was a rare sight to see, them being as private and secretive as they were. He listened to the flowing words from his lips and met his gaze as he spoken the translation. He was silent for a while and then spoke softly, "I wish I could stay here with you forever."

...

Legolas' expression faltered. He knew, logically, that Kili had to go. He had his people, and...well. Legolas had to stay here. He was the prince of this kingdom. The only heir. Still, he had to be truthful. "I wish that you would," he murmured, and there was something very old, very sad in those words. Centuries of loneliness. And that knowledge that he would inevitably be left alone once more.

...

His own expression twisted into something sad and he held him tightly, letting himself burrow against his neck. "S'not fair," his voice was a whine, showing his age in the opposite way. "You're my One and that's supposed to be a tie that cannot be questioned." And yet they'd be torn apart by their circumstances. He already knew that the world was not a just place, but he still felt the weight of the injustice on his shoulders acutely.

...

Legolas' own sadness was something muted, less obvious, but it was there, lingering beneath the surface. He rested his cheek against Kili's hair as he felt him nuzzle in against his neck. "It isn't," he agreed. He felt the weight of it, the unfairness of it all. Even if Kili did stay with him, he could feel the centuries that would unfurl before him, where he would be left alone. The longevity of Kili's people was unfair, too.

...

Kili hadn't even thought that far ahead, as it wasn't his habit to consider his actions beyond the present. All he was worried about was being with Legolas after they were freed. He didn't know what would happen, but he had his hopes for what might. "We'll figure something out," he spoke optimistically, because he didn't want to accept the alternative. He pressed a few kisses to his neck, brushing his nose over the skin.

...

Legolas nodded. "Best not to worry today of things that are to come," he agreed. He shivered at the kisses to his neck, sighing his enjoyment. That was nice, and it certainly took his attention off the troubling matter of their separation. He put his fingers under Kili's chin to draw him up for another kiss.

...

He was right, of course, and it was easy enough for Kili to put the thought aside. To focus on the kiss and just share this moment with him. He was being courted, after all. After the lingering kiss, he turned his head, letting it rest on his shoulder, and watched the fireflies light up the world around them.

...

The day had started normally enough. Legolas had taken his dwarf on patrol, they had killed their usual amount of spiders, and then returned to lunch on something more substantial than the breakfast they had shared. After lunch, Legolas had led Kili along to the library, where he had settled in on the chaise lounge with a book or three. And Kili by his side.

He had been carrying it around all day, the little silk-wrapped parcel. It felt as though it was burning a hole in his pocket, but he felt a little shy to give it to Kili finally, now that it was finished. It felt terribly personal. What if he didn't like it? What if he rejected it? He was nervous, more so than he ever became.

...

All in all, it'd been a good day. It'd been pretty usual for them and that was more than enough to keep the young dwarf happy. The biggest change was that in every free moment he had, he pulled out the knife he was working on, which now had a roughly carved wooden stem and, which he was carefully refining while Legolas read next to him, his tongue sticking out a little in his concentration. His carvings were a bit rough, he'd been having lessons with Bofur to improve, but he was taking his time and it -really showed as he carefully shucked off small curls of wood.

...

Legolas kept speaking softly, reading to him from the book, but he finally made his move. While Kili was distracted by his work on the knife, he would feel a delicate weight come to rest against his chest, as Legolas' nimble fingers clasped the chain behind his neck. A pendant. Delicately created as only elves could, an amber-coloured stone held snugly by intricate, interwoven strands of silver and a few startlingly lifelike silver leaves. Those leaves were amazingly rendered; they even had tiny lines in them, as realistic as if they had come from tiny silver trees. Legolas had requested it with Kili in mind. A thing of the earth, held snugly by the leaves of Mirkwood. There was elvish script engraved on the back.

...

Kili felt the light weight against his chest and glanced down, his hands pausing from his work. He saw the the glint of metal. His expression flashed surprised and he looked over at Legolas, a little questioning. "What is this?" Setting the knife and his carving tool aside, he lifted the pendant up so he could really look at it, a bit stunned by the detail. The leaves were some of the finest work he'd ever seen up close and the stone was stunning in its own right. He looked over at his elf and smiled brightly at him, "It's beautiful."

...

Legolas looked rather pleased with himself. "It's yours. Do you like it?" he inquired. He had had them make the chain long enough that he might hide it beneath his tunic. A secret connection between the two of them. And, though he hated to think of it, something to remember him by, for when Kili rejoined his own people.

...

"I've never had anything like it." He looked back down to it, twisting it this way and that to observe it from all angles. "I love it." To show the truth of his words, he leaned over and gave brought their lips together. A hand lifted to cup his cheek, holding onto it and drawing it out, but still keeping it soft and sweet.

...

That earned him one of those faint, pleased sort of smiles. He kissed Kili back when those lips met his, and that hand against his cheek caused that smile to linger there. After the kiss broke, Legolas pressed another kiss against the dwarf's forehead. "I'm pleased that you like it," he murmured.

...

Kili smiled at him and then drew back a little to look back down at the pendant, examining it again. It was only that then that noticed the engraving in the back. His eyes lifted, questioning. "What does it mean?" He looked back down at it, recognizing some of the letters and trying to sound it out, though he wasn't doing the best job of it.

...

"_Mell nin_," he read for him. "My beloved." His fingers went to brush Kili's hair back fondly from his face. He thought his efforts at pronunciation were just too cute, really. He loved how seriously he tried to learn, was touched by the effort he put in.

...

Kili absolutely beamed and repeated the words. He carefully tucked the pendant into his tunic and then leaned into him, wrapping his arms around one of Legolas', holding it to his chest in a possessive gesture. He nuzzled his shoulder and then pressed a kiss to it, "You will have a gift from me soon enough." He wasn't sure if Legolas had surmised that he was making the dagger for him, but it was part of his courtship rituals and he was trying to keep it somewhat of a surprise, which is why he was going to do the final details away from him.

...

"Will I? Whatever might it be?" he teased gently. He had guessed that it might be the knife, certainly. But he was willing to play dumb, if it meant letting Kili continue working on it in front of him, until the last details were needed. He liked watching him work. He caught those lips in another slow, lingering kiss. Unbeknownst to him, they were soon to have company, since Tauriel was approaching. It was as they were still kissing that she pulled open the door, and then stopped dead in her tracks.

...

"Certainly can't ruin the surprise, can I?" he returned lightly. He always loved it when Legolas kissed him first and it brought a slight smile between their lips. He was also rather favorable to the long kisses and was forever drawing them out, letting his elf be the one to end them. He gently rubbed the arm he was holding, sliding a hand up and down it affectionately. He brushed their noses together briefly, then nipped his lip, before drawing him into an even deeper kiss than they started with.

...

"I suppose you mustn't," Legolas responded. Since he was rather loathe to end this kiss, this one extended rather lengthily, with Legolas' hand going to frame the side of the dwarf's face as he liked to do, feeling the rasp of stubble against his skin. That nip drew a soft gasp from the elven prince, and he was so enthralled that he did not even notice that they were being watched. At least, until he heard a feminine clearing of the throat from the doorway.

...

It was tempting to shift his position, to climb into his lap, so they could be even closer than they already were. He was faintly aware where they were and knew this wasn't the best place for such a public display, even so, he was just about willing to risk it when he heard a clearing throat. He jerked back from the kiss and almost fell out of the chair they were sitting together in, his wide eyes finding the doorway and Tauriel. He blinked and then glanced over at Legolas, saying nothing and quite leaving it up to him to explain this as he might.

...

Legolas managed to catch the dwarf before he went tumbling to the ground, and he stared in shock at Tauriel, who seemed to be struggling between shock and amusement.

"What's this, then? I'm not certain this was what your father wanted, when he paired you off with a dwarf, Legolas," she said wryly.

And yet, Legolas didn't flinch. No, he would not be a coward, or act ashamed of Kili. "My father cannot control everything," he answered simply, "least of all my heart."

...

Even though being found like this wasn't good, he could recognize that Tauriel was definitely the best to discover the truth. Even as she spoke of Thranduil, Kili just knew her friendship with both of them, more so with Legolas than himself, would keep her silent. He glanced over at Legolas when he replied to her, a smile pulling at his lips, and then looked back and gave a little innocent shrug as if to agree with his words. Almost saying 'it happens'.

...

Tauriel felt a grudging respect, even as she felt a twinge of worry. She knew what it meant, when an elf fell in love. And for him to do so with someone whose life would be greatly briefer than his...she had not wanted that for him. She worried that he would be lonely. But then, she supposed, that was what friends were for. She would be there for him, when Kili could not. It was Legolas' heart to give, and she respected him for being so bold as to say so. "You always were a little peculiar. Couldn't simply settle for commonplace, could you?" She seemed amused.

It was Legolas' turn to shrug. "When have I ever?" And he had a point. He had needed his bow to be made from the oldest of the trees in the forest, when it finally fell. He had needed his boots to be made only of the most supple leather. He was particular. Why should he have settled for any elf, when he could have something exotic?

...

Kili was fully aware that neither of them were talking to him, but that never kept him from interjecting himself, "Really, he just discovered how brilliant dwarves really are." He puffed up his chest and grinned. "If you'd like to find out yourself, my brother is unattached to another," he proposed, smirking a little.

...

That earned Kili a laugh, and a kiss to his temple. "Brilliant indeed." The suggestion that Tauriel pair up with Fili, joking or not, earned him an arched brow from Legolas. "I can see it now, can you not? They'd look very fine together, with their hair. The colour of Autumn, gold and red." He teased.

Tauriel snorted, in a rarely unladylike gesture. "I don't think he is overfond of elvenkind," she responded. "I imagine any advances might be rejected rather swiftly."

...

He shook his head, "Oh, you just have to know the way into his heart, which is why you have me." He leaned into Legolas, not afraid to show his favor of him now that it was out in the open. "The most important thing, of course, would be to you to grow your hair out a bit here." He gestured to his own jawline near his ear. "He'll find you much more attractive if you've the start of a healthy beard." He was very amused with this scenerio, though fully in jest.

...

Tauriel stroked her own smooth jawline. "I'm unsure I could muster up a single hair. Perhaps I might attract his eye, if I braided my hair over my chin?" She siezed a handful of those long tresses and held them to her jaw, throwing the pair her best flirtatious glance.

Legolas stifled a laugh by pressing a hand to his mouth, though his eyes brightened with mirth. He had never jested about such things, or heard Tauriel do so.

...

Kili laughed heartily, "Perfect! He will be smitten the next time he sees you, though I imagine you will struggle to explain yourself to the king." Maybe if Fili fell for Tauriel, he wouldn't have to try and explain how he was in love with Legolas. If only. His brother didn't seem to mind these elves as much as before, so maybe he'd eventually understand. Hopefully.

...

"I imagine he might be rather bewildered," Tauriel acknowledged teasingly. "However, perhaps I might create a new style. Braided beards could be very much in vogue for a time. All of the fashionable elves might wear them." Her smile came so much more easily than Legolas', those lovely eyes just twinkling with amusement.

Legolas seemed amused by the entire idea of it all. His hand rested comfortably against Kili's back, rubbing against the base of his spine lightly.

...

It was obvious to him now why he'd felt a pull towards Tauriel, seeing her smile and the way her beauty radiated in the room. She truly was something extraordinary and he really did admire her, even now. His brother would be so lucky to find himself paired with her. "That would mean you as well, wouldn't it, Legolas?" He looked to him, "Wouldn't you wish to be fashionable?" Really, he knew better. That Legolas preferred simple clothing that gave him free moment for his traversing through the woods, but it would amuse him so to see his hair styled as such.

...

Legolas arched a brow. "I have never been one to have a great interest in fashion," he admitted. He leaned to whisper into the dwarf's rounded ear. "Would you prefer that I had a beard?" he inquired, only half teasing. He knew very well how attractive he was, but he was curious if he was diminished in the dwarf's eyes due to the smoothness of his skin.

Tauriel smirked. "Whispering, are we? Very well, I'll leave you two to your secrets. I'll not breathe a word...yet." She gave them a wicked smile, as though she might actually blackmail them with her knowledge. And then she was gone, snatching up the book she had been after, and stepping back out into the hall.

...

Kili turned his head to look at him, his eyes following the line of his jaw, but before he could answer their guest took her leave so he tossed her a smirk, wishing her a pleasant evening, and watched her go. Then he turned his attention back to his elf and considered him again, actually rather thoughtful. It wasn't something he'd ever considered before so he was actally taking his time to ponder it now. "Hmm, I should think not." He reached up and slid his fingers along it. "I like the feel of your skin." He gave a little shrug, "And you wouldn't be you if you did."

...

Legolas seemed satisfied with that response. As long as Kili liked what he saw, then Legolas was content. He smiled faintly as those fingers slid along his jaw. "I'm pleased that you do," he murmured, and with Tauriel gone, he leaned to kiss him once more. A tender kiss that slowly took on the heat of that interrupted kiss from earlier.

...

He returned the kiss, though he was a little surprised that Legolas was so willing to fall back into it, especially as it grew more heated. Their kisses normally stayed tender and gentle, so this was a less explored side of their relationship. He kissed him deeply, again wishing to crawl into his lap and press against him.

...

Legolas couldn't help but want to fall back into it. He did pause after that kiss broke, breath a little uneven, and touch his forehead to Kili's briefly. "Does it bother you?" he murmured softly. "That she knows?"

...

His eyes opened and he looked at him, so close that he could count his eyelashes if he wished. "If it doesn't bother you," he replied softly, almost returning the question. It hadn't appeared to have troubled him, but the elf prince was also very good at pushing his emotions aside.

...

"It does not bother me," the elven prince responded, thumb going to trace the edge of the dwarf's jaw. "I am not ashamed to admit that I love you. Though, not all of my people may be so understanding of that fact as dear Tauriel. She can be trusted," he murmured.

...

Kili smiled, the moment turning gentle once more. "Then I do not care who knows." Not of this kingdom, anyways. He wasn't exactly ready to tell his own kin just yet, but would not hesitate to if came down to it. "I'm glad you're not ashamed, though," he admitted, never wishing Legolas to regret what had become of them.

...

That gave the elven prince a surge of relief. Kili wasn't ashamed to be with someone so different from his own kind. "I never could be. There are worse things than falling in love. How could one be ashamed of something so beautiful?" he mused.

...

He looked up at him, reaching for his hand and absently playing with his fingers. "Will you ever tell your father?" he asked quietly, genuinely unsure of what he might say. He didn't know if there would ever come a point where he'd have to say something and if not, if he'd ever tell him of his own inclination.

...

Legolas considered the question. "When the time is right," he responded honestly. "If, perhaps, he is intent on wedding me to another, for example. I would have to tell him that there is another who holds my heart." He gazed at their joined hands. "And...perhaps even sooner. Perhaps it need not come to a point where I had no choice."

...

He gave a small nod of understanding, squeezing his hand. "I will be certain not to tell Thorin until you are ready, then. If he knows, you can guarentee your father will hear about it and it's likely best he doesn't learn of it whilst being yelled at." He chuckled and leaned into him lightly.

...

Legolas laughed softly. "If you want to tell your uncle, you ought to tell him. I don't mind. My father shall discover the truth eventually," he murmured. "I shall trust your judgement." He knew neither of their father figures would be terribly pleased with this turn of events, but...he simply could not bring himself to care.

...

It would be a while yet before Kili was willing to open his mouth on the subject, even to his brother who he could expect to both be the angriest (apart from Thorin) and the most accepting. "I will tell you if it comes to it." He figured that Legolas would do the same, though he had a feeling it would not come to light while he was still here. "Come, get back to your reading." He pushed his tome back into his lap. "I've a knife to finish." He reached for it and got back to work.

...

When Kili had approached Legolas that morning, asking if he could spend his day in the forge alone, he'd been a little nervous about it. The last time he'd asked the elf for his trust in this way, he'd attempted to escape and the trust between them had been briefly broken. If they were any lacking now, he hadn't seen it in Legolas' eyes when he'd granted him the request. The time was well-spent as he put the last touches on the dagger, finishing both the blade and the handle. That done, he turned his attention to the sheath, which was always his least favorite part of making a blade, but also the most important. It took him all afternoon and well into the evening to finish it, as working with leather had never been a great skill of his and he did not wish to give him something plain. In the end, it matched the dagger rather beautifully, fitting it perfectly. He went to the baths to clean himself up and then finally made his way to Legolas' chamber well after dinner, looking tired but pleased with himself.

...

It had been more difficult than Legolas cared to admit, to let Kili go to the forges on his own. Some part of him still worried that the dwarf would use this as a chance to escape him. And if he did? Well, what could he do? It still left a sick feeling in his stomach, the entire time the dwarf was gone. He spent the day in his bedchambers, pouring over the books he had brought there with him. He hated to admit it, but the entire day was spent waiting for Kili's return. He was embarrassed of that, that he worried so that he would be left behind. When Kili returned, his heart leapt with joy, and a genuine smile curled his lips. "I've saved dinner," he informed him. And sure enough, there was a plate piled high with roasted venison and the hearty root vegetables the dwarves seemed to favor.

...

Kili told himself to be patient, to wait for the right moment to present the gift to him, but the moment he saw his smile, he knew that he couldn't wait. He just had to give it to him now. His eyes flicked over at the food on the table and his stomach gave an appreciative growl. "Smells good." Rather than go to it, though, he moved closer to him, the dagger held behind his back, "But first, I have something for you."

...

Legolas looked a little surprised, but pleasantly so. Something was more important than food to his ravenous dwarf? "What is it?" he asked curiously. The dagger, he had to assume. He wondered how it had turned out. He held out his arm to beckon him over, so that he might join him at the lounge.

...

Kili moved closer and sat down on the edge of the lounge, looking rather excited. He hadn't given him a gift since the clip and custom demanded that that he gave several. That is why he'd been so eager to make the blade, since he didn't have anything else to offer. The courting gifts were meant to show what dwarrows could provide, that their intentions were genuine. There were three kinds of gifts; those of a sentimental nature, those of value, and those of skill. The clip had been a sentimental gift and the dagger was one of skill. Giving him a dagger made by his own hand showed one of the talents he had to offer. In another scenerio, he might offer him a deer carcass to show that he could hunt and provide him food. He wouldn't go that far as it was unnecessary in their situation, but it was what custom dictated. Sort of, anyways. As a prince, Kili didn't actually have to do many of the traditional courting rituals because his title alone spoke of what he could offer and provide as a mate. Were he in his place at Erebor, he'd be offering riches instead, jewels and gold, weapons and armor far greater than his own hand could create. As it were, he wanted to shower him in gifts, so this meager dagger would have to do for he was otherwise empty-handed.

He drew it from behind his back and held it out to him, secured as it was in its sheath, and waited for him to take it. The handle was carved to look like it was made of leaves, layered over one another in a complex pattern with deep grooves cut into the wood. The sheath was a deep brown color that was tooled to match, so that leaves painted silver ran along it, as if it continued from the wooden handle down into the leather. Similiarly, when he drew the blade, he would see that despite the dwarvish design, he'd etched a careful leaf pattern along it as well, creating an interesting transition between wood and steel. The truth was he'd been inspired by the pendant that Legolas had given him, so he'd poured himself into returning the gesture and attempting to blend their cultures into the design. By all means, it was the most beautiful weapon he'd ever created and he was incredibly proud of it, but it was not without its faults. His hand had slipped during carving a few times or his hand hadn't been perfectly steady when painting the silver on the leather, and he'd blended away the mistakes best he could, but to the untrained eye it looked nearly flawless. He said nothing, just watching his expression to see if he was pleased or not.

...

Oh, he was pleased. His eyes absolutely lit up with interest at the design. He took it from him and turned it in his hands, first admiring the hilt and the sheath before drawing it out to study the blade. He took his time, taking in every detail. Legolas was touched. He had never recieved a gift from a lover, and this was a fine one indeed. "This is very fine, Kili. I have never been given a blade made by one's own hands before." Certainly, all his weapons were hand-crafted, but never by the person giving the gift. He leaned and kissed him, smiling against his lips faintly. He was very happy indeed.

...

He was beaming, watching his expression as he examined the knife. When he spoke up, Kili flushed with pleasure and felt his chest lift. He couldn't imagine that Legolas would be harsh even if the dagger was undesirable, but he believed his words to be true. He returned the kiss, but quickly drew back. "I will give you more gifts, when I have the means," he assured him, almost earnestly. He really wanted to give him everything and had thought many times about what his elf prince might find intriguing.

...

Legolas smiled faintly at those words, amused. "You needn't give me anything more. The only thing I desire is you," he responded, with the same level of honestly, though his was spoken in that serious way he had. He wasn't exactly opposed to gifts, obviously. It was a part of elvish courtship as well. But he did not want Kili to believe that he needed to buy his affection.

...

The dwarf smiled, "I would say the same, but that feast over there is calling my name." He leaned in to give him a small kiss, before drawing back and standing. "Join me?" He offered him his hand to help pull him up.

...

Legolas chuckled. He had wondered when his stomach would get the better of him. He kissed him back, and sure enough, took his hand to allow the dwarf to pull him to his feet. "I shall keep you company, but I ate whilst I was waiting." He went to sit by the table with him, and even poured him a goblet of ale.

...

That was all he wanted, anyways. He sat down at the table and started to eat heartily, having worn himself down his work. He'd missed lunch, so he didn't concern himself with talking until he'd made a decent dent in what was left. Only then did sit back and focus on Legolas, "How was your day?" He wasn't sure all that he'd done.

...

Legolas loved how heartily his dwarf ate. It was so different from the composed, delicate elves. He thought it was kind of adorable. "It was rather quiet, when it was missing a certain someone," he teased mildly. No need to mention that he had spent it on edge, waiting for Kili's return, with every certainty that he wouldn't.

...

Kili lifted a brow, picking at some bread and popping chunks into his mouth. "Missed me, did you?" Perhaps he was fishing a little, but he had no shame for doing do. He'd been too distracted to think on it, but he certainly would've missed Legolas if he'd taken time to stop and let himself.

...

Legolas gazed at him for a moment, and then he gave a nod of agreement. "I did. A great deal." More than he had thought that he would. If he had felt that way after only one day, what was he going to do when they were inevitably parted?

...

That made him smile, warmed as he was to know that he desired his presence so. He nudged the empty plate away from him and twisted in his chair a little, "Is there anything you'd like to do before we retire tonight?" He was tired, but he wanted to spend time with him, so either way was fine with him.

...

"Nothing more than spending time with you," he responded. And they could do that just as easily in bed. Legolas rose in that graceful, fluid movement that seemed to come naturally to his people, and went to begin disrobing, to change into the more comfortable pants that he wore to bed. He ignored his sleep tunic, as he had taken to doing, since Kili had started doing the same.

...

Kili watched him as he changed, that little smile still on his face, waiting until he was finished before moving to do the same. He crawled onto the bed, into his normal spot, and sat in expecting wait for Legolas to join him. He desired nothing more than to latch onto him and would do so the moment he was close enough to touch.

...

Legolas climbed into the bed with him, settling into "his" spot comfortably. Those lips curved in an amused smile as he found Kili snuggling in immediately, and those strong arms came around him. His hand immediately settled between the dwarf's shoulder blades, and he leaned to leave a nice, soft kiss against his lips.

...

Unfortunately, with a day apart, Kili wasn't satisfied with a little kiss. The moment it broke, he was lifting one of his hands cup his jaw and pull him back in for another, lingering kiss.

...

Legolas breathed a soft laugh against those lips, but kissed him right back. And this time, he deepened the kiss just so, drawing Kili closer to him in the bed. His own hand went to slide over Kili's broad chest, fingers splaying to sift through the hair there.

...

Almost all of their kisses had been soft things, nothing more than little displays of affection and love. Their interactions had been decidedly innocent, but it wasn't something that Kili ever minded. He was so caught up in him, that just being in his presence was enough to satisfy him. Even so, dwarves were a passionate race and Kili hadn't really ever given into that with Legolas, but it was coming out a little now in the way that he kissed him, his tongue seeking Legolas' in a way that was almost demanding. His hand ran down his side, feeling the soft skin and giving him a small squeeze. He may have not realized it, but he really had missed him.

...

Legolas found himself quite liking the boldness of his dwarf. That brush of tongue, the way it parted his lips...he found that he quite enjoyed that. He made a soft noise of encouragement against his lips, more than willing to give into the demanding nature of that kiss. Elves were not especially known for broadcasting their passion, but it was there, beneath the surface, just waiting to be kindled to life.

...

Kili heard the sound he made and the encouragment was all he needed. He claimed his mouth, his tongue exploring the intimate territory, and savored his sweet taste. Everything about him was so alluring...the way he looked, the way he smelled, the way he tasted. He could never get enough of him, it seemed. His other hand lifted to brush through his hair, before coming to rest at the nape of his neck.

...

Legolas had kissed before, certainly. Even with tongue, but...he didn't remember it being like this. Not so raw, so perfectly powerful. He couldn't remember it arresting him so fully, flooding him with sensation. Everything was different with Kili. When that kiss broke, Legolas found himself breathless, and he left another kiss against the edge of the dwarf's jaw.

...

He wasn't satisfied, the moment the kiss broke he knew that much. His returned the kiss to his jaw and then lowered his lips to his neck. He'd shifted to his knees at this point, so he could lean in more comfortably as he started to suck on the skin there. He was feeling things that he was familiar with, but never fully experienced.

...

Legolas shivered when those lips found his neck. Another soft sound escaped Legolas, a gasp of pleasure at having his soft, pale flesh suckled at. His fingers went to bury themselves in the dwarf's thick, dark hair.

...

Kili meant to mark him, so he sucked hard in a few choice spots to decorate him as he saw fit. The hand on his side slid over his stomach and up to his chest. His fingers brushed one of the elf's pink nipples and he felt a lurch of want. He could feel in deep inside him, heat building up feeling those fingers in his hair. "Legolas..." his voice was significantly huskier and he nipped as his neck. There was a pause and then he lifted his hand to pull one of the elf's from his hair. He tugged it down, down his shoulder, down his chest, down his stomach...lower. He pulled it all the way to the line of his sleeping trousers, so his fingers just barely dipped inside. "I desire your touch," he whispered, almost shaking a little as he said it, for no one had ever touched him in such a way and he wanted it now so much. There was a strain in the fabric to prove it.

...

Legolas gasped softly at the brush to his nipple, sensitive there as well. He allowed the dwarf to guide his hand lower, although he stopped him before he actually touched him. Better to tell him now, before they went too far. Yes, touching was allowed, but if they went far beyond that point? Things would be getting far more serious than he thought the dwarf might care for. "You should know something about my people," he murmured, running his thumb along that trail of hair leading into his pants. "When the elvenkind lie with one another...it is as binding as being wed. In fact, many view it as being wed, in the event that a ceremony is not possible." He thought it was only fair that he had all the information.

...

That certainly brought Kili to an abrupt pause. He pulled back so that he could look at him, not even sure what he could possibly say to that. "I-...I see." He didn't know what to do with that information, for it was certainly not what he was expecting to hear. He'd overstepped a line, not only to Legolas, but also his own people. This kind of intimacy wasn't supposed to happen during a courtship. It was meant for the night after marriage, meant to be the culmination of pure intentions. But being young and in love, knowing it marriage in the eyes of his people wouldn't be possible for them, he'd thrown caution to the wind. Even so, he felt the thumb brushing just above his pants, so it didn't seem as if the elf was exactly opposed, but he honestly didn't know what to say. "Is that-...is that something that you-..." he trailed off.

...

Legolas could see that he had taken the dwarf aback with that knowledge. "There isn't any rush," Legolas responded. "And only when you want to, if you want to. I know that this is no decision to be made lightly. I should have told you sooner." He sighed. Although, truthfully, time was such a strange concept to the elvenkind that when he might have gotten around to it without already being at this point was kind of up in the air.

...

Kili wasn't really sure that answered his question, but he didn't feel comfortable rephrasing. In a way, he felt admonished. He pulled back from him entirely, twisting so he was sitting on his side of the bed, resting his arms over his groin to hide himself. He felt embarrassed that he'd been so forward and presumptious. "I'm sorry."

...

This was not going well at all. Legolas watched him from where he sat, and a faint frown crossed his brow. "What are you apologizing for?" he inquired. "There is entirely no reason for you to do so." He was slightly bewildered. He was unsure where he had stepped wrong. He had not given him a straight answer to his question, of course...but he was worried he might overwhelm him.

...

He really didn't want to speak of it anymore, wishing to pretend it'd never happened and to just go back to their simple cuddling, but Legolas was questioning him. "I've never..." He'd never done this with another and he to think that he'd misunderstood so much. It couldn't really have been helped, not knowing their culture, but even so. How to word that, though? "I don't know."

...

"Kili," he murmured, and reached to touch his arm, "talk to me. I cannot read your mind. I know it is a lot to take in, but..." He looked rather helpless, actually. He hadn't expected that information to throw cold water over everything like that. But he wasn't certain what to say to make this better.

...

The dwarf looked over at him, but he was equally unsure of where to go from where they were. There was a long pause and then he spoke, "I feel foolish." The arousal he'd felt had faded and he pulled legs in sit cross-legged, holding onto his calves. "I've thought about whether or not I might ever wed you." He flushed a little to admit it aloud. "It would not be possible in the eyes of my people, so I did not think it would be possible at all." He'd dismissed it entirely for them. "I wouldn't have done that if I'd known. I don't even know if you want that...with me." He'd just wanted to get off with his lover and it felt wrong now, that'd he tried to do so.

...

"When you were thinking about it," Legolas asked tentatively, "How did you feel about it? Did you feel positively?" He was almost afraid to know. Though Legolas could behave in an aloof manner, he was not above getting his feelings hurt. There was a long moment of silence, before Legolas glanced over again. "When I love someone, it is for eternity. An elf does not give their heart lightly," he reminded him.

...

That brought a slight frown to his lips. "No," he replied, but before Legolas could get the wrong idea, he explained himself, "When I thought about it, I was saddened that I would never be able to tie myself to you in that way. To wed, we would need the blessing of Thorin, for every union must be acknowledged by the King or a Lord. He never would, no matter how much I love you." His voice had grown upset, but he looked down and took a moment to gain himself, "I know you love me, but what have we in store for us, really?" His grip tightened and whatever small composure he'd reclaimed was gone. "I would write your name on my wrist right now, but I would have to hide it and I can't stand that."

...

Legolas was hardly doing any better. Rather than becoming visibly upset, the opposite was happening. He was drawing back, layering up the walls of his composure. His posture was even different. He was sitting more stiffly, back a perfect line, no longer relaxed. He sat very still. "Then, what are you saying?" he asked, tone slightly guarded. That because their future was uncertain, they should simply abandon this thing? Perhaps he was just jumping to conclusions, but he was unsure how to take such a response.

...

"I don't know!" He was feeling very uncertain now and he couldn't tell what Legolas thought of any of this, but he seemed to be pulling away, which did not bode well. Kili was only growing more distraught, "I did not mean to bring all of this up; I just wanted you." His voice was almost a whine, briefly showing his youth and inexperience in this kind of matter.

...

"I wanted you, too, but I only thought it fair to enlighten you to what we would be in the eyes of my people." Legolas felt a little defensive. "I would have been able to at least...bring you to some semblence of release. I would not have...completed the act. But I thought it better that you know." For all his age, Legolas was unsure what he ought to do, as well. He had never dealt with anyone who did not know the subtleties of elvish culture.

...

There were tears of frustration starting to bloom in his eyes, because it was so clear that he'd messed up, be it in trying to do this at all or in his responses since the fact. The feeling was so strong that he flinched a little when Legolas spoke so bluntly of release, ensuring that Kili no longer wanted it from him. "Then thank you for telling me, but let us not speak of it longer." He didn't want to talk about it anymore. He pawed at his eyes with the back of his hand and twisted to his side, so his back was facing Legolas.

...

Legolas spotted those tears, of course. He did not tear up himself. One could be certain that it would be nearly the end of the world before the elf betrayed that kind of emotion. But it was almost a physical blow when the dwarf turned his back on him. He swallowed, and then shifted for the edge of the bed, swinging his long legs over. He did not know what to do with himself, but sleep was no longer an option, and he suddenly doubted his welcome, with that back to him.

...

Kili felt him shifting and would not be surprised to feel him leave, but he said nothing. He already felt far too vulnerable with the elf that had so clearly shut off and was unwilling to bridge the distance that had formed between them, even though he thought himself the cause. He didn't know how to handle this situation, so he regressed to how he would act when he was upset with Fili. It was childish, but some might argue that he was still a child and disregarding that completely, Kili had never been the best at dealing with complex emotions with grace.

...

What happened next was perhaps a little surprising. Legolas had started for the door. To go where? Even he did not know. But at the last moment, he veered and walked around to Kili's side of the bed, and sat himself down on the floor, facing him! He wanted to be on eye-level with him, apparently. There was something stubborn in his expression, if one knew where to look. Here was the elf princeling, haughty as he could be. He refused to be ignored. "I fully intend to wed you someday, _meleth e-guilen_. When you will have me. But I've scarcely even started courting you yet. When I wed you, it shall not be in a bed, but under the stars." He sounded assured, but if one knew to look, there were nerves there. Waiting for rejection of this blatant declaration that they would be joined in this manner.

...

Naturally, Kili hadn't heard his footsteps and so he'd been entirely unaware of Legolas' intent until he was dropped in front of him. He blinked in surprise and and as he spoke, something relaxed in the dwarf's expression. He pushed himself up, but that put him above Legolas and he had no desire to be in such a place, so he slipped off the side of the bed and came to his knees next to him. The floor was where they would finish this conversation, then. "If my own people would not accept it, then all the better that it should be done in the way of yours." He reached out and took his hand, "I am sorry. I did not mean to rush things between us. I just feel so strongly for you and...I was selfish." He hadn't known any better, but he'd still put him in a bad position had he not been ready for that intimacy.

...

Legolas gave that hand a gentle squeeze when it took his. "You weren't," he responded. "It was what I wanted as well. And you didn't know." He finally softened his expression slightly. "Truthfully, were such traditions not in place, we would be in a very different situation right now," he murmured. He drew that hand up and brushed a kiss across his knuckles, by way of apology.

...

That brought a slight smile to his lips, wishing as he did that he could be privy to that situation. It would come with time. He was comforted by his words as much as the dusted kiss and it was almost as if none of this had happened. He shifted forward, to claim his lap, and wrapped his arms around him, so he could take in his presence entirely. "You know I love you so..." He said it as a statement, but there was a hint of questioning underneath. He'd felt Legolas' uncertainy, likely fueled by his own, but he just wanted to make sure.

...

Legolas' arms came around the dwarf as he slid into his lap, holding him snugly. Something in his frame relaxed slightly at those words. "And I love you," he responded. "More than one could put into words, I love you." He left kisses here and there. Into the dwarf's dark hair, onto his brow, against his temple.

...

The words felt like a tangible force wrapping around him, warming from from his very core. He returned the little affections, sprinkling kisses on his jaw and cheek. "Thank you for not walking away," he murmured softly. This was so much better than what would've happened if they'd left it be. It would've put a block between them that would've been more difficult to break down later. As it were, all there was now was a line that Kili knew not to cross again. He wouldn't try to go there until Legolas was ready for it to be so.

...

Legolas nodded his response to the thanks. "I might have, but..." He paused, and gave a graceful little shrug. "You were too important." And Legolas was a bit too contrary to allow himself to be ignored by one he adored so. "Do you know how rare it is, that one might turn their back on me? It was startling." He was a prince, after all, who had been a little spoiled. Well-loved by his people, with few conflicts on a personal level.

...

That was likely because Kili was a bit of a spoiled prince himself, having been doted on by his family. It'd always been pretty easy for him get what he wanted with a pout. He could get away with such a gesture. "It's usually what I do when I'm upset with Fili. If he's feeling stubborn he'll leave me be, but he usually comes around." Just like Legolas had, though he had not intended it so. He hadn't turned away for attention, or even because he was upset with his elf, but because he'd been overwhelmed with the situation.

...

Legolas nuzzled lightly into his hair. "I didn't like it, not at all." he murmured. "Nor did I like the tears I saw in your eyes. I never would want to bring you such sadness," he murmured, and his tone was quite heartfelt. He hated the thought of hurting him.

...

Kili wanted to say that he wouldn't again, but he wasn't sure it was something he could promise since there were times he didn't know what else to do. Just like Legolas would run off to his tree to be alone, Kili had a similiar spot in the Blue Mountains. There was no place like that for him here, so his only option had been to turn away. When the elf spoke of tears, however, Kili was able to speak up, not wanting him to misunderstand what he'd seen. The dwarf was certainly too old to be having such displays, but, as emotionally charged as he could be, it still happened from time to time, try as he might to reign it in. "That wasn't your fault. I was frustrated with myself."

...

Legolas was relieved that he had not truly been the cause behind the tears, though perhaps, indirectly, he still was. He pressed a kiss against Kili's temple. "Let us return to bed. I want to hold you, but it will be more comfortable there." He gently helped him up onto the bed, and followed after him.

...

Kili gave a nod and returned to his spot, but he got an idea as Legolas slid in to join him. He took his hand as he twisted to his side, putting his back to elf once more, but this time he tugged him with. He wanted Legolas to curl up behind him, so he could feel him pressed to his back and their knees tucked together.

...

Legolas' face almost fell when that back turned to him again. Hey! He thought they had gotten past that. But his concerns were laid to rest when Kili tugged him in closer. He got the picture, and slid in comfortable against his back, an arm curling around his waist. He pressed a kiss against his shoulder.

...

Kili leaned back into him, burrowing into the warmth his elf had to offer. A hand rested on the arm wrapped around him and he gave a content sigh. This felt rather pleasant and they fit rather nicely in this way. "This is my favorite way to be with you." Just laying together, wrapped up in one another.

...

"Is it?" he murmured, nuzzling in against the nape of his neck. He rather enjoyed this as well. He could just rest there against his warmth, and breathe in that earthy scent. He found that even their differing heights did not prove to be a problem like this. They fit together very well.

...

The only downside of laying like this was that he couldn't see him, but for this embrace, he found that he didn't mind. He gave a little nod, "Just me and you." He smiled to himself, never having been so content to just doing nothing. Oh, he was smitten.

...

That earned him a smile that graced Legolas' lips, thought he couldn't see it. "I rather like this best as well," he agreed. He reached to pull the blankets more securely over them, coccooning them both in the warmth.

...

Kili chuckled softly and it truly was like nothing had happened between them. He let his eyes shut as the blanket came around them and let himself relax. He thinking about what Legolas had said...that they would be wed beneath the stars. That he loved him more than he could put into words. It's those sweet thoughts that lull him to sleep.

...

Legolas was not far behind him, his own eyes drifting shut. He was relieved that their little spat had not driven a wedge between them. Everything was out in the open, and that was better, he thought. For once, the elf fell asleep before Kili, nuzzled into the warm skin of his shoulder, with fingers resting relaxed against his chest.

...

Legolas had been on cloud nine over the past few days. Yes, he still went out on patrols with Kili, but more frequently, he simply found places for them to be together. They visited the meadow again, spent loads of time in the library and the baths. Right now, they were settled in the library, sharing a chair as they were known to do. Legolas was reading an elvish book of legends aloud to Kili, translating for him as he went.

...

When they'd first settled in the chair, Kili had been attentive and tried to keep up. He still had difficulty in telling some of the letters apart, but he was definitely starting to recognize words. As the minutes ticked by, he leaned a bit more lazily into Legolas and took to just listening him, his eyes skimming along. His fingers were absently playing with Legolas'.

...

Legolas smiled a little as he enjoyed the touch of those fingers. He paused in his reading, and pressed a soft kiss to the other man's temple. He didn't mind having Kili just listen. He was sharing some of the stories of his people, after all. Probably a little bit embellished over the years, but still important to the elvenkind.

...

That made Kili smile and lifted his hand to kiss the back of it, before letting it lower and stroking it with his thumb. "I think I like this one best," he commented, as this was the third one he'd been read. Admittedly, the first had been rather short, but this one was most interesting. He tilted his head to rest it on his shoulder. "Keep reading," he encouraged.

...

"Is that so?" he asked, nuzzling in against his jaw lightly with the end of his nose. "It happens to be my favorite." At being bid to continue, he did so, one arm curled comfortably around him as the book was balanced against his knees. He used his free hand to turn the pages every once in a while, which were illustrated with a talented hand by some ancient elf.

...

When the story came to an end, Kili looked up at him, "I know these stories are all your history, but do your kind ever create stories from nothing?" It wasn't really common even among his own kind, with the exception of some stories that were told to dwarflings. He was curious now, only because he'd never heard of such a thing from the elves.

...

Legolas looked thoughtful. "There were some stories told to us, when we were young. They all had their basis in our history, though. I suppose our history is fantastical enough that there is little need for fairy stories," he responded, giving those shoulders a small shrug.

...

Kili gave a little nod of agreement, seeing his point. The stories really were extraordinary, grander that many that were told by the dwarves. Then he abruptly grinned. "Then tell me a story of your imagination," he challenged him, sitting up a little. "The one about the strapping dwarf who saved the helpless elf." He flashed him a crooked smirk, reaching up to give his ear a playful pinch.

...

That earned him a soft laugh. "A strapping dwarf, hm? Does that make the elf a damsel? Funny, I remember this tale differently. Someone was about to be eaten by spiders." He swatted at the hand that pinched his ear. He made a thoughtful face, and then intoned gravely, as though telling a great tale, "Once, not so long ago, nor so very far from here, there was a dwarf. He lived in the depths of the mountains, which were not so cold and dank as once might expect, or so I hear on good authority..."

...

Kili laughed and gave him a nudge with his side, "Skip ahead." He shifted his hand to his jaw and pulled him in, just enough that he could press a kiss to it. "I like the part where he meets the elf."

...

"Impatient. Though, I suppose you already know that part," he responded, and turned his head to kiss his lips instead. "One day, when the dwarf was adventuring through a grand forest, he found himself set upon by spiders. The dwarf was not frightened, of course. He had faced such fearsome creatures as trolls. What was a spider or two? He would have vaniquished them all, too, had he not been terribly distracted by the arrival of the ravishing elven prince. The elf might have saved his party from the spiders, but the elf did not expect to be saved from monotony by the dwarf." He teased.

...

Kili was snickering all throughout this retelling, greatly amused by his words. It was close enough to how it'd actually happened, with a splash of that imagination thrown in, as he'd demanded. If only could be scribed, so this grand tale could be read for centries on—it would rival the very tales that Legolas had been reading him from his book. "Monotony, eh? Some damsel." He fingers slid down and absently traced the collar of Legolas' tunic, his smile fading a little. He looked up at him, his expression a bit more genuine, and questioned, "And the end?"

...

Legolas' expression softened slightly, at that soft, genuine question. "Why, the story is not finished yet. How could there be an end? We shall have to write it ourselves," he responded gently, and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. He didn't want to acknowledge that even he had no idea how this would end. Could it end happily?

...

That certainly satisfied Kili, probably more than anything he could have said, good or bad. The idea of a future was a much more satisfying thought than that of an ending. "We will have to make it a good story, then. A good story with an unforgettable ending." He was earnest about this and meant it so.

...

"How could two riveting characters such as ourselves do anything but?" he responded, gently teasing him. There was a little bit of his father in that false vanity that he was affecting, but it was fleeting, and only in fun. He gently brushed his fingers through that dark hair, fingertips tracing the slender braid he had put into it that morning.

...

"I'm certainly riveting, anyways. Remember, your life was boring without me," he responded, catching his hand and pulling in to press a kiss to it. Then after a moment, he realized which hand he grabbed and twisted it over, to look at the skin of his wrist. He smiled a little to himself and then kissed it very gently.

...

Legolas laughed softly. "And so modest," he murmured. He blinked at the kiss to his wrist, but didn't pull it away. He had never been kissed there before, but he did not find it unpleasant. "Why my wrist?" he inquired, vaguely amused. "Or is there no reason at all?" He wanted to know if it was a significant gesture to his people.

...

Kili had vaguely mentioned the wrist before, the night of their fight, but he'd never explained it. What it meant or why it was significant. Coincidentally, it was that very fight, or the resolution of it, that brought that affection out of him now. "Mm," he started slowly, brushing his thumb over the wrist, "it is a sacred spot. This is where we write the name of our One." He looked up at him, with a faint smile, "If I were to wed you in the way of my people, you would put my runes there. Just as I would your name on mine."

...

That was a bittersweet explanation for Legolas. Mainly because he knew that particular tradition was one that was likely not meant to be taken part in by a male elf. He took hold of Kili's corresponding wrist and pressed a kiss to it in turn, those blue, blue eyes resting on him as he did.

...

That softened him and there was nothing but love in his eyes as he met that beautiful gaze. "I don't care if we are never be recognized by them, I will wear your name proudly." The words were passionate and he meant it...it did not matter to him that his One was an elf. When Legolas was ready, when they did join together, he would mark himself without hesitation. He'd spoken about having to hide it, if he did such a thing, but it'd been more of a symbolic statement than anything. It was true, if he got it now he might have to while things settled down, but it would be a long time before they wedded, so it wasn't really a concern of Kili's.

...

That earned him one of those soft smiles, and he almost looked a little shy at the thought of Kili wearing his name on his wrist. "I should like to wear your name. To keep you with me always," he murmured, thumb rubbing that spot on Kili's wrist. "How is the name applied there?" he asked curiously.

...

He found the question strange. "With a needle and ink, of course," he spoke as if it were obvious. He almost went on to ask about such emblems among the elves, but as he took in his unblemished skin, he realized what his answer would be. "I suppose you don't mark yourselves in that way." Ink markings were not rare for dwarves and he knew Dwalin in particular to have many impressive ones, but he easily realized that no elf would mar themself in such a way.

...

Legolas had never experienced such a thing, of course, so it was not obvious to him. "No, we do not. We prefer to embellish with jewelry," he admitted, which was probably not surprising, given the length of their lives. That was a long time to mark yourself with something that could not be removed. With jewelry, they could at least switch it up a bit, every few centuries. He glanced up when he heard footsteps in the hallway, and then the library doors were thrown open.

"The king wishes to see you both immediately," Tauriel informed them.

...

If it wasn't something that elves already did, then it seemed to him an even greater gesture if Legolas truly wished to mark himself so. It was not something that Kili would have ever demanded of him, as it wasn't a part of his culture. "It is a permanent mark, just so you know." It was a bit of a warning, one that he would probably give again when the time actually came, but he couldn't deny that he hoped that Legolas wouldn't change his mind. He wanted to be with him in that way forever.

It was then that the doors burst open and he immediately felt unease. He glanced over at Legolas, for this certainly wasn't usual and he wasn't sure why they might be summoned like this, but he was thinking the worst. "What is it?" he questioned, standing up.

...

Legolas' lips curved in a faint smile at the warning. "It's a permanent love," he responded easily. He thought so, anyway. He had passed the point of no return with Kili, as far as he was concerned. It was no easy thing, for an elf to take back their heart, once given.

Legolas sat up as well when Tauriel made her entrance, and then stood. He was already starting for the door, because it was not usual at all.

"There has been an escape. When I informed the king, he asked me to bring you there."

...

Kili stopped dead and was staring at her, "What?" Not just an attempt, but an escape. How? If it were true, then it meant that all of them must have escaped, because there was no dwarf in that prison that would leave the others.

"Who escaped?" he demanded, refusing to move another step until he heard confirmation that they were all gone. He also wanted to know how because he didn't see how it was possible. Unless Fili... Kili felt a sharp spike of anxiety as he realized that his brother may have done something, that he could be gone as well. That he might be the only one left and now he was being taken to the king as the sole prisoner.

...

"The locks were picked. All of them are gone. Your brother, however, remains in the throne room. Which we need to get to quickly," she urged them, gesturing at the door.

Legolas turned to Kili. "Let us go to my father. We will learn more there." His expression was fairly grim. He had a feeling he knew what would happen here, and it was heartbreaking for him. He managed to keep all of that from his face, though.

...

Kili's eyes widened as he realized what must have happen, that Nori must have finally figured out how to work the locks with the utensil that he'd given him. He was astonished, as he'd forgotten that he'd even given them that option. There was a small part of him that couldn't help but be pleased that it was something that he'd done that allowed their escape, though he knew it was Nori that really got the credit.

That certainly wasn't the only emotion he was feeling, though. There was a whole mixture of them that were swirling within him...relief, fear, mistrust, and sorrow. He was glad that Fili had been left behind; though he knew he shouldn't be happy for him to be stuck here so. "No, I can't. I-I...I have to go with the others, Legolas." He looked at him, faltering and struggling to continue, "I have to. I can't-..."

...

Legolas reached and gently took the dwarf's hands in his. "I know, but let us at least listen to what he has to say. It will take but a moment. And then...regardless, I will take you to them." He looked sharply at Tauriel. "You did not hear that." He would be in rather a lot of trouble if he sprung Kili, but...what choice did he have, when he saw those feelings swirling through those eyes?

...

He met his gaze, letting his placating words calm him and he gave a little nod. He didn't notice the fact that his hands were shaking a little, but he trusted Legolas and knew that he would keep his word, so he didn't have to fear. Maybe this way he could even free his brother. He squeezed Legolas' hand and gave a firmer nod, "Okay, let's go." He was anxious to get there and to get this over with. He didn't want the others to get too far away so that he could not follow them.

...

Legolas gave those hands a squeeze back, and then turned to follow Tauriel to the throne room. Thranduil was already there, with an equally agitated-looking Fili standing beside him.

"You may be wondering why I've called you here," Thranduil said. "In light of recent news. Quite simply, I have come to the decision that the two of you are to be free to leave as you choose. I made my point, and now I shall make another. While I can be cruel, the elvenfolk are known to be kind when they recieve the same in turn."

Legolas had expected that this would be the case, and he glanced at Kili, before continuing. "I would like to request to accompany the dwarves to meet their kin."

...

Kili really was expecting the worst, so when Thranduil spoke his brows lifted in surprise. He hadn't even considered that as a possibility and he could see what Fili was equally taken aback. Their gazes met and then they both looked at the king in unison. He glanced over at Legolas and then back at Thranduil, saying nothing and just waiting for the answer. Even if it wasn't granted, he was going to try to drag Legolas along because he was starting to realize what was happening. That they were going to part.

Fili wasn't sure what to feel about this supposedly generous act, knowing it was only coming because the others were gone. In a way it was kind, to allow them to go after the others and it was clear that Thranduil wasn't going to be hunting down the company and trying to drag them back. Still, it would have been kinder to not lock them up in the first place. He looked at Legolas and frowned, not desiring his company one bit, but there were more pressing matters, "Then could you remove these ruddy collars from our necks? I'd also like my weapons back." He knew they needed to get going, but it would be foolish to head into the wilderness unarmed if he had a chance to reclaim them.

...

Thranduil hesitated, and then gave a reluctant nod. "It is only right to see them there safely, and who better than to accompany princes than the prince of our realm?" He glanced and his prickly dwarf, no less rough edges than he had been when he arrived. "You shall have your weapons returned to you, and the kitchens are preparing packs of food for your journey, as a gesture of good will." He gestured, and Tauriel moved forward to remove the collars from the dwarves.

Another pair of guards arrived, bearing not only the weapons of both dwarves, but the promised packs, and Legolas' weapons from his bedchamber where he had left them. They had also brought the light elven armor he was known to wear, because if they were venturing that far into the forest, there were bound to be dangers.

...

When the weight of the collar left his neck, he was surprised the relief he felt when fresh air hit the skin. The collar wasn't really a cruel device by any means, but he'd worn it so long that there was a red ring left behind and he lifted his hand to rub at it. He was joined by his brother, who came up next to him, and they took their weapons as they were offered to them. He'd missed his old bow, but, if he'd been given a choice, he'd have probably left it behind to take the one Legolas had given him.

Fili slipped all of his daggers away and armed himself with his swords, looking satisfied as they were provided provisions. He straightened himself and put his shoulders back, looking just as proud as the day he stepped in this room the first time, his eyes on Thranduil. He lowered his head ever so slightly, "Your good will shall not be forgotten." Nor his other actions. It would have been more respectful to wait for Thranduil's leave, but, after being a servant against his will for so long, he wasn't going to ask permission for this. "Come, Kili, we are taking our leave."

Kili watched him turn and head off and then just looked at Legolas, shaking his head a little. "He doesn't even know where he's going," he muttered under his breath, starting after him so he could catch up and start him in the right direction.

...

Legolas nodded to his father, and then he and Tauriel accompanied Kili in pursuit of his brother. They would soon catch up with the determined dwarf, and Legolas would steer him towards another exit into the forest.

"I have scouts tailing the other group of dwarves. They escaped in barrels, and they're following the path of the river," Tauriel explained, as they moved swiftly along the forest paths.

Legolas, for his part, was quiet. He had his bow at the ready, however.

...

Kili's brows lifted, "Barrels?" He was bewildered, but appearently it had worked and better they follow the river than get lost in the trees. The further they moved in the forest, the more he couldn't believe that this was really happening. It was so sudden. It seemed like just a moment ago he'd been lying with Legolas in the library and they were talking about marking their wrists. He continually looked over at his elf, aware of how quiet he was being. He knew why and it was the same reason that his heart was thrumming uncomfortably in his chest. So much so, that when they caught up to the dwarves, standing at a bank and negotiating with a bargeman, unlike Fili who rushed forward to join them, he stopped at a distance and grabbed Legolas' arm. "Legolas, come with me," his requested, a hint of desperation to his words.

...

Legolas glanced over when he felt that familiar hand on his arm. He gave his head a small shake. "You know that I cannot," he responded, and there was something sad, lost, in his eyes. "This is your journey. Go, reclaim your lost kingdom. After, you may return. I'll wait. Elves are a patient sort." He tried for a smile, but it was even more faint than usual. "_Unad nuithatha i nîr e-guren nalú aderthad vín_." He told him solemnly, hands going to rest on the dwarf's shoulders. Nothing will stop the weeping of my heart until our reunion. A little dramatic, yes, but it was a customary farewell for a loved one.

...

Kili's head was shaking, "I don't want to go without you." He didn't care about all the reasons why he couldn't come. "I need you." It was said softly, his voice raw with honesty. He knew he was just making this harder, that this wish of his would not come true, no matter how much he wanted it.

To say that the others were surprised to see them was an understatement. They looked rather miserable, wet and ruffled...a stark contrast to how composed Fili was. Thorin quickly approached him, relieved to see him and pulled him in, giving him a brief, but firm embrance. "You were released." He didn't have to ask, he saw the elves that had accompanied them, but felt no gratefulness towards them. If they even dare approach, they would have their hands full of infuriated dwarf, especially as his eyes skimmed the red ring left on Fili's neck. He caught sight of Kili, who seemed to be too busy to join them, conversing with the elf he knew to have been his handler. Thranduil's son. The same elf that had stopped their first escape attempt. His jaw set as he watched them talking, not liking the familiarity to which they were touching. "Kili!" he called in his commanding voice.

...

Those sweet words caused his chest to constrict with a sharp ache. Legolas was trying to be brave. Perhaps it was all the years he had behind him, but he knew that he could not keep Kili from this. He needed to be with his people. "And I do not want you to go, but your uncle needs you as well. You must be strong." He wished he could kiss him, but he felt the eyes of the other dwarves on him. "My heart goes with you. Be sure to bring it back to me, _meleth e-guilen_." Legolas was practiced at hiding what he was feeling, but he allowed Kili to see a glimpse of his sadness. So he knew that sending him away was not easy.

When Thorin called, Legolas allowed his hands to fall away reluctantly. "Go. Go, and then return. I shall wait." And then, suddenly, turmoil. A group of orcs burst from the trees. Legolas' bow was in his hand in an instant. "Go!" he insisted, giving Kili a little push towards the boat, while turning to fend off the orcs.

...

The pain of this parting was sharp, so much so that if it hadn't been for the appearance of the orcs, Kili's protests might've gone on until he were dragged away by the others. It was the push that got him moving and only with the purpose of evading the orcs did he make it to the boat. It had started to pull away from the shore, though Thorin was demanding that the bargeman wait and looked about ready to wrestle the oar from him, and he had to jump to make it. Fili had been reaching out for him and caught his arm, pulling him in. An arrow whizzed part the both of them and they ducked out of the way, as did the others. The dwarf would not stay in hiding though, because he had to see Legolas, to help him. He straighted up, pulling off his bow, and put down an orc that hadn't been engaged. Unfortunately, that drew the attention of the archer once more and, as Kili aimed another arrow at an orc that had just crashed through the trees, he found an arrow quite suddenly lodged into his leg. His eyes widened and he saw the orc that had shot him loading another arrow and aiming it at him. The pain in his leg caused him to drop to deck of the boat, avoiding the next arrow that came his way, and he couldn't push himself back up. He was gripping at his thigh, where he had been struck, and just trying to keep silent.

...

Legolas only watched until Kili made it to the boat, and then he turned back to fire arrow after arrow at the oncoming orcs. Tauriel was a blur of red hair, living up to her title of Captain of the Guard by taking down orc after orc. They left one alive and she soon had it with a knife at its throat. By the time Legolas turned back around the boat was tiny on the horizon, which made his chest pang again. Gone. It had hardly even been a proper goodbye.

Legolas, though so guarded, sometimes had a way of letting his grief escape, giving him this young, lost sort of look. Tauriel saw it in him now and she called his name to get his attention. "Legolas. We'll question this one. Let's bring him back." And that had him turning back to help her with the orc, beginning to manhandle him back to his father's halls.

...

As soon as he fell, Fili crawled closer, his eyes taking in the arrow buried into his thigh. "Kee," he admonished him, his voice pained for his brother, "Why did you get up, you foolish dwarf?" He took his hand and squeezed it. When they got far enough from the fighting, they were joined by Thorin and Oin, the latter of which was examining the wound. Kili hardly noticed—it hadn't been the first time he'd been shot by an arrow and he somehow doubted it would be the last. His eyes were fixed on Thorin's concerned gaze. There was a silence between them and then Kili broke, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disappoint you." He was apologizing for the failed escape, for the disappointment he'd seen in his eyes. He never wanted Thorin to regard him in such a way.

Thorin's expression shifted into something unreadable for a moment and then he shook his head, "You tried, I can ask no more than that." He reached over and brushed his bangs from forehead. His eyes flicked to Oin and he saw the healer getting ready to shove the arrow the rest of the way though. It must have passed the bone, which was a relief. This was, surprisingly, the less painful way of drawing out an arrow. He looked back to his nephew. "The arrow didn't go through," he explained, watching as Kili took a deep breath and nodded. There was silence and then a sharp cry. From there, the shaft was broken and drawn out amidst muffled cries.

The wound was bound and that was all they really had time to do. Soon, the bargeman was ushering them into barrels and smuggling them into the Lake-town. Kili was a bit of a burden, slowed by his limp, but they made it to Bard's house and were told that they would have to stay as they were being spied on. It was unwelcomed news to all, except Kili who really needed the rest and took it gladly.

...

When they made it back to the throne room, they soon had the orc on his knees. Legolas was leading the questioning, while Tauriel had sent some more elves to canvass the woods and take out any remaining orcs. This was Legolas at his coldest. He removed himself entirely from the situation, emotionally. He found interrogations distasteful in their brutality.

Tauriel was as fiery as ever, riled up by the orc's taunting, and Thranduil eventually bade her to leave the room. The questioning felt like it dragged on forever, until the orc dropped the bombshell. A dwarf described suspiciously like Kili had been struck with an arrow. Legolas felt like his entire world simply froze. He could feel his heart pounding. Legolas, who barely ever cracked a smile felt an almost unfamiliar emotion welling within him. Rage. This foul beast dared harm his dwarf? Had he not snapped out of it just in time to see the orc's head rolling to the floor at the swipe of his father's sword, he might have done the deed himself.

He managed to finish his duties there in the throne room, but the minute he left, he was striding for the exit. Yes, Thranduil wanted the realm sealed, but he could seal it after he left. He was going to find Kili. He was not alone, however. Tauriel fell into step with him as he reached the river again, and he looked at her sharply. "Go back, Tauriel," he instructed her.

"What, and miss out on all the fun? You may as well let me come. You know I can track you, anyway," she responded flippantly.

...

The fact that he'd been left behind stung only sharper as he thought about the fact that he was apart from Legolas. He'd left his One to follow Thorin, to see the homeland he'd always dreamed about, but he'd been told to remain behind—that he was a burden. He'd been abandoned by his kin, all but Fili and Oin. Bofur was there, currently running to find an herb that would supposedly help him, but that was only because he'd slept in and missed the boat. No, while the others reclaimed their lost home, he was stuck here with a wound that had become so painful he could feel it through his entire body. He was feverish, sweating and shaking with the ache of the wound. It'd been determined that he was poisoned, but it seemed they had no remedies, especially if Bofur were to come back empty-handed. He couldn't help but jerk with each sharp throb and he felt his brother's hands on his shoulder, trying to help keep him still and comforting him at the same time.

And just when it seemed that it could get no worse, there was a sudden crashing as orcs started to pour into the room. The screams of Bard's children filled the air and the dwarves jumped away from Kili's bed to fight them, to protect those that couldn't fend for themselves, even though they had no weapons. Fili was disarmed, his daggers having been divided among the other dwarves and his swords lying across the room. Even Kili himself, was delirious as he was becoming, had to wrestle with an orc when it came at him with a knife. He managed to knock the knife from its hand and then his brother intervened, tackling it away from him, but also causing Kili himself crash to the floor with a cry.

...

Tracking the boat's path had been easy enough. He had known they were headed for Lake-town, after all. Finding where they were staying was more difficult. It proved to be much easier when he spotted orcs scaling the rooftops. They seemed to know where they were going, at least. When they went crashing into the building, Legolas was not far behind them, swinging in through a window with his usual grace and proceeding to slash at the orcs with the dagger Kili had given him. It had proved handy, at close range. He dispatched the orcs with his usual flare, deadly serious, and only after they all lay dead did he finally take a look around to find Kili. ...On the floor. He hurried to his side.

...

By the time he was joined with Legolas, he was out of it, that final hit taking him out of the room. He skin as pallid and his hair was sticking to his face with sweat. He was entirely unaware of his surroundings and his moments were violent as he writhed on the floor, pain radiating through his body. The poison was taking hold of him, destroying him, and it was clear his body was losing this fight.

Somehow, Fili had been more shocked by the arrival of the elf than of the orcs. It couldn't have been timelier, but he couldn't even appreciate it because the moment the orcs were dead, all he could see was his brother on the ground. He hurried over and dropped to his knees next to them, "Kili," his voice was helpless as he looked up at the elf, "He's poisoned." He didn't know what else to say to him, but that hard truth.

That was when Bofur came rushing in the open doorway, gripping a handful of Athelas. He'd lost his hat, fighting with an orc that had almost stopped him from getting here, but he'd been desperate to return. He could see corpses all over the floor "What in the world?" Then he spotted Kili on the ground, crying out as the pain overwhelmed him, and rushed forward, "Oin, I have it!"

...

Legolas' brows drew together when he saw the state his dwarf was in. He met Fili's gaze, expression grim. He had limited healing capabilities, of course, but without an herb or something to help it along...he was unsure what he might do. What he needed was...that! He looked up sharply as the dwarf rushed in, and his hand shot up and snatched the weed. "Get him on the bed," he instructed, and retrieved a mortar and pestle from a nearby table. He set to mashing the weed to release its juices, and when Kili was settled on a flat surface at last, he reached to tear his breeches to bare the wound. He set to packing the wound with the poultice he had created, and he began chanting in elvish as he did so. Every line of his body thrummed with desperation.

...

Bofur blinked as the herb was taken from him, his expression questioning, but said nothing more on it. Fili didn't have it in him to question the order. He'd realized what he was intending and was willing to do whatever it took to bring his brother back to him. The three dwarves all heaved him up and laid him on the bed, having to put all their weigh into keeping him still. The blonde dwarf watched as the elf started to heal him and stared at him with furrowed brows, not understanding this, but also understanding it perfectly.

The longer Legolas chanted, the more the injured dwarf began to calm and still. The pain seemed to be siphoned away from him, being drawn out of the wound, until it was focused there entirely before finally fading. His eyes had fixed on Legolas, seeing nothing but him in his delirium. When the last of the pain disappeared, a flicker of awareness came into his gaze. He was panting and still trembling in the aftershock of it all. "Legolas," he whispered, his voice weak, "It cannot be you."

...

Legolas' gaze went from the wound to Kili's face when he heard his voice. "Of course it can," he responded. He let that the dwarven healer move in to help bandage the wound. The poultice could stay on it, and would aid the healing further. He remained near Kili, though, perched on the edge of the bed. Tauriel had taken off in pursuit of the other orcs, to do away with the last of them swiftly.

...

"No," he denied, his eyes glinted with something painful. "My mind tricks me, for it knows what my heart desires." He was still unaware of the others in the room; of his brother on the other side of him; of Oin wrapping the wound. He didn't know that there were ears listening to his heartbroken words. "He is far from me, walking amongst trees of silver that I will never gaze upon, for I don't know if I shall ever make it back to him."

The relief that Fili felt seeing his brother calm and relax had caused him to sink to the bed. His grip on Kili's arm had loosened; though he gave it a squeeze in attempt to draw his gaze to him, but it seemed that Kili only had eyes for the elf. His own shifted between the elf and his brother, his expression turning impassive, if not a little dubious. It wasn't surprising, what he was hearing; it was only confirmation of what he'd already expected. He'd seen their father's clip in the elf's hair and he'd known even then what it must have meant. He'd seen the desperate look on Kili's face when he'd spoken to the elf just before they parted. He knew that something had developed between them, but he hadn't really had a chance to bring it up to his brother, and here it was playing out before him now. He lifted his eyes to Legolas, his expression set, but he wouldn't say anything. Not now. He couldn't, not when he'd just saved his brother's life.

...

Those words made his chest ache a little. "I've made it to you. I'm here," he informed him gently, though he knew he had to be delirious, and there was no sense trying to argue until he was a little more alert. Those blue eyes went then to the other dwarves, expression unreadable. There was no sense in trying to explain it away. He was still wearing the clip he had been given, and Kili's words were rather plain to interpret. His cool hand went to rest across Kili's hot brow, and his gaze went to meet Fili's. Trying to assess him, read what he might be feeling.

...

If Oin was surprised by what he was hearing, he did not show it. His eyes had flicked up for a brief moment, but otherwise, he just finished the wrapping silently, before pulling away to get the injured dwarf a cup of water. Fili, on the other hand, did not shy away or move to give them space. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling himself, knowing that his brother had fallen for an elf. If it wasn't complicated enough, it had to be Thranduil's son. Knowing Kili as he did, Fili really couldn't be surprised that he would get himself caught up in such a thing. This was supposed to be something that should have been celebrated, but this was not how it was meant to happen. He couldn't see how any good could come of this...betrayal. He loathed thinking of it in that way, but what else could he call it? He met his gaze, his own clearly saying that this would be dealt with another time. He did not trust this elf, but his touches were tender and for now, he would not deny his brother them.

Kili's struggled to lift his hand, to reach for him, wishing to touch him and make him real. The hand on his forehead wasn't enough, he needed to feel him with his own fingers if he was going to believe it.

...

When Kili reached for him, Legolas' attention returned to him immediately. It was as though no one else existed. Kili needed him. His hand came to take the hand that was reaching for him, and give it a tight squeeze. He wanted to memorize the feeling of that hand, just in case they were to be parted again. Anyone who tried to part them would surely have a fight on their hands. "_Guren linna le_." He murmured to him gently. One of the phrases he had taught him. My heart sings to see you. Like this, at least, he could tell him what he wanted without shocking any dwarves.

...

Kili felt those familiar, elegant fingers gripping his in a way that he couldn't return. He tried. He gave a weak squeeze that showed just how much of his strength had been drawn from his body. If that touch wasn't enough to convince him, then it was the flowing elvish from his lips. His eyes shined with emotion and his lips parted, quivering a little as he spoke, "_Iston...thir lin_." I know your face. It wasn't a phrase that Kili had ever learned, rather he'd just cobbled it together from the words he'd been taught. It likely wasn't correct, but it was his first time trying to create his own statement. It was really him.

Fili's mouth opened a little, stunned to hear elvish words coming from his brother's mouth. It was then that he turned away, seeing Oin standing there with a cup, but seemingly hestitant to approach. Fili took it from him, but before he could turn to take it back, he heard a loud rumbling in the distance. He looked sharply to the window, having forgotten all about what was going on there in the excitement. He quickly moved to it, the relief he'd felt faded and there was fear in his heart once more. He knew that sound and he knew that Thorin and the others were likely in danger and there was nothing he could do to help them.

...

Legolas' expression softened. Grammatically incorrect, certainly, but still...it was so familiar, so very Kili. His thumb brushed the rough surface of that larger hand. Oh, he wanted to kiss him. He restrained himself for obvious reasons, although it was a struggle. He glanced up when he heard that distant rumble. He had never experienced the sound before, but he could guess what it was. Something very large had awakened in the mountain.

...

Kili heard the sound, but he was unaware of what was happening. Though he recognized Legolas, he was still out of it and didn't even know exactly where he was, much less what the omnious sounds in the distance were. As such, he had no mind to pay attention to it. His looked up at his elf, wishing that he would lay down with him. "Are you going to stay?" His voice was soft and hopeful.

...

Was he going to say? To be honest, even Legolas was unsure. For now, he would. But...eventually, he would need to get himself back to Mirkwood. A prince surely could not leave his kingdom indefinitely. Could he? He nodded, finally. "How could I leave you now?" he inquired, soft enough that it was only for Kili's ears. His hand moved to brush Kili's hair back from his brow in an undeniably tender gesture. "I shall stay. Clearly, you have a habit of getting yourself into trouble without me." He teased gently.

...

That brought a smile to his lips and he have a faint chuckle, "For all you know I was shot on purpose, so you'd stay." Nevermind that his logic didn't actually make sense...with those words came further awareness and a furrow to his brow. He finally turned his head away from Legolas and noticed that they were not alone. Bofur had taken to calming the children, before dragging the orc bodies out of their home. He'd asked for no help, seeing that the others were occupied with more important things. It was still a mess and there was blood everywhere, but it wasn't as gruesome a scene when he finished. Oin, who couldn't quite hear the sounds, had felt the distant vibrations and moved to join the blonde dwarf at the window. Fili was looking hard at the mountain in the distance and he didn't think he was imagining when he thought he saw a faint flash of light in the distance. He did not regret his decision to stay with Kili, but he hated being away from the others and not knowing. If they'd woken the dragon, did that mean they'd gotten the Arkenstone?

...

Legolas' lips quirked in amusement. He was joking, even now? It was somehow a relief. "Then your devious plan as worked brilliantly," he responded. He was so relieved to see that smile, and some tension in him eased. He had been so worried about him. Though he was concerned about that noise, and what it might mean, his attention was glued to Kili. When the dwarf looked away, he took the time to glance around as well, take inventory of those who had been left behind. "I understand why your brother and the healer stayed behind with you, but why the other..?" he asked softly, for Kili's ears alone.

...

With the realization of the others came the memory of why he was here, that he had been left behind. He heard the question and looked back to Legolas, his expression a bit more reserved, "He had too much to drink and missed the boat." He spoke dismissively, as if Bofur had some him some disservice by being left behind. He couldn't stand that he'd been told to stay, even with how dire his situation had become. He looked back to Legolas, questions occuring to him the more he thought about everything, "Why did you come?" He was grateful certainly, happy inarguably, but it couldn't have been coincidence that he showed up. Had he regretted his decision to stay behind?

...

That surprised Legolas a bit, mainly because the concept of drinking "too much" was one that he had had no experience with, himself. But he nodded, with only a slightly raised brow. At that question, his gaze came back to rest on the dwarf. "We were questioning one of the orcs, and he indicated that you had been injured. He suggested it could be fatal, and..." There was a rawness in his expression. Clearly, it had shaken him. "I had to find you. I had to see you, see if I could help. I couldn't bear losing you now."

...

That explained it. He could see how rattled that he'd been and he gave his hand a tug, wishing to pull him in and kiss him. The last he'd looked, the others were distracted, but he didn't care enough about what they thought to even check again. "You're all I've thought about," he admitted quietly, thinking back to it. When the reality that he might not overcome the injury settled into him, it'd been the worst realization of all. "I thought about going on into the Halls of Stone and I realized-..." he trailed off, his expression abruptly upset, "I realized if I die, I will never see you again." He didn't particularly wish to die, but the idea of it had never bothered him because he would meet his ancestors in the world beyond. Everyone he knew would end up there eventually and so there was no true end. With Legolas, he was immortal and even if that changed, they did not go to the same world beyond. Oh, how he'd suffered with that thought and even now, with the reality that the end would inevitably come even if he lived to an old age.

...

Legolas allowed Kili to pull him closer, but he did not kiss him. Not yet. He didn't want to be presumptuous. Not in front of the other dwarves. But he did touch foreheads with him. He knew that was a rather important gesture to the dwarves, but...really, hadn't they guessed what this was between them already? "I'm terribly relieved," he murmured, and his voice was just slightly unsteady. Definitely rattled. Mortality was simply not something he had ever experienced. The thought of losing someone, just like that? There was a horrible, sad understanding in his eyes. He was learning some difficult lessons.

...

He might be relieved, but it was only for now. There was an unavoidable end in the distance and the dwarf didn't know how to deal with that fact. He'd never thought that far ahead, but it had finally occured to him and, as distraught as he was, it just made him all the more determined to stay close to Legolas. If they were lucky, it would be many years before they had to deal with this again. "_Le melin_," he whispered, for his ears only. It was obvious that Legolas was holding back from him, so he closed the distance himself and kissed him. Not but a moment later, there was a throat clearing and the sound of a cup being set down harder that necessary next to him. He turned his head to see his brother had moved closer, something hard in his expression, but he seemed to be holding back, "If you are feeling well enough tomorrow, we are going to set out to Erebor."

Their gazes met and Kili then pushed himself up so he was sitting, his arms shaking a little with his weight. Concern flickered in Fili's face and he took a step closer, setting a hand under his elbow to steady him. "I said tomorrow, Kee."

Kili knew that he needed to speak to him, to explain this to him, but he also knew that he probably should do it when they were alone, without Legolas sitting right next to them or the others lingering in the room. "Come here," Kili requested, reaching for him and pulling him into a hug. His eyes shut as he felt the brief delay before the blonde's arms tightened, almost a little possessively. Fili's relief that his brother was safe overcame every other thought and feeling. Really, they'd barely had a chance to speak since they'd been released and it'd been a long time before that since they'd been close with one another. This was something that both of them needed, as joined at the hip as they'd always been.

"Don't ever scare me like that again," he muttered, drawing back to look at him, a hand lifting to brush his fringe from his forehead. He was given a sheepish smile and a quick reassurance that he'd be on his best behavior, even though that was no fun. It was clear that he was trying to lighten the mood, so Fili let him. He released him and sat at the edge of the bed, lifting the water to offer it to him. He glanced to Legolas, perhaps a little more curious this time than before, but he was still feeling resentful, albeit begrudgingly grateful.

...

"_Le melithon anuir_." Legolas responded. I will love you forever. He kissed him back when he found those lips against him. At that clearing of the throat, he glanced over. His face fell back into that guarded, unreadable expression, refusing to betray the nerves he felt. He was unaccustomed to feeling nervous. He was, truly, unaccustomed to caring what anyone else thought of what he did. But he knew how important Fili was to his brother, and he knew how important it might be that they get along as well. If Fili disliked him, then it could hardly work in his favor.

As Fili moved in, Legolas stood finally, to give them their space. It was a gesture to show that he understood how they needed one another. He moved across to join the healer, who seemed to have questions about elvish healing. He communicated as best he could, though as hard of hearing that the dwarf was, it was a challenge. He knew he could not share the elven ability, but sharing notes on things occupied him for a little while, while he gave the brothers their privacy.

...

Kili saw where his brother's eyes went and patiently waited for him to look back to him. He saw the slight curiosity in his eyes shuttered and knew he was hiding it intentionally. It brought a slight smile to his face. "I love him,' he spoke quietly, knowing they couldn't get into it now, but wanting him to understand.

Fili took in a sharp breath and shook his head, "Not here, Kili. Not now." There were more important things they needed to focus on and he didn't want to think about it. Not when there was a woken dragon lurking around Erebor with their kin.

Kili didn't push it, having said what he wanted. There was really only one more thing that he could add. "I love you too." It was his way of telling him that what he thought was important to him, that he needed him still. That any loyalty he showed towards Legolas didn't mean anything against him.

There was a pause and then Fili urged him back, "You need to sleep, Kee. Get some rest, alright?"

...

Legolas kept himself busy while Fili spoke with Kili, and endeavored not to eavesdrop, though that keen elven hearing made it nearly impossible when they were in such close quarters. He spent some time cleaning his blade, which had been dirtied by orc blood, and had been ignored in favor of healing his dwarf. He had to agree with Fili. Now was probably not the time. Kili did need his rest, and this could all be dealt with later.

...

Kili laid back and looked over to where Legolas had settled...he wished that he would join him once more, but the elf was tending to his blade and the eyes were sliding shut much too easily. If Fili had moved away, he still might've called for him, but the weight didn't leave the side until after he had fallen under.

Fili watched him for a while and then stood up, lifting a hand to give his face a rough rub. He stepped away from the bed and summoned the other dwarves to him, "The dragon has not settled, which can only mean that they are still alive." How they intended to take it down, he did not know, but it certainly wasn't going to be with a handful of dwarves. "If Thorin has the Arkenstone, they need only escape and he will be able to summon armies and take his rightful place. If they do not have it yet, we have to get there and help them." He glanced back to where his brother lay, a little worried about how quickly he would heal and how much he'd be able to keep up.

"We cannot stay here long, if they have-..." he trailed off, not even wishing to think it, "If they have failed, then we must get the stone ourselves. We cannot let this quest be in vain." The other dwarves were nodding, agreeing to see it through, he wasn't certain how much Oin actually made out. He knew in part it was that the brothers were worried about their own kin, of Bombur and Bifur, and of Gloin. Whatever their reasons, he needed them. Where Kili fit into that, he wasn't sure.

...

When Fili moved away from Kili, Legolas returned to sit on the edge of the bed, his hand going to curl around the dwarf's and hold it snugly. He would stay with him, not only to keep him company, but to transport him if they needed to flee. He listened to Fili while he spoke, however, gaze coming to rest on him. He reasoned that if they needed to move before Kili was healed, he might carry the shorter man on his back. It would be a struggle, surely, because of how dense the dwarven bone structure was, but Legolas was a strong elf in the prime of his youth, and he reasoned that the height difference might balance it out, anyway.

...

Fili couldn't help but wonder where Bard was. It seemed like he'd been away for too long now, but he could keep an eye on his children for now, while they remained here. He let Bofur go back to them, to keep them company and keep them calm. He turned to see Legolas taking vigil at the bed. Slowly, he approached him, "Your companion; has she left?" Implied was the question of when he'd be leaving as well. He hadn't attempted to follow the first time, so he didn't see why he would stay around now that he was healed.

...

Legolas glanced up as he was approached. There was that vaguely guarded look again. But, noticeably, he did not release Kili's hand. He was not ashamed. "She will return." Legolas responded, without hesitation. "She is hunting the last of the orcs." And he had no doubt that she could handle the few stragglers. He had the utmost trust in her ability.

...

Fili gave a small nod, his eyes flicking down to their joined hands, then back up. "I owe you for his life," he started, his voice genuine, "but perhaps it would be best if you went to help her, so you both may return to your home sooner. This is our problem alone." It was true enough, but it would be lying to say that there wasn't a part of him that just wanted to seperate them. That he didn't want this elf's presence to become familiar to either of them.

...

Legolas gave him a keen-eyed glance. Trying to get rid of him, was he? "If it involves Kili, I rather think it is my problem, as well," he responded rather boldly. "My home will still be there when I return." He was apparently not about to budge. Not now that he was painfully aware of the mortality of dwarves.

...

He hadn't even wanted to discuss this with his brother, much less Legolas the Prince of the Woodland Realm. "This endeavor you are taking with my brother is folly." There was a harsh edge to his voice. "I told you that I would not have you corrupting him and you've spun him around your finger, even so." There was so much accusation there, so much anger beneath it all, "He is young and naive and he thinks this will actually work, I can see it in his eyes. You are going to destroy his heart and, if you didn't know, Master Elf, dwarves only have one to give, so you've ruined him." If his brother truly loved this elf, he would never love another and he did not want that bitter future for him. Not his brother, who'd been distraught at the very idea he might have to marry out of obligation rather than love. What would this do to him?

...

"Endeavor," he repeated, an edge in his own voice. "Is that what you call it? If anything, it is I who he's wrapped around his finger. Far from destroying his heart, I intend to cherish it. Never have I been given such a treasure. I do not intend to harm it." He spoke with a definite cold air. He did not appreciate the accusing tone, not at all. "Perhaps you are unaware, but only one heart beats in this chest. In the entirety of my life, I may only give it once. Your brother is worth every century I might spend alone," he responded boldly, and there was passion heating those words.

...

He was obviously taken aback the strength and intensity of his conviction. It actually took him a moment to find another angle, "It may not be your intention, but can you prevent it? He is supposed to wed a dwarrowdam, you know." Never mind that he'd promised his brother he would do everything in his power to prevent that from happening. "Even if he doesn't, what do you expect will happen? That your union will be welcome? That he will join you in your wood or that you might roam the the mountain halls with him?" They were both foolish, if they thought this could ever come to pass. There was some part of it that felt like betrayal, but that isn't even what he was thinking about. There was nothing but concern for Kili in his heart and he felt like he'd failed him in some way to have allowed this to happen.

...

"Can anyone prevent it?" Legolas reasoned. "Were he to meet a dwarrowdam who broke his heart, would you have the same misgivings?" He understood why Fili was concerned, certainly. But he was not going to budge on this matter. "I expect our union to be different, and not everyone cares for different. I know we will not be accepted among all people. I love him enough to risk the displeasure of my father. I love him enough to risk the disgust of my people. But I have faith that our love will find a way." His gaze met Fili's boldly. "As his brother, one might think you would want a love like this for him, regardless of the shape it came in."

...

Well, that certainly wasn't how Fili had expected this to go. Whatever steam he'd been running on had been easily snuffed out by the elf. He was obviously displeased. Mostly by the last comment. "As his brother, I want what is best for him and it certainly isn't you," he retorted, but surprisingly, after a moment he allowed him a little give. "I suppose I shouldn't haved expected anything less than this from him, he's always gotten himself mixed up into things he shouldn't." He held in a sigh and then met the elf's gaze, harder than ever, "If any harm comes to him by your fault, I will not hesitate to pay you back in kind." It was a warning, one that he thought more than fair to give when it was his little brother they were speaking about.

...

Legolas was not surprised by that response, really. He would have expected no less. His gaze did not waver, even with the dwarf glaring straight at him. "I would not have expected any less of you. But know that I would protect him with my life." And that was no small promise, for an elf. For anything to cut short an elf's life was considered catastrophic.

...

That seemed to satisfy him and he lowered his head a little, acknowledging their little agreement. Really, even he had to admit that perhaps having him trailing along wouldn't be such a bad thing. Seeing how easily he had healed his brother... This was not his quest certainly, but if he was going to be there anyways, he wasn't going to completely turn himself off to the idea. Even as loathed as he was to rely on the elves of Mirkwood in any capacity. He backed off, to give them their space since Kili was asleep, anyways. After that surprise attack, he'd armed himself with his swords, not wanting to be taken off guard again, so he took to sharpening them, thinking over what they needed to tomorrow morning.

...

While Kili was resting, Legolas lingered by him. With Fili moving away, it left him free to return the whole of his attention to the dwarf. His free hand had gone to brush gently through Kili's hair in a tender gesture, smoothing those dark tresses back from his brow. His colour was looking better. Legolas could see that there was colour returning to his cheeks, compared to the deathly grey he had been upon his arrival. He was feeling rather protective of him, and some of that showed in the set of his shoulders.

...

For a while, it was quiet and the rumbling from the mountain seemed to have stopped. Fili wasn't sure how to take it, but he tried to be hopeful and not assume the worst. No matter what happened, they were going see this quest through to the end, whatever end that might be. He was just about to send Bofur along to try and find Bard, when he heard a deafening sound. He found himself jumping to his feet as a flash of light filled the window and then faded, followed by screaming. He rushed to the window and felt his stomach hollow as he saw a dragon flying over head and a building in the distance on fire. He drew back and looked over at the others, his eyes wide and fearful. "We need to get out of here, now." He looked at his brother, still asleep, at the children who looked terrified, "Bofur, get them out of here! Oin, help me!" He rushed to where Kili was laying and gave him a shake, "Kili, wake up! We have to go, now."

Kili's eyes snapped open and he was startled and disoriented, "W-what?" Fili was already trying to drag him off the bed and he was resisting, alarmed by the sudden urgency, "Fili, what's going on?"

...

That flash of light had Legolas on his feet as well, in a fluid movement. Fili had Kili awake, at least, and he turned. "I'll take him," he informed him. He was a better height to do so, and looking at him, he could not see him being steady on his feet. "Here, _mell nin_. Put your arms around my shoulders." He urged, crouching to put the shorter man on his back. He reached back to hold his legs snugly, trusting that Kili could at least hold to him, though he angled his upper body to help Kili better rest against him. He was heavy. Dwarves were solid, and Legolas was built like any elf, for agility rather than strength. But he could manage, at least until they got to safety. "Lead on," he requested of Fili. "I trust you to watch our back, with my hands occupied." He could pass Kili off, he supposed, if need be. "We must move swiftly."

...

There was another loud roar and had Kili jumping and looking over to the window to see another flash of light, though it was brighter this time and the screams closer. It took a moment for it to register, "Is that-...?" Then Legolas was crouching in front of him and urging him to climb into his back. He knew when to just listen and not question, so he climbed onto him, uncertain that Legolas would be able to hold him for long. He wrapped his arms around him and looked over at Fili, who seems to have accepted the arrangement. Bofur had already run out so Fili lead the way, out of the house to see that the just a few rows down was burning. The dragon had flown further away, as it circled the town, so it actually gave them more time to get away. He started to run through the bridges, but he had to fight the panicking citizens that were rushing to the only bridge that lead to the shore.

...

For all that Kili was heavy, the elf was still able to move fast. He had speed on his side, with those long legs. He held Kili securely, and with that grace of elves had, made certain not to jostle him too much as they ran. He followed after Fili, taking care to avoid the flames that were rapidly spreading across the neighboring buildings. Those blue, blue eyes were wide. He had never seen a dragon, and he could suddenly understand his father's wariness of them. It was massive, like the mountain itself had taken flight, or so it seemed to him, he felt so small in its shadow.

...

Kili was staring up at the dragon, as he didn't really have to pay attention to where they were going, and he was stunned to see it flying above. He'd heard such stories, such awe-inspiring stories, about walls of fire and heat that could sear to the very bone. He didn't know what a hurricane sounded like, but he had no doubt that it sounded exactly like those wings that stetched across the sky and blotted out the moon. He never thought he'd see it with his own eyes. Even with their intent to enter the mountain, he'd somehow thought that the dragon would just be gone. That he would have faded with the time that had passed into nothing more than a memory. He was frightened, not only for himself, but for his brother and Legolas. "Legolas..." he whispered, tightening his arms around them, "It's coming back." He found himself ducking his head against his shoulder, not wanting to see it any longer.

They'd reached the bridge, but it was like a bottle neck. He was so much shorter than the people trampling past them and he couldn't see. He looked up to see the dragon coming and it was obviously aiming to set the bridge on fire and burn the hundreds of people stuck trying to push through. They were stuck. He looked around and through a crack between two people next to him as they were jostled, he saw the water and knew what they had to do. He twisted to look at Legolas, "This way! Now!" he yelled, grabbing him and jerking him through to the edge of the bridge. It seemed a few other people had gotten the same idea and were starting to jump in. Fili dove into the water just as the fire lit up the sky and started to lick the bridge.

...

Legolas drew the same conclusion at about the same time Fili did. "Into the water!" he shouted, not just for the other dwarves, but for the benefit of the people stranded on the bridge. The more lives saved, the better Legolas would feel. In fact, he placed a hand behind the shoulders of a woman and her child moments before he jumped over himself, just in the nick of time. Legolas and Kili were swallowed by the water, but he kicked them back up to the surface after glancing upwards to make sure the flame was no longer blasting actively over them. He gasped for air as he broke the surface, and his arm still curled back around Kili, while his legs kicked to keep them aloft. His free arm was sweeping through the water to keep them afloat.

...

The dragon only managed to burn half the bridge when a Black Arrow sailed through the sky and stuck the dragon true in the chest. It let out a mighty roar and spiraled through the air, crashing into the town and collasping the center of it in on itself.

Kili hadn't been quite ready for the jump and was sputtering a little when they broke the surface. He could see that a lot of people had jumped, but there was still the smell of burnt wood and flesh in the air. He was relieved to see that both Fili and Oin were floating next to them.

Fili didn't want to wait and see if the dragon would arise once more. They needed to make it to the shore. They were a while from it yet and he looked to where Kili was holding onto Legolas. "Kili, can you swim?" He might not be able to run, but the water should be easier for him and they both could help him.

Kili gave his leg a test kick and winced but wiped it off his face. "I can." He'd dealt with the pain of it for a while now and it wasn't any worse than it already had been. He released Legolas and started to swim himself, ignoring the ache each kick gave him. When he actually started to swim, he just tried to use the leg as little as possible.

...

Legolas allowed Kili to slip from his back, and found himself better able to keep his head above water. He was a strong swimmer, and this way, he would be able to help Kili, if needed, both arms free. If they had both went under, there would not have been much he could do. This was better. "Try to kick more with your good leg," Legolas suggested gently. He would allow the dwarves to choose their course, pacing himself with Kili's strokes, and careful not to get too far out of reach. True to his word, he was looking after him.

...

Kili didn't want to be a burden so he put all of his energy into getting to the shore. When he actually could touch the ground, he only moved far enough to get out of the water before dropping to the muddy shore, feeling absolutely exhausted. If any adrenaline had kicked in, he wasn't feeling it any longer.

Around them, others were reaching the shore, most panicked and some injured, having been cause by the fire as they jumped. Some were calling for loved ones or crying about about ones that'd just lost. All Fili could do was look around and take in the horror. He saw a man that was burned on the back on the ground, in shock with pain and some others trying to tend to him. The sight snapped him into action. "Oin, help these people." Fili knew very little about healing and there was nothing he could do for those injured, but he moved back into the water to help others swim to shore.

...

Legolas pulled himself out onto the shore, and went immediately to Kili, to make sure he was safe. And as he looked around at the carnage, this lost look came over him, heartbreakingly bewildered. This was death. These people, whose families were wailing around them, were lost forever. Legolas, safe in his forest, had not had experience with death, beyond the orcs he had killed. Seeing the raw, emotional response of those left behind gave him a strange hollow feeling. He reached, mutely, for Kili's hand, and held it tightly.

...

Kili's eyes had drifted shut, but they opened again when he felt the hand wrap around his. He looked up at Legolas and saw his distress. His head turned to the side and he took in the sight of the others and saw their suffering. The hand was tight on his and he looked back up to him. "Help them, Legolas." Not only could he, but it was quite clear that he needed to.

...

Legolas frowned a little. How could he help them? He was no wizard. He could not raise people from the dead. He gave that hand a squeeze and went to help where he could. He did not quite have the energy to perform any healing that was too extensive, but he could help to heal and bind minor wounds.

...

Kili watched him go and if he weren't so tired himself, he would've gotten up to help, but as it were, the moment he moved away, his head dropped to the ground and he passed out.

It was chaos for a while, but things slowly began to calm. Bard reappeared and took charge of the situation, calming the people down and getting everyone to join in their efforts to take care of the dead and injured. They had no where to go, but Bard had his eyes set on the mountain. They needed help though, and he knew exactly who to contact. As it so happened, there was an elf in their presence, so he moved to speak to Legolas, asking him to go to their king with a message. He was going to Erebor to demand his just share of the treasure for slaying the dragon and he would share with the elves of Mirkwood if they would support him.

Fili wasn't feeling too certain about it all, but he figured that Bard had a point and seeing the suffering of these people and knowing what Thorin had promised them, he thought it was only fair. "I don't think it will be necessary, Bard, but if you wish to send your message, go on." It would get rid of Legolas, though he wasn't actually feeling all that harsh about him. It'd still make things easier in the long run to have him go back to his home.

...

Legolas glanced up as he was helping to heal a child, to find that he had been joined by his flame-haired companion, complete with a scratch on her cheek. "I see you've been busy." Legolas teased gently.

Tauriel snorted. "Nothing I couldn't handle." She busied herself with healing as well, even shooing Legolas back to let him rest. Healing took a lot out of an elf, and her prince had been doing his share.

Legolas raised his head when he was approached by Bard, and the request made him pause. Normally, he would have agreed. But...his gaze drifted to Kili. Could he be parted from him so soon?

As it turned out, the decision was taken out of his hands. Tauriel stood and approached Bard, bold as brass. "I shall go. Better a captain of the guard play messenger than a prince. Besides, his bow will be of more value to you than mine." Legolas and she were of similar ability, but it was long acknowledged that he was just that much better.

...

Bard seemed briefly startled to learn that Legolas was the prince of the realm, unsure of how he had come to be in Lake-town, but it did not matter to him who sent the message. He thanked Tauriel and requested that she make haste, as there were a lot of people relying on him now. Any relief that Thranduil would provide would be greatly appreciated.

Fili hadn't see the other elf return in the disorder, so he was unsure of how long she'd been there, but it wasn't really surprising when she offered to go in Legolas' sted. It didn't really matter to him...he'd already agreed with Bard that he would accompany him to the mountain since it'd be easier for the dwarves to travel with others. Dwarves, humans, and elves all traveling to Erebor to see the mountain now that the dragon has been slain, what did it matter really? They would be an odd group with or without him.

Eventually, when there was little more to be done and it was within hours of dawn, Fili made his way back to where Kili was sleeping...they'd pulled him further from the shore and rested him a plush spot of grass. He too needed to close his eyes even for a little while, so he laid down next to his brother and curled up with him as they use to before they'd been taken prisoner in Mirkwood. His arm was thrown over him and his head resting near his shoulder, almost a perfect image of the first time Kili had ever slept in Legolas' bed, though he did not know it.

...

Legolas had a brief exchange with Tauriel, where he asked her to put the necessary pressure on his father. He had to help this time. He could not stay hidden in his forest forever. He clapped her on the arm, and she repeated the gesture, and then she was off running.

Legolas' gaze eventually turned to Kili once more as he finished up helping. His expression softened slightly to see him sleeping so soundly with his brother, though a part of him was a little wistful. He wished that could be him, curled up with him. But...they had shocked enough people, and there were still orcs out there. He sat himself down, bow across his knees, to keep watch. He trusted that Tauriel had driven them off, but there may be more on their way, for all he knew.

...

Fili had wanted to get going sooner and if they were going alone, he would've set off early in the morning. As it were, they were waiting on Thranduils' arrival, as a messenger had returned swiftly to inform them that he was not only coming himself, but bringing supplies and reinforcements. During the night, Bard had planned and gathered his own army of men from those that survived. No one had questioned his leadership and in fact, they had all but begged him for it. They were willing to follow him anywhere, the slayer of the dragon.

While they waited, they had eaten what they could scrounge and Kili had taken to practicing moving about. He could walk with a limp, but he was insistant on trying the wound to toughen himself. Eventually, it was Fili dragging him down to the ground and saying, "Push it too much and you won't make it to the mountain." that stopped him. That was how Kili came to be sitting on the ground, plucking at the long grass and weaving it together out of boredom. He was looking significantly better than he had just the night before, with a healthy color in his face, though he was still pretty dirty and in need of a good cleaning.

...

Legolas was terribly relieved that his father had relented this time. Tauriel could be very persuasive, when she cared to be. He had a feeling that she had informed him exactly where his precious only son was. Legolas had helped to find them some food, with those keen eyes and knowledge of natural-growing foods. He had allowed Kili to do what he could, but was relieved when his brother made him sit. He came eventually to sit next to Kili, and place makeshift bowl, carefully folded from a large leaf, filled to the brim with juicy berries, and another, with mushrooms and a leg of rabbit that had been cooked over the fire. He had snagged them a few wild rabbits and a pheasant or two from the nearby forest, while the men of Laketown had fished.

...

Even though it'd been a while since his last meal, Kili found that he wasn't all that hungry. He'd picked at what they'd managed to gather, but wound up sticking mostly with his pointless weaving. Just as Fili was about to open his mouth and suggest he have a bit more, he spoke up quite abruptly and seemingly out of no where, "My bow was left in town." He glanced up at the collasped city and knew it was lost entirely to him. It wasn't any of their faults, as a dragon had appeared and the first concerned had been getting everyone out, but he was weaponless and felt naked for it.

Fili's mouth closed and he wasn't quite sure to say to that. He had his duel swords and if it came to it, he could always toss one to his brother so he could defend himself. He had a feeling that statement wasn't about that. That it was something else just coming out as that. Even so, he answered it frankly, "We'll find you another when we get to the mountain, don't fret."

...

Legolas glanced over at the dwarf at that abrupt statement. "Better your bow than your life," he pointed out gently. "My father's army will come well stocked with weaponry. There may be one for you to use among them, until you reach your mountain." He cast a questioning glance at Fili. He seemed to be of the same opinion. Kili was upset about something else. Legolas pressed another berry or two into Kili's hand, urging him to eat more. He wanted him to regain his strength.

...

Fili met that questioning glance and lifted a shoulder, unsure of what to make of his brother's mood. He watched him accept the berries from Legolas and fiddle with them before he ate them, nothing that apart from a nod, he didn't really respond to either of them. He didn't want to bring attention to it in front of the others, of Bofur and Oin sitting nearby and talking amongst themselves. If he thought about it, he might have been surprised he hadn't included Legolas in that small list. He continued to observe him, but there wasn't really any other signs apart from his silence that something wasn't quite right.

...

Legolas gave Kili's shoulder a nudge. "You might use my knife, too. A fine blade, forged by a dwarf." he teased gently, in reference to the blade Kili had forged for him. He thought he might at least try and cheer him up a little, though he knew these were difficult times. He stayed seated close to him, so their shoulders touched. "Does your leg hurt you?" he asked, unsure if that, perhaps, might be what was making him so quiet.

...

That pulled his eyes up and Kili met his gaze, a slight smile pulling at his lips. He glanced to where Legolas had the sheath fixed. He'd noticed it before, but hadn't really put much thought into it then. The fact that he had it meant he must have intentionally put it on before coming to find him, as it wasn't a part of his usual weaponry. It warmed him and he leaned into him a little, pressing more weight to his shoulder. "Barely," he replied, fibbing a little, but not wanting him to think him incapable of holding his own when they got moving.

...

There was that smile. Faint, but it was there. He gave him a faint smile back, those icy calm features thawing a little for him. "My father's forces will come complete with healers. They might have something to relieve the pain further." He could sense the fib, and there was no judgement there. Even the strongest of elves became wounded in battle on occasion. He knew dwarves were no difference. It made him no less in his eyes.

...

Kili let the woven grass drop from his fingers in favor of taking Legolas' hand and holding onto it lightly. "There are others in greater need of relief than I, but if there is help to spare than I will be grateful." He leaned his head against the elf's arm and let his eyes shut, taking comfort in his presence. The truth of it all was that it wasn't any of this that was plaguing his mind. It was all much simpler than that.

Fili had seen the smile and the way he reached for him and felt an odd stirring he wasn't expecting. He felt jealous that his brother was turning to the elf, rather than coming to him as he had for their entire lives. It was so unexpected a feeling that he didn't know what to with himself. With a huff, he pushed himself up and excused himself to go speak with Bard, even though they'd already said all they could to one another.

...

Legolas gave that hand a squeeze when it took his. "There will be help to spare," he assured him. He watched Fili go, unsettled a little at the way he departed. He in no way wanted to drive the brothers apart. But still, when he was gone, he murmured to Kili softly, "What else troubles you? I never thought I might see the day when your appetite failed you." He thought now that Fili had moved away, he might probe a bit deeper into what was bothering his dwarf.

...

Kili's eyes snapped back open when his brother left and he looked after him, until Legolas spoke to him. He glanced around and though Bofur and Oin were closer than he would like, Bofur seemed to be repeating something he'd already said a few times to Oin who seemed to be struggling more than usual to hear. His eyes shifted back to Legolas and down, speaking quietly, "I don't want to be here and-...and I don't want to be at the mountain." There was shame in his voice at the admission. "I know that I should want it, that I should still want it more than anything, but I don't."

...

Legolas listened intently, his thumb brushing the dwarf's warm hand as he did. "Then where do you want to be?" he inquired. Not an ounce of judgement was there in his tone. "Our wants change, Kili. You needn't feel ashamed for a change of heart," he was speaking quietly, just for Kili's ears, since he sensed that this was a sensitive subject.

...

He felt like he was betraying his kin to not want to go with them. He should want to see the halls of his fathers and to see them restored to their former glory. "I want to be in the forest." He wanted to go back to the place he was happiest and that meant in Mirkwood with Legolas. It felt wrong for that desire to feel so strong in his heart. "I never thought that I'd want to be collared, but if it meant that I could stay and be with you..." he trailed off. It seemed that was the only way that he would be allowed to stay by his side. That's really what it was. It wasn't the forest specifically that called to him, but it felt like the only place that he'd get a chance to be with Legolas.

...

"You'll never be collared again," Legolas murmured. "I'll not allow it. But perhaps we might find our way to the forest again, by and by. Nothing is set in stone, and especially not the future," he reminded him, squeezing his hand. "And forest or not, I'll not be leaving your side again. Look what happens when I do." He was teasing, gesturing to that poor, injured leg.

...

Kili looked at him and his eyes flicked between the familiar blue. He knew that Legolas had said he'd stay, but it'd felt like he might go away ay any time."Promise?" With that assurance, than he thought he could be happy anywhere. He was looking at him with big eyes.

...

"I promise," he agreed, with a gravity that said he knew how much stood against them. "If ever we were separated, I would not rest until I found you once more, as I did this time." Whatever had made him ready to let him go before had taken the back seat. He was no longer feeling noble. He wanted to be selfish.

...

Finally, Kili gave a true smile and let go of his hand in favor or wrapping his arms around his side. "Nor will I." He squeezed him. "I love you so." He wished they were alone so much, so he could just crawl into his lap and hold onto him and kiss him.

...

Legolas raised a gentle hand to give a brief brush through that dark hair he loved so very much. "And I love you," he responded. "More than any words in our languages combined could describe." He had missed this, his touch, in the short time that they had been parted. It calmed him, soothed him in a way that few things could.

...

It really did take so much weight from him, because that meant they both would do whatever it took. He could go to the mountain with him and they would not be parted there. He didn't know what would come to pass, but he the mystery didn't seem so bad now. He just let his words wash over him, treasuring them and content to let the silence settle.

...

Legolas had relaxed quite a bit, as well, just enjoying the comfort of his presence. He was relieved to know that they needn't be parted again, that Kili felt the same was that he did. He scarcely noticed the noise around them, when Kili was near like this. It was as though they were encased in their own safe little world.

It was amazing how close the army got before they heard their approach. And it was not a thundering, marching step. The elves were strangely quiet as they starting pouring out of the treeline. They were each armored identically, though their roles and weaponry varied. And then came Thranduil, and even his son had to admit that he cut a fine figure on the majestic creature that was his mount. The other elves came on foot, keeping pace with the large creature quite well. Legolas stood, quite serious, suddenly, at the approach of his father and his people. He did hold a hand down to Kili as well, to help him up if he wanted.

...

Kili wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been that. The number was far greater than he anticipated and it almost seemed as if the Elvenking came prepared for war. Of course, Bard had gathered his own army, but Kili had presumed that had been a precaution, more than anything. The entirety of Lake-town was now homeless and would need protection in these lands until they rebuilt their city. He frowned to himself, but when Legolas stood and offered him a hand, he took it. "Anticipating a fight against a few dwarves?" he questioned aloud, voicing his concerns to his elf.

Bard was similiarly surprised, it being a little more than he expected, but he didn't show it for long. If Thranduil himself had decided to make an appearance, then he obviously wanted his stake of the mountain. He moved to approach him on his mount, bowing his head, "King Thandruil, you have answered my plea and for that the people of this broken city are ever grateful. I am Bard, Master of Laketown and slayer of the fire-drake." As he'd been appointed since the fall of both the town and the dragon. "If you would allow it, these people are in great need of aid for wounds and hungry with little to eat."

...

"My father scarcely ever does things halfway." Legolas responded. "Besides, this is not the full force of my people. There have been some left behind to defend Mirkwood. This is merely the amount they deemed suitable to accompany the King and the heir." That, and Thranduil likely wanted to get a reaction out of them. This was a kingly gesture, showing how much he was willing to offer in the event of allegience between their people.

Thranduil, meanwhile, gracefully dismounted to stand across from Bard, looking every inch the Elvenking that he was, in his fine garb. "It is an honour," Thranduil murmured. "To meet the one who slayed the fire-drake. A great many are in your debt." See? He could be generous with his praise, with the right people. "I shall have my healers see to your people, and we come with supplies of lembas bread." They did not normally share lembas among many, but these times called for it. The bread would go a long way between these people, with one bite enough to fill their bellies.

...

Kili gave a little grunt. This amount for an escort? That seemed awful to him. Especially when his own company, with the king of all dwarves and the last of the line of Durin, had traveled across Middle Earth and yet numbered only thirteen. Then again, if the lords of the other kingdoms would have answered their call, they might have had an entire army behind them as well. Kili definitely preferred the freedom of not having an entire legion following. "Do you need to speak with him?" he questioned, pulling his eyes away from them to look at Legolas.

"There needn't be any debts, should we all work together," replied Bard, but that also meant ensuring the dwarves kept their promise. "If you could spare them, might we leave some of your healers and guards behind to keep watch over these people while we attend to the mountain? It is undoubtedly smarter to make haste, but I cannot in good conscious leave them behind defenseless. I have my own men that will remain, but-..."

"Leave them all I say." Fili interrupted, having come up to them in the middleof their conversation, "You needn't march armies to the gates of Erebor. They number less than ten. Thorin will keep his promise, even to you Bard."

Bard straightened and twisted to look at him. "If they even remain alive," he pointed out, "and even if not, I would still take my men there, regardless."

"They are alive." Fili's voice was a little sharp, almost as if he was convincing himself as well. "And even if not, the mountain is not yours. Your share will be mine to give, do not presume otherwise." He looked to Thranduil, chin lifting, almost demanding him to acknowledge this as true. He had three dwarves behind him, his wounded brother, a deaf healer, and a toymaker. Bard and Thranduil could easily take the mountain from under him if the others were dead, but he would fight them with to his last breath for what was rightfully his line's.

...

Legolas shrugged. Even he knew it was excessive. But Thranduil was an all or nothing sort of king...and, truthfully? This was a welcomed change for many of the warrior elves, who rarely got to leave the forest. "I suppose I ought to. He will have some choice words for me, for leaving the forest." Especially after he had effectively placed it on lockdown. He gave Kili's hand a squeeze, and a reassuring glance, before he went to join his father.

"I have enough to spare, and a number of guards as well. I brought enough to share." Thranduil was saying, looking amused. That was part of the reason for the large numbers. He had heard of the destruction, and assumed that Laketown's forces would be depleted. Thranduil cast a longsuffering glance on Fili. "I missed you, too." He said, dryly. "Honestly, you might show some gratitude. I was asked to give aid, and I gave aid. I came personally to deliver you to your mountain, and what is this behavior? If I didn't know better, I'd assume this was how you showed your affection, master dwarf." Oh, he was baiting him.

Legolas struggled not to sigh. His father was a force unto himself sometimes. "He means no harm." He offered, to Fili.

Thranduil gave him a sharp look. "Not to them, perhaps. You, on the other hand. I could have sworn I ordered the forest sealed, with not a soul to enter or leave. How strange, you may imagine it to be, when I discovered that my own son was nowhere to be found." Was this his son's rebellious stage?

...

Kili watched him go, but couldn't stand to be left behind and wanted in on what was happening, so he moved to join his brother, standing at his flank. He could see the tension in the line of his shoulders and was pretty sure that his nostrils flared when Thranduil spoke to him. Even so, an amused smile pulled at his lips and he had to push it down, glancing to the ground as to make it less obvious.

It didn't take much to get Fili going, not from Thranduil. "I did not ask for your aid nor am I a parcel for delivery," he bit back, falling into his state of perpetual irritation that he felt whenever he was in the elf king's presence. He would have been happy to travel alone, but the circumstances hadn't played in that favor. He glanced over at Legolas when he spoke to him and forced himself to take in a little breth before, surprisingly, giving a small nod.

With Thranduil reprimanding his son, Bard kept his focus on Fili, telling him that nothing would come of any of this if everyone just kept to their word and that he didn't go with the intention of a fight.

...

Legolas stared between his father and the dwarf. Really, they were doing this now? He exchanged a glance with Kili. Honestly, the two of them were like a sly cat baiting a particularly ornery dog. Thranduil certainly looked like the cat who got the cream, when he teased Fili into a response. He only looked more smugly amused than anything.

"And yet, you have it anyway. You might at least appreciate what has been freely given." Thranduil responded, those lips curving into a faint smirk.

When Legolas found the attention on him, suddenly, he squared his shoulders slightly. "I could not in good conscience allow the dwarves to face this threat alone, with one of their party injured, when I was meant to provide protection through our wood. He was injured within the bounds of our forest."

Thranduil eyed him thoughtfully. This was an interesting side to his son. Such backbone, suddenly. "We shall speak more on it later. Perhaps," he acknowledged, "It is time that our kingdom had an emissary." That might be valuable, he reasoned, to offer aid and allegience to other peoples.

...

Kili's smile faded when Legolas responded to his father. He glanced between them, his eyes lingering on Legolas last, before leaving both of them, just in time to notice Fili regarding him with a raised brow. He startled slightly and then quickly spoke up, "Come on, Fili. They've sworn no harm."

Fili could see that he was deflecting the question in his mind, so he let it go. He probably wouldn't have spoken it even so. "Very well. It would be appreciated that they hasten so that we may set out," he spoke aloud, to no one in particular. It was meant for all the ears around them. He adjusted his belt and moved away from them, not wishing to be in Thranduil's presence any longer than he had to.

...

Legolas' gaze went to Kili, and he gave him a reassuring little nod. He was being vague for now, but he knew his father had suspicions, and if he asked, he would be straightforward with him. But there was a time and a place.

Thranduil turned eventually, to call a few phrases in Elvish, and some of the men began falling away from the group, healers going to assist the wounded, and a good third of their mass distributing amongst the survivors to guard them. Still more elves were unloading packs of lembas bread and beginning to hand them out to the hungry people, to goggle-eyed children, astounded to see elves, and to elders who remembered a glimpse or two of them.

...

Kili followed his brother, not particularly feeling that he had a place next to Legolas when he was with his father. Even if Thranduil knew, he'd likely still feel that way. He set his hand on Fili's shoulder, "Fee, I know a lot has happened, but stop acting like an old grumpy dwarf and smile." It really wasn't like his brother to be this serious and mistrustful. It was like their time in Mirkwood had jostled them and they weren't on the same wavelength anymore. It was actually a bit upsetting for both of them, though they didn't entirely realize the extent of it yet.

Fili shrugged his hand off, "This isn't all fun and games, Kili. I know it's impossible to get you to take anything seriously, but it's time for you to grow up." He could flash of hurt in Kili's eyes, but he couldn't spare the patience for it. They would have to make up another time, when there weren't more important things to worry about. Like it or not, he was their leader until they found Thorin again, if they found Thorin again. There was a weight on his shoulders that he didn't quite know how to handle and he was trying his hardest to seem competent.

...

Legolas helped with the distribution where he could, and before long, they were ready to go. Thranduil was soon astride his mount once more, and though he had offered his son a seat behind him, Legolas chose to fall into pace with Kili. Thranduil watched him as he went, eyeing the way his son watched the dwarf. He was as keen-eyed as any elf, so the fondness there was not lost on him. Nor was the way Legolas' hand went to touch Kili's arm gently, just above the elbow. He felt a growing suspicion. That was not the way one looked at a comrade. How close, exactly, were the two?

...

Kili's mood had dampened once more, but he was still happy to be joined by Legolas and offered him a little smile. He wasn't really sure what to say to him, his thoughts tumbling around in his head in a jumble, so he just kept silent and started to move with them. His leg still ached enough to give him a slight limp, but it wasn't anything that would impede him. He'd found a smaller bow among the weapons given to Bard's men and had that hung over his shoulder along with a quiver, but he wished it were the bow that Legolas had given him, the one still likely hung in his room. He had a better feel for that one, but this would have to do. He just fingered it absently as they moved, listening to the sound of marching behind them.

...

Legolas kept pace with Kili, ready to give him an arm for support if he needed it. The elves kept a fairly tame pace, to avoid exhausting their men before they even reached their destination. It was necessary, with most of them on foot. "You've found a bow," Legolas observed, nodding to the one that the other man held onto. "It will do you well, until we find another. I plan to see you reunited with the one I gave you," he murmured. No, he could not read his mind. But he was good at reading his face, and he wasn't sure what to make of how silent he was. He saw the way that he was fingering the bow, and he made an assumption.

...

Kili looked up at him, vaguely surprised by the comment, as he'd just been thinking about it. He gave him a smile, "I would like that. I was disappointed to be given my old bow in the first place." As proud as he was of it, he couldn't deny he was glad it was that one that had perished and not the elven bow that he'd been given.

...

Legolas seemed pleased by that. He had a pride in his people's workmanship, particularly when it came to their fine bows and blades. He rather liked that Kili preferred it. He wondered if it was because of a more sentimental attachment, or because he just liked the way it felt in his hands. Perhaps a mixture of the two. "It suited you, that bow. It looked fine in your hands." He thought it suited his build better than a dwarven bow, anyway.

...

That pulled his smile higher. "If this one doesn't suit me, I'll simply steal yours." Nevermind that he couldn't wield it properly with how much larger it was. He just gave him a cheeky look and nudged into him lightly.

...

That earned him a laugh. "Will you, then? That's a bold statement, dwarf." He nudged him back playfully, those lips curving into that sweet, rare smile. Not so very rare, perhaps, when Kili was near him, it seemed. He lightly touched Kili's back, hand resting against it for a moment, just apparently for the sake of some physical contact.

...

"I mean, unless you'd like to simply give it to me." His smile was much more genuine as he was touched. "I know you wouldn't want to leave me unable to defend myself. We'd be both much safer if I had your bow." Just this little banter had him feeling more like himself, more than anything else.

...

Legolas theatrically held his bow further away from him. "I shall defend you with my bow," Legolas responded. "Wouldn't that be more effective?" He teased, with that cockiness that said just how much he was aware of how talented he was with his weapon.

...

"Certainly not," he disagreed, "I have much better skill than you, naturally." He lifted his chest, "I could shoot a hummingbird blindfolded." Surely not, but he arrogantly made the claim, even so.

...

That earned him another of those soft laughs. Around Kili, Legolas was transformed. They were getting a few subtle glances from the elves around them, who were unused to seeing their unsmiling prince so animated. This was very unusual. Even his posture was different. Still graceful, still lovely as ever, but he was just so relaxed, somehow even more fluid than his usual in the absence of his regular controlled state. What on earth was going on here?

"A hummingbird? Would you then hear the beating of tiny wings? I thought it to be my people who had the keen hearing," he teased him.

...

He was warmed by his laugh and forever trying to bring those soft chuckles forward. It was more difficult to earn a deep belly laugh from his elf, but he'd managed a time or two. He smiled up at him, "Your hearing isn't bad, but there are none so as keen of ear as the dwarves. None as graceful, either." He gave his arm and wrist a dramatic twirl as if to show what he meant.

...

Legolas found him so strangely adorable. Those blue, blue eyes absolutely lit up in amusement at that comment about graceful dwarves. That was one of the funniest things he had ever heard, when dwarves seemed to move like miniature mountains, to his eye. "I was never aware of that particular aspect of dwarven lore," he responded, voice rich with amusement and barely restrained laughter.

...

"Well, I've been a terrible teacher, clearly. I will have to introduce you to Balin and let him tell you of the mighty dwarves that danced and twirled through through the deep stone halls of the world." He was beaming up at him, unaware of the eyes of others, or simply not paying attention to them. To him, it was almost like they were alone again, walking through the forests as they patrolled and talked. Well, he did most of the talking, unless he was prodding his elf with all kinds of questions.

...

"I imagine they shall be fascinating tales." Legolas responded, with a fond pat to his back. He hadn't yet noticed the eyes of the other elves...when he was with Kili, it was rather like the rest of the world dropped away. He was aware of where they were going, the gravity of the situation and all that had happened, but Kili somehow made it all alright. He longed to have him alone, though. He simply wanted to hold onto him, to enjoy his presence and that earthy scent he knew so well.

...

"Aye, Balin tells them best." He actually was a brilliant storyteller, though he didn't have he spirit that Kili did when he really got into them. He was so knowledgable that it was always a pleasure to listen to him speak. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and his foot knicked a rock, which normally wouldn't have been a bit deal but the sudden jerk he gave sent a shooting pain up his leg and it almost buckled. He stopped and gripped his thigh for a moment, before sighing in annoyance. "I'm fine," he said preemptively, suddenly aware of the eyes on him. He took a step and the limp was a little more prominent, but it wasn't actually a big deal.

...

Legolas caught him before that leg buckled, an arm curling around him to support him. His smile had faltered, and was replaced with concern. He nodded in response to that assurance. "Wrap your arm 'round me, and put the weight on me, rather than on your leg," he suggested. He was pleased to see that the elves around them matched their pace to them, instead of simply trampling over them. They were very well-trained. He glanced over at him. "Shall I put you up on the back of my father's mount? No dwarf has ever ridden him."

...

He did as Legolas suggested, using him for support and, admittedly, it made moving easier. He looked ahead to where the mount lead them all and gave a little grin, "Perhaps I could sit on one of his horns. My brother could sit in the other." He actually thought it'd be really neat, but obviously knew it was just teasing.

...

Legolas was relieved to see him moving more easily, and certainly had no problem with an excuse to have Kili's muscular arm around him. An ulterior motive, him? Nah! Those words caused a faint smile to curve his lips as he pictured it. "I'm not sure his mount might bear it for long. He's a proud beast, and it wouldn't be terribly dignified, to carry dwarves in one's antlers." He had heard that people sometimes resembled their pets, or vice versa, and Thranduil's mount was as high maintenance as he was.

...

"Shame. I guess I'll just have to kick your father off then, so that I may ride him properly." He gave his side a little rub with the arm around him, showing him what affection he could. His voice wasn't exactly quiet and the elves nearby undoubtedly heard them poking fun towards their king.

...

Legolas snorted. "He'd never forgive you. For my father, such indignity might be grounds for war between our people." He gave him a teasing glance, to show that he was joking. One of the elves nearby actually cracked a smile, before he managed to stifle it. They all seemed amused by the notion of their king being upended off his mount. Only in fun, of course. They would defend their strange king to the death, but even they could be amused at his expense.

...

"Indignity? It'd be an exchange, clearly. He can ride on Fili's shoulder's." He wasn't even sure if that was physically possible, for how tall the elven king was. He towered over them, even considerably taller than Legolas himself. "My brother makes a very majestic mount. Frankly, I'm jealous."

...

Legolas laughed softly at that mental image. "Why, his toes would drag on the ground. And I imagine your brother might be most displeased by the arrangement, although my father would surely gain amusement from it. Shall I tell him what you've volunteered him for?" He teased, wickedly amused at the idea.

...

"Best not. It would be better to take him by surprise, of course. It would be Thranduil's challenge to remain on his back." He couldn't help but laugh and leaned more into Legolas. He smiled up and him his eyes much lighter with their joking.

...

Legolas loved when he smiled at him like that. He had this urge to kiss him, of course, but he settled for tightening his arm around him, just lightly, in a fond squeeze. He did hate that they were making him walk. He would much rather he had time to rest and heal. Still, the sooner they got there, the better.

...

The sight of Dale had been a solemn one as they passed it, but Kili hadn't really been able to focus on the ruined town. His eyes were fixed on Erebor and the closer they got, the more his chest rose. This was his home and he was finally seeing it with his own eyes. He could see the rubble of what had been the entrance of this great kingdom hinting at what lay within...but the giant stone dwarves that were carved into the mountain face still held sentry. His brother had glanced back and they exchanged a look that spoke everything they were feeling. "I'm going to join him," he told Legolas, looking up at him. He'd made the journey this far with his elf, but he owed his brother this last bit. This was their moment and he had to share it with him. Pulling away from him, he hurried forward, his limp becoming a little more noticable with the quickened paced, to fall into step with Fili. Their arms slid around each other and they spoke in hushed voices about how amazing it was that they were there.

As they came closer to where they would enter, Fili came to a halt. He glanced at the army behind him and all of these strangers that had no right to enter the mountain. Not without the leave of the dwarven king, be it Thorin or himself, should Thorin be lost. "Thranduil," he called, so that he might stop as well, "This is far enough. My kin and I will enter the mountain to seek the other dwarves. Your armies can make camp and have respite from their journey."

Kili found that he agreed with that decision, thinking it would be best that they discovered what they might alone. From there, the next step could be taken. Still, he glanced back at Legolas and wistfully wished that he could come as well.

...

Legolas had watched Kili throughout their journey, and noticed the changes in him, the closer they got. He nodded when Kili informed him he would take his leave. He had expected that, of course. He couldn't monopolize all of his time. He watched him as he went, and eventually moved to pull abreast of his father, who reached to rest a fond hand briefly against the top of his head, from his position on his mount. His hand rested against the flank of the great beast as he walked, keeping pace with it.

When the dwarves came to a stop, the elves paused as well. Thranduil held up a single hand, and just like that, the army halted seamlessly. Thranduil's expression said just what he thought of that. He hated waiting. But...he was attempting to restore diplomatic relations between their people, so he would wait. "Very well," he responded with a dismissive wave of the hand.

Legolas remained silent beside his father, doing that blank-faced thing he did so very well. His expression softened faintly when he met Kili's gaze, and he gave him a nod. It would be alright.

...

Fili found himself picturing what Thranduil might do with nothing to do but sit around. He imagined him being so fussy as to demand his elves bend over the ground to create a bench he might sit comfortably on. The mental image was enough to have him snickering as they turned away. He'd glanced at his brother and noticed the look on his face and already knew who it was directed at. Lifting a hand, he set it on his shoulder and gave a supportive squeeze, rather than worry about it. He'd been thinking a bit as they'd walked and he'd discovered that most of his thoughts had centered on how they were going to make it work. He was no longer thinking of how to part them. It was a big step, considering he'd just learned about how both of them felt about one another.

When they entered the mountain, they saw a sea of hardened gold in front of them and exchanged confused looks. The brothers looked to Oin who confirmed that this was not how the hall was supposed to appear. Kili was both astounded and dismayed with the scale of the columns that lined them on either side of them and the destruction that showed all around. It was clear that the dragon had been in this room and as they went along they could easily make out its path. Whether it was from the initial invasion or damage from the night before, they could not tell.

The further they went into the mountain, the more hope they lost. It was a grave sight and though they called and called, their echoing voices seemed heard by none. The walkways broken in many places and there were paths they could not traverse without risk of falling into the darkness below, but even with the ruin before them Kili and Fili were struck by the majesty of Erebor, broken as it was. It wasn't until someone suggested they try the treasure room that they realized that is exactly where the other dwarves would be. They picked up the pace, rushing to the room where they knew the Arkenstone would be hidden.

When they arrived, neither of the brothers had been prepared for the sight of gold and jewels in mounds as large as the mountain, it seemed. Certainly the Blue Mountains had its share, but it was a mound of dirt in comparison to this. For a brief moment, Kili felt a flash of greed and wanted to grab a handful of it right then. Then he saw a necklace inlaid with rubies lying to the side and realized he didn't want the gold at all. If he wanted anything from this place, it would be to find a lavish gift worthy of his prince. He could finally court him properly and give him what he deserved.

Fili called out for Thorin and his voice was met. The dwarves rushed up the treasure, struggling and slipping as the coins shifted beneath them, to where the dwarves were searching for the Arkenstone, as it had been lost when the dragon awoke. A quick glanced showed that every one of them had made it. The only ones missing were Ori and Nori and that was because they had been dispatched to contact the Iron Hills and spread the word that their king had taken back his kingdom and that the lords were expected to make the journey witness the coronation and swear fealty. Thorin had also requested that they be provided with an army of dwarves to protect Erebor while the kingdom was reestablished. It was hard to believe and immediately the two groups meshed, Oin walking up to his brother and clapping him on the shoulder. Bofur was pulled off his feet in a hug given to him from Bombur. Both Kili and Fili walked up to Thorin and they embraced him on either side, speaking of how relieved they were to see each other.

The merry reunion wasn't to last, however. When everything was explained to those that hadn't been at the mountain, Fili explained what had gone on in Laketown. Thorin's expression had turned hard at the suggestion that they give up any of their gold. He knew that he owed Laketown, but the idea of giving a single coin to the elves disgusted him. The fact that they had marched on Erebor, joining with the elves in the demand made him unwilling to even part with what he'd promised. His word should have been enough and if they thought they could come and take from him forcefully, they had another thing coming.

Thorin refused to meet them outside of the mountain. He was finally in his kingdom and he did not intend to leave any time soon. He was a wandering king no longer and he would be treated as such. He sent Balin out to fetch Thranduil and Bard, with the express instructions that apart from a few guards for their safety, they were not to bring any others in. They would meet in the throne room, where Thorin had first seen Thranduil when his grandfather had saw fit to mock the Elvenking. It was disconcertingly obvious to both Kili and Fili that Thorin had no intention of meeting their demands and they were both uncomfortable as they stood on either side of the throne, waiting for guests to be guided in.

...

Thranduil's generous mood was swiftly going down the drain. Legolas saw it, in the thinning of his lips, in the darkening of his eyes. First they were made to wait, and then they were to be escorted in like common folk, rather than the royalty they were. Thranduil dismounted with grace, however, and swept up into the massive, echoing halls behind the dwarves that had been sent to guide them. Legolas accompanied him as well, for was there any better guard than he? He was, however, only a few strides behind his father, while the others fell further back. It showed that he had a higher station than the others. Bard, as the representative from Laketown, was allowed a similar position of honour.

Thranduil came to a stop, surveying the sight of Thorin on that long-awaited throne with a cool calculating glance. He gave him a graceful nod, which was the closest the Elvenking would ever come to a bow; it was a nod meant for an equal, to recognize that he was as King as he was, of his own people. "You have reclaimed your home," Thranduil observed. "I have come to congratulate you for your efforts. And to accept what is rightfully ours."

...

Thorin certainly didn't make for the most impressive sight. He was covered with black smudges, his clothing was torn, his hair was falling from their braids. The only adjustment he'd made at all to his appearance was he'd fetched one of the crowns from the Hall of Kings, as his grandfather's had been lost in battle. He'd have his own foraged soon enough and he would put this one back where it belonged. As ruffled as he was, there was still something dignified in the way he held himself and his expression, though it did turned cold at the sight of Thranduil. His eyes were fixed on him and he hardly spared Bard a glance.

When the elf spoke, Thorin's grip on the arms of his throne tightened, "You dare to ask anything of me, Elvenking? You who would have seen my quest broken. You who would have seen me and my kin rot in a prison. You who dishonored my heirs and made them your slaves?" His voice had grown louder as his rage spilled out. He didn't notice anything around him, not the unease in Fili's expression nor Kili's shut eyes. He pushed himself up and stared down at Thranduil from a top his thone, "I would not give you air to breathe were it my choice."

Bard was becoming rather wary of how this was turning out. There was clearly no love lost between these two, but he wasn't concerned with the matters between dwarves and elves. "The men of Laketown have done you no ill, dwarf king. The town has been destroyed and they are in dire need. Give us our share for slaying the dragon and we will split it with the elves." He thought it was a happy medium both parties could agree on and that was what he'd promised Thranduil anyway.

Thorin's expression was impassive for his plea. "You would have stopped me as well. I owe you nothing, bowman. The men made a sorry choice in electing you Master of Laketown. You come demanding the spoils of a quest you would not even support? As for your suggestion, I would be more inclined to give you what you desire if you swore not to share it with these elves."

...

If anything, Thranduil grew colder, more still, as Thorin's voice raised. "Your quest was endangered by your own muleheadedness." He responded, with just the hint of a smirk. Legolas recognized the signs, though. There was fury bubbling up under the surface.

"You're delusional." Thranduil bit out. "Like or not, all of the gold, all of the wonders of this mountain do not belong to you, Dwarfking. What would you do with so very much gold? What use might you have for such stores of it?" He was absolutely irritated. Legolas put a hand on his father's arm, to caution him not to get too riled up.

...

Thorin slammed his fist on the arm of the throne, infuriated that he dare say that any part of the mountain was not his. However, after that brief fit of anger, he appeared to calm. "You're right. It does not belong to me, it belongs to my people. It was the dwarves that cultivated this mountain and it is the dwarves who will see it made anew. As their king, I may pass judgement as I see fit. You want your share, Thranduil?" He reached into his pocket and withdrew a single coin. He threw it on the floor in front of him, "Take it. I tire of your begging."

Kili's eyes opened then, a bit wide, knowing what a grave insult Thorin just gave him. His gaze found Legolas, but he was helpless to do anything but watch this play out.

...

Even Legolas stiffened with rage at that. That was just miles away from the line that should not have been crossed. He stared daggers at Thorin. How dare he.

Thranduil had grown very still. "It would be wise not to burn your bridges, Dwarfking. If you will not willingly share what is ours, we will simply come to claim it. How long can your few dwarves stand against the full force of Mirkwood?" And, letting that sentence hang in the air, he turned, ignoring the coin, and left with his head held high. With a backwards glance at Kili, Legolas turned to follow. What choice did he have?

...

Bard was left speechless, but he quickly tried to gain himself as the elves walked out. "Thorin, see sense. Do not punish the men, women, and children for a grudge you hold against me. They have lost their homes and we've no where else to turn."

Thorin would hear none of it. "Clearly you do. I suggest you follow your friends out." There was no compassion for him, not with the rage he'd fallen in to. Even when Fili reached out and tried to speak up, he brushed him off. "Not now." He left the brothers standing there as he stomped off to go back to the treasure room and continue the search for his Arkenstone.

Kili watched Legolas go and felt a sick sensation building in his stomach. This wasn't good. If the dwarves and elves went to war, he would be put at ends with his One. They were both the prince of their people and they both had a duty to their own. He wasn't even aware of Fili coming around too approach him until he felt the hand on his arm. He didn't really hear what he was saying, but he was then being pulled in and Kili went freely. It was a comfort, but not the one he needed. He needed Legolas.

...

Legolas was unhappy. Not that that was a surprise. He was displeased that Thorin was so stubborn, so greedy. He was unhappy with his father for not keeping his cool. He was unhappy that Kili was so very removed from him. Although...he had this gut feeling that Kili would be finding him once more. So he had that hope to hold onto at least. Which was why he had arranged to be away from the camp, scouting, in case he encountered a sneaky dwarf who he desperately wanted to get alone.

He took up position on a tree at the pinacle of a hill that overlooked the mountain, where he thought he might spot the dwarf, if he made his escape. He settled his back against the trunk, and felt rather far away from home, though he had not come all that far at all. It was the tree, you see. It was not one of the giant trees of the Mirkwood. A mere child, in comparison to those massive things.

...

It had become clear that Thorin did not wish to see reason and there were even some dwarves that were encouraging it. Both Dwalin and Gloin had spent a good time cursing the elves and reassuring Thorin that the army from the Iron Hills would come soon enough. There was nothing to fear the the men and elves. They would not risk all out war.

Kili wished that Thorin would just give Bard what he promised the people of Laketown. It was hypocritical for him to turn them away in their need, especially when he had given them his word. He had all but said as much, but all that had gotten him was a look if disapproval and a dismissal. As he's walked out, he heard a disparaging comment about his age and how ignorant he was.

Fili had caught up to him and ,when he explained that he had to see Legolas, he'd promised to cover for him. Kili had hurried off after telling him he was the best brother in the world. He didn't know how he was going to find him among the camps that had been made, but he figured if he could find that damn elk than he shouldn't be far away. Then came the problem of getting him away from the others without be spotted. Basically he was going to just wing it.

He left the mountain and frowned at the sight of the armies camped out, sneaking along so he wouldn't be seen. He really hoped that it didn't come to a battle. There was nothing they would be able to do and he didn't think that Thorin would yield. He might if the brothers allowed themselves to be taken hostage, but they couldn't betray their uncle like that. If it came to it, Kili wasn't even sure if he'd be able to fight. To do nothing would to be betraying his kin, but to lift a bow or sword would be to betray Legolas. Would either side understand? He snuck down along the mountain, taking a long way around and traversing the rocks so he could swing around and check out the camps from a closer vantage point.

...

Legolas caught movement, finally. There, on those rocks. He thought he recognized that compact form. And there would be no mistaking Legolas, as he swung down fom the tree, moonlight bright in his hair. He hurried across the distance to meet Kili, and when he caught up to him, suitably hidden from view, those slender arms caught him around the waist and drew him in tightly. It was as though they had been separated for months, not a matter of hours.

...

Kili, it seemed, had been looking entirely the wrong direction. It hadn't occured to him that Legolas might also be seeking him out. The sudden movement startled him but he recognized him and felt his heart leap as he realized he'd been waiting. He fell right against him, embracing him tightly. Not satisfied by that alone, he reached up and tugged him down by the front of his tunic to have the kiss they should've had from the moment he woke.

...

Legolas' arms tightened around him, and he kissed him back. One of his hands went to frame his face, tracing along the edge of his stubbled jawline, as though making sure he still felt the same. He had missed it, being able to just touch him that way, when he cared to. "_Guren linna le_," He whispered, afterward. My heart sings to see you.

...

He looked up at him, smiling sadly, "I missed you." He didn't like the way things had were now and truth be told, he was scared about what it meant for them. He was fretting enough that without properly breeching the subject, words just burst from his mouth, "Does your father truly intend to attack?"

...

"I missed you, too," He murmured, and left a kiss against the other man's forehead. He was a trifle surprised at such bluntness, but perhaps he ought not have been. He sighed. "He is very insulted. Wars have been started for less. But I imagine he shall wait to see if an alternative solution might be reached."

...

He hoped it was possible, but he wasn't entirely consoled. He knew Thorin and though he'd never seen him quite so unreasonable, he knew he was stubborn. In a way, he did understand his plight, at least with the elves. Kili really didn't share it anymore, but he knew why it was so hard for him to extend any kindness their way and he would not berate him for it. As such, he wanted to know: "If there is not?"

...

Legolas brushed those fingertips just lightly through Kili's hair at the temple. "Don't wory. I'm certain it will not come to that. I will try and talk him down," he suggested. He touched foreheads with him briefly, in the gesture he knew seemed to reassure the other man.

...

His smile turned a little happier with those words and he reached up to lightly touch his cheek. "I wish I could do the same, but-..." he trailed off, shaking his head a little. He didn't want to linger on the bad. If Legolas said that it would be okay, then he would trust him. "I brought you something..." He pulled back from him and reached into his pocket, pulling out a bracelet. "When I was in the treasure room, I dug around a little and I was just thinking of you." Each golden link was an alternating pattern of geometic design. There were emeralds set into the links, as well as runes carefully carved. Kili had taken off a few links so it would fit him, but he figured since he always wore bracers he could keep it hidden on him, should he choose. He offered it to him and awaited his reaction.

...

This was doing wonders for his disposition. Being close to him like this, once again. His eyes widened when Kili suddenly produced a bracelet. And then he gave a breath of startled laughter. "You stole something from the mountain for me. Your uncle would have a fit." He murmured. But he accepted it, and slid it onto his wrist, admiring it. He kissed Kili once more, and playfully rubbed noses with him afterward. "I believe I'm being courted," he murmured.

...

Kili grinned and laughed with him, not having throught of it quite that way. When he slid it onto his wrist, the dwarf's eyes softened and he returned the affection softly. "You are." He took the wrist it hung on and lifted it to his lips. He wasn't sure if Legolas had been aware of which he'd slipped it on when he'd done do, but it was the correct one. Such a trinket was a symbol of engagement, but Kili wasn't taking it quite that seriously. He simply liked what it represented.

...

Legolas had been quite unaware of the significance of the wrist he had slipped it on, but he would have been quite pleased with himself, had he known. He smiled faintly as those lips touched his wrist. He took him by the hand then, and drew him off the rocks to a small grassy valley, where they could sit and spend some time together.

...

When they had settled down together, Kili having encouraged Legolas to lay in front of him with his head in his lap, he started to braid his hair without much thought, just letting his fingers do as they like. "When it gets later, you should come with me into the mountain. It's so large no one need ever see us. I-...I want you to see it." He wasn't sure if Legolas would ever get a chance and even though this place was as strange to him as it was to his elf, this was supposed to be his home. He wanted to share it, if he could.

...

Legolas shut his eyes as Kili worked on his hair, soothed more by that than anything since they had left Mirkwood. "There might be a great deal of trouble, should we get caught," He warned, though he did not outright deny that they should venture into the mountain. Truthfully, he was very curious about what it was like, beyond the throne room that he had visited.

...

"I will take responsibility, should it happen." It'd still cause a lot of trouble, but if was insistent enough, he figured he could prevent the battle from prematurely commencing. He'd much prefer it not commencing at all.

He undid the braids he'd created and started again. Looking down, he observed his face. Since his eyes were closed, he leaned down and snuck a quick kiss to his lips. "They'll all be in the treasure room anyway." They were still seeking that Arkenstone to secure Thorin's right to rule. Kili knew what a great object it was and revered it as such, but he didn't think it should be so necessary for Thorin to rule unquestionably. He was next in line and the dragon was gone, wasn't that what was most important?

...


End file.
